Going Under
by AngelONight
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is on the run from her abusive boyfriend. Mamoru Chiba is obsessed with the man who ruined his life. Their lives are intertwined against Diamond Chambers, however, may their relationship develop while they fight for Usagi's life and freedom?
1. Chapter 1

**Going Under**

**Chapter 1**

Serena Tyler shivered in her new apartment, unable to escape the ominous feeling that had filled her the moment that she had opened the door. Although she had been feeling this way all day, it suddenly broke away from her and caused her to seize in panic. The lights were closed. She never turned the lights off when she left, a bad habit that had taken control of her a long time ago- but now something she did to protect herself.

She slipped out the tazer that she carried around with her always and stepped into the room, leaving the door wide open behind her in case of a need to escape.

"Hello?"

There was no answer.

Serena continued into the tiny apartment, skirting the small couch that sat in front of the television. Finding nothing amiss in the tiny living room, she stepped quietly to her bedroom, the door was closed, another reason for her to be sure that someone had been there. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob, opening the door, and turned on the light before she stepped inside the room.

Her eyes swept over her desk and drawers, which looked cleaner than she had left it and over to her bed. Her hand flew to her mouth as she took in the white rose that lay on her pillow and unknowingly she fell to her knees, her eyes filling with tears.

Suddenly, the phone rang distantly in the kitchen. Serena hesitated, unable to find calmness to answer the phone- which was undoubtedly her boss calling her with information on her new job. It continued ringing, but still Serena did not move. She would let the answering machine pick it up. It was not life and death and she needed her mind focused on-

"_Hello, my love"_

A cold, hard voice broke through her thoughts and she jumped up and ran to the kitchen, almost hyperventilating. She stopped feet away from the phone, staring at it wildly.

"_I know you're there, honey. Pick up the phone."_

Her hands shook as she reached for the phone. But she couldn't not do it.

He had been there and he knew how to get in. It would only be worse for her if she angered him even more.

Picking up the phone took the most courage that it had taken her to do anything- even more than when she had gone to tell Rei that she had accidentally ripped her favorite sweater.

"_Pick it up, now" _the voice hissed warningly

She obeyed and finally put the phone to her ear, "Hello?" She said it so softly that she wished the sound couldn't carry over the phone.

"_Ah, Usagi, I was worried you weren't going to pick up"_

"No, you weren't" she whispered

His cold laugh sent shivers up her spine, "_Yes, you're right. I wasn't"_

A silence greeted his words as Serena closed her eyes, willing herself to gain some guts.

"_How have you been, Usagi? Or should I say, Serena?" _

"How did you find me?" she asked coldly, her anger finally taking over her fear. Adrenaline began surging through her and she gripped the phone hard.

"_Did you really think you could hide from me? I was ever so surprised when I showed up to our apartment to find you gone. My love, why would you run? There is nowhere in this world that you could go to that I couldn't follow you to" _

"I was hoping that there was some place. I guess New York wasn't the place"

Serena struggled to keep her voice calm and steady, not allowing him to hear her fear.

"_No. It isn't. Managing to evade me for this long must have been a very grueling task, but have no worries, you need evade me no longer. I am here and I have come for you," _he said with a hint of anger beneath his voice.

"Just…leave me alone" she whispered, "Let me go"

"_Never"_ there was a pause as he breathed deeply, "_Oh and love, don't think about running again. The only reason your friends and family are safe is because I knew it would only upset you"_

"Don't bring them into this!" she nearly screamed into the phone. She hung onto the kitchen table for support, "Please, Diamond…"

She could almost feel his cold gaze on her, "_It is your choice, love. Run and I'll start with Luna. I know she misses you and would be happy to have you back at our apartment"_

"I…I have a job here…" she whispered weakly, "I can't just leave"

"_I know"_ he said harshly, as if reprimanding her for thinking that he didn't know, "_You can remain here for the time being. But you'll be rooming with me. I already contacted your boss and let him know that you'll be my photographer for the next week. I expect you tonight- in the dress I left in your closet- at the Hilton Hotel. Your landlady expects you out of the apartment by 7, that's when the limo will be waiting to pick you up"_

"What? But-"

"_Now, Usagi. I expect you on your best behavior from now on. That means no complaining. Luna can't wait to see you. She's right here, go ahead Luna, say hello to mommy."_

A soft meow broke through the phone.

"Oh, Luna" Serena breathed softly, her eyes swimming with tears.

"_You can't run and you can't hide. There is nothing for you anywhere, except with me. So I will see you tonight, okay?"_

"…okay" she whispered into the phone, broken beyond belief.

"_Love you, Usagi. I'll see you tonight"_ he said in a voice that could have held love, but one Serena recognized as perfectly covered anger and lust.

The phone went dead and the second it did, Serena collapsed to the floor, not bothering to try to stem her tears.

Why _had_ she run? She should have known he would find her within no time. And no time it had been. One month. Almost exactly a month ago, she had packed a small amount of clothes, hacked off all of her hair, gathered all the cash she could and made a run for it.

It had taken her a week to get to New York from Los Angeles.

Serena Tyler- or back then- Usagi Tsukino had escaped from her abusive, rich and powerful boyfriend, Diamond Chambers. Only to be easily dragged back into it.

She felt like screaming and screaming, but a calmness had settled over her. It was done. She was right back into the game. Now she had to fight.

It had been a year since she had met Diamond Chambers. He had been the sweetest of men that she had met and she had felt drawn to him. After a few months, he had asked her to move in with him. She had hesitated, a rich man like him wanted her to move in with him. She had thought she wouldn't find anything- or anyone- better, so she had accepted. It hadn't been long before he had revealed his true self.

One night after she had gotten back from her friend, Minako's house, she had found him waiting for her, a bat in his hand.

"_Is he the one you've been fucking?"_ rang through her ears and it hadn't taken long before the bat met with her stomach.

It had only been Minako's cousin who had been over and Serena had been given the job to get him out of the house long enough for Minako and his family and friends to throw him a surprise birthday party. She had taken him to the mall where they had spent hours in the arcade. She hadn't known it then, but he always had one of his people on her. Someone was always watching her and reporting to him anything and everything out of the ordinary that she did.

Her weakened replies had done nothing to lessen the blows that rained upon her body.

She had been knocked out and woke to find Diamond's private doctor fixing her up. At her attempts to leave, the doctor had, at Diamond's word, given her a sedative and when she woke, she was being cared for by a sad Diamond. He had looked at her and apologized so entreatingly that she had let it go as a mistake.

Except it happened again. And again. And again.

Six months she lived with the bastard and put up with his obsessiveness and his abuse.

Six months she had hidden the truth from the closest of friends and family with a bright smile and lots of makeup. And every day she had to keep up the façade she felt herself die just a little.

The thing was, once Diamond had her, he would never let her go. His resources as one of the richest men in the United States meant evading him was impossible. It was a miracle Serena had lasted as long as she had.

He had the disposal of money and his cronies to take care of everything and anything he needed.

"I hate him so much" Serena said loudly, wishing there was a way for Diamond to hear what she was saying. But then again, it was highly possible that there was a way for him to hear it. He had probably bugged the apartment with cameras and whatever the hell he wanted. He was probably watching her right now.

How did he do this to her? How did he transform her into this spineless little girl?

Diamond Chambers had somehow burrowed deep into her mind and he knew every little weakness that she had and he would never hesitate to use them. Every single person she cared for wasn't safe from Diamond's manic reach. That was why she had run rather than tell someone. Had she told someone, they would have gone after Diamond- only to end up hurt. She couldn't let something like that happen to someone, but someone like Makoto would never give up and she'd end up seriously injured-or worse.

There was nothing that was beyond Diamond's influence. He had his hands in every little pot of power all over the world.

She was only fighting the impossible. And she had no one on her side. Or at least no one who was immune to Diamond's manipulation or power.

**

Mamoru's eyes wandered to the newspaper that was buried beneath all his papers. He sighed as he struggled to pull it out of the mess. Things had been crazy ever since he had been promoted, almost to the top of the FBI. He sometimes still couldn't believe he had almost reached the position he had been attaining for the last 10 years of his life. The charismatic and responsible Mamoru Chiba had started out as a lowly private, but here he was now, almost the Director of Crime at the FBI.

Flipping open the newspaper, he walked over to the light and switching it on, he settled into his comfy couch to read news of the world beyond his large office.

As he read, his eyes widened and he paled. To any onlooker, it would have looked like he had seen a ghost.

He stood up suddenly and stalked to the phone, "Get Jason in here now" he barked into it.

"One second, sir" his secretary said worriedly, knowing something was wrong.

Mamoru's jaw clenched as he waited, but his eyes did not return to the newspaper he was gripping rather hard.

"He's here, sir," Anne's smooth voice said.

"Send him in," he said into it before she had even finished talking.

"Yes, sir"

The door opened and a blonde haired, blue-eyed man walked into the room.

"You called, Mamoru?" Jason said, looking harried. Jason Bates was his close colleague; he had been one of Mamoru's closest friends as they rose within the ranks of the FBI.

"Why wasn't I told that Chambers was coming here?" Mamoru asked coldly, "Why did I find out from the goddamned newspaper?" He shook the newspaper in front of Jason's eyes like a madman.

"I didn't know, Mamoru. You know I would have told you the second that I found out."

"What about Nick, Kevin or Zach? One of you must have known!" Mamoru cried, throwing the newspaper on the ground.

"We didn't, Mamoru" Jason said soothingly, placing his hand on Mamoru's shaking shoulder.

Wrenching his body away from Jason, Mamoru turned back to his desk.

"I want someone on him at all times. Find out what he's doing here. It's a far time away from Los Angeles. And I want to know what it is that drew him here"  
"Consider it done," Jason said

"Get Zach and Kevin to get some techs to bug him. We're bringing him _down,_" Mamoru said clearly

"We'll get him, Mamoru," Jason said comfortingly, "He's going to pay for everything he's done"

"Send Nick in when he gets back from his meeting. I want him to start planning out Chamber's downfall as soon as he can"

"Of course"

Jason walked out of the office, hurrying to do Mamoru's orders. This was something they could not mess up. Not with Mamoru's sanity on the line as it was.

Mamoru's breathing slowed, and color slowly returned to his face. Picking up the newspaper, he spread it out and finished reading the article that had caused such trouble in his day. His eyes lighted on one part in particular, _Mr. Chambers is reported to have ordered photographers to document his stay in New York. He plans on spending his days sightseeing and taking care of the family business. Tonight, he is said to be attending the Hilton Fall Ball. _Mamoru's eyes skimmed over everything else, his mind already at work.

He and his friends had tickets to the ball. They had not planned on going, as they weren't really into balls. But maybe it was time to give the suit a night out in fashion. Smiling, Mamoru reached for his phone to call in his cavalry.

**

Diamond smiled as he watched the breathtaking woman walk into the bathroom and flip on the light. Her eyes slowly scanned the small room and he could almost swear that she could see him. She shook her head, her now short hair bouncing around her head, giving her the visage of being even more sophisticated than she had been the last time he had seen her. She started the shower up and started to remove her clothes.

The lightest of smirks lighted Diamond Chamber's face as he saw more and more of the creamy white skin that he lost himself in. Suddenly she sharpened. Her eyes once again glanced around warily. She bit her lips as she always did when she was worried and Diamond almost fell to his knees in weakness as he stared at her half-clothed form. He could almost feel the pain of pleasure hitting him already and she hadn't even gotten into the shower yet.

Running a hand through her hair, Serena strode to the door where she had hung the dress that he had picked out just for her. She ran her hands over the material- or lack of material.

One hand reached up to remove her bra, the other on the wall beside the door- and suddenly the room was pitched into darkness.

Diamond roared in anger and fury as he realized that she had turned off the lights of the bathroom. She had known he had placed a camera in the bathroom in the hopes of catching her in a performance.

Trying to calm himself, Diamond struggled to stop his erection. That girl turned him on in every little thing she did. Even now, in his extreme annoyance, she had managed to catch his desire more than usual. Or maybe that was just because it had been so long since he had thrust himself into her. So long since he had felt her surround him and scream his name in pain.

He groaned as he realized that his erection had only become worse at the thought of her beneath him. It was still another few hours till he could have her and he couldn't hold off that long. So he flipped out his cell phone and dialed away, planning on asking one of his many 'friends' to assist him.

**

Serena took as long as she could in the shower, trying to shake the worry from her body. She didn't know what had possessed her to turn off the bathroom light, but she felt immensely better at the thought if there was anything within the room, it wouldn't be able to see her. As she let the warm water caress her, she couldn't help but shake at what was going to happen later that night.

He was sure as hell going to make her pay for running. She just hoped she could stand his revenge.

He'd only been back in her life for an hour and already he controlled every little thing in her life. She felt so helpless. Like she was already back in their large apartment, underneath his unclothed form, shaking as he inflicted as much pain as he could.

Shaking her head hurriedly, she turned the water cold, trying to stop the tears from running. She wouldn't show her weakness.  
She could handle herself. That was what the past month had shown her. She had lived by herself and nothing serious had happened to her…but that was probably because Diamond hadn't been there.

Regardless, she wasn't going to go down as a weakling. She would give it all she had. No matter what happened to her, she wasn't going to give up.

She wasn't the same girl he had charmed into his life. She wouldn't fall for his control. Never again.

Leaving the light off, she dressed hurriedly into the dress- or just small pieces of cloth that barely covered her small form. It was a small, backless and armless silver dress that stopped mid-thigh. She felt more naked with it on than she had with it off. Knowing Diamond's hands had run over it only made her shiver with disgust.

Finally she clicked on the light and got to her makeup. Not feeling very festive- for obvious reasons- she only shaded a little and applied eye shadow and mascara. She touched her lips with some gloss, and she was ready.

Glancing in the mirror, she smiled weakly at the girl that stared back at her. She looked so similar yet so different than the one she was used to.

She ran her hand through her shoulder length hair, still surprised at how light her head felt without all that hair. Her hair had been her pride and joy as she grew up. Before she had cut most of it off, it had been up to her thighs. But it had been one of the very obvious qualities about her, and had she stepped outside in that hair, she would obviously be found as 'Mr. Chamber's love' so she hadn't hesitated in taking a scissor and cutting straight through it.

She glanced sadly at the small contact lens case on the sink. She had no use for it anymore. Upon leaving Los Angeles she had finally used the contacts that her close friend, Ami, had given her as a gag present. Ami had joked that with brown eyes, she could leave Usagi Tsukino far behind. Something told Serena that Ami hadn't been joking. Ami had always been the most perspective of the girls and she had realized what was happening with Diamond- or suspected it nonetheless. Serena felt a pang of homesickness at the thought of Ami and the girls.

The one thing that was horrible about running away was that she had cut off all contact with the girls and her family. She figured that Diamond had probably covered for it, saying some crap like having sent her on vacation in Fiji. She couldn't imagine what her friends were saying about her, thinking that she had left them for a long vacation by herself. She would contact them soon, whenever she had the chance. With Diamond knowing where she was, she had no reason to cut off all ties with them.

She had to make sure her mother was fine. Shortly before Serena had left, her mother had had a stroke. The last time Serena had seen her, Ikuko Tsukino had wished her love and happiness. Her mother had always had mother's intuition in knowing that something was wrong. Ikuko had whispered to Serena the numbers to her private bank, saying that it was her own little birthday present. There was no way that Serena could have gotten away without that money and she was even more eternally grateful to her mother. That was the one thing that had caused her to hesitate longer than anything else. Speaking to her on the phone, Ikuko had quelled her daughter's fears and sent her blessing with whatever she did with her life.

But thankfully, Serena knew that her mother was fine. She knew that if something had happened to Ikuko, Diamond wouldn't hesitate to rub it in her face.

Slowly, Serena packed away the items in her bathroom, then moving to her bedroom, grabbed all the things she had accumulated over the month. There was very little. She hadn't been too focused on buying clothes as she had brought enough with her from Los Angeles. Most of the money she had brought with her had gone into paying for the apartment. She may have not loved the apartment, but it had been her own place. Her haven. And she was leaving it.

The phone rang a little before seven and she picked it up, hoping it was something that would take her mind off of what was going on.

"Miss Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"This line isn't safe, so I'll make it quick" the voice said hurriedly. The voice was very smooth and calming.

"I hear you are one of Mr. Chamber's photographers for the week"

"Unfortunately, yes," she grumbled into the phone

"I have a quick question. Did you want to work for Mr. Chambers?" the voice had an odd tone to it, like hope that shot Serena with similar hope. What was going on?

"No. He arranged it. I didn't want it. Not even over my dead body"

"I will see you at the ball, Miss Tyler. Thank you for your assistance, but…I will need more. Do you mind?"

"I…don't know. I'll have to know more. I'd like to know what I'm getting involved in" she said slowly.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Miss Tyler" the line went dead and she stared at the phone in her hand.

"No problem" she whispered, "Just make sure Diamond doesn't find out what you're doing"

Serena's mind wandered aimlessly for a little while longer, till she heard the knock on the door. Peeking through the peephole, she groaned and pulled it open.

"Sapphire, why am I not surprised?"

"Nice to see you too, Tsukino-san" he said lightly, not meeting her eyes, "I'm here to pick you up and help you move"

"Don't you ever get tired with doing useless errands for Diamond?" she snapped, unable to hold her anger in, "He uses you, his own brother, to nearly kidnap his ex-girlfriend"

"If I heard correctly, the relationship was never broken off, so that would still make you his girlfriend. And plus, you're going of your own free will, are you not?" Sapphire said, walking into the room and grabbing the bag that sat on her couch.

Serena seized it from his hands, "I'll take that, thank you very much. And I'm sure it was very entertaining to place a camera in my bathroom, as well"

Sapphire blinked calmly, not bothering to rise to her, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Tsukino-san. Regardless, Diamond is waiting for us in the limo, so I suggest we leave"

"Of course he would come" Serena breathed under her breath, "Sons of bitches"

"I'm sorry, Tsukino-san. What was that? I'm afraid I didn't catch that" Sapphire said, a smirk on his face

"You suck, Sapphire, and you're just like Diamond" Serena hissed at the tall man before her, his dark hair falling over his violet eyes. In that instance, she swore she saw something like pain shoot through them, and she realized that the two brothers were complete opposites. Sapphire was tall and dark, almost brooding. Diamond wasn't short per se, but he wasn't as tall as his younger brother, and his white hair stood in contrast to Sapphire's dark hair. Diamond was very charismatic, something that he used to his advantage. The only thing they held similarly was the eye color, otherwise, they were completely different.

"Let's go, Tsukino-san," Sapphire said coldly, and he pulled the bag from out of her grasp.

"I can hold it!"

"I know you can," he near growled, "But Diamond told me to escort you down. I don't think that includes you lugging this thing down"

"You're his lackey. How can you stand it? You're his only brother. You should be running the damn business with him, not doing this!" she cried

"You will hold your tongue, Tsukino-san!" Sapphire hissed, his face creased into anger, "What I do holds no interest to you"

"It does when I'm the one who suffers! Did you ever think maybe that I don't want to go back?" she cried, her voice shaking in anger, "You saw me, Sapphire. You saw me when I was sprawled out on the floor half dead the first time and countless times after. And you're dragging me right back into it. So I will not hold my tongue when it comes to you, because as far as I am concerned, this is much as your fault as it is Diamond's"

She turned from him, unable to look at his handsome face any longer, he reminded her too much of his brother. But she couldn't deny that there was something about him that made her feel slightly safer. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Diamond never hit her in his vicinity or the fact that the man had never rubbed in the fact that she was controlled in her face like Diamond's other top lackeys had.

"Let's go," Sapphire said slowly from behind her, his voice was masked but she could still hear it shaking slightly. She sighed, "I'm sorry" she whispered, "I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did," his voice interrupted hers, "And you're right" he brushed past her and started for the stairs, "And I regret it" he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

She bowed her head, "I understand. And…it's okay"

"It's not. But thank you" he said as he walked down the flight of stairs. Serena walked slowly after him, her heart sinking with each step. She wanted to race back up the stairs and dive into her bed and have this just be another nightmare. Only one of the nightmares she had imagined of Diamond finding her. But Sapphire's loud steps down the stairs brought the reality out too much and she couldn't retreat from the moment.

Reaching the front door, she noticed a figure waiting by the limo. Sapphire opened the door for her and she stepped slowly to the limo.

She walked slowly to the tall, white haired, very handsome man.

Diamond's smile grew as he saw her and she saw victory in every little line on his handsome face, "Usagi! My love!" he called as he approached her

"Diamond" she responded coldly, "How nice to see you"

A smirk pulled at Diamond's lips, "Delightful as ever," and he wrapped her into an embrace. Pressing her closely to him, she could almost feel his erection digging into her.

"I'm so pleased to see you" he breathed, "It's been too long"

"Really? I could have lasted a while longer. Like the rest of my life"

His hold tightened, almost stopping the air from reaching her lungs. His hard chest jammed into her breasts, making her even more uncomfortable, "Don't be too presumptuous, dear. You're not off the hook for running"

Sapphire cleared his throat and opened the door for the couple. His eyes refused to meet Serena's, who was searching for at least a little comfort. Her hand placed on the door as she slid in after Diamond and she felt the lightest touch that she knew it had been Sapphire, sending his condolences. The door closed and her calmness was left behind.

Gulping, she finally turned to Diamond, who she could feel beside her.

He was watching her carefully, his eyes poring over her face, as if drinking it in.

"You look good"

"Thank you"

He moved to sit across from her as the car came to a start and rolled away from the curb.

There was silence as his eyes slid down her body very, _very _slowly, making her very uncomfortable. Almost as if she knew he was undressing her in his mind. As his eyes rested on her thighs, she arranged her purse over her legs and glanced out the window.

"It took quite a while for us to locate you," he said, his eyes back on her face, "I want to know how you did it"

"Why?"

"So you can't do it again. Why else? Though I'm not letting you out of my sight long enough for you to do anything, so you wouldn't be able to do it either way" he said coldly, his words almost spitting rage

"I got money, how else?" Serena responded just as coldly,

"How did you get money? You didn't have more than $2,000 last time I checked. That would only have supported you for a week here"

She sighed, it was as if she was in an interrogation room, the good cop nowhere to be found.

"Your mother," Diamond said suddenly, "She emptied her bank account a month before you left"

It dawned on him just then and he mentally slapped Sapphire for skipping over that major detail.

"She had nothing to do with it. She only gave me the pin number and I took the money out"

"So you were planning it ever since then?" he said, sneering, "On your mother's death bed, you were planning on robbing her blind. And you think me evil"

She closed her eyes and opened them slowly, "We both know what I did wasn't evil. I only did it to survive. I'd be dead if I hadn't run then"

His sneer only grew, "Oh, Usagi. I wouldn't kill you. I'd much rather just drag on your pain. It's so much more entertaining"

Her hands shook on top of her bag and she closed her eyes again, wishing she would wake up. Only when she opened them, she found herself staring right into the cold violet eyes that had haunted every single one of her nightmares to be real, "You're _never_ getting away again. I promise you that," he hissed, his hot breath over her.

She looked away from the raging eyes, not bothering to respond.

"Look at me" he hissed, his hand seized her chin painfully and pulled it back into alignment with his, "By some miracle, if you ever do manage to get out. Know that I will hunt you down and then force you to watch as I kill your parents, Shingo, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami. Then I will take you to the edge of death and bring you back, only to do it again. Do you understand?"

Her eyes conveyed the most fear he had ever seen in them and he reveled in it for the moment.

"Do you _understand_?"

"Yes" she whispered fearfully

"Good" he said hurriedly and then he threw himself onto her. His mouth found hers easily and claimed it within a second. As his tongue forced its way down her throat, Serena nearly gagged. He pushed her flat onto the seat.

His hands roamed her nearly naked body so hungrily that she shook beneath him.

"We have so much to make up for," he said as he kissed her hungrily.

She felt the tears slip from her eyes. Dear god. This man would destroy everything that was hers. His plan was to kill her soul- and he was already halfway there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya readers. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. I'll probably be trying to update fast with this story. So I hope you guys tune in.  
The usual disclaimer applies, none of this stuff is mine, mostly Naoko Takeuchi's.**

* * *

** Going Under**

**Chapter 2**

Mamoru paced the large hotel room that he had purchased for the next few nights, physically and mentally unable to keep still. He looked over to the plasma screen to see a blonde-haired, light green-eyed man squatting in front of it, hooking wires to it hurriedly. Another man, this one blonde-silver haired and grey-eyed, was lounging on the couch, holding a laptop and muttering under his breath as he typed away.

On the desk in front of Mamoru, another man held files in his hands, sifting through them like a maniac, while he checked something on a large laptop.

The door burst open and Jason walked into the room, "They got the photographer just now"

"Serena Tyler?" Mamoru asked him, stopping his pacing.

"Yeah"

"Not Serena Tyler," the man with the files said, he pushed back his long brown hair off his face as he shifted through the files and finally pulled out a rather small one, "Serena Tyler is a false name. According to the death certificate, Serena Tyler died 5 years ago in a car crash, but somehow came alive again one month back"

"So, who is she?"

"Usagi Tsukino, aged 26. Daughter of Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino, sister to Shingo Tsukino and last I heard, girlfriend of Diamond Chambers"

"Diamond's girlfriend?" the man from the couch piped in, "Man, that girl was hot"

"Shut up, Kevin" both Jason and the man hooking in the tv said.

Mamoru gave Kevin a withering look as he looked back at Nick, "And what would Diamond's girlfriend be doing with an alias three thousand miles away from her boyfriend?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I only have her stats in here. Not her feelings"

"What else?" Zach said, looking up from the wires, "Bitch was abusing her and she made a run for it"

"You don't know that" Jason pointed out

"Why else would a girl run across the country and create a false identity? I highly doubt it was a game the couple played. And didn't you talk to her, Mamoru?"

"Huh?" Mamoru asked, looking up in confusion, "Oh. Yeah. She said she didn't want the job, not even over her dead body"

"Well, that doesn't sound right. What sane girl wouldn't want to spend time with Chambers? The dude has money pouring out of his ass" Nick voiced lewdly, disliking that what he was saying was the complete truth

"Maybe the one who knows who he really is" Mamoru whispered, looking out the window, not even seeing the setting sun.

Zach sat back with a huff from the TV, "I've gotten the cameras and bugs hooked up, we should be broadcasting whenever Kevin manages to get it online"

"Which is just about," Kevin said, pausing for a slight second as he made a final click on his laptop, "now"

The plasma screen went from bright blue to the inside of a luxurious looking hotel room that left the room they were sitting in look like a small and abandoned shack by the highway.

Jason wolf whistled, "I want to live in there"

"In your dreams, Jase," Kevin said as he clicked something on his laptop again and the TV showed the front inside of a limo, "We managed to get the driver to carry a bug into the limo, but it wasn't possible for the actual inside. We'll need more time for that"

A shrill shout from the TV made the five men jump, Mamoru especially.

"Was that Chambers?" Nick whispered from the table, leaning forward.

"It sounded like him" Kevin said as he clicked quickly a few dozen times on the laptop and the picture on the TV froze and rewound. It played again and in extremely slow sound, they heard the shout again, obviously male and very loud.

"_Bitch!_"

"He sounds pissed" Jason observed as the picture forwarded back to where it had been. Short yells burst through the TV, sounding ominously like lewd curses.

"Believe me now?" Zach murmured

**

Serena winced as Diamond's curses burst through her ears. He seized her arm as he slammed her against the door, "You bitch" he roared, leaning in with enraged eyes, "Do you know how much that hurt?"

"I think I can imagine," Serena said slowly, her vision swimming after her head had collided with the window.

"Oh. You'll imagine it alright," he hissed, "Once we get to our room. You'll imagine it"

"No. I think I already can. Your filthy hands-"

He slammed her against the door again, harder this time and she saw stars burst from her eyes.

"What did I tell you about complaining? And fighting back?" he hissed quietly, leaning closer to her ear

"What the fuck is your problem, Diamond?" Serena spat, pushing him away from her half sagging body. He went flying backwards, not expecting that strong of a push. He sat up, glaring at her. She glared back.

"Why can't you just _leave me_ alone?"

His glare melted away, leaving only a glimmer of it in his cold eyes, "Because I love you, of course"

She snorted as she righted herself, "Yeah. Love. Ever heard of 'if you love them, let them go'?"

"No"

"How about if you keep your hands off of me, I'll let you keep your balls?" Serena said, narrowing her eyes at Diamond

Diamond chuckled, "We'll see how long you can keep the upper hand, love. But remember, I won't stand for it forever. The sooner you make me happy, the faster it'll get easy for you"

"Yeah, sure. I'd rather not go back to getting my body pulverized every time I do something to piss you off"

"You don't know how close you are at the moment, Usagi"

"I'm not your punching bag, Diamond. Go take out your anger on a wall- leave me out of it"

"I'd that much rather be in you," he said lewdly and she nearly gagged, "So, how about some fun?" He moved closer, ready to jump her.

She immediately jumped to the other side, evading him easily.

"You say that, but if I remember correctly, I'm your date to this ball thing. Bring me in bruised and you're getting arrested" she said coldly

"You know better than that, love," Diamond said to her condescendingly, "People wouldn't bat an eye if that happened, I'm that powerful"

"You're that _rich_"

"Same thing"

"How did you find me?" Serena finally asked after he continued to stare at her hungrily. She needed to change the topic before he did actually jump her.

He waved the question away, "I have my ways"

"I told you how I did it. It's your turn"

She twisted in the seat to glare at him. She could feel the anger coming off of him in waves and regretted pissing him off- slightly. She had enjoyed the feeling of finally paying him back for hurting her so much, even if it was as fleeting as kneeing him in his most sensitive spot.

"You can thank the girls for that. They mentioned that the one place you've always wanted to go to is New York City, Ami also accidentally let slip that she had taught you how to create a false identity"

"Let slip?" Serena gulped, not believing at all that the smart and beautiful Ami would accidentally let slip the one thing that would put her best friend in danger.

His eyes met hers, twinkling mischievously, "Let slip, forced out, same thing really"

"You _bastard_. What did you do to her?" she hissed at him, her body freezing in horror.

"You'd have to ask Rubeus, he was in charge of finding out all he could from your friends" Diamond said, shrugging as if it had nothing to do with him.

"If I find out that you hurt a hair on any of their heads, I will-"

"What will you do?" Diamond asked her, sneering, "What can you do to hurt me, other than knee me in the groin, which I'm already over"

Serena looked away, hating how his words cut through her like a knife. _What_ could she do? She was about as powerful as an ant to his elephant. She would be- correction- _was_ crushed.

"…what are you going to do with me?" she whispered, feeling all fight just go out of her

Not looking at her, Diamond spoke confidently, "We'll spend some time here, I haven't been to New York in such a long time and I might as well take care of some business while we're here. Then it's back home for us"

"And if I refuse?"

"You won't."

"I hate you," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear, but he heard.

"And I love you"

**

Mamoru lingered by the bar, Kevin, Nick and Zach backing him, staying near him to make sure he didn't blow up in anticipation. Mamoru's mind wandered to a point where he wondered if he was once again 14 and hearing a man speak to him sadly.

"_There was a car crash"_

His eyes scoped out the members of Diamond's trusted inner circle. There was Rubeus, the red-haired mongrel who handled all of Diamond's lower assets, including most of his contacts in the underworld. His eyes were on the woman beside him, lust-filled and cold, his face was set in a permanent cold look, making him seem like a horrible person. On his arm hung the scantily dressed Esmeraude, her eyes already scanning the room for potential hookups. As her eyes drew to Mamoru's, she smiled in a way that could never be taken as innocent. He could understand why she was one of Diamond's most trusted and manipulative lackeys. Her body would get her into any bed that she desired, not to mention her training as a spy was par with Zach and Kevin's. His eyes slid from her long yellow-green hair and down her body, which was barely covered by a super tight black dress that showed every single curve and was catching the eyes of every single male in the room. She laughed loudly at something Rubeus said to her, waving a small fan in her face, causing her breasts to jiggle. All the males within Mamoru's vicinity gaped.

He rolled his eyes, and quickly pinched Kevin's arm, who jumped as if he'd been doused by cold water, "What?"

"Status report"

"ETA five minutes. Sheesh, Mamoru, calm down. He'll be here for a while," Nick said to him, his eyes also on Esmeraude.

The door of the ballroom opened and a black haired, violet eyed man walked in, walking straight to Esmeraude and Rubeus who he whispered a few words to and the three of them frowned and continued to talk to each other.

"Wonder what that's about," he muttered to the others

"That's Sapphire," Nick breathed, "I recognize him from his file. Diamond's younger brother, top in everything he ever did. Almost par with Mamoru in his qualifications"

"Looks a lot like him too" Zach said, eyes narrowed on the three figures that continued to talk, unsure of whether he was speaking about Sapphire and Diamond or Sapphire and Mamoru.

"Sapphire Chambers, Diamond's most trusted advisor in everything that is everything. He's the one we should be scared of. The man'll figure out right away if something's up" Mamoru said to the other three men, looking away from them.

"We'll have to watch out for him then," Jason said, approaching them, "I just came from the back. Saw the limo pull up. And there they are" he said, indicating the opening ballroom door.

Mamoru's eyes turned automatically to the door. His breathing hitched and venom ran through his veins as he saw the familiar smirk of Diamond Chambers. The man was wearing a black suit, looking ever much the playboy with his long silver-blonde hair pulled back to frame his face, his sharp violet eyes were scanning the room with amazing speed.

As Mamoru's eyes continued down from Diamond's arms, his breath caught in his throat. He had never seen a more beautiful woman. She was small and petite with white, creamy and flawless skin, naturally red lips and a figure that put shame on all other women in the room, Esmeraude included, but what caught his eyes were her dark blue eyes. They were as deep as the ocean and sparkled with depth and emotion. Right now they were filled with sorrow, clearly she was upset about something.

"Mouth closed," Zach whispered to Mamoru, nudging his shoulder, "You're going to attract attention"

Except he couldn't have been more wrong. Nearly every male in the room was drooling as the young woman continued into the room, obviously very uncomfortable with all the eyes on her. Diamond seemed right at home, even more so than usual with his hand curled possessively around the woman's waist, telling every single male that he would kill whoever dared approach.

Mamoru dared.

Stepping from his corner, he stepped adamantly towards the couple before his friends had even noticed his movement.

Serena gulped as she felt every single person watch her enter the room. She had always been happy to stay in the background and she had always hated that Diamond dragged her out to the front, eager to show off her beauty to any around him. Her eyes flicked from one person to another, hoping to see a friendly face. All these people were the most rich and famous, but she had no desire to meet them. She had had enough of the powerful, as she had one of the most powerful hands digging around her waist, making her feel almost attached to his side.

Trying to appear normal, she fidgeted in his grasp, enough so that it was loose enough for her to breathe freely. But the second someone approached them, the grasp was tighter, showing his possessiveness, "Diamond-" she sighed

"Good Evening, Mr. Chambers, and guest" said a deep voice and she finally looked up at the man who was talking.

She felt all thought drain from her as she looked at the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. His thick raven black hair fell over his deep, dark blue eyes that she felt lost within, his form looked well-built and muscular, without looking too bulky. He was very attractive.

Screw that, he was drop-dead gorgeous!

"I am Chiba Mamoru," the man spoke, his eyes on Serena's, unable to look away, she stared back, he offered his hand to Diamond as if in afterthought.

"Diamond Chambers, as you know," Diamond said disgruntedly, noting how the man was watching Serena, his hand tightened even more over her waist, "And my girlfriend" he took the hand and shook it, surprised at how strong the man's grasp was as they shook. Mamoru finally looked away from Serena and looked at Diamond, who was slightly shorter than Mamoru, both eyes burning in dislike.

Dropping the handshake quite quickly, Mamoru took Serena's hand within his, kissing it, "Enchanted, Miss. I seem to have the envy of every male in the room"

Serena blushed, finally recovering her power over her vocal cords, "Serena," she whispered, "My name is Serena Tyler"

"It's wonderful to meet you, Serena," Mamoru said, smiling at her, his eyes burning within hers, almost causing her to melt.

"It was nice to meet you, Chiba," Diamond said, "We'll catch up later," he walked around Mamoru, dragging Serena away with him.  
Serena looked back over her shoulder at the brooding young man that had caught her attention so completely. He stared after her, his hands aching to have hers within his again, his eyes mirroring his confusion.

Serena righted herself in Diamond's hands as they walked through the crowd, which had returned to their conversations, with a few still staring after the couple, "Diamond, that was rude" she murmured up to him, "You barely talked to him"

"You seemed to be doing enough talking for the two of us," Diamond spat under his breath

"I said three words! Stop acting so jealous," she hissed back at him, "People will think you're obsessed. Though they'd only be hitting it right on target"

Diamond chuckled, turning his attention away from her, he led the two of them towards three figures standing quite alone.

"Ah, Rubeus, Esmeraude, how nice to see you," Diamond said, smiling at his two top generals

"Likewise, Diamond," Rubeus spoke in his chilling deep voice; he shook Diamond's hand strongly.

Diamond turned to Esmeraude, smiling at her secretively as she wiggled her eyebrows at him entreatingly, "It's nice to see you so soon, Diamond" she spoke in her high, discomforting voice.

Her eyes slid to the girl who was currently claimed by Diamond's hands, her lip twitching in distaste, "Usagi" she acknowledged

"Esmeraude" Serena acknowledged back, she looked up at Rubeus, her eyes narrowing in dislike, "Rubeus"

"Serena/Usagi Tsukino/Tyler, how nice to see you" he said, smiling evilly at her

"Diamond, a word, please" Sapphire said to his brother quietly and Diamond let Serena go as he stepped away with his brother.

Serena resumed glaring at the two people standing before her, not bothering to voice her distaste.

"How is it, to be back so soon?" Rubeus spoke lightly, a smile on his lips

"Frustrating," Serena said, not rising to the bait, "But it was a very nice, long vacation. I was thinking I'd never be found"

"Hah" Esmeraude laughed loudly again, "Like that would ever happen. They barely took any time to trap- I'm sorry, track you down"

"I think a month is pretty long. Thirty different men for you, Esmeraude, that's a big number-even for you"

Esmeraude's eyes widened in hate at the little girl before her, and her nails dug into Rubeus's arm, "Just one, dear Usagi for all the time you were gone"

"Doesn't seem like the one man's anywhere to be found," Serena said, a smirk on her lips

Esmeraude stepped forward threateningly, Rubeus patted her comfortingly, "Down, tiger"

"What about you, Rubeus? Get any while I was gone, Oh wait. The one you wanted was all wrapped over another, wasn't she?" Serena's eyes traveled to the hand resting lightly on Esmeraude's arm.

Rubeus's nostrils flared in anger, "You'd like to know, wouldn't you? I would like to say a certain blue haired minx was quite good"

Serena's heart stopped at the words, "You son of a bitch, you better not have touched her," she hissed threateningly, stepping closer to the two of them, drawing up to her full height, Rubeus and Esmeraude couldn't help but pull back from the righteous anger that was emanating from the small girl.

"You'll find out soon enough, won't you?" Esmeraude spat, "From what we hear, you'll be back home in no time"

"See here, Esmeraude-" Serena started angrily but then a loud voice interrupted, "Koneko-chan!"

Serena whirled around, her blush growing at the kiddy name that only one dared to call her, "Haruka!" she cried happily as the dirty-blonde haired tomboy approached her, dressed stylishly in a suit, a beautiful sea-green haired figure followed behind, accenting her boyish beauty.

Serena, not being able to resist, threw herself into the woman's hands, loving how her hands held her safely. She felt like crying into them, but managed to eventually pull herself upright without embarrassing herself further.

"How have you been, Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked, looking down at the breathtaking beauty before her, "We've barely seen you in the past week"

"Haruka missed you," the sea-green haired woman said, laughing slightly

"I missed you both! Michiru, Haruka!" Serena cried, happy beyond belief at finding the only two famous people who cared for her.

"Who are your friends?" a voice asked from behind her as she felt a tug pull her back into taut arms, near crushing her.

"Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru" Haruka said, looking at Diamond confusedly as his hand once again draped around Serena's waist possessively, "And you are?"

"Diamond Chambers," Diamond said, through almost clenched lips, as he watched the man regard his Usagi as a piece of meat.

"Serena was my photographer when she first came to New York" Michiru explained, trying to figure out why Diamond looked like he was about to kill someone, "Haruka and I just love Serena. She's an amazing girl, not to mention an amazing photographer"

"Can I ask what you and your husband do?" Diamond asked, attempting to turn the conversation towards why this man was so into Serena, his eyes were set in a glare, directed straight at Haruka.

Haruka snorted, her laughing drawing attention from around them, "Husband? Wow, I've never been called that before"

"If you would wear a dress no one would make that mistake" Serena giggled, "Haruka's a woman," she said slowly to Diamond, wanting to see his face when he realized his mistake

Diamond reddened, "I apologize. I did not know" his eyes immediately simmered down into coldness- something Serena noticed immediately. Of course he'd been jealous over the supposed man she had just hugged tightly- he was jealous of anything male that approached her.

Michiru waved it away, "No worries. I am a violinist and Haruka here is a driver"

"I wish you wouldn't say it like that, love," Haruka said lightly to Michiru, "I'm a racer, best in the country"

"And an ego to prove it," Michiru retorted, smiling up at her partner

"I didn't know Koneko-chan traveled in such…" Haruka's eyes skimmed over Diamond, Esmeraude and Rubeus, "…affluent packs"

"Serena here has been my girlfriend for quite a while" Diamond said, "And you'd be surprised at how much you didn't know about her"

"Diamond…" Serena whispered threateningly, she turned back to Haruka, "It isn't such a big thing. I came out here to travel and explore. It's amazing here"

"We should catch up soon," Michiru said to Serena, "We really have missed you" her eyes rested worriedly on the grip Diamond had around Usagi. Who was this man and why was Serena so scared of him? But there was something telling her that this was not her fight- that this was something Serena must handle by herself.

"And I missed you both," Serena said, smiling sadly at the two women, "I hope we can meet up soon" her eyes were trying to convey her apologies. She knew she wouldn't be able to see them again and her heart broke at this realization.

"Till then, Koneko-chan," Haruka said, beaming at the sorrowful girl, "We'd better go before Michiru's fans find us"

"Half of them are yours," Michiru laughed as Haruka led her away. Serena's eyes followed them till they were covered up by the other people.

"Koneko?" Diamond asked coldly, his eyebrow raised

"Haruka says I act like a kitten," Serena sighed, thinking of old happy times.

"A kitten?" Rubeus interrupted, "How about a squirrel? Running away like that"

Esmeraude's laugh broke through the room once again and Serena winced at its high tones, "I guess that makes Esmeraude a banshee?" Serena retorted coldly

Diamond chuckled, "There's my Usagi," he said warmly

Serena, Esmeraude and Rubeus looked at him like he was crazy, Esmeraude holding a highly hurt look in her eyes, "But Diamond-"

"Sapphire needs your assistance in something, Esmeraude," Diamond interrupted her, not caring at all for what she had to say.

Esmeraude smile twitched in its place as it always did when she was insulted, "Yes, Diamond" she said as she retreated away from the place, dragging Rubeus along with her.

Diamond dragged Serena along with him as he met with his fellow elites, many of whom he had not seen in a long time. Serena nearly fell asleep in boredom as Diamond and whoever discussed the rising hotel use and their golf games. Managing to hide her yawn, she looked around the large room, watching as couples danced happily on the floor and other couples ate, talking loudly and laughing uproariously. She sighed, unable to block away the depression that was taking over her. Had she not been here, she'd probably be buried in a comfortable blanket, watching the same television show that her and her friends consistently watched together. Instead, she was being dragged around like some trophy and then thrust back into a life that she had to live day by day, not daring to put her toe out of line in fear of her and her friends' lives.

Her eyes met the beautiful eyes across the room and in no time, he was approaching her.

"May I have this dance?"

Diamond looked up from his talk to see Chiba's hand stretched out towards Usagi's. His lips pulled into a scowl as the two of them stared deep into each other's eyes. The FBI- as Sapphire had told him of the presence of at least 4 FBI agents at the party- was apparently interested in his Usagi. With half of a mind to say no, his grip around Serena's waist tightened, but she wriggled out of it, "You don't mind, do you, Diamond?" she asked, barely looking back at him. She didn't wait for his answer as she accepted Mamoru's hand and walked to the dance floor with him.

"He didn't look very happy," Mamoru observed as he placed his hands around her waist and she placed hers around his neck, "He can kiss my ass for all I care" Serena muttered under her breath.

Mamoru chuckled, "You're not what I expected from Diamond's company"

"You'd be surprised," Serena said, frowning slightly, "at what people wouldn't expect"

"Take for instance, traveling across the country on the run and making a false identity?" he murmured, leaning his body closer to hers.

Serena froze, her mind unable to process what Mamoru had said.

She pulled away from him, her body shaking slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about, so if you'll excuse-"

"It's alright," he said, "I have nothing against it. It's actually really admirable, what you did. Not many could run from Chambers"

"How did you know?"

"I'm FBI, Serena. I know a lot of things," he said quietly, "But there's one thing I don't know"

"And what's that?" she whispered, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer

"Why a girl like you is Diamond's"

"I'm not _his_," she hissed, she glanced back at where Diamond stood conversing with someone quietly, his glaring eyes directly focused on Serena and Mamoru.

"Doesn't look like it from where I'm standing," Mamoru observed lightly, twirling her as the music dipped low.

"So, you're the one who called then?" she asked quietly, suddenly placing the voice that had sounded slightly familiar the first time she had heard it.  
"I was. The FBI is currently investigating dozens of felonies that include stock market breaks, fraud, perjury, bribery, and counterfeiting…and others," Mamoru said darkly, a grimace twitching at his lips.

"Wow," Serena breathed, her mind running a mile a minute to keep up with what Mamoru had just told her, "And you think Diamond's behind it all?"

"I don't think, I know," he kept his eyes on the small figure in his arms, drinking in how her eyes widened at the realizations.

"Then how come he hasn't been arrested?" Serena asked, her heart leaping in excitement. His words were bringing life to her and she couldn't help but widen her eyes as Mamoru took his time answering the question as they danced in place.

"Because we need proof," Mamoru said with a black look, "Sapphire Chambers is amazing in his speed of covering for his brother's faults and although we've been on them for months, nothing's changed"

Serena frowned, "Sounds like Sapphire. Him, Esmeraude and Rubeus are basically Diamond's company. Without them, it falls like hail"

"Unfortunately, all three of them are as clean as whistles. However, without Diamond, they fall, so Diamond is our top priority"

"Is it me or do you just have something against Diamond?" Serena asked quietly, observing how Mamoru's face twitched at every mention of the man's name.

"I have everything against the man. As do you. So I hope we can join together and bring him down," Mamoru responded softly, "We wouldn't involve you, but-"

"You need someone on the inside. Someone who can get Diamond to talk"

"Precisely"

Serena drew in a large gust of breath, her eyes unfocused on the broad chest in front of her eyes, "If he's in jail, he can't get to me,"

"Yes"

There was a slight pause as Serena looked at Diamond once again, who was currently chatting it up with a scantily clad woman who was hanging off of every word he said, he kept glancing at her and Mamoru, as if hoping to make her jealous.

She looked back to Mamoru, "What do you need? I'll do anything"

Serena shivered as she said these words, wondering if she had just signed over another death warrant. But to get out of the one she was currently in…

"We'll start it off simple. Is it possible for you to carry a bug?" Mamoru asked, victory in his eyes

"Not really, no. There's no making sure he won't find it" Serena said disgruntedly, knowing with Diamond there was no knowing what would happen.

"Well, you can just pay attention now. Slight spying, we'd love to know what Sapphire is up to," Mamoru said as they continued to sway, almost completely ignoring the music.

They both looked up as Zach approached Mamoru, "Mamoru, we have a problem"

"What is it?"

Zach glanced at Serena, "It's about that project…"

"It's fine. She's helping us," Mamoru said, nodding at Zach to continue

"They found some of our bugs"

"_What_?" Mamoru hissed, his hands tightening around Serena's waist slightly

"Sapphire," Zach said simply, shrugging, "I guess he told Diamond and the others. They've been in the room for the past half hour, trying to look as if nothing's wrong but it's obvious they're looking for them"

"They don't know we're investigating them," Mamoru said quietly, "So they can't link it to us…" he gazed off into Serena's hair, seeming lost within the spun gold.

"I'm Zach, by the way" Zach said, smiling at Serena kindly

"Serena Tyler," Serena responded, "Though I would assume you all know about…"

"Brains and beauty, how the hell did someone like Diamond land someone you?" Zach said despondently,

Serena blushed, "You should meet my friend Ami, she's so much smarter and very much your type," Serena said smiling, noting Zach's slightly bookish look

"I'd love to," Zach said, beaming at the small girl in front of him, liking her immediately, "Uh oh," he said looking up, "I'd better go. Enemy approaching. Nice meeting you, Serena" he nodded at her as he slipped away in the crowd of people passing by them. Mamoru stepped a few inches away from Serena, making the dance seem innocent as ever and just in time as Diamond appeared next to Serena.

"May I cut in?"

"Of course," Mamoru said smoothly, stepping away from Serena slowly, his eyes dug into hers, "It was nice meeting you, Serena and send my regards to your brother, Shingo; he sounds hilarious from your stories"

"I will, Mamoru," Serena said, willing to run off after him. In his hands, she had felt safer than she had ever felt before.

Now, cold hands replaced the warm ones, causing her to shiver. She looked up at Diamond finally. He was gazing off after Mamoru, his eyes narrowed in hatred.

"I'm happy we're never going to see him again"

Serena smiled secretly away from Diamond. She wouldn't be so sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god. I just got the most reviews I've ever gotten for the last chapter! :o**

**Thank you guys!!**

* * *

**Going Under**

Chapter 3

"That includes doing anything illegal, Diamond," Sapphire said adamantly, "You're being watched and the second you put your toe out of line, who knows what will happen"

Diamond's nostrils flared. Who dared to do this to him? He was the most powerful person in the city and he was being bugged!

"Who?" he said clearly, not needing to say anything more

"It could be anyone, Diamond. The cops, feds, your underworld buddies" Sapphire said, shrugging, "And unfortunately, the bugs are untraceable and irremovable. It'll alert whoever put them there that we found them"

Sapphire followed Diamond's eyes towards Mamoru and his friends who were all seated at a table, eating calmly, "It's possible. But if it's the FBI, we're screwed"

"What do you mean we're screwed?" Diamond hissed, "You're supposed to be making sure that none of this gets out into the public. How can you be such a failure?"

Diamond's blood was boiling at the thought of that pretty boy putting taps on him, no doubt including Usagi within them as well. He would make him pay!

"There's only so much I can do, _brother,_" Sapphire said indignantly, "Especially when you're overstepping your bounds"

"I have no bounds" Diamond spat at his younger brother, his anger rising to get the better of him, "And you'll control this before-"

"Before what?" Sapphire fumed, "Before you kick me out of the family business? You couldn't survive a day without me, Diamond and you know it, so don't make empty threats, it won't endear you to anyone"

Diamond stared, appalled at his brother's guts, Sapphire had never so much as raised his voice to his elder brother, but here he was threatening him. Ever since their father had died, Diamond and Sapphire had headed up the family business, which had at first only included a dozen or so hotels in California. With Sapphire's help, Diamond had manipulated their money into the stock market and managed to open up dozens more hotels. Then, without asking Sapphire, Diamond began playing into organized crime and pretty soon the Chambers business was the strongest and most powerful enterprise in the United States. However, without Sapphire, Diamond would never have made it this far; Sapphire still protected the business assets and without him, it would fall apart. But of course Diamond would never admit this.

"Find out who's doing this. I want them brought down," Diamond ordered, beginning to walk away

A light hand was placed on his shoulder, "This means that you can't do _anything_ to draw attention, that includes…" Sapphire looked towards the table where a breathtaking beauty sat, looking like death had warmed her over as Rubeus and Esmeraude conversed around her.

"But-"

"You'll have to wait till we get back home. You don't know who's watching here," Sapphire interrupted, not giving Diamond a way to avoid it.

Diamond growled under his breath.

"Fine. Get her a room of her own here, I want one of you on her at all times. Don't let her get away again"

"You're too obsessed with her, Diamond. It'll be the end of you," Sapphire mused

"That's not your concern," Diamond snapped as he stormed away.

Mamoru observed the spat between the two brothers, not bothering to hide his delight at it, he drew the attention of his comrades.

"Is it me or is this ball insanely boring?" Nick said disgustedly, "Mamoru's the only one who's having fun"

"I agree, there are _no_ single girls here, this ball sucks," Jason said, downcast

"Trust Chambers to pick the one where nothing happens," Kevin said, rolling his eyes

"Seriously. You guys realize this is our first night out in forever and we're spending it sitting around like senior citizens?" Zach muttered, looking bored out of his mind.

"We're in New York City and we can't even have a good night, that's just depressing and sad," Jason said sadly, the others nodded in agreement.

"Earth to Mamoru," Nick said, realizing Mamoru hadn't said anything in the last few minutes. The four of them turned in unison to look at what he was looking at, none of them surprised when it turned out to be Diamond talking to Serena.

"I don't think he knows which one he wants more, to bring Diamond down, or this Serena," Zach observed quietly. Mamoru's life goal had been to bring down Diamond, but now that victory was visible, this girl showed up and clouded his mind as such, nobody could know what would happen. They could easily see that she had caught Mamoru's eye.

"Bringing Diamond down," Mamoru said then, causing his friends who had thought him to not be paying attention to jump in surprise, "Nothing matters more"

Nothing would stop him now. He had been waiting far too long to get revenge on Diamond Chambers. But his mind did veer off as he considered Serena Tyler- or more accurately Usagi Tsukino- what was her part in all this? Diamond seemed obsessed with her, but she was making run after run to get away from him. Why?

What had he done to her?

If he had hurt her- he stopped his thoughts. So what if he had hurt her? That was just one more thing to catch Diamond on. But for some reason, the thought of her being hurt made Mamoru's blood boil- almost as much as it boiled at Diamond's name.

Serena's eyes widened at the large hotel room, "This is where I'm staying for the next week?"

"With Esmeraude," Diamond said boredly, "There's been a slight change of plans and you can't stay in my room"

Serena hid her smirk, "That's too bad"

"Don't worry, we'll make up for it after we get home"

"I'm surprised. You just seemed _so_ intent on tonight," Serena almost laughed at the situation. She was actually goading Diamond about this. It was as if she'd been given the right of life again.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were provoking me," Diamond said seductively, "Say the word, and it'll be done"

"Keep dreaming, Diamond," she snapped, "You gave up the right to seduce me when you _beat_ me with a bat"

"Don't tell me there wasn't a part of you that didn't find it alluring, there's a part- a large part- that _likes_ it rough," Diamond whispered, moving around her till he was behind her, breathing in her ear quietly, his hands around her waist held her in place against him.

"I would say that nearly dying a bunch of times is an understatement for rough," Serena retorted, trying to pull away from him but his grip didn't give, only tightened.

"I can be gentle, you know that," his hands traveled up her dress slowly, taking in every curve, "better than anyone, you know that"

"You're only gentle when you're looking for something you want- when you're being manipulative. Otherwise, you don't even bother with the act"

"Give me the chance, and I'll change- for you, I'll change," he whispered in her ear, "I'd do anything to keep you. Give me a second chance"

She whirled around before he knew what was happening, her face only inches away from hers. He stared deep into her eyes, looking lost within them, "Please, Usagi. I love you so much it hurts to be away from you"

A slap rung through the room, Diamond gasped, holding his cheek, "What the hell!?" he roared

"Don't even try it," she hissed, "You forget that you've used that on me countless times. I know you, Diamond. And I don't believe you for an instance. I'm _not_ going to forgive you._ Ever_"

"You'll regret saying that," he retorted, his hand still holding his cheek, "When-"

"Oh, look. He shows his true colors, took only about two seconds," she snapped, turning away from him, she went for her bag and began unpacking hurriedly, needing to do something with her hands before she wrung someone's neck- preferably her own.

"You haven't seen _anything _yet, Usagi. You don't know half of what I can do, but you will"

"Are you just going to keep threatening me, or do something useful- like leaving?"

He suddenly seized her arm, twisting it behind her painfully, she yelped as he pulled her towards him.

"You antagonize me, Usagi. All this is _your_ doing," he hissed into her ear

Struggling in his arms, Serena felt her anger grow. She hadn't done anything to deserve this. Hadn't she been a good girl and done well in school? She'd loved her friends and family and she had had a good life- till he appeared.

"I am _sick and tired_ of you blaming me for _your_ mistakes," she snarled, still trying to pull away from him, "I haven't done anything wrong- except accepting you into my life"

He pulled on her arm more, causing her to moan in pain. He felt anger course through him at her words and he wanted nothing more than to throw her onto the bed and cause her to scream in pain and misery- a little part of him sure that she liked it.

"The mistake's made, and there's nothing you can do to stop it," he hissed, and let her go, "Don't bother unpacking, we'll be gone by Thursday. I'll send Rubeus with Luna later"

He turned on his heel and stormed away, leaving Serena staring after him.

"But you said one week!"

The reply she got was a slammed door that reverberated through the whole room. Serena grumbled under her breath sourly for a good long while as she went around unpacking her clothes, too disgruntled to sit around and do nothing.

She had already lost a good 5 days and was already on her way back home. Sighing, she realized she might as well set her relationships up straight, knowing that if she just showed up out of nowhere, she'd probably be in for lectures.

Not daring to call her parents first, unsure of how they would react to her being missing for a month, she called up her brother, who was currently a senior in college. Serena and her brother had grown close after Serena had moved out of the house, both of them realizing that they missed each other in the distance.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily, Serena glanced at the time, it was 11 in Los Angeles. She was proud that her brother was at home instead of out partying or such.

"Hey, Shingo"

"Usa?" he asked, his voice betrayed his surprise, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me"

"Where the hell have you been? Mom's been worrying so much about you, not to mention Dad almost called the police when you didn't answer the door at your apartment," he asked loudly, the sleep in his voice completely gone.

"New York. I needed to get away," she said softly, "How's Mom?"

"Sick. It's bad, the doctors think she doesn't have much time left. Diamond said you were on vacation. How could you go on vacation?"

"Things are messed up, Shin. They're really bad. And I'm sorry about leaving you guys, I shouldn't have" she whispered sadly, knowing it was the truth. She had only been delaying the inevitable. She had only caused her family and friends oodles of worry over nothing.

"I'll be back by Thursday. Mom's still at home, right?" she asked, unsticking her throat so she could talk clearly. But Shingo didn't buy it, he had always known when she was close to crying.

"Are you okay, Usa?"

"I'm fine, Shin," she whispered, "Just sad. I never knew things would end this way"

"What did he do to you?" Shingo asked angrily, "He's the reason you left, isn't he?"

"It's nothing, Shin. I'm fine, really. I can't wait to see you all again" she lied through her teeth, knowing that if Shingo knew, he'd do something rash. She couldn't help but wonder if he was supposed to have been born the older brother, instead of her being his clutzy elder sister.

"I have to go, Shin. I'll see you soon" she hung up the phone before he could respond.

She felt so weak again. Like she had no control over anything that was happening. She remembered the first-and last- time that Shingo had seen a bruise on her normally healthy skin. They had been out to lunch, and she had brushed her hair out of her eyes with her left hand and her sleeve had fallen to her elbow. Shingo's eyes had darkened as he saw the dark purple bruise and he had interrogated her about it. She had managed to pull it off as falling on her arm when she had fallen down the stairs. Unbeknownst to her, Shingo had approached Diamond, warning him that if he ever hurt Usagi in any way, he would end him. Diamond had laughed about it later that night, right to her face, saying that he could ruin Shingo's life without raising a finger- get him fired, make him lose his scholarship, even possibly get him expelled from his college. And that was when she knew that she had to do everything to get out of the relationship as he would hurt those she loved in the long run to keep her in his control. Diamond would prove his power by ruining her friends' lives.

As she stared at the phone, thinking of who to call next, there was a loud knock on the door.

"What?"

"Open the door," Rubeus snapped, "Your stupid cat is trying to kill me"

Serena's eyes brightened as she realized it was Luna, her wonderful cat that she had raised from a kitten. She ran to the door and held out her hands as Luna jumped lightly into them, licking her madly.

"Luna!" Serena crowed, hugging the small puffball to her body, "I missed you so much!"

At Luna's purr, she assumed that Luna had felt the same. It must have gotten so lonely for her without Serena to cuddle with. Serena had thought long and hard about taking Luna with her- and probably would have until she realized that Luna would be so much better off at home. Serena was barely at the apartment most of the time, so Luna would have been very lonely. At least in California, she was sure that someone fed her- which happened to be Sapphire.

She looked up, annoyed that Rubeus stood there, scratches along his hands, some even bleeding.

"What did you do to her? Try to eat her?" Serena asked sourly as she opened the door wider, holding Luna in one arm.

"I don't know. It's never liked me in the first place," he said, scratching at one of the cuts as if it was an itch that would never go away.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Argh. Come in, I'd rather not be blamed if you died because my cat realized how evil you are"

He smiled widely and entered the room, being careful to stay away from Luna who had stopped purring and watched Rubeus sharply with her yellow eyes.

Serena dropped off Luna onto the table, where she curled up and watched Serena search through the cabinets for the first aid kit.

She finally found it next to the fridge, "Aha! There you are!" she took it and opened it, finding the alcohol wipes, she made her way back to where Rubeus stood. He regarded her confusedly as she placed one of the wipes softly on his cuts, wiping it smoothly. He winced as the alcohol hit him, "That's one evil cat"

"She doesn't like people manhandling her. She can take care of herself," Serena said, smiling. She removed the alcohol wipe, and rummaged through the kit for bandages.

"Reminds me of someone I know," Rubeus said, staring down at Serena's hands bandaging his calmly.

"Why don't you just tell her you love her?" Serena asked, rolling her eyes as she knew exactly what –and who- he was talking about

"And have her laugh her ass off? I'd rather not," he said sourly.

"If you don't tell her, you'll never know if that's how she'd react"

He watched as the young girl then took his other hand and started caring for that one, "Why are you doing this?" he finally asked

"Doing what?" she asked, looking up confusedly. He looked pointedly at his hands, which she was wiping off, "This. Helping me"

"Luna did it, it's the least I can do," she said, shrugging.

Rubeus stared at the caring girl before him, confused out of his mind. "But I helped hunt you down. You don't owe me anything. Except for a castration for being so mean to you all the time"

Serena shrugged once more as she finished up, Rubeus's cuts bound tightly in bandages. He flexed them wonderingly, then looked up at her, "Thank you"

"No problem" she walked away, cleaning up the bandages and blood-soaked pads.

"I think I understand what he sees in you," Rubeus observed, causing the girl to stop, "And what's that?" she asked softly

"Your heart. It's so big. It's like you can't help letting people in," Rubeus whispered, his eyebrows creased in confusion, "Even after how horrible we've been to you"

"And look where it's gotten me," Serena said sullenly, continuing her cleaning of the now spotless room.

"Point taken. I think that's why we're like this- the rest of us. We don't want to end up powerless," he mused, sitting back on the sofa.

"Despite how fun it is discussing philosophy with you-"

"Why didn't you get out the second you found out how he was?" he interrupted suddenly

Serena regarded him coolly. She wasn't sure how to answer him. She had asked herself the same question millions of times, but the only answer was the obvious one, "Because I thought it was a mistake. Like an idiot, I thought it was an honest mistake"

"You're naïve and big hearted. Not the best combination"

"Thanks," she said sourly, "Would you leave now?"

"If I said I was hungry, why do I have the feeling that you'd help me out-" He began, smiling slightly at the slowly raging woman before him.

"Out!" she snapped, pointing her finger to the door, "Or I set Luna off on you again"

Rubeus's eyes widened, then softened, "You wouldn't do that"

"Would you care to test the theory?" she threatened, picking Luna up off of the kitchen table, holding her tightly

"Yes," he stepped closer to her and Luna struggled in Serena's hands, her paws swiping at where Rubeus stood.

Serena scowled at Rubeus, holding Luna firmly, "Go away, Rubeus"

"As you wish," he said, inclining his head slightly, "Thank you again" he walked over to the door and opened it. Serena walked over to it and began closing it.

"I didn't do anything to your friend. The blue-haired one," Rubeus said suddenly, facing her, "Diamond told me to say it to you to worry you"

Serena grimaced, "Thanks for the information" and the door slammed in his face. He frowned at the closed door, almost sad that he had been kicked out. His eyes widened at the realization, he had always liked provoking Usagi; her risings were usually priceless, but to want to spend time with her- that was just wrong. As he walked, he was lost within his mind, so much so that he almost toppled over a long brown-haired, green-eyed man who was carrying cups of coffee and two pizza pies. The man grunted as he slammed against the wall, managing to balance the pizza pies, "Watch where you're going" he snarled

"Sorry, man," Rubeus said, his eyes narrowed at the man who looked very familiar

The man finally looked up and his face paled, "It's okay, nothing spilled so we're good"

Rubeus shrugged and kept walking, ignoring the man as he stared after him.

Nick frowned after him, then realizing one of the pizza pies was slipping again, he grabbed it and stalked to the door down the hall. He thumped on it as hard as he could with his foot, "Open the goddamned door!"

It swung open to reveal a disgruntled Mamoru who was scowling hard as he helped Nick out by grabbing the coffees.

"I shouldn't have gotten so much. Ran over Rubeus" Nick said as he closed the door behind him, "Looked like he recognized me"

"That's fine. He won't place you, he has enough on his mind," Mamoru scowled harder as he drunk down half of the coffee cup in a second.

"You alright? You look like you want to kill someone," Nick asked slowly, slightly tense, Mamoru –when pissed- could hit like bulldozer.

"Fine," Mamoru responded darkly

"He's regretting bugging Serena," Zach said, walking over to the pizza and grabbing two slices

"Why?"

Mamoru scowled. What had possessed him to bug the girl, he did not know. Even though she had said she didn't want to be bugged, the potential of finding out what Diamond was up to had overpowered her refusal to be bugged. But he had found out more than he planned, like how strong- yet loving- she could be and how guilty he felt about bugging her. Zach had tried to point out the good things they had found out- like how Diamond was obsessed with the girl and that they were leaving on Thursday- but his words had fallen on deaf ears. He kept seeing the blonde hair shaking in front of the tiny camera as her arm had been yanked behind her violently, the hated hiss that had broken through the bug.

But when he thought about it clearly, maybe Zach was right. Diamond lost it when it came to the girl- something they could use against Diamond if they needed to. His heart tightened at the thought and he felt a wave of guilt course through him, what wasn't he willing to do to destroy Diamond?

"What are we going to do about them leaving?" Zach asked, voicing his concern despite Mamoru's faraway gaze

"They're leaving? I thought we had till the end of the week," Nick asked, chomping down on a slice of pizza

"Diamond changed the plans when he couldn't get into Serena's-" Zach broke off after a sharp glare Mamoru sent at him

"Oh. Right," Nick said, frowning, "When?"

"Thursday"

"We have to follow them," Mamoru said, breaking out of his silence finally, "We'll go to California with them"

"And just drop everything here to leave?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

The five men may have rose to power in New York City but they all knew they had nothing in the small city. Each of them had dated many, but found no one to settle down with, they had nothing to live for except for their job- which at the moment happened to be destroying Diamond Chambers- and their friends.

Mamoru settled down once more in front of the TV, coffee cup and slice of pizza in his hands, watching as it flipped between various different cameras, sound playing loudly. He watched as Diamond paced in his room, muttering under his breath to himself- just as he'd been doing for the last ten minutes. Sapphire sat on the couch, typing away, and Rubeus had not returned from dropping off Luna at Serena's room. The picture changed to show darkness, meaning that Serena had placed the dress onto it's front, effectively hindering the camera's ability to see, but not the sound. They could hear the water running, which also meant that Serena was showering.

"Where's the other one? The sl- loud one?" Nick asked suddenly

"Chambers said she was going to be sharing the hotel room with Serena, but she hasn't been in yet," Zach answered, not even having to look up from his laptop

"Meaning she's probably off somewhere sleeping with someone important," Mamoru interceded, "Getting information while having her fun"

"Where's Kevin, by the way?"

"He's not that stupid," Zach snapped, then his eyes widened slightly, "At least I _think_ he isn't"

"I let him and Jason go home. The three of us will take care of the last things in the office tomorrow," Mamoru said

"So the two of us will be managing Chambers and his cronies?"

"We'll take turns later on, but yes. Also…" Mamoru droned off, "We have to let Serena know we're coming too"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Nick asked, eyebrow raised, "She's watched like a hawk"

"I have an idea," Zach said suddenly, waving his hand in the air like he was in school

"Why do I love it every time he says that?" Nick laughed, Mamoru smiled slightly.

"She's alone till Esmeraude comes in, so if we get in contact with her right now, we're set"

"And how do we do that, genius?"

"It's called knocking on the door and telling her, or sending a note or something. Simple really. We don't always _have _to make it complicated"

"What's the fun of it then?" Nick complained

Mamoru stood up, wiping his oily hands off on his ruffled pants, "I got it. She should be done with her shower"

"Don't get caught"

"I think he knows not to," Nick said lightly, "Better than the rest of us at least"

Mamoru ran his hand through his hair, hating how greasy it felt. He must look like a bum. Wait- why did he care what he looked like? He was only going to tell the girl that they'd still continue their investigation- just in Chambers' home court.

**  
Serena hummed to herself as she dressed in her comfy pajamas and white tank top. Her shower had cheered her up slightly, as she realized that she had one day before her Armageddon and she'd enjoy them as much as she could- like a last meal, she'd do all she could just because she could. Drying her hair, she wandered over to the small fridge, pulling out a bottle of milk, just as she was about to open it there was a knock on the door. Who was it now? If it was Diamond, she wouldn't bother to open the door. She gasped as she looked through the peephole and swung the door open, pulling the man into the room, "What the _hell_ are you doing? Do you want to get me killed?"

Mamoru's eyes widened at the angel standing before him. Her hair was wet and straight down her shoulders, framing her face as it dripped, her pajamas and tank top hugged her body tightly, showing still that amazing body. He snapped to attention as she looked at him angrily, "It's fine. They're not expecting something-"

"This stupid?"

Mamoru blinked, "Basically"

"Still, you know how dangerous it is, what's going on? Or did something happen already? Is it done? Am I home free?" Serena asked hurriedly, her voice not managing to conceal the hope and excitement that was going through her.

Mamoru's head hung slightly, "No, nothing like that. We just wanted to assure you that we're following Chambers and you back to Los Angeles on Thursday"

"Oh," Serena's shoulders dropped, "Okay. Thanks for letting me know"

"No problem," he said, running his hand through his hair again, worrying once again about how bad he must look.

Serena watched as his hair flopped down onto his head again, looking so silky. Every time he did that, all she wanted to do was run her hands through his hair and feel it's warmth. He looked amazing in his half suit- probably even better than he had with the whole thing. His white shirt was unbuttoned at the top, giving her a glimpse of his broad chest and she wondered if it was as hard as it looked. She must look horrible compared to him- her pajamas were so old and ratty that she was sure she looked like a bum in them.

"Right. So, just wanted to tell you that" Mamoru said, breaking the silence that had settled over them as they stared at each other.

"Thanks," she said, "It feels good to know that there's someone behind me. I hated thinking that I was going back there all alone again"

Suddenly Mamoru's phone vibrated and he glanced at it, _Esmeraude on her way. Get out of there._

"Esmeraude's coming, I have to go" Mamoru said, turning toward the door, "Stay safe, Serena"

"Thanks" she whispered as he left the room, "You too"

Serena sipped her milk as she settled into the comfortable couch, Luna in hand, petting her comfortingly. The door swung open as Esmeraude staggered in.

"Ugh. I have to deal with you, don't I?" Esmeraude asked as she saw Serena sitting on the couch, her face surprised as she took Esmeraude in.

"And what the hell happened to you?"

"I need a drink," Esmeraude said sullenly as she closed the door behind her and made her way straight to the fridge where she pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"Aren't you starting off a bit strong?"

"I'm only continuing," Esmeraude snapped at the girl, hating how there seemed to be a hint of concern in her voice.

"Sorry for asking…" Serena said as Esmeraude downed a large shot of whiskey, her face creasing in agony.

Serena rose and made her way to Esmeraude.

"What are you doing?" Esmeraude asked when Serena took the bottle of whiskey from her hands.

"Something you'll thank me for in the morning," Serena said as she went straight to the sink and poured down the bottle

"Hey! I was drinking that!" Esmeraude yelled as she staggered after Serena, her hand swiping wildly at the bottle, trying to grab it

"I know, that's why I'm getting rid of it. You're hard enough to deal with without a hangover," Serena said lightly, dropping the now empty bottle into the sink.

Esmeraude eyed it, then swung around at Serena, "What _is_ your problem? Do you have to take everything I want!?" Her eyes were wild as she struggled to hold herself upright, "First you seduce Diamond away from me, and then act hard to get!"

"I-" Serena tried to say but Esmeraude ignored her, "He was so into me before _you_ came along! Now all I do is watch him pine for you!" she said with such hatred in her voice that Serena stepped away from her

"I'm sorry," Serena said shortly, "I don't want this. None of it"

"Well, I do" Esmeraude snapped weakly, "That's all I've ever wanted…and you- you took it from me" her voice drooped as she lost her energy, her eyes closed wearily, "I'm just so tired of it all," she whispered, her eyes still closed, "I hate being the whore. I go running every time he needs me, but I don't get anything back…"

Her knees buckled and Serena caught her as she fell, "How much did you have to drink Esmeraude?" she asked quietly as she set her onto the floor softly

"Um…three drinks, I think," Esmeraude shrugged slightly, "I lost count"

"Let's get you to bed," Serena said as she pulled Esmeraude up. Esmeraude struggled to support her weight, leaning on Serena heavily, "You…took him…" she whispered sleepily

"Man, it's like you're bipolar," Serena observed as she pushed Esmeraude into the bed, she pulled Esmeraude's shoes off of her, "I'm happy you're not going to remember any of this tomorrow morning"

"Whas that?" Esmeraude slurred quietly

"Nothing, Esmeraude. Get some sleep, you'll need it"

"I'm cold"

Serena rolled her eyes as she went to the closet and pulled out a blanket. She spread it over Esmeraude's splayed out body, "Here, your majesty"

"Thanks for that," Esmeraude murmured as her eyes closed repeatedly, "Sorry for everything"

"Did you just apologize to me, Esmeraude?" Serena asked, she'd never so much had a civil conversation with the woman and here she was apologizing?

She was met with silence and then a short snore.

"Oh. Right," Serena said, shrugging, "You're not yourself at the moment, are you? Of course Rubeus was right, I'm too big hearted. If I was sane I would have let you drown your sorrows in that bottle," she glanced back at the sink, "But that would have been…"

"And now I'm talking to myself" Serena said, Luna meowed from the couch just then.

"Or to you, Luna," she giggled as she cuddled up on the couch, holding Luna gratefully, "I missed you..." her head drooped, eyes closing wearily, "I wish that-" her voice cut off.

The young woman's eyes closed for the night, transporting her to a world where life was so much easier.


	4. Chapter 4

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, No mercy no more. No remorse cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart. You took my heart, Deceived me right from the start_. – "Angels" by Within Temptation

**Going Under **

**Chapter 4**

Serena awoke early the next morning after loud moans snapped her out of her dreams. Uncurling from her fetal position, she observed the moving lump on the bed as a pained Esmeraude and rose.

"Esmeraude, are you okay?" she asked as she approached the bed.

"Head," came a soft moan from the bed, "hurts…"

Serena hurried away to the cabinet and quickly found the pain relievers and pulled out a cold water bottle from the fridge.

"Here," Serena offered the pills and water to Esmeraude who sat up slowly, blinking up at Serena and the light, "Thanks"

"Sure"

Serena busied herself with feeding Luna while Esmeraude swallowed the pills with a pained expression on her face. "I…um…didn't do anything too stupid last night, did I?" Esmeraude asked quietly, hoping the answer was an obvious no.

Serena glanced at Esmeraude, wondering whether to tell her what she had told her last night, then realizing it hadn't been stupid per se, "Just drank your body weight in booze"

A jarring ring broke through Esmeraude's barely spoken reply, her mouth open to respond, instead she moaned again as the ring caused her headache to reach its peak. She slid back down, pulling the covers up over her face.

Serena smiled at the cat-like movement and made her way to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good. You're up" came Diamond's voice, "I'm sending Sapphire to escort you to my room for breakfast. He'll be there in a few minutes, so get ready for the day"

Serena's voice didn't hide the scowl on her face, "I can't. Esmeraude has a hangover and needs someone to-"

"She can take care of herself. She's a big girl"

"But-"

"I could care _less_ about how Esmeraude's feeling, Usagi. And this fighting to get things done by you is getting annoying" he growled

"At least send Rubeus to help her out. Have _some_ compassion for them, Diamond!" she said as she slammed the phone down.

Serena grumbled under her breath as she went to grab some clothes to wear for the day, she stopped off at Esmeraude, placing a cold cloth on her forehead. Esmeraude's eyes flickered open, "Diamond?" she moaned

"Yeah. I gotta go get ready" Serena said sadly, "Feel better"

A knock jarred Esmeraude from her light sleep. God dammit, she thought, her head was pounding like a jackhammer and now she had an outside hammer to deal with also. She ignored the knock, thinking it would go away, but instead the pounding increased.

"Who is it?" she called from the bed, head barely out of the covers. Her head felt slightly wet and she touched it, realizing that there was a cloth on it and that was why she felt good enough to even open her eyes.

"Sapphire and Rubeus"

Esmeraude groaned as she got up, wow she must have drunk a lot. This was probably one of the worst hangovers she'd had in a long while. Opening the door for the men, she continued back to the bed without saying anything and flopped onto it, closing her eyes.

"You okay, Esme?" Rubeus asked kindly as he brushed her hair out of her face, spotting the cloth, he handed it to Sapphire who wet it and gave it back to Rubeus.

"Mmm, that feels good," Esmeraude whispered as her eyes opened to see Rubeus holding the cloth to her head, the pounding slightly decreasing as the cold water trickled down her forehead.

"Gods, how much did you drink?" Sapphire asked as he noted her pained face, Esmeraude was never this weak, unless it had been something serious.

"Don't know. Lost count"

"Oh, Esme, why would you do that?" Rubeus asked quietly, still pressing the cloth to her head tightly, knowing it would help her feel better.

"Felt like it. Depressed"

Both men sighed, understanding Esmeraude's words perfectly. All three of them had been depressed last night, maybe for different reasons, but depressed all the same.

"I tried to delay it as much as I could," Rubeus whispered, soothingly stroking Esmeraude's hair, "Truthfully, I found her about a week after she left…"

Silence met his announcement, an even more depressed one.

"We couldn't do anything. Whatever Diamond wishes is done," Sapphire said quietly

"And for what? So he can go back to abusing that girl in there, keep obsessing over her?" Rubeus said harshly, "Everything takes a backseat with him when she's around. She clouds his mind"

"She's evil," Esmeraude whispered, "Plain evil"

"Not evil, Esme. Weak and unfortunate to have been trapped by him," Sapphire said softly, "You know that"

Esmeraude groaned weakly, "Of course I do, only makes me feel even more the bitch"

"Catty," Rubeus amended; "You're more catty than anything else" He smiled lightly at the woman on the bed who was looking at him feebly.

"Oh. Thanks," Esmeraude groaned, "Makes me feel so much better"

"I'm here to serve"

"Is that really what you guys think?" came a soft voice from behind Sapphire, sounding strained with tears, "That I'm just weak?"

Rubeus and Sapphire turned to see Serena, her face scrunched up slightly.

"No, Usagi-" Sapphire tried

"Don't, Sapphire," Serena whispered, stopping his attempts to cover up his truthful words, "Just…I'm ready to go"

She turned around quickly, wiping her slightly tearing eyes and walked quickly to the door and out of it.

Sapphire and Rubeus looked after her wretchedly

"Well, go after her already!" Esmeraude snapped from the bed, looking up at Sapphire with a hopeless look on her face.

"Wait! Usagi!"

She didn't respond and just continued her blind walk down the hall. They were right, of course. She _was_ weak. If she had any semblance of strength in her body, she would have been able to tell him off. She had managed to live in her small make-up world for the past month, but she should have known that it wouldn't have held, no matter who helped her or didn't, she would always be found. If she had had any _courage_, she could have stopped this from even starting.

She remembered the first time she had laid eyes on Diamond Chambers. It had been Makoto's idea to go clubbing after a particularly stressful week and all of the girls had accepted, even Ami had, after a long hour of groveling to make her come along.

After an hour or so of dancing, the girls had separated to check up on the guys. Usagi kept dancing, not caring about anything but letting go of all her stress. But unluckily for her, she was catching the eye of every male in the room. An especially bold one began to dance with her, attempting almost to undress her right on the floor. She had tried to quietly vacate the dance floor, but she remembered the strength of the man who had grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, kissing her harshly. She remembered how her knight in shining armor of the night had seized the man's hand and twisted it roughly- something she had been on the receiving end of many times.

"I didn't mean it"

Serena's jaw set, but she didn't respond.

"You're going the wrong way," Sapphire said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in place.

"I've been going the wrong way forever. Doesn't seem like I'll stop any time soon," Serena responded coldly, "So why don't you just take me there"

"Usagi, please, I'm sorry, we were just-"

"Saying what you felt. I understand, I have nothing against it," Serena said calmly, yet coldly, "I was under the impression that I was to be going to breakfast, not dinner, as in not hours away"

Sapphire sighed and began leading the way back to Diamond's room, regretting even opening his mouth.

He remembered the first time he had seen Diamond's evil side. Sapphire, as a young boy two years the younger of his brother, had accidentally broken his brother's favorite toy. Diamond, as revenge, had planted a roller skate in front of the stairs and sent Sapphire tumbling down, almost killing him, but luckily only breaking Sapphire's leg. Sapphire had been 5 at the time.

Sapphire didn't know what had caused Diamond to come out so angry and vengeful. They had both grown up in the same household, had the same father, the same mother, yet Diamond was just…a horrible person. Sapphire had long ago learned that he had to listen to his brother, be it for better or worse, or face the consequences. Was he ready to face the consequences?

They arrived in no time, a tense silence surrounding them as Serena followed Sapphire with a large distance between the two.

"For what it's worth, I think you're brave," Sapphire said quietly, not facing her but the hotel door, "No one else would have dared run"

"Because they were smart," Serena whispered, "He gets his way. Always"

Sapphire grimaced to himself and knocked on the door, "Something I realized long ago"

The door opened to reveal an impeccable looking Diamond Chambers, but to Serena and Sapphire's eyes, both saw an extremely angry young man who had allowed his selfishness to rule his life.

"Took you long enough," Diamond snapped, "I could have grown a beard while I waited"

"I was getting ready," Serena responded before Sapphire could open his mouth to retort, "Like you said to"

Diamond mentally evaluated the small woman before him, noting her wet locks pulled back into a hurried ponytail, jeans hugging her legs, showing her miniscule thighs and long legs, and black form-fitting tee, looking every bit a teenager. It was a surprising change from the girl he had seen last night, and he found this one more enticing. She looked even more innocent in this, something he loved about her; she could make anything look perfect.

Serena entered the room and heard the door slam closed in Sapphire's face. She sat at the table slowly, noting the loads of breakfast foods on it. She looked up as Diamond sat across from her and began continuing eating from his plate, "What?" he asked as she continued to look at him.

"Nothing," she whispered and began to eat some of the eggs from her plate.

He had whispered a few words threateningly in the man's ear and then let go of him. The man had looked from Diamond to Usagi and back again. Not saying anything, his face full of understanding, the man had made a run for it and Diamond and Serena had watched him go. Serena with a relieved look on her face, Diamond a satisfied one.

She had thanked Diamond profusely, barely being able to convey her true gratitude to Diamond. He had only taken her thanks and then asked for her number, which she easily gave, hardly believing her luck of finding this man.

Diamond watched her pick at her food, thinking of how only a year ago he had watched her easily gulp down her body's weight in food. He remembered seeing her the first time. His life had come to a stop when he spotted her on the dance floor. Even though four other exceptional beauties had surrounded her, from the first second he had had eyes only for her. She had looked like a goddess that night. Her long hair had cascaded down her back like a golden river, her tight silver shirt matching her skin and causing her to sparkle as the light hit her. He had thanked the stars that he had come to check on how his first club was running; Sapphire had been upstairs, checking on the stats of the club. He knew from the way that the girl had avoided all the men within her premises that she was against all of them; not at the club for men, but rather for her girlfriends.

He watched her from afar for a good, long while as she danced, the plan forming in his mind. He had approached a rather bawdy man in the corner of the room, offered him quite a large sum of money to make an advance on the beauty on the center of the dance floor. He ordered him to made his advance violent; something he could save her from.

"You'll have to eat some more if you expect to leave," Diamond said as he sat back, stomach full and sated, "You barely ate anything"

"I'm not very hungry, thank you very much"

"It'll be a busy day. Eat" he said, piling food onto her plate

Serena looked up at him, eyes flashing, "I'm _not_ hungry"

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of controlling _every_ little thing in her life. Not ever again. She'd fight to keep her rights- no matter how small.

"Fine. Then you'll be perfectly fine without lunch as well," Diamond responded calmly.

"Guess I will be," Serena said, sitting back and folding her hands over her chest.

Diamond eyed her placidly, knowing she would regret fighting with him later on. He stood, "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning for Los Angeles. Did you need to get anything done before hand?"

Serena sighed, looking away from him, "Sounds like you handled everything from yesterday. My apartment is gone. I don't even think I have a job anymore. My stuff is here. I'm set…"

Diamond smirked, "You're welcome. I know how hard it is to say goodbye"

"Precisely the reason I never said it"

Diamond's nostrils flared and his eyes flashed, "Don't push me, Usagi, or-"

"Or what, Diamond? I'm not stupid, I know there's a reason you're not doing anything. Not that I'm complaining, hell- I'm celebrating," Serena responded, a challenge in her eyes. C'mon, Diamond, she thought, spill your beans.

"I have my reasons, Usagi. But know that it isn't by my choice"

"Obviously. You'd have hurt me the first chance you got," she responded coolly, knowing it was the truth.

The stuff that Mamoru had hinted at had seriously shaken Diamond. He had thought himself untouchable, but realized he wasn't- not if he gave Mamoru a reason to arrest him. He had to be on his best behavior- and that included not abusing her.

She wished-more than _anything else-_ in that moment that she'd seen through his perfect gentleman act for the first two months that he courted her. He had warmed everyone up to him- even her father, who _never_ liked any of the boys that Usagi had introduced him to. Her friends, especially Rei, had taken longer to accept Diamond. He hadn't been able to fool them completely at first, but with naïve Usagi's help, he had them believing him in no time.

**

Mamoru stared around his slightly emptied room, surprised at how short a time it had taken him to gather his life together in three small suitcases. Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised, he hadn't accumulated that much in his nearly ten-year life in New York, he just wasn't the type. He had a few photos of him and his friends and that was it, everything else had never been unpacked. He glanced back at the small box that housed all the items of his old life, it remained unopened. Ever since he had moved from California, he had avoided thinking of what had transpired to force him to do so.

The second his family had been proclaimed dead, he had gotten on a plane and escaped from the certain death and destruction that would have met him had he stayed.

He violently shook his head, desiring nothing more than to escape these thoughts.

"Sir, are you alright?" Anne's voice floated to him from the open door. She had been here helping him pack, his hardworking secretary till the end.

"Fine. Is everything ready?"

She entered the room, "Yes. And Kevin called, he said that work has been freed up, the head agent said if Chambers is actually what you think he is, then it's worth a little time abroad," she said, moving her long reddish hair to settle behind her shoulders, "Will you five be alright there, all alone?"

"Alone?" Mamoru blinked at the small woman before him, "But you're coming with us, aren't you? You know the guys wouldn't be able to do anything without your say-so, don't you?"

"Um. I do now" she said, giggling, "I'd better go home and pack. Will you be fine-"

"Go, Anne"

She turned and darted from the room, exuding excitement and Mamoru laughed at her joy.

Taking a final look around the now empty rooms, suitcases and boxes in hand and cart, he called the elevator and within minutes he was gone from the apartment that had housed the most important years of his life.

He left the key with the doorman, hoping that if he ever came back he might be able to rent an apartment from the building again. It was the best the city had to offer: heightened security, 24-hour room service, maid service- it was almost a hotel!

He called up Kevin and told him to meet him at the Hilton Hotel, needing to relieve Zach and Nick, who had remained there to keep an eye on their suspects, so they could go pack. To Jason, he gave the job of getting all their luggage to the not-so-booked plane yet. If they were lucky, a business plane would be free to take them straight to Los Angeles, meaning they would get there neck-to-neck with Diamond, giving them more time to get ready to keep surveillance.

He frowned, thinking of how close he was making it, he should have let the others say their goodbyes, they needed it more. Jason's little sister was also in the FBI, and Zach's grandmother lived in Queens, meaning they would need their time. Which meant he and Kevin would be pulling an all-nighter.

Anything to bring Chambers down. He had taken to repeating this to himself for the past two days; it was his mantra.

His mind settled once more on the golden haired goddess. She was important in this. Possibly the most important, even higher than Sapphire in breaking Diamond.

**

Serena barely slept that night, her mind going over excuses to run by her parents and friends. She kept hoping that she could fool them long enough to figure out her next move in this game that held her life on the line. She wouldn't just lie down and accept defeat…would she?

Diamond had allowed her to enjoy her last day in New York- but giving her Sapphire to keep an eye on her. Though her day had been fun- if not slightly hungry with no lunch- having Sapphire around had put a slight dampener on her mood as she kept thinking about his words, "Just weak and unfortunate"

That was the story of her life now.

She peeked over the side of the couch to see Rubeus holding Esmeraude possessively as they slept. Rubeus had gotten Esmeraude in late and both of them had fallen asleep. And for once with Esmeraude, it looked innocent. She found it funny that the one person who cared deeply for Esmeraude was the one she kept distant from- unlike how she usually played it: _very_ close to the chest.

Serena sighed as she burrowed deeper into the couch, not wanting to have to officially get up for the day. She'd called her friends the night before and received a few screams (thanks to Rei), lectures, cries and many general love statements. All in all, it had gone better than she thought it would.

It had been very satisfying to finally be able to call her friends after so long of having to bite her tongue and bind her hands from calling them over the past month. She couldn't count the number of times that she'd found herself yearning to dial their numbers and just listen to them speak, even if she got just their voicemail. All her friends had taken her disappearance badly, and as Ami was the only one who had had any inkling about what was going on, she had tried to cool down things. But now all of them knew something was up- something serious. She wondered how long Ami could keep lying to the girls; she would definitely crack under the pressure of the girls and everything she suspected of Serena to be going through would slip through her lips.

Ami had sounded very disappointed when Serena had called her last night. Minako, very excited to finally hear back from her, had promptly burst into happy tears when Serena had revealed herself. Makoto had very nearly hung up on her and then continued on with declarations of how she was going to kill Serena for leaving without telling her. Rei had easily slid into her angry mode and screamed at Serena for a total of 10 minutes about how much worry she had caused her family and friends and how angry Rei was at her, and then she had also burst into tears and cried about how much she had been worried.

Yeah, she would have to figure out something good sometime soon, or she was screwed.

Serena rose quietly and tiptoed to the door and, pocketing the key card, slipped out of the room without even a squeak of the floorboards. She silently thanked the stars for her moment of non-klutziness and hurried down the hallway.

**

Kevin yawned and stretched loudly, cracking a few muscles. He sighed tiredly as he watched the pretty young girl hurry by the door.

"Let's go. Remember, she can't know you're doing this" Mamoru said as he opened the door and exited the room, Kevin creeping behind him. Serena pulled open a door and disappeared up the stairs, giving Kevin and Mamoru a few seconds to take their time to follow her.

"I'm not doing it. Or at least, I'd rather not do it" Kevin said disgustedly

"We've been over this already. A few times actually. You know I'm just as uncomfortable doing it" Mamoru replied as they climbed the stairs, knowing by now that Serena was safely on the roof.

"Sure. What we're doing is _violating_ her, and she didn't agree to it!" Kevin snapped

"Kevin, shut up," Mamoru growled under his breath, "I know"

They finally reached the top of the stairs and Mamoru exited onto the roof. Kevin darted through the door before it closed and hid behind a pillar facing Serena.

He raised the gun-like device in his hand and aimed it at the young woman who was smiling brightly at his friend. She flinched when she felt the camera break into her skin, but it was dulled and she must have only felt a slight pinch, almost as if a mosquito had bitten into her skin.

Kevin shook his head slightly as he saw the two figures talk. He didn't like the feeling of this idea: permanently bugging Serena- Usagi Tsukino, or at least till they got what they needed from her- an arrest for Diamond Chambers. It was a stroke of pure genius on Nick's part, but not an honorable one.

He hated the feeling of complete and utter uselessness. He should be pounding in Chamber's face, not bugging his hubby in hopes of finding some evidence on him. Not to mention he was a jackass for violating a woman like this.

He watched as Serena looked at Mamoru with a very weighted look- one that spoke of trust, but suspicion and he couldn't help but feel the tension in the air between the two. Everyone but the two of them realized it however.

Mamoru's eyes reflected hope, fear and admiration all rolled up into one.

Kevin couldn't help but fear Mamoru's actions in Chamber's destruction- who else might he ruin?


	5. Chapter 5

**Going Under  
**

_W__hy give up? Why give in? It's not enough; it never is, so I will go on until the end. We've become, desolate; it's not enough, it never is, but I will go on until the end. I've lost my way, I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end – "Until the End" by Breaking Benjamin_

**Chapter 5**

The plane ride was tense all over. Serena slept for the whole time, managing to rest up for a long day. Diamond conversed with Rubeus and Sapphire for most of the ride, all of them still trying to figure out who had bugged Diamond's room at the hotel. Currently they were getting nowhere.

Esmeraude was staring off into space most of the ride, her eyes drawing back to Rubeus and Usagi repeatedly. She kept thinking of how comfortable she had been when she had woken up this morning, curled in Rubeus's arms, almost as if she belonged there. Then she remembered the look that Usagi had given the two of them. As if she was happy for them.

She remembered how different it had been when Diamond's hands had surrounded her. She was filled with jealousy and rage, emotions that always got the better of her. Waking up with Rubeus had been different. Very different. She felt _safe_ and…loved.

She thought of when she had first heard of Diamond Chambers.

She had only been 18, fresh out of high school, almost top of her class. But that had never been because of her book smarts, it had been all her street smarts. She knew how to control people.

She had been recruited by the government and had trained as a spy. But it hadn't taken long for Diamond Chambers to find her. He had captured her heart and desire so easily and had never let go. She didn't regret it. She had everything she wanted under him. Except for him. For nearly ten years she had lusted after him, only to receive one-night stands.

Then she remembered how everything had changed after that night when Diamond had first seen Usagi Tsukino. Their acts had been forced clean and records polished so he could impress her with his "company"

It hadn't worked- obviously. Usagi and Esmeraude had a clear disliking of each other the second they had seen each other. The only explanation for that was that they were complete opposites. While Esmeraude was seductive and promiscuous, Usagi was innocent and honorable.

Usagi stirred in her sleep as the plane landed, staring down at the beautiful land of California. She pet Luna in her hands comfortingly.

"Your friends called. They're meeting you at the landing strip," Sapphire's voice wafted from behind her. She turned, raising her eyebrow at him. She noted that Diamond was fast asleep in his seat, splayed out like a king.

"They wouldn't take no for an answer," Sapphire explained, "Rei called and basically ordered me to tell her where and when we'd be here"

"So I'm back to being Usagi, then?" Usagi asked quietly. Thinking how she had to go back to calling herself Usagi, rather than Serena. It had taken her forever to get used to being called it- but now, she rather liked it.

"I would think so," Sapphire responded quietly, not meeting Usagi's eyes, "You like the name Serena?"

Luna leapt lightly into Sapphire's lap and he pet her softly as she purred.

"I've grown to like it," Usagi mumbled, "And what did Diamond say about them coming to meet me?"

"Um. He doesn't know yet"

Usagi laughed, "Telling him will just be bucketfuls of fun, won't it?"

Sapphire couldn't help the snicker that escaped him; he sobered quickly, "I got it. You manage your friends, I'm pretty sure it's more important they don't find out anything"

"Sapphire?"

"Mm?"

"How did you guys get that information from Ami?"

"Bugged her. She has a tendency to talk to herself when she's worried about you"

Usagi sighed in relief. "And you all found me a week after I left?"

"You used your ID when you took that plane to Louisiana from Nevada. So technically we found you days after you left"

Usagi sighed, "Thanks for letting me go then."

"The least we could do, Usagi"

Usagi shrugged, and just then the captains voice boomed from around them, announcing that they were free to leave the plane. Diamond was up within seconds.

Usagi was the first up, and she rushed off the plane. Below her awaited the most important girls in her life.

"USAGI!"

Rei, Makoto, and Minako screamed in unison while Ami smiled embarrassedly at the people who turned to stare at the women.

"GUYS!" Usagi screamed back and launched herself at them where she got body squeezing hugs and screams within her ear. Luna jumped into Ami's arms the second she got the chance and began purring immediately.

"Wow. You'd think I was gone for a decade instead of a month," Usagi commented lightly after they stopped hugging. The atmosphere around her immediately turned cold.

"You left without telling, Usa" Makoto said, folding her arms and giving Usagi a death glare.

"Um. I was-"

"Girls. How nice to see you all," Diamond's voice cut through her well thought up excuse

"Diamond," Rei acknowledged coldly, "Thank you for bringing Usagi back"

Diamond smiled, "It was my pleasure," he said in his most entreating voice that usually made women melt.

The girls in front of Usagi and Diamond just raised their eyebrows at him. Usagi gave a worried glance to Ami who looked slightly embarrassed.

"You don't mind if we take Usagi out, do you?" Makoto asked, her eyes boring into Diamond's. She was slightly taller than him and Usagi knew that Diamond always felt intimidated by her.

"After we get home and settle down a bit. We did just get off a plane," Diamond said pleasantly

"Wouldn't that be Usagi's choice?" Ami spoke quietly, her eyes not meeting Usagi's or Diamond's.

"Usagi, are you too tired to come hang out with us?" Minako asked brightly, knowing the answer already.

"Not at all. I'll come home later, Diamond"

"Girls, I'd like to talk to Usagi alone for a second if you don't mind," Diamond said, smiling serenely at the girls, he steered Usagi away from them by lightly grabbing her elbow.

Usagi winced as his grip tightened the farther they got away from the girls, "What? Didn't Sapphire tell you they were meeting me here?"

"I don't _care_" Diamond hissed, "We're going to go home and-"

"What? So you can have your fun with me?" Usagi interrupted hotly, "I'm sorry if that doesn't exactly entice me into hurrying back to the apartment"

Diamond's eyes flashed, "I've waited long enough to have you again. I don't want to wait anymore," he whispered back angrily

"You sound like a spoiled brat," Usagi scoffed

"That's because I am. I _always_ get what I want, no matter the cost. Remember that"

"If you think I'm going to go 'home' and just-"

"You will. Or your friends will pay. End of story" Diamond interrupted darkly, his fake kind demeanor completely gone.

Usagi glared at him angrily, "No"

Diamond's nostrils flared, "Do you really want to provoke me into doing something you'll regret, Usagi? Because you should know I'll do it _and _I'll get my way with you anyway"

"Give me a few hours, for god's sake," Usagi huffed, "I need to talk to the girls. Do you know how suspicious this looks? They already know something fishy is going on with you. If I don't cool them down, they'll attack you themselves"

She sighed, looking back at the four girls she loved more than life itself, "…and we know it wouldn't end well then"

Diamond looked down at the girl before him, annoyance in his tone, "Fine. You have two hours. I'll meet you back at the house. Rubeus will be keeping watch, so don't try anything stupid"

"If it didn't work the first time, it's not going to work this time. I know that" Usagi snapped at him. She turned on him and walked back to the girls, managing to put a smile on her face before they spotted her making her way to them.

"Just had to figure out some plans for tonight," Usagi said, smiling brightly, "Diamond just wanted to spend some time with me. He's such a romantic"

"Didn't look very romantic," Minako said, tilting her head at Usagi

Ami offered Luna back to Usagi, who took her willingly, "Oh. It was," she said, winking at the girls, who glared slightly at Usagi's wantonness. Her smile flickered slightly; worry getting ingrained into her at their faces.

"I'll be right back," Usagi said, smiling at the girls again. She turned and the smile slid off her face, she made her way to Sapphire and gave Luna to him.

"You're good at that," he commented as he took Luna, "At pretending"

"I have to be, or I ruin their lives," Usagi sighed, she retreated back to the girls, her fake smile easily made its way back to her face.

"So what did you guys have in mind for today?"

"Ooh. My house!" Minako cried loudly, "I redecorated while you were gone"

"Really!? Awesome!" Usagi cried and linked her hands with Minako and Ami's and dragged them to a limo waiting on the side.

"I'm sure we can borrow it for a while," Usagi explained to the girls as they slid in, she glanced behind her, noting how both Rubeus and Diamond's eyes were on her. She gave a smirk to the both of them and slid into the limo, slamming the door behind her.

"Let's go"

The limo lurched away from the curb and drove away from the private airstrip.

"So, spill!" Makoto said, "Why did you leave?"

Usagi beamed, "It was a surprise for Diamond. He hadn't seen New York for a long time, so I prepared some-"

"Cut the shit, Usagi"

Usagi froze and recovering quickly, she turned towards Rei, "What are you talking about, Rei? I went to New York to handle some business and then we- Diamond and I spent romantic nights exploring-"

"They know, Usa," Ami said in a quiet voice

Usagi laughed nervously, "Know what? There's nothing to know"

"How long has he been abusing you?" Minako asked quietly, her eyes filling with tears, "How long have you been hiding this from us?"

"Minako, I don't know what you're talking about. Diamond's never been anything but a perfect gentleman to me," Usagi said lightly, looking between the girls in front of her. Beneath her calm exterior, her heart was pounding heavily and she felt her palms sweating as they looked at her.

"You're lying," Makoto grit her teeth, her hands were balled up into tight fists, "We've known you your whole life, we know when something's wrong"

"I'm just tired from the plane ride," Usagi said calmly, "And nothing's wrong. Diamond and I are as happy as ever. You should see this dress that he bought for me in New-"

"So why did you leave without telling us then?" Rei asked coldly, her eyes narrowed on Usagi's bright face, "Without telling your parents?"

"Diamond said I should go ahead and that he'd tell you guys" she said innocently, "Didn't he?"

The girls shook their heads.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure he just forgot"

"And you didn't call. For a whole month," Minako pointed out

"I was really busy," Usagi said, shrugging

"You were too busy to give your sick mother a call?" Rei asked, her eyebrow rose.

Dammit. They weren't buying it!

"Look, guys, it was a mistake not to tell you all. My mom knew I was heading out and she must have forgotten to mention it to you guys. I should have told you, Sorry" Usagi said, smiling embarrassedly at the girls, "Forgive me?"

"It's not about that," Makoto said, shaking her head, "Ami said she thought Diamond was abusing you"

Usagi raised her eyebrows surprisedly, "Abusing me? What would make you think that?"

"I'm a doctor, Usagi, I'm supposed to see things other people don't. Like how you've been wearing more clothes ever since you moved in with him, how you wince every time someone touches you, how it takes you a few more seconds to find your smile than usual," Ami said adamantly, she didn't look like she was backing down any time soon, "_I_ think that you ran away this past month. And that Diamond dragged you back"

Usagi's brain went into overdrive thinking of a way to get out of the grave that she had dug for herself.

"Well, have you overlooked the part of where the two of us are deeply in love?"

"Hah," Rei snorted, "Love? The two of you? There's no way. You're in _love_ with 'Mr. I rule the world'?"

"He's very sweet, you guys know that. I mean, Makoto, he got you that job at that restaurant with Motoki. And Minako, he offered to pay for your agent in the beginning. He made your careers. Ami, he got you your residency!"

"Bought us off, more like," Makoto said coldly, "Ami and Rei are right. There's something going on"

"There is NOTHING going on!" Usagi cried, allowing some of her temper to escape her, "We love each other. And I'm perfect where I am at the moment. What will it take to get you guys to believe me?"

"If you didn't have to lie through your teeth to tell us these things," Minako whispered, looking out the window

"I am not lying through my teeth, I'm telling the truth. Believe me, please!"

"And if you didn't seem desperate to get us off the idea of punching in Diamond's face," Makoto observed lightly, seeing right through Usagi's anguish

"Okay, okay," Ami interceded, "Let's let everyone cool down for a bit before we continue this conversation" she noted how Usagi's breathing was escalating quickly, an almost dead giveaway for how scared she was of this conversation

"But we have to get to the bottom of this!" Rei cried out exasperatedly

"You guys aren't listening to me! If you did there wouldn't be anything to get to the bottom of!"

"Ami's right, Usagi. You've been different ever since you moved in with Diamond," Minako said softly, she still wasn't looking at Usagi or the other girls, choosing rather to stare out the window

"Why are you so scared of us finding out, Usa?" Ami asked quietly, "What has he done?"

Usagi looked between the girls. Ami and Minako had worried looks on their faces while Makoto and Rei looked ready to kill and she knew then that no matter what she said, they wouldn't back down. That was one of the things they were good at together, managing to tell each other everything with just a look, she had been a fool to think she could fool them. It had been a miracle that it had been hidden for this long.

"Usagi, please…." Rei said, a wounded look on her face after the anger had melted away, "Please tell us what's wrong. We can't bear to see you like this"

"You've been pretending for too long," Makoto said sadly

"I'm…not pretending," Usagi whispered, she would keep up the lie as long as she could bear. She would not let her friends jump into danger because of her.

Minako finally turned to look at Usagi, "It's killing you, Usa-chan" she used Usagi's nickname, showing how much this was hurting her, "To keep this from us is _killing_ you and you still won't tell us. We can handle ourselves, it's you who's in trouble and we are not going to let you walk away from us. Not now. Not after everything we've been through together. We love you, Usagi. And we know that you love us, but to protect us by hurting yourself, that's just wrong and we won't stand for it" tears dripped down her face, her nose tinted red, she looked beautiful and an exact copy of Usagi.

Usagi's eyes widened, she was trapped and she could feel the truth bursting and bubbling beneath her skin.

Her breathing increased as she stared between them.

Her resolve cracked and shattered like an old mirror.

It was done. She would now transverse down the road that could mean the deaths of the most important people in her life.

It was _over_.

"You guys have to promise me something first," Usagi whispered

"No. We're not promising anything till-"

"Promise me!" Usagi cried desperately, "I won't say anything till all of you promise that you won't go after anyone for anything!"

"Okay, okay. We promise," Makoto said in a hopeless attempt to calm Usagi down, "We won't do anything stupid. Fine?"

"Rei, swear it"

Rei groaned, "Alright. I won't do anything. Happy?"

"No. Not really"

The limo pulled up at Minako's small flat and Usagi hurried everyone out of the car, instructing the driver to pick her up in two hours.

She made her way to the bedroom after making quick comments about Minako's beautiful redecoration, flipping on the TV, she rushed everyone into the bathroom where she turned the water to blasting so all sound was covered.

The girls watched her with wide eyes, worried that she was going insane.

"What are you doing?" Rei finally asked after Usagi had sat down on the cold marble floor. They sat down in a circle, all turned towards Usagi.

"In case anyone is listening," Usagi said, waving it away, she stared between the girls, wondering what in the world she was doing.

"Okay then. Tell us," Ami said, "What's been going on with Diamond?"

"Do I have to say-"

"Yes!" Rei and Minako said at the same time

It was a long and teary two hours that Usagi told her best friends her story. At the end of it all, she felt so drained but immensely better. It felt amazing to have it all off her shoulders for once.

All the girls had been reduced to tears at the truth of what Usagi had been going through, and were currently beating themselves up for not knowing from the beginning.

"We should have known!" Rei cried exasperatedly, she was almost sobbing at the thought of Usagi getting hurt like that.

"That son of a- I'm going to kick his ass!" Makoto said, standing up, she was shaking dangerously and her face was pinched in anger.

"NO!" Usagi cried desperately, grabbing a hold of her arm, "He won't hold back!"

"He won't hold back? I won't hold back!" Makoto cried angrily, "I'll make him wish he'd never seen you"

"Makoto, calm down," Ami ordered, "Kicking his ass won't help anything- no matter how much we all want it to happen"

Just then there was a distant honk that made the five girls jump.

"That'll be the limo," Usagi said vaguely, standing up and wiping away her tears, "I'd better go"

"What? Hells no!" Minako said, jumping up, tears dripping messily from her face, "We're not letting him anywhere near you!"

"I need to, Minako. I told you, the FBI needs me to investigate all that I can. If I do, he'll go away for good and I'll never have to worry about him hurting any of us ever again," Usagi said slowly, willing herself to believe it also, "He needs to be brought down, for all of our sakes"

"That's a lot of needs, Usagi. How many of them guarantee your safety?" Rei said softly

"In the long run they do and that's more important," she said, smiling slightly at the girls, "I'll be fine, I promise"

She smiled bravely at the others, "You can kill me yourselves if I break the promise"

"Don't joke about something like this, Usagi," Minako whispered brokenly, "How can you expect us to let you do this?"

"I have to…for my safety as well. He won't let anything stop him, least of all you four, from getting me. This is the only way," Usagi said, turning from the girls and exiting the bathroom

"I'll see you all soon"

"Nothing we say will stop her, will it?" Rei asked the other quietly

"She always has been stubborn. Too stubborn," Ami responded, a hint of pride in her voice, but it was drowned out by the sorrow.

A long drawn out honk sent Usagi out of the door without another word while her friends stared after her, similar looks of pain on each of their faces.

"Smooth move, covering your talking with the water," Rubeus said as Usagi settled into the car

"Thank you," Usagi said blankly, easily ignoring his comment

"Doesn't take a genius to figure out that those girls in there know what's happening to you"

"They're not going to do anything stupid. So you let me worry about them, you worry about whatever it is that you do," Usagi said, looking Rubeus directly in the eye

He looked away first, "Will do, Usagi. Just know that I'll be the one he sends if he doesn't want to dirty his hands, and I'd rather not that happen, if you know what I mean"

"I understand," Usagi whispered, "Don't I know…"

The rest of the ride passed in tense silence as Usagi struggled to keep her tears down. Rubeus didn't attempt to draw her out of her shell, knowing she deserved some peace before she met with Diamond. Everyone had realized that Diamond was out for blood after Usagi had run. Nothing could calm him down this time and she would suffer for her actions. Rubeus couldn't help but pity the small girl that had been drawn into something much too big for her innocence.

The car arrived at the apartment building in no time, but still Usagi did not move, "You know, it feels like no time has passed since the last time I was here" she said softly, staring up at the large building

"You'd better go. He's expecting you," Rubeus said sadly, wishing that he didn't have to send her to her doom.

"He's going to make me pay, isn't he?"

Rubeus looked away from her entreating eyes, "…Yeah"

"The wait is worse than anything," she whispered, "Waiting for him to pounce, I'm so used to it, but still the fear comes…"

Rubeus swallowed, "Usagi…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…" he looked as if he couldn't believe what he was saying, his face pinched in confusion. It felt like a reflex to say the words to the poor girl.

"I know, Rubeus. I know," she said, smiling bravely at him, "I'll see you soon"

"Of course, Usagi…and…be safe," he said, going red as he looked away from her

"Thank you, Rubeus," Usagi said as she stepped out of the car shakily and walked into the building.

"Ah, Ms. Tsukino, we've missed you," the doorman said, smiling kindly at her as he opened the door for her

She smiled shakily back at him and made her way up to the top floor. The elevator ride sped faster than she could even remember and sooner than she could imagine, she was standing before her apartment room. Taking a deep gust of breath, she slid her keys from her purse and opened the door.

She peered perplexedly into the room, surprised to see the lights off.

"Hello?" she called softly as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

She received no answer and she silently hurried into the bedroom and grabbed her pajamas. After a long hot steaming shower, she retreated from the bathroom, calmed down from her previous fear of Diamond. Maybe he was busy with some work and wouldn't come in tonight. He had done that occasionally. Maybe she'd be fin-

"Had a nice visit with the girls?"

Usagi jumped and gave a short shriek of fear, "Oh, Diamond," she said gustily, "Nearly gave me a heart attack"

The bedroom lights flicked on, revealing the extremely beautiful and furnished apartment and a half clothed Diamond sitting on a chair beside the bedroom door, his chest glistening in the light.

"The visit was good," Usagi finally answered his question, moving quickly out of the bedroom and to the kitchen where Diamond followed her closely.

"You're scared," Diamond observed as he leaned against the wall as Usagi rummaged through the fridge

She straightened slowly and turned to look at him, "What if I am?"

He chuckled, a smile on his face. To many the smile could have seemed handsome, but Usagi knew too well by now that it was a smile of malice.

"Diamond-" Usagi tried to say, but he began approaching her slowly, just as a predator corners a prey.

In no time, she was backed up against the fridge. Her heart beat quickened, unable to look away from his lustful eyes.

"You wanted to say something?" Diamond asked slowly, his body inches away from hers, his eyes boring into hers.

Usagi gulped, "Yeah," she ducked under his arm and escaped his corner, quickly making her way to the living room, "I'm just really tired, so I think I'll turn in-"

"No," he said from directly behind her, loosely grabbing her arm and yanking her back to him, "Not till you apologize"

"Apologize? For what?" Usagi asked, desperately trying to escape his grip. He spun her around to face him and she blinked rapidly as she met his eyes.

"For what?" he asked, laughing unbelievingly, "Are you really asking me that?"

"I…yes" she said softly, looking back at him, "Yes, I am"

"You ran away," he responded, his violet eyes blazing in anger, his grip tightened on her arm and she winced.

"I did," she said, licking her lips in fear.

His eyes slid from her eyes to her lips heatedly and back to her eyes slowly, "Apologize and swear you'll never do it again"

"…I won't," she said softly, shaking in his grip.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his eyebrow raised

"I won't apologize, or swear that I won't do it again," she said, her voice louder than before so there was no chance of Diamond mistaking what she was saying.

"My ever stubborn Usagi, how you make this easier on me," he smiled unexpectedly.

Usagi was stunned silent, expecting an anger outburst from him, she hadn't been expecting a smile, "What?"

He let her arm go and she stepped away from him immediately. He took a step closer.

She backed away as quick as she could, but not seeing the couch behind her, she ended up sprawled on top of it. Her eyes immediately darted to the front door- but it was too far away, _and_ he was standing in her way to it.

He smiled down at her, eyes glinting, "I'm going to make you pay, Usagi. And then you'll never think about leaving me ever again"

He lowered himself on the couch beside her, but Usagi shot up and made a desperate run for the bedroom door, intent on locking him out. He ran behind her, inches away from her.

The second she made it into the bedroom door and attempted to close it, his leg shot out, stopping the door from closing.

She pushed all her strength against it, trying as hard as she could to push him out, but with his one shove against the door, Usagi went flying away from the door.

"The chase is half the fun," Diamond said lightly, closing the door and facing Usagi on the floor.

"Stay away from me, Diamond," Usagi said shakily as she stood up. Fear was quickly overriding her senses- she was right back to where she had started.

He laughed again, approaching her slowly, "And why would I do that?"

"Because of this!" Usagi cried, her fists rose quicker than even she had noticed and punched him in the face, sending him reeling away from her. Or maybe not _right _back where she had started.

She raced to the door, and pulled it open, only to have it slammed shut from behind her as Diamond slammed his hand against it. He pushed her away from the door and locked it.

She looked at him, adrenaline surging through her body, "I won't just take your punishment, I'll fight it"

"And then you'll take double the punishment," Diamond said coldly, holding his nose gingerly. He ran at her with a roar, Usagi dodged him and he slammed into the wall.

He growled as he turned to face her, eyes wild in anger and lust.

"I won't," she repeated

"How long do you think you can keep this up? You're trapped in this room with me till I let you go" he said, smiling at her evilly

"As long as I need to," she stuttered, her wide eyes and shaking giving away her fear.

He ran at her again, she twirled out of the way and scrambled over the bed, making her way to the opposite side before he had even turned around.

"You're faster. I'll give you that," Diamond spoke as he came at her, slower this time.

She turned to retreat from the bed, but he launched himself over it and seized her arm, "But I'm stronger"

She twisted and turned in his grip, but it tightened as he straightened, dragging her to him over the bed.

She hurled her body at him, kicking him away from her and he went careening into the wall, slamming against it and sliding to the floor, eyes closed.

Usagi sighed in relief and ran for the door, opening it, and made a dash for the door. She heard the bedroom door creak open behind her and loud steps as Diamond ran after her. Seeing her purse, she made a wild grab for it and pulled out the tazer. She whirled around just as he caught up to her. He grabbed her wrist right before the tazer in her hand met his skin.

"You were going to tazer me?" he asked coldly as he put both her wrists into one of his hands and snatched the tazer from her hands.

She writhed in his grasp, knowing she had to break free this instant or all was lost.

"No," he said, turning the tazer on, "Let's see how you like it"

He pushed the tazer into her skin and she seized in pain as she felt thousands of bolts of electricity rush through her. He held her still with his arm as he pushed it deeper into her stomach and Usagi screamed in pain.

He pulled it away and she went limp in his arms, he smiled, "See, not too hard"

"Screw you," she coughed weakly as she attempted to pull away from him once again. He growled and lifted her up off of her weak feet and walked quickly back to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them and placing her down on the bed, "This can be as hard or as easy as you make it"

Usagi's jaw set and she looked away from him. Her body shook on the black silk bed covers.

He seized her shirt and ripped it from her body, she shrieked in surprise and attempted to cover her body with her hands. He grabbed her hands away from her, pushing them above her head as he righted himself on top of her till he was straddling her.

Usagi felt his weight on top of her, and she writhed beneath him, trying to push him off, "NO! Get off of me!"

She was so near tears. Her fear was making her senseless- she had to get out of this before-

"NO," Diamond said, slapping her with all his strength, "You're mine and you will _always _be mine, so get used to this, it'll be happening a lot more often now"

"I'm not yours!" she cried hysterically beneath him, still writhing, "I am not a thing to be owned! And I will not let you do this to me!"

He picked up the tazer from beside her body, eyes flashing in anger and set it against her rising chest. Usagi screamed, as he didn't let up for what felt like eons to her, she seized away from the tazer but he kept it against her flushed and red skin.

He finally pulled it away, "You _are_ mine, and you know it"

Usagi settled weakly against the bed, shaking and weeping in pain. He let her arms go, knowing she could barely lift them and pulled her pajamas off of her swiftly. She groaned in agony as he ripped her underwear off of her and then moved back up to unhook her bra.

"No…" she whispered, attempting to push him away from her, "Please…"

"Apologize, now" he ordered as he kissed the taught skin of her neck, throwing the tazer behind him, he moved both of his hands to the plush skin of her breasts.

"I'm sorry," she wept, "I shouldn't have run" her voice shook in pain and fear

"Good of you to realize now," he said, "But it's too late. You have to pay, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes…"

He pushed off of her, and stood up to pull his pants off of him in a daze.

Usagi, seeing her moment, launched herself off the bed to the tazer and seizing it, turned on Diamond. She held it before her body shakily, still feeling the effects of her own tazing.

He narrowed his eyes at her as he pulled off his boxers and stepped closer to her. She raised her hand to tazer him the second he stepped too close. He stepped up to her and took the tazing straight to his chest. Her eyes widened when he only flinched slightly, looking down at her heatedly.

She attempted to push it deeper into his skin, but he seized her arm and twisted it, forcing her to drop the tazer with a shriek of pain. He picked her up and threw her back over the bed and crawled over her quickly, stopping her attempts to escape.

"Do you have anything left?" he hissed, almost shaking in anger and lust above her.

As if in response, she raised her knee as fast as she could but before it could do what it was supposed to, his body settled down on top of hers. She writhed as she felt his skin flush against her.

She knew that it was over. It had been a decent fight and she had survived longer than she or Diamond had expected her to. But she hadn't - and never would- last long enough.

She was just too weak…


	6. Chapter 6

**Going Under**

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something. Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something. Monster.  
How should I feel? Creatures lie here. Looking through the window...  
Monster  
– "Monster" by Meg and Dia_

**Chapter 6**

"Mm," Diamond whispered as he nuzzled against the warmth that had remained beneath him the whole night, feeling extremely content. He opened his eyes to see her tear stained face.

"You're okay," he said softly as she blinked at the light that was streaming in from behind the curtains.

She winced as she moved beneath him. His leg was thrown over her carelessly and his arm was curled over her waist possessively.

"No. I'm not okay" she whispered, wiping away her tears, "I feel like shit"

"Want me to make it better?" Diamond asked, nuzzling her neck again

"No," Usagi said weakly, "I just need a bath and food"

"Aw, come on," Diamond said entreatingly, "I'm ready for another go"

"You kept me up all night with other goes!" Usagi cried exasperatedly, "How the hell are you still going?"

"It's been too long since I've been with you," he whispered in her ear

"It's barely been an hour," Usagi responded feebly, her voice cracking, "And don't you have to go to work?"

"I have a day off, it is only your first day back after all"

Usagi silently groaned. The previous night had been the longest night of her life. Diamond had taken her again…and again…and again. She had screamed herself hoarse and could barely speak without pain shooting through her throat. Not to mention her stomach and chest had black and blue marks where she had been tazed and her wrists throbbed from when Diamond had seized them. And of course there was the usual throbbing between her legs that foretold days of pain and soreness. Her eyes were bleary and her head pounded from lack of sleep and food. All in all, she felt like death.

"Okay, we'll take a warm bath," Diamond said, sighing as he uncurled from around her and got up from the bed and bustled to the bathroom to turn on the Jacuzzi.

He was back within seconds and he lifted Usagi from the bed and carried her wedding style to the bathroom. Usagi was too weak to argue and didn't say or do anything as he stepped into the bath, laying Usagi against the side of the Jacuzzi and splaying himself beside her prone body. The warm water felt heavenly to Usagi. He moved her so she was leaning against his chest where he lazily traced circles over her stomach. She flinched as his hand passed over the bruise that had formed. He passed over it again.

"Diamond…" she moaned

"You never promised," he said in reply, breathing into her hair.

She sighed against his chest, "I promise never to run away again"

He smiled down at her, "You're perfect, Usagi" he said lightly as his hand slid down her thighs and back up to her chest, "You just need to learn your place"

Usagi groaned as he moved besides her, pushing her on top of him. She ended up lying on top of his hard body, facing him.

"I've never met a more pleasurable woman," Diamond said, chuckling, looking deep into her eyes, "And I've met a _lot_ of women"

Usagi closed her eyes, willing her mind to transport her somewhere else.

"You make everything else just seem unimportant. It's like my work becomes nonexistent," he said, smoothing her hair as it slipped from behind her shoulders and onto his skin.

"Yet you still do all of that bad stuff…" Usagi said quietly

"You don't know half of what I've done," Diamond said, looking away from her, a slightly stunned look on his face

Usagi rolled off of him and back into her previous position, settled against his chest, "Like what?"

"I've killed people, threatened them, hurt them…all in the favor of getting ahead," he said sadly

"Why?" Usagi asked innocently

"To get what I want, I need to be ahead," Diamond said, shrugging like it didn't matter

"You killed people…" Usagi whispered, "To get ahead?" she spoke in a quiet voice that housed only interest. She couldn't let him figure out what was going on.

"There was this one family," Diamond said quietly, whispering almost as if afraid someone would overhear, "They were the rivals for the Hotel business here. I had them killed after Father died"

"Oh…wow," Usagi whispered shakily, "How?"

"Faked a car crash," Diamond said shrugging, "It was fairly simple, surprisingly."

Usagi remained silent, almost shivering at the uncaring tone of Diamond's voice.

"Why the sudden interest in what I do?" Diamond asked, tilting her face to look up at him, a confused look on his face

"No reason. Just realized I might as well get used to what happens around here," Usagi said, shrugging, her mind trying not to freak out on her.

"Oh, my love…" Diamond moaned as he kissed her deeply, he pulled away from her breathlessly, "Would you marry me?"

"What the-" she cut herself off, her eyes widening, "M-marry you?" she stuttered

"You'll be with me always, we might as well get married," Diamond said, smiling serenely at her widened eyes

"I…" she tried to say something that wouldn't piss him off, but couldn't think of anything, "I don't know"

"Why not?" he asked innocently, "You know I'd do anything for you"

She almost scoffed, but managed to hold that reaction back.

Instead, she ended up pushing off of him, looking at him directly, "Diamond…you just tortured me for most of the night because I ran away from your abusing ways. I don't want to marry someone who does that," she didn't bother to mention that she'd rather die than marry him; no need to sign an immediate death warrant.

"If you never do it again, I won't do it again," he said, shrugging, not taking the blame for his actions

"I can't," she whispered

His smile dropped from his face as he took in her rejection and his eyes widened in a mixture of pain and in anger.

He spoke in a threatening tone, "You will marry me"

"I won't," she whispered in response, beginning to get out of the bath

Diamond grabbed her arm and pulled her back so she tottered into the bath, her head falling under the water. She struggled to surface, but a slight pressure on her body kept her underneath. As Usagi felt vision and thoughts slip from her, she knew it wouldn't end this way. Gagging and coughing, Usagi was pulled out of the water, Diamond's cold hands on her naked shoulders, "You will marry me"

"No," Usagi gasped, her eyesight returning blearily. She was plunged in again, her thrashing body held still by Diamond's cold, hard body. When he pulled her out again, she was gasping for air, her mind trying not to shut down from the lack of air.

His eyes flashed, but then all emotion vacated his face and Usagi's eyes widened at his sudden change. "I'll start with Luna. Then maybe your mother, we know how weak-"

Just then the door crashed open and Sapphire, Rubeus and Esmeraude rushed in. Diamond let go of Usagi's shoulders and Usagi shrieked as she covered her body with her hands. Diamond roared, "What is going on!? Get out of here!"

"The feds are coming, Diamond!" Rubeus screamed back at him as Esmeraude threw clothes at Diamond.

"What!?"

"They're on their move. They're downstairs for god's sake!" Sapphire said, his eyes on his palm pilot

Diamond splashed out of the Jacuzzi and threw on some pants and a shirt without bothering to turn from the people in the room.

"Get Usagi some clothes, Esmeraude," Diamond said calmly as he buttoned up his shirt, "And Sapphire, what is going on?"

Esmeraude hurried out with a look of annoyance as Sapphire typed quickly on his palm pilot, "I'm shutting off the elevators and locking them out of the grid, but their men are on it and I'm sure some of them are on their way up the stairs"

"But it's 30 floors!" Diamond cried out exasperatedly

"Gives us five minutes," Rubeus said, dropping a towel over Usagi's shaking form in the tub. Usagi grabbed it and as quickly as she could in her weak state, covered her body up with it, ignoring the men's not so innocent looks, "What are you looking at?" she snapped at them as she stumbled from the bathroom, attempting to cover her body with the small flap of towel, "And stop looking at my ass!" she called over her shoulder.

Diamond slapped Rubeus and Sapphire on the back of their heads, snapping them back to the present situation, "Keep your mind on this, idiots"

"They're definitely coming to arrest you," Sapphire said quietly, "They wouldn't come in numbers like this otherwise"

"But they don't have anything on me. My record's spotless," Diamond cried, throwing up his arms in annoyance

"Not as of five minutes ago, it isn't"

"Five minutes…I was talking to Usagi about the killings. The room must be bugged!"

"It isn't," Rubeus interrupted, "We checked just yesterday. The place is spotless"

"The only new thing here is…" Sapphire whispered, staring out the bathroom door

"Usagi," Rubeus finished

Diamond laughed, "You think Usagi is bugged? In case you didn't notice, she was completely naked a second ago, did either of you see any wires on her"

"We're in the 21st century, Diamond! There's new technology out there. Small recorders, crazy stuff" Rubeus cried angrily, feeling the need to slap some sense into his boss.

Diamond remained still for a few seconds, going over the past five minutes in his mind. He then stormed out of the bathroom and straight into the living room where Usagi was changing.

"A little privacy, ple-" Usagi cut off after Diamond backhanded her, "What the hell!?"

"What did you do? Where did you plant the bug?" he screamed, inches away from her face

"What are you talking about?" she asked weakly, holding her cheek that was smarting from his blow, her head spinning. She was barely dressed, currently shivering in her bra and jeans.

"I just confessed to you, and now the feds are coming to arrest me, doesn't that sound a little fishy to you?" he said, spitting rage at her

"I don't know! I was with you the whole time, remember?" she said, pushing him away from her.

"We don't have time for this!" Esmeraude shouted at the two of them, reappearing behind Usagi.

"She's right, Diamond," Rubeus said, "We've got to get out of here. Now."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"I got your helicopter upstairs, we should leave now," Rubeus said just then

"Shit! They got the elevators running!" Sapphire said, "GO NOW!"

"Let's go!" Diamond said, yanking Usagi to the door

"Are you crazy!?" Esmeraude shrieked from behind him, "You want to take the person who's bugged with you?"

"I'm not leaving her!"

"You have to! If she's bugged, she'll lead them right to us," Rubeus said to him

"There he is!" shouts came from behind them as agents clambered out of the stairwell. Rubeus and Esmeraude whipped out guns and began shooting wildly, knocking agents down like bowling pins as Usagi screamed.

"Let's go!" Rubeus called as he stepped over the five agents that they had gunned down

"Leave her!" Sapphire said, yanking Usagi out of Diamond's arms

Diamond turned to look at Usagi, "I'll be back for you," he said threateningly, "And I'll make you pay"

"I…didn't do anything" she whispered back,

He smacked her once again, sending her reeling back to the door and she crumpled to the floor as her head smacked against it.

He leaned down and pulled her straight as he kissed her, "I love you, Usagi" he said as he dropped her and made a run for the stairs, Sapphire directly in front of him.

The elevator doors opened with a ding down the hall and Mamoru, Kevin, Nick, Jason, Zach and ten other agents poured out, "NO!" Mamoru screamed, "After them!"

Mamoru and the other agents went running at top speed towards the stairs as Zach came to a stop beside Usagi, "Medic!" he yelled as the other men continued racing after Diamond and the others.

Mamoru felt people below his feet but he disregarded them as he jumped over the stairwell and raced upstairs, shooting with his gun but barely missing Diamond.

"Chambers!" he roared as he took the stairs three at a time, "You're under arrest! STOP!"

"In your fucking dreams, Chiba!" Diamond screamed down to him as he crashed through the roof door, racing towards the helicopter, which had luckily not bothered to land. It whirred a foot above the roof and he launched himself at the helicopter, "GO!" he roared as he grabbed onto the bottom of the landing strips. Sapphire grabbed onto his hands and began hauling him into the helicopter; he fell back as bullets shot at the helicopter.

Sapphire returned to the forefront of the helicopter within seconds, with Rubeus behind him, shooting down at the roof where the agents shot insanely at the helicopter. Diamond grasped Sapphire's hands and Sapphire pulled him into the helicopter with grunts of exertion.

"FUCK YOU!" Diamond roared at the rooftop as he slid the helicopter door shut, "GO before they hit us!" he screamed over the sound of the blades at the pilot and Esmeraude who sat beside him, assisting as his co-pilot.

Mamoru roared in anger as the helicopter became a fleck of dust against the white fluffy clouds. He couldn't find the will within himself to stop cursing and screaming in complete and utter fury at the unfairness of it all. Diamond had been within his grasp! And he had lost him! So close!

He felt a soothing hand on his shoulder, and he turned, wild with fury to Kevin.

"It's okay," Kevin said softly, "We got our proof, that's what matters"

"We were supposed to get him," Mamoru snapped, "There's no knowing what he can do with all that money he has. Maybe even escape his charges!" he gave a hiss of disgust at the thought

"We're freezing his accounts as of now. He's not getting far, believe me," Kevin said calmly

"How well has that worked in the past, Kevin?" Mamoru asked sarcastically, "I want people searching everywhere for him. He is not getting away!"

"Done," Jason said, approaching Mamoru, "We have cars on the helicopter. They're following silently. We'll catch them"

Mamoru stalked to the door and punched the stairwell's wall, leaving a large dent, "We had him!"

"It was Sapphire. He locked us off the grid after he shut down the elevators," Nick said disgustedly, leading the way back downstairs

"We're just lucky that Zach is so good at hacking," Kevin muttered

"Where is Zach, anyway?" Mamoru asked, looking around the stairwell, expecting to see his friend naming off his suspected ways of Sapphire outsmarting him.

"He stopped off at the girl. She was wounded," Jason stated as he raced down the stairs to the door of the 30th floor.

"Shit," Mamoru said, running a hand through his hair, "Even after all that shit last night?"

"On top of it all," Kevin pointed out, "We got her in even more trouble since they figured out that we bugged her"

They approached the wide-open door that was teeming with agents, already gathering evidence against Diamond.

They acknowledged Mamoru with a nod as they went along with their work, knowing none of this would have been accomplished without his leadership.

Mamoru quickly approached the couch that currently housed a beautiful girl, Zach, and an old man dressed in a medic jacket.

Usagi pulled the ice off the back of her head as she looked up to see four men approaching her. She pulled the blanket over her shaking shoulders, trying to hide in it. She didn't respond to the final question that the man who had helped her to the sofa asked- Zach, she remembered from almost another lifetime. Her head throbbed and her vision slipped from her slightly. She blinked and it returned.

"Are you okay?" she heard Mamoru ask from in front of her. She blinked blankly and realized that he had squatted in front of her.

She looked past him, ignoring his question.

"Sere-I mean, Usagi," Zach said soothingly from beside her, "Are you alright?"

Usagi shrugged, not really knowing the answer. Her body barely felt like her own, and on top of it all, Diamond was still out there- all that she had gone through had been for nothing- and he would come for her. Oh, she knew he would come to teach her a lesson: nobody got away with hurting Diamond Chambers- she knew that too well by now.

"Usagi?" Mamoru asked softly, still frozen in a squat in front of her

She turned to look at him slowly, "What did you do to me?" she whispered, needing to know the truth "Is what D- he said true? Am I the one who got him into trouble?"

"It's true," Mamoru answered truthfully, "We planted a bug on you before you left for here" he didn't meet Usagi's eyes as he revealed the horrible facts.

"You…you what?" Usagi asked, not believing her ears

"We bugged you," a man said, sitting down on Usagi's other side, he had gray eyes, and stunning blond hair- almost silver- he was an extremely attractive man.

Usagi blinked confusedly, "But I didn't- when he was telling me everything…I wasn't-" she stopped, comprehension dawning on her, "You put it in me?"

She looked at Zach, knowing she could believe whatever he said; he nodded in confirmation of the other man's words.

She flinched away from the medic's hands as if he had hurt her. She cringed away from all of them. Horror bubbling up in her.

"You- all of you just listened as he- as he did all that to me?" she whispered brokenly as they all turned to look at her in confusion. She felt shame descend on her- along with horror and frustration and all the pain that had built upon her body.

Mamoru reached to hold her hand, "Usagi-"

She cringed away from his filthy hands, and jumped away from the others, "You're monsters…monsters" she whispered as she retreated away from them. She almost slammed into an agent behind her; he had stopped and was staring at her with pitying eyes.

"Usagi, please," Mamoru said, standing up, he looked at her with more pity than she saw in the others' eyes and she knew then- he had been the one to do it.

"We needed a confession and we couldn't risk-"

"I trusted you!" she screamed, tears bubbling up as the shame and horror of all these people seeing her at her weakest came to the forefront of her mind, "And you used me!"

She turned on her heel, tears blinding her as she raced for the door and into the hallway, she heard Mamoru running after her but she ran faster, she yelped slightly as she saw the black bags on the floor- knowing that she was the reason that those agents were dead- but somehow kept running. She clutched the blanket around her, wanting it to swallow her whole. She made it down a flight of stairs before her vision disappeared and she missed a step, she felt her body go to fall down the steps- but miraculously she felt someone catch a hold of her from behind and help her down the stairs.

She turned to realize it had been Mamoru, she struggled within his arms, needing to get away from this- this beast.

"I'm sorry," Mamoru whispered as he held onto her tightly, in a way that didn't even hurt, "I'm so sorry"

"You're not," Usagi managed to sob, "You're just happy that you got your proof"

"And we have you to thank for that," Mamoru said softly, turning her to face him, "You brought him down"

"I didn't!" she sobbed, "Don't you realize that!? He's still out there and he's not going to rest till he gets his revenge!"

She broke down, losing the strength in her legs to stand up, "He's going to- he's going to kill them," she wept against Mamoru's chest

"He won't. I promise," Mamoru whispered as he fell with her to their knees

"I promised the girls I would be fine. I know a fake promise when I hear one," Usagi sobbed, "You didn't save me last night when- when he-you _watched_ as he-" she broke down into incomprehensible sobs, completely losing it all together as she sobbed and wept for her lost innocence.

Mamoru held her, whispering soothing words until Usagi succumbed to the darkness of her mind.

He stood, holding her in his arms, attempting not to wake her up. He didn't even glance down to her breasts, which were almost completely exposed, just fixed the blanket so it covered her and made his way back to the apartment. She mumbled incoherently in her sleep, tears still seeping down her face.

"I'm sorry," Mamoru whispered, wiping the tears from her face, "So sorry"

The room was silent when he brought her in and he was glad. Everyone seemed depressed after what Usagi had blatantly called them out on and were rightfully despising of themselves. Mamoru walked straight into an empty guest room and placed her onto the bed, "Send for the medic. He'll be able to check her without complaint," he said to Kevin who had followed him in. He dragged a chair to the bed and then silently left the room, passing the medic on the way out.

He sighed dejectedly as he sat on the couch, staring blankly around the room, Usagi's accusations running through his head.

After what felt like forever, the medic exited the guest room, looking worried as he came to Mamoru.

"She's seriously dehydrated and exhausted, and it looks like she has a lack of oxygen as well. Almost as if she had been…drowned?" he shook his head, "Not to mention that she has severe wounds on her stomach, chest, thighs, and wrists. This Chambers fellow really did a number on her" the old doctor said, wiping his face of sweat wearily as if he hadn't seen something this bad in a long time, "She needs lost of rest and will probably need pain relievers after that slight concussion she received when her head hit the door"

Mamoru groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, we got that down. Thank you…"

"Masao," the man said, offering his hand to Mamoru who shook it, "I also have the recommendation of getting her to talk of what she's been through. Whatever Chambers did to her- it's not good for her to keep it bottled up" his voice turned stern, "And, she needs to know the whole truth- everything that can in any way help her understand the gravity of what she did for the FBI. Be it personal or otherwise, you know what I speak of, Chiba"

Mamoru nodded gravely, "I know"

"You are in her debt. Don't let her forget that. She needs someone to lean on, and maybe you are the one," he paused, looking away from him, "Or maybe not"

Mamoru rubbed his face wearily, not knowing what to say.

Masao stood, "Get that bug removed," he said as he walked away, "It'll do more harm than good right now"

Mamoru's phone rang and he hurried to pick it up, worried that the loud, shrill tone might awake Usagi in the room beside him, "Hello?"

"Sir?"

"Yes, Anne?"

"I'm sorry to say, Mamoru, that the cars lost the helicopter" her voice said to him, and he could hear the disappointment in it

"Shit," Mamoru groaned wearily, "How?"

"They flew over an irradiated area, losing satellite connection, meaning they are virtually untraceable at the moment"

"Where?"

"Last we knew, they were heading east"

"Alert the newspapers. I want all this on the headline news tonight. Chambers is now a pariah," Mamoru ordered, "Mention he was involved in what was discussed before, his insider trading, and his attack on Usagi- but no names or places mentioned for Usagi"

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

Mamoru sighed, "Not as of now, no. Thank you, Anne"

"Sir, if I may say so, you sound exhausted. Get some sleep, Mamoru," there was a hint of an order in her voice and he found himself smiling, "Will do,"

He hung up the phone, surprised to find the apartment almost empty except for a few agents going through Diamond's study.

Mamoru peeked into the guest room, relieved to find Usagi sleeping peacefully. He turned to the kitchen and filled a Ziploc bag with ice and took it back to her room. He placed it against her head as he sat down in the chair beside the bed, pressing the ice-cold bag lightly against her flushed skin.

She murmured something in her sleep, smiling slightly and Mamoru felt his heart jump.

He watched her breathe in and out, finding more peace in this place with her than he had found in many places and he let it carry him away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Going Under**

_Don't hold me up now,  
I can stand my own ground,  
I don't need your help now,  
You wont let me down, down, down!_

_Down!_

_We are the angry and the desperate, the hungry, and the cold,  
We are the ones who kept quiet, and always did what we were told._

_But we've been sweating while you slept so calm, in the safety of your home.  
We've been pulling out the nails that hold up everything you've known._

_- "Prayer for the Refugee" by Rise Against_

**Chapter 7**

Usagi woke with a jolt as a door slammed distantly. For a second, she expected Diamond to walk in the door in a fit of rage but then the recent events caught her mind up to speed. She finally opened her eyes, surprised to find the room dark, with only slivers of light coming from beneath the door. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized she was in the guest room, a light blanket covering her. She looked to the side and jumped when she realized someone was sitting there.

She sighed in relief as the face was revealed to be Mamoru's. A light blanket, similar to hers, covered him as he sat sleeping. He looked uncomfortable but peaceful in his position. She felt a light coolness against her head and as she patted the pillow, she realized there was a bag of ice-now water- against the back of her head, which was throbbing dully.

She winced as she sat up, feeling sorer now that she had gotten some sleep. Her body ached in random spots and her eyes glazed over as she got to her feet. Her world spun and she saw the floor coming at her.

"Whoa" she heard Mamoru say as he caught her before she fell to the floor, "I got you"

"Thanks" she whispered as he helped her back onto her feet

"Did you need something?" he asked, trying to lead her back to the bed, obviously thinking she needed more rest.

"Water," Usagi croaked, "Food. Something" she shrugged, her stomach growled loudly, announcing the obvious to Mamoru who nodded

"C'mon. The guys should have gotten food by now" he helped Usagi to the door easily, leaning most of her weight against his body; she couldn't help but feel protected within his embrace. She shook off that thought at the memory of what had occurred just hours ago.

They made it out of the door and then Usagi gained her balance and walked to the kitchen herself. She was surprised to find four men, Zach among them, sitting and eating at the table as if it was just a regular day.

She ignored their eyes as she filled a glass of water and drowned it down.

"Find anything?" Mamoru asked of the men as he sat down and grabbed a burger from the bag, along with a few of Jason's fries.

"Everything's clean. Sapphire must have wiped the hard drives from everything incriminating, it was probably the first thing he did when he found out we were here," Nick said, mouth full of burger

"Or it was never there to begin with. Despite popular belief, Diamond isn't stupid," Kevin pointed out

"He barely ever used the computer here," Usagi said quietly, "He didn't like bringing work home with him"

Mamoru pulled out another burger and a plate of fries and indicated Usagi at it. She looked at it vaguely, feeling as if she'd rather just take her food and sit in a corner and eat it than sit with the men.

"Mm," Kevin said after he bit into a rather crunchy fry, moaning in satisfaction at the food and Usagi lost her resolve in the face of the very delectable-looking food.

She sat and began eating as fast as she could without choking. Soon enough she realized that she was being stared at, "What?"

The men blinked, "Nothing, nothing" Zach said as he and the others went back to eating.

"Oh, Mamoru," Jason said, "Anne called. She said the helicopter was found abandoned by the border between Nevada and California"

"Any clues as to where Chambers is?"

"Not a one"

"He took me to Nevada once. A few of his hotels and casinos are there," Usagi said softly, hoping that this would lead to an arrest for Diamond.

Jason was up in an instant, dialing away as he left the room.

"We're done with the apartment. There's nothing here," Nick said as he finished the last of his fries

"Back to home base?" Mamoru asked

"You mean the apartments we rented two days ago?" Kevin asked

Zach stood up and produced a bottle of pills, which he handed to Usagi, "Pain relievers," he explained

Usagi crumpled up her garbage and shot it expertly into the garbage pail in the corner of the kitchen, "Thanks"

She opened the bottle and swallowed two pain relievers with the help of a soda can.

"Did you guys find Luna, she was with Sapphire since yesterday…?" she asked as she put the can down

"There's nothing anywhere within any of their apartments," Zach confirmed sadly, "And no cat"

Usagi groaned, looking away with worry on her face.

"Um, so did you have any plans for today or tomorrow?" Mamoru asked in an attempt to relieve the silence that had now filled the kitchen

"You tell me," Usagi said, a slight undertone to her voice

A tense silence filled the kitchen and Mamoru, unsure of what to say, stuffed his mouth with fries to escape talking

"Usagi, we want to apologize," Zach said softly

Usagi near growled when it was Zach who spoke. She couldn't bring herself to snap at Zach, as he was the one who had helped her- unlike the others.

"_You_ have nothing to apologize for"

"Then the rest of us," Kevin said, "Though Zach is not blameless…none of us are" he hung his head in shame and defeat

"No. I ordered it and my subordinates followed me," Mamoru said clearly, knowing that he had no choice but to shoulder the blame. Nick may have come up with the idea, but he had been the one who had ordered it to be done.

"Even after I told you bugging me was a bad idea?" Usagi asked quietly

"Even after that"

Usagi's eyes narrowed dangerously and she stood, "I'll be leaving then"

"Where are you going?" Mamoru asked

"To my parents. They'll be happy to have me back," Usagi said as she stormed across the living room and into her bedroom.

"Do we let her fester or try to fix it now?" Mamoru asked the others quietly as Jason hung up the phone, surprised as to how much had changed in the few minutes he had been out of earshot.

"She seems to be the type who, if things fester, it becomes deeply ingrained. So, basically, she'll hate us all before the night's over," Nick said loudly, his voice reverberating slightly around the rooms.

"I can hear you, for god's sake!" Usagi screamed from the bedroom, which was only across the living room. She popped her head back out of the door, "I have a completely perfect reason to hate all of you, so shut it!"

"I understand you're angry at us- and rightfully so. But, we did have to" Mamoru said, "He would have done that stuff to you regardless of whether we'd been involved or not"

"_Done_ that _stuff_? You watched and listened to him doing that _stuff_ to me! You were supposed to protect me! The only reason I came back was so I could help you guys, and that's the thanks I get? A friggin' concussion and four men who watched me get tortured and-!?" Her voice rose till it was screaming loudly, her face red in anger and shame. She stopped with a start, her breath run out and she breathed in and out deeply, giving the men a chance to respond.

"You have no idea how sorry we are about that…" Zach whispered quietly, he tremblingly lowered himself into his chair, head in his hands.

The others didn't meet Usagi's enraged eyes, showing deference and guilt.

"You're _inhuman_," she breathed, "All of you"

Mamoru spoke, his body visibly shaking in shame, "If we stopped it, the only charge we could have gotten him on was your –your abuse," he looked at the ground, "And he would have gotten out of that with no problem. And _everything_ you went through would have been for _nothing_,"

"How-how could you-" Usagi tried to say before her voice choked off, the anger draining into shame at them all knowing and seeing what she had gone through. In the back of her mind she knew Mamoru was speaking the truth. In the end, the only thing that cinched Diamond's arrest had been his confession.

"It was the hardest thing any of us ever had to do," breathed Jason quietly, looking at the young woman with slight moisture in his eyes, but seeing only a bright, strong woman who looked so much like his own younger sister.

"I want it out. Now" Usagi whispered

Mamoru nodded, "Of course" he stepped towards her

Usagi took a step away, her skin pale as she looked at Mamoru, uncertainty in her eyes, "Not you"

She almost gasped as she watched his face drop and sorrow swirl in his deep blue eyes and regretted saying what she had. Another instant and his face was back to normal as he nodded impassively, "Kevin. Do it" He handed Kevin the small pen-like device in his hand.

Kevin approached Usagi slowly, holding his hand out in front of him when he got to her, "Kevin Moore"

Usagi took the hand and shook it, letting go quite quickly.

"I'm just going to put this on your neck and it'll remove the bug. Is that fine?" Kevin said, holding up the device

Usagi nodded.

It only took a second, a slight tearing of the skin on the side of her neck and the next thing she knew, Kevin was holding a miniscule black pill-like thing between his thumb and forefinger.

"It's so small" Usagi breathed quietly, holding her hand out for it. Kevin dropped it in her hands, happy to be rid of it.

"The best the world has to offer," he said quietly and she quickly handed it back to him, her face a mask.

"I'm going to go get some sleep," Usagi said as she felt a wave of dizziness strike her- leftover from the long and pained night.

"Wait, Usagi. Let us introduce ourselves," Zach said, "We're not only FBI agents, we're brothers and sons and grandsons too"

Usagi waited expectantly, nodding at Zach

"I'm Zach Bell, the technician,"

"Jason Bates, the errand runner"

"Nick Roberts. I plan stuff," Nick said, shrugging

"It was your idea then?" Usagi asked quietly

He nodded sadly, not bothering to try to defend his place.

"And as I just said, I'm Kevin Moore, I'm a little bit of all of the previously mentioned"

"You all seem like nice people," Usagi said quietly, "If we had met in different circumstances I'm sure we could have been friends"

"But not in this circumstance?" Mamoru asked, a look of despair hidden in his eyes

"Maybe, maybe not," Usagi said, shrugging as she turned her back on the men and entered the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind her.

She sank onto the bed, which was still rumpled disastrously from the happenings of the previous night; her hand smoothed the black silk, hating the feel of it as it sent shivers up her spine with the memories.

Maybe she was being too hard on the men in the other room. They _had_ chased Diamond away for the time being, keeping her out of his hands for some time at least. It was a lot sooner than she thought possible back at her apartment. In those moments of despair she had been almost sure that she would live under his tyranny for the rest of her natural life- and probably then some with the amount of pain he would have given her by then- possibly even causing the end of that life.

Then she thought of what she had gone through the night before, looking at the blue finger-shaped bruises on her wrist, tracing them with her left hand and wincing, as they was still very tender. He had been relentless the last night and she had either been screaming or crying in pain almost the whole time- and those men had watched and listened to it…was there more shame in the world than she felt at the moment? It didn't seem likely.

She slid off the bed and to the corner, needing to be away from the place where it had all happened. Where she had been completely weak and unable to defend herself. She gasped as the memories rolled in, surprising her to no ends. She could almost feel the bolts of electricity scorching her as she spied the tazer sitting beside the bed innocently. Her own weapon had been one of her undoing. Her clothes were still lying at the base of the bed, basically only vaguely resembling what they had been previously- only strips of cloth at this point. She looked at her shaking hands, white and small- completely unable to protect her.

Usagi gave a quiet sob, unable to hold her tears back any longer, but feeling even weaker at the thought. This was her third breakdown in the last 24 hours and she had a feeling that there would be more to come. She felt so broken down, so much weaker than she had felt when she made a run for it. She couldn't help but feel that there were so many more problems to come…Diamond wouldn't stay on the run for long, that before she- or anyone else knew it- he'd be on the offensive.

She wondered how long she would have before he would be back for her.  
The room got steadily darker till she was sitting in the darkness, a small little light shining from under the door and still her silent sobs did not stem. Her hands were wound around her knees, pulling them as close as she could without having pain shoot through her body and she shook in the meanwhile.

She lay in her spot the whole night, slipping in and out of her nightmares.

The morning dawned slowly, but Usagi was too wound up in her mind to hear the pitter-patter of the rain and see the lack of sunlight shining from the windows.

She didn't even hear the knock that sounded on the door, so caught up in her own sorrows that she froze as the door opened, expecting her dreams to fall away as Diamond came in, enraged at her.

"Ms. Tsukino?" Jason whispered as he looked around the room, expecting her to be asleep on the bed. It took him a few minutes before he managed to make out a small girl looking at him from the corner of the room.

Usagi hurriedly wiped her eyes, trying to look like she hadn't been crying, forcing a smile to her face, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly as he strode to her, sitting beside her against the wall.

"I'm fine," Usagi sniffed

He didn't press her, just sat beside her in companionable silence, having much practice with this with his own younger sister.

After a good long while, she finally spoke, "I'm sorry," Usagi whispered, "I overreacted before. You were all only doing your jobs"

He shook his head, his short blond hair flopping on his head, "No, you didn't. You have every right to yell at us. What we did was so…so horrible" he looked away from her, despair etched into his face

"I didn't think I could…but I think I understand you," Usagi said quietly

"We don't deserve your understanding. You should hate us"

"I don't," she said simply, "You at least got him on the run. That's something no one's ever done before"

"What you did…fighting him off, getting away…that's something not many have done before" he said quietly, looking at the bed vaguely as if not truly seeing it

"It didn't get me far," she shrugged

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why didn't you…" Jason paused, obviously trying to think of a way to phrase his question, "Why didn't you agree with him during it?"

She didn't look at him, staring vacantly at the bed, "Because then I give him complete power over me. If I don't fight, it means I've given up…"

"Would that be so bad?" he asked sadly, "You wouldn't have gotten so hurt…"

"When I don't fight back, I'm dead," she whispered, "I can't take that. I can take the pain, that's nothing compared to what it would be like I gave up. I'd be giving him _exactly_ what he wants. And I _would_ rather die,"

He looked at her, taken aback

"And…" she looked down at her feet, "He wouldn't have opened up without it. He always talked more after beating the crap out of me," there was an angry tone to her words, "Trying to justify his actions or some shit like that"

"So…you did it for us…?" Jason asked, horror in his voice. She had taken that abuse so that they could have their proof against Chambers.

She didn't answer, choosing to remain silent.

"Was it always like…like that?" he whispered quietly, wanting her to answer in a way that would put his mind to rest. She had royally pissed him off so he would talk this time, but that didn't mean he always-

"You don't want me to answer that question, Jason," she whispered

His horror hung in the air, "We'll get him and he'll pay for what he's done," Jason said, his hands gripping themselves tightly and his eyes flashing at the emotion in Usagi's voice.

"Diamond Chambers is like a cat. He always lands on his feet…and he'll be back for me," Usagi said, stating what she thought to be fact

"We're not going to let him near you. Ever again" Jason declared passionately

Usagi shrugged, "Sometimes it's not by our choice. But he always gets what he wants"

Jason shook his head, "That's not true"

"Name one time when he hasn't"

"That family Chambers was talking about. The one he killed. That wasn't entirely true- he didn't kill all of them" Jason said, not looking at anything precisely, but seeming lost in his thoughts

"What do you mean? The car crash he was talking about?"

"Yeah. There was one remaining member of that family. You know him as Mamoru Chiba"

Horror flooded her, "_What?_" Usagi froze. Her face turned to Jason in a shocked expression.

"The Shields family was the major business empire less than twenty years ago. Then there was a car crash- two adults and two children died. Damien and Ellen Shields, and Lily and Darien Shields. Or so everyone thought. Darien Shields hadn't been in the car, his best friend had. They had been coming to pick up Darien from his karate lesson so they could take him out for his surprise birthday party. A few of his father's loyal friends knew what had happened and that Chambers would somehow manage to get to Darien as well, so they made it seem like Darien had been in the car with his family instead of his best friend. Then they got him the hell out of Los Angeles and straight into New York. He was 14"

"…Mamoru is Darien Shields…" Usagi whispered, horrified

Jason nodded, "He was forced to change his name and from then on, he's always been Mamoru Chiba. He has no desire to return to being Darien Shield- except to ensure that Diamond Chambers pays for what he took from him- from Darien"

"He took everything from Mamoru…" Usagi whispered brokenly, tears pouring down her face at the thought of what Mamoru had gone through.

"That's his reason for being ruthless in getting Chambers," Jason explained to the woman, "He didn't want to involve you. But he-we all realized that it was the only way. You're the only one he revealed his true self to"

"I understand," she whispered

"Try not to be too hard on the guy. He knows- to some extent- what you're going through"

Usagi nodded slowly

"I feel so horrible. I- I called him a monster…"

"It's fine. He- and all of us- understand and you have every right to call us that," Jason said as he stood and walked to the door

"Jason?" Usagi called quietly and he turned expectantly

"…could you help me up?" she asked innocently, her hand extended slightly towards him.

"It would be my pleasure, Ms. Tsukino" he said as his face broke into a bright grin and he helped her up

"Call me Usagi. Please" she said as she wobbled herself straight, stretching her body, she turned her bright blue eyes to him, "And thank you for telling me"

"You deserve to know all you're doing for us. You're his savior, you know? He's been searching for a way to catch Chambers half his life now, you come along and three days later, Chambers is known for what he's done"

Usagi smiled, but then it dawned on her, "Am I supposed to know this? I mean, won't Mamoru-"

"No. It's all right. He thought you should know. You're the one he owes it all to" Jason said, following Usagi out of the room.  
She walked into the living room to find Mamoru splayed out on the sofa, looking knocked out. She paused, assessing him more thoroughly. He was, no doubt, the most handsome man that she had ever laid eyes on, but there was something in the way he held himself that kept people coming and at the same time repelled them.

Jason walked around her, noting her complete withdrawal into her thoughts of Mamoru, to the kitchen where Zach was chewing pancakes thoughtfully.

"Pancakes!" Jason cried, rushing to the table and taking about five, he began pouring pancake syrup by the oodles. He paused, "I told her," he said to Zach in an undertone

Zach nodded, "Good. And how'd she take it?"

"…well?" Jason said, shrugging, "I don't know, man. She's hard to read sometimes"

He finally sat down and began stuffing pieces of the pancakes into his mouth, "You'we am awesome cook," Jason said

Zach looked at Jason in disgust, shaking his head and turning away.

"Where'd Usagi get to?" he asked, as he peered through the kitchen door and was surprised to find only Mamoru remaining there.

"Bafroom, probly," Jason said, mouth still full of pancake. He swallowed his last bite, "I found her in the corner…crying" his voice was pained as he remembered it

"She's getting it all out," Zach said, shrugging, "Probably needs to talk about it"

A short shriek from the direction of one of the guest rooms had Zach and Jason running, both of them drawing their guns. They stumbled into the room to find Kevin sitting up, breathing heavily as he looked with extreme wide eyes at Usagi, who apparently had just exited the guest room bathroom from the opposite side she had entered, as Nick had been sleeping in the other room.

Usagi started giggling quietly as she watched Kevin's face slide into a slightly less freaked position, Jason and Zach joined in as Kevin slammed back onto the bed and put a pillow over his head and a snore sounded from beneath it within seconds.

Usagi breathed heavily as she attempted to stop laughing, but loud giggling still escaped her. She felt giddy from her laughing. Jason was roaring in laughter beside her and she couldn't help laughing at him, his laughter contagious.

Zach attempted to usher her out of the room as Kevin removed the pillow from his head and shot them all a death glare.

"SHUT IT!" They heard Nick's voice roar from the adjacent room.

Usagi quieted slowly as Jason nearly rolled on the floor, still laughing like crazy

"Jason, I swear to god, if you don't shut up in the next two seconds, I will shoot you with your own gun," Kevin said, sitting up in the bed, looking immensely pissed off.

"But your face…" Jason laughed loudly

"JASON!" Mamoru's and Nick's voices screamed in unison.

Jason clutched his mouth in an attempt to stop, but a loud giggle escaped him.

Kevin was up in an instant, and moved so fast that Usagi shrieked in fear for Jason.

"AH!" Jason cried as he dodged Kevin and made a run for the door, only to find Mamoru standing there.

"Get him, Mamoru!" Kevin shouted

Usagi watched with wide eyes as Mamoru proceeded to wrestle the gun away from Jason and Kevin wrestled Jason to the ground. Nick came and joined in within seconds and pretty soon all were laughing.

"They're always like this. Ignore them," Zach said, shrugging as if he was used to it.

Usagi giggled, slightly shocked but finding it funny that the four of them still retained some terms of childhood.

"Stop acting so high and mighty, Zach," Nick called and he tackled Zach and proceeded to give him a pounding.

Jason finally shouted, "I surrender!" and the poundings ceased.

"Uhm. Sorry about you having to see that," Mamoru said, standing up and brushing off his pants, he was blushing embarrassedly as if he had just realized Usagi was there.

"If Jason had just shut up," Kevin said wistfully, "I would still be asleep" he sighed sadly, "How I miss sleep…."

Zach punched Nick on the shoulder, "And that's for tackling me, loser"

Just then Usagi's stomach growled loudly and she flushed.

"The stomach has spoken," Nick said, a grin on his face

"Zach made pancakes!"

There was a mad rush for the kitchen, leaving Zach and Jason staring around the room blankly.

Usagi, somehow, was the first to reach the kitchen and the others waited their turn, pouting at Usagi to hurry up.

Usagi giggled as she moved out of the way and watched Mamoru, Kevin and Nick battle for next pick, feeling slightly at home among the bickering men.

***

Usagi looked at the phone in her hand blankly, "Why?"

"In case something happens, all you have to do is press the star button twice within a second. There's also a tracer in it," Mamoru explained as he stalled the car in front of the middle-sized house.

Usagi nodded, "It makes sense"

Mamoru raised his eyebrow at her. She had done a complete 180 on him. It was slightly disconcerting. He had a feeling he was on a thin line, but at the moment he was on her good side.

"Thank you," she said softly as she opened the door, "And I'm sorry" without waiting for an answer she was out and making her way to the house that she had lived in for most of her young life.

She remembered moving out as if it had been yesterday. She'd been happy, but also sad at the thought of leaving it behind. During University, she had stayed at a dorm for a semester. And had _hated_ it. The food was horrible, her roommate had been awesome, but had also had random guys in the room all the time, and her laundry never got done. So at the end of the semester, she moved back home, preferring to have the comfort of her own room- along with her parents, who did almost everything for her.

So, when she had moved in with Diamond, it had still been a large change- on the parent front. The workers of the apartment and Diamond's goons catered to every whim of hers. Thankfully she had never had too many whims outside of food- which she got enough of from Makoto's restaurant and the apartment building's private kitchen- and money, which she made off of her photography jobs. She had offered to pay for half of the apartment but 1- Diamond had refused, and 2- half the rent was what she made in a year.

She sighed as she knocked on the door, bracing herself for a long day.

The door pulled open and her dad appeared in the doorway. His face went from annoyed to surprised to happy within the second that he saw her.

"USAGI!?"

"Hi, Dad" she said sweetly, her face breaking into an honest to god grin, everything but pure joy being wiped from her mind.

She was engulfed in a hug that felt so sweet, a hug that erased all the hurts from her body and her heart.

It felt so good to be home again.

Now if only she didn't destroy that too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Going Under**

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved_

_- "She Will be Loved" by Maroon 5_

**Chapter 8**

Her mother's concentration on her book wavered the second Usagi walked into the room.

"Usagi?" she asked, her face breaking into a smile

"Hi, Mom" Usagi said, stepping closer to the bed, "How are you?"

Her mom waved away the question, "We heard about Diamond. The news"

Usagi nodded, knowing what she was talking about as Mamoru and the guys had shown her the segment where Diamond was proclaimed as a convict, blamed for stock market problems, the Shields' family death and an attack on his unnamed girlfriend, among other things.

"Where is Diamond? I want to kill him," her dad said; rage consuming his voice. Usagi could tell he was taking it hard. The first boyfriend of Usagi's he had let his guard down to trust had made her life hell.

"Nobody knows. They think he's in Nevada though" Usagi shrugged, "They'll catch him eventually"

"Oh, honey," her mom said sorrowfully, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"…he threatened to-to hurt all of you. That's why I ran away, I thought maybe I could spare anyone finding out and get away from him at the same time" Usagi said, sitting down on the edge of the bed

"What went wrong?" her mom asked, sitting up with difficulty

"He found me, of course"

"Oh, honey. It's over now," she said as she pulled her arms around Usagi in a comforting position.

"What did he do to you?" Her dad asked coldly, "The news said his girlfriend was harmed"

"Just in his haste of getting away, he got a little rough," Usagi said, resting her head on her mother's lap

"That son of a-"

"Kenji, stop" Ikuko said, shaking her head, "It's done. She's free"

"You knew, didn't you?" Usagi asked quietly, her eyes on her mother's face

Ikuko lovingly smoothed Usagi's hair, "How couldn't I? He always seemed obsessed with you. And you- your eyes…they were so hollow when you smiled. It killed me to see you like that. That's why I gave you my money"

Usagi closed her eyes, "And I wasted it all"

"_What?_ You _knew_!?" Kenji roared, "Why didn't you tell me?" Kenji asked Ikuko, pain in his voice

"You would have gone and tried to kill Diamond…and hurt yourself instead," Ikuko said slowly, knowing it was the truth

Usagi opened her eyes, "Thanks, Mom, so much"

"I don't need your thanks, dear, I just want to see you happy" Ikuko said, smiling down at her amazing daughter

"Enough about me. How have you been doing?" Usagi asked, sitting up

"I tire easily and sometimes I get some aches and pains, but other than that I'm doing well," Ikuko said

"The doctor said she's improving at great speed," Kenji said proudly, his voice still slightly shaking at what Ikuko had revealed. He looked past the two of the women on the bed sadly.

Usagi smiled, trying not to let her worry ruin the moment. However she couldn't help be skeptical. Almost two months ago, her mother had experienced a stroke. It hadn't been too serious, but the risk for more serious strokes was much more apparent. It sucked that just when her mother needed rest and relaxation, all this stuff was happening to Usagi.

Usagi just hoped that it didn't affect her mother in a negative way.

"Now, come, Shingo will be here in an hour or so, did you want to invite the girls? We'll make a party out of it" Ikuko said

Usagi nodded, "That would be great. I feel like a celebration is in order"

"After everything that's happened, it definitely is"

***

Usagi looked around at the people she loved with all her heart. This was her family. The girls fit in perfectly with her parents and Shingo, and in that case, the girls felt that this was their family as well. They'd all been there for her through thick and thin, never wavering in their support and love and Usagi couldn't thank them enough. The girls felt much differently, they thanked the stars that Usagi had appeared in their lives, a lone star of brilliance.

Rei teased Minako mercilessly about her crush on a male model, laughing uproariously as Minako blushed. Rei had only had her grandfather before Usagi had befriended her and she had lived in utter loneliness before then. She could still remember the lonesome days she had spent sweeping the shrine's steps. Then her memories morphed into long days and nights of spending time with her friends. She had considered Ikuko and Kenji her step-in parents ever since that night when her grandfather had been in a car accident. They, along with the girls and Usagi, had waited all night with her in the hospital till they were told that her grandfather would be okay. She couldn't imagine life without them and she hoped she never would have to. When she had heard about what Diamond had done…nothing could describe the rage and sorrow she had felt. Rage at Diamond for even _thinking_ he could hurt Usagi and sorrow that she hadn't seen it before. She should have known! Usagi had been her best friend for more than half her life and she hadn't even realized it when she had been getting the life beat out of her. She wanted to rip Diamond to shreds and then she wanted to rip herself into shreds…how could she call herself Usagi's friend if she'd been unable to help her in her time of need?

Makoto punched Shingo lightly on his arm and he rubbed his shoulder, either pretending to be hurt or her punch had actually hurt. She giggled. She remembered only moments of her life before Usagi had brightened her doorstep. The long gone plane crash was a distant memory that she only remembered talking about now. The many foster homes she had gone through just a memoir of worse times, something to look at and realize that _she_ had survived and that times were just perfect now. Now, she had amazing sisters, two loving parents and an annoying little brother. She no longer had to hide in her hard shell and hope people wouldn't be able to break it down and make her feel sorrow when they left her. She knew now that she had found something that could never be left behind. But then Diamond had come along. She had felt something off about him the second she had met him, but he had hidden himself really well and Makoto had fallen into his trap, just like everyone else. She wanted to torture the son of a bitch till he regretted even setting his eyes on Usagi and then possibly torture him a little bit more. She couldn't believe that she had just sat on her ass and waited for something to happen. What had happened to the protective Makoto? The one who would kill anyone who even thought about hurting those she cared about?

Ami focused all her concentration on making the move, finally choosing, she moved her knight up. "Checkmate" Ikuko said, making her move and grinning at Ami. Ami grinned back. She smiled at the thought when she had first seen that smile- on a different person, but the same love and kindness emanating off of it-maybe even more of it. Ami had been the loner, considered too smart for everyone else to hang out with her. But then Usagi had stepped in and enlisted her help- and immediate friendship had bloomed. She had found her support system, people she could let her guard down around and love explicitly, knowing they would never hurt her. Apart from the girls, Usagi's family had become her family, always there for her. Especially Ikuko and Kenji, both had taught her that there was love in the world, something her own parent's hadn't been able to convey well. And Usagi- there weren't enough words in the English language to convey the depth of Ami's feelings for her. It had killed Ami to discover what she had about Diamond's doings, to think that someone could hurt Usagi like that. But she hadn't lost her thoughts, instead she employed them to help Usagi out of there and it had worked. But she should have known it would have been harder to hide Usagi- when Diamond owned half of the country, there wasn't much someone could do to prevent him from getting what he wanted. But she could have done more, and she should have. She wouldn't rest till Diamond was arrested and in jail for the rest of his life.

Minako blushed as Rei and Usagi made fun of her for falling in and out of love easily. It was true, she was very temporary- but with her family, she was the truest of them all. Although she was directly related through blood because her father and Usagi's father were brothers, she belonged because she loved them and they loved her. She had found that blood was not always thicker than water. She had been sent away from her parents at the young age of 8 to live in London because of a better learning environment, and then at 12, she had come back to California to live almost as if alone in a large house with many servants. She wasn't complaining, but she was _used_ to being alone- but then she had been introduced to Usagi. The two were almost twins; they had the same thick, long blonde hair, same peppy personalities and the same loving personas. Whoever had said opposites attract hadn't known how much similars were drawn to each other. In no time, they were the closest of friends, the inseparable cousins with a large family that loved them. She had noticed Usagi drawing away from them ever since Diamond had come around- but in her desperate attempt to shield herself from the truth, she had thought that was how it got when someone fell in love so deeply, that nothing was more important than the other- that was how she felt about her family after all. But she had never been able to shake off Usagi's look of despair hidden deep in her eyes. She had never hidden it well enough- and couldn't have from Minako's eyes. But what had Minako done? Absolutely nothing. She had waited for Ami to point out the obvious before she let herself even think of it. Minako had never been one for violence, but at the idea that Diamond had even touched a hair on Usagi's head with malice in his mind, she felt like- like killing him. She wanted to rip his heart out and make him feel the pain that Usagi had felt, that she and the rest of Usagi's family had felt.

"Food's ready!" Kenji said, popping his head through the open screen door and then instinctively moved out of the way as Minako, Makoto and Shingo rushed past him. He felt like he had four extra daughters that he loved with his whole heart, even though his wife had only given birth to Usagi and Shingo. He loved his children- be they related by blood or not- and would give his life to save any one of them. His eyes narrowed in utter rage as he thought of Diamond Chambers, his hands clenching and nails biting roughly into his skin. He felt the need to hit something- anything and would have given all the money he had to have Diamond's face materialize in front of him. That son of a bitch had hurt his daughter- his little angel and had gotten away with it. In front of his eyes, Usagi helped Ikuko to her feet and, leaning Ikuko's weight on her, walked slowly to the backyard. His mind was transported back to when Usagi had first rested in his arms and had opened her bright blue eyes to look at him curiously. Her beautiful eyes had held nothing but love, and they had never changed as she grew- until she had finally revealed what Diamond had done to her- that was when all the sorrow that she had been hiding had come out. He had never thought Usagi so skilled at hiding her feelings from him, but he had never been so wrong. His wife, even when sick, had noticed that something was wrong. His life revolved around the women in his life and his son and it killed him that they had hidden this from him. Both his wife and daughter had withheld the truth in fear that Kenji would have done something stupid- God knew he would have done something illegal. But he didn't care. As long as he protected them, anything was worth that.

"C'mon daddy! The food's getting cold!" Usagi called to her father who was staring at the empty living room with a slightly angered look on his face. She had hurt her father more than she had thought she could. She had known he would take it badly that both her and her mother had chosen to hide from him the horrible truth- but she couldn't have bared her father getting hurt. Or anyone else for that matter.

She wondered what would have happened if Diamond had never found her- how everyone would have taken it. But it was useless to think of what ifs. She was happy that everything had been revealed, it was like she had been carrying this huge burden and when the truth had been told, it had dropped off of her. But now a new tension set in. If any of her friends and family got the chance, what would they do to avenge her?

But much much more importantly, what would Diamond do to them to get his revenge on her?

Shingo observed his sister's calm exterior, but he knew her too well to not realize when she was worrying excessively.

"You okay?" he asked her quietly as he sat besides her, drawing her attention from Makoto and Minako's bantering.

"Me?" Usagi asked brightly, "I'm fine"

"Why didn't you tell me that day? When I asked you about the bruise?" he asked, looking down at the cup of soda in his hands. He knew she knew what he was talking about. The second he had seen the bruise, he had known something was wrong- and that Chambers had something to do with it. He remembered how Diamond had brushed off Shingo's concern and seemed confused as to why Shingo was blaming him. His performance had been a little too perfect, and Shingo should have realized that. After that, Usagi had avoided him like the plague, always managing to get out of their dinner dates at the last second, as if hoping she could distance herself from his worrying gaze.

"He threatened you," Usagi whispered, "He said if you went after him, he would make you lose your job, your scholarship…everything"

Shingo sighed, hating Chambers even more as the time passed. He hated seeing his sister so weak. It had been his life goal when he was young to scare and annoy Usagi, but now that someone was doing it, he wanted to destroy the person.

"So what, Usa?" he asked quietly, "That's nothing compared to what you went through"

She shook her head, "Don't kid me, Shingo. He would have destroyed your life…all of our lives, just to keep me"

"Well, he won't get the chance now," Shingo said coldly, his eyes narrowed at nothing in particular, "He's going to be in jail before he even sees you again- or dead. I don't rather care which"

And he felt that way in his heart.

Usagi patted his shoulder comfortingly, "I know, Shin. Everything's good now. I can start over again"

The day passed quickly as the family talked, joked and enjoyed together. Pretty soon it was time for everyone to leave, as all of them had work tomorrow and Shingo had college. They all left slowly, taking their time. Minako was the last to leave as she lived the closest.

"Usagi, walk me to my car?" she asked as she got out her coat.

"Sure," Usagi said as she put on her slippers and headed out behind Minako.

"Have you thought about getting back to work?" Minako asked

"I have. I don't think California Times is going to take me again though, I left without explaining, and my boss hates me," Usagi said, frowning into the night

"How about working at the agency? I'm pretty sure we need more photographers and I hear the pay is good," Minako offered, hoping that Usagi would take it. She knew how Usagi got when left all alone. She would worry over what Diamond was up to till she was driven up the wall with her own worrying.

"That would be amazing! I'll definitely check it out," Usagi said, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. She would love working for Gods and Goddess Beauty, ever since Minako had started working there, she had been an instant hit and she couldn't help but hope that her photography would be boosted just as well.

"Great! Come by tomorrow during lunch," Minako said, beaming at Usagi

Usagi knew that Minako was trying to distract her from everything that was happening and she was happy to have her.

"Thanks, Minako" she said, bowing her head. Minako brought Usagi into a loving hug.

"Anything you ever need, Usa. You know you can ask me," she said as she came out of the hug and opened her car door.

"I know, Mina-chan. I'll see you tomorrow," Usagi said as she stepped away.

Minako started the car and backed out of the driveway, heading slowly away from the house, watching Usagi in her rearview mirror.

***

"_The search for Diamond Chambers remains open. Diamond Chambers, heir of the Chambers business was convicted on counts of bribery, blackmail, and countless others. The more distinct of his charges are first, the attack on his girlfriend, who was told to have been seriously hurt by Chambers and second, the long ago murder of the Shields family. The Shields family, as I am sure most of us old timers remember with love in our hearts, were the pride and joy of businesses. It was a tragic day when the entire family was in a fatal car crash. New evidence has emerged that Chambers is to blame for the car crash. Let us all bring Diamond Chambers to justice and avenge the Shields family, Darien and Lilly Shields in particular_."

Usagi sighed as a photo of the two children came up. Lilly looked like a smaller version of her elder brother, her long black hair was silky and her blue eyes shone brightly. Darien, his short black hair ruffled in a cute way, smiled beside his sister. He looked like such an innocent child. Usagi mentally compared Darien Shields with Mamoru Chiba. Mamoru was much different from his past self, almost a completely different person. Looks wise, Mamoru had matured from a cute child into a breathtakingly handsome man. Personality wise, it looked like Mamoru had been broken by his difficult life. There was an apparent spark in Darien Shields' eyes that wasn't ever present in Mamoru's.

Usagi got up and flipped off the TV. Her parents had headed to sleep almost two hours ago and the house was quiet. Pulling the blanket from the sofa, she headed outside, wanting to breathe some fresh air. She shivered in the chilly air, pulling the blanket closer around her body. Fall was definitely on its way.

She looked up to the stars; surprised she could actually see quite a few. She had forgotten that this far from the city stars were visible. Back in New York, she could never see the stars.

Looking at them again reminded her of the first night she had kissed Diamond. It had been a night where she had been unable to sleep- much like this one. It was a starry night and a full moon and she had been admiring the stars. Diamond had approached her, magically appearing out of nowhere and without a word he had kissed her. She had thought it hopelessly romantic and had swooned at the thought.

Suddenly a crunching noise broke through her thoughts. A man was walking by the house, his hands buried in his pockets, his head bent downwards. He looked up as he felt eyes on him.

"Mamoru?"

Mamoru blinked at the goddess under the stars, then as she stepped closer, she revealed herself to be Usagi.

"Usagi?"

"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked slightly suspiciously, wondering if he had lied when he had said they wouldn't be keeping tabs on her anymore.

"I was taking a walk," Mamoru explained, "to some places I knew back when I lived here"

"This late?" she asked quietly, sitting down on the steps and patting the spot beside her.

Mamoru sat down, "Truth is I couldn't sleep. Being back here is…difficult" his eyes met Usagi's for a split second before he looked away.

"I don't know if he told you, but Jason told me…about it all"

"Yeah, he mentioned," Mamoru responded, knowing she felt pity for him. Pity wasn't a new thing in his life and he was so used to it that it didn't even annoy him if someone pitied him. But he also knew she was the one person who deserved to know his past.

"I'm so sorry, Mamoru," she whispered, looking up at the sky

Mamoru sighed, "So am I. We lived near here, you know? About three blocks down. Now another family lives there, they seem so happy"

Usagi looked back down at him, seeing the haunted look in his eyes and reached for Mamoru's hand and took it within hers, knowing that Mamoru needed to talk about it without interruption.

Mamoru looked down at their intertwined fingers, "I watched the kids play for a little while. Lilly, Fiore and I were like that. We always spent time together. I look back on it and I just…I can't take it"

He stopped, wondering why he was telling Usagi all of this. There was something about her that made him comfortable; he had realized that the first time he had danced with her. He couldn't help but be eternally grateful that Jason had told her the truth. It had been so hard for him not to tell her- but harder to think that he would be revealing everything about himself. But now that it was done, she knew him- just as he knew her. It wasn't a must that he tell her, it was a need that he felt deep within himself. Something he couldn't fight anymore.

"Lilly was amazing. I used to think that sisters and brothers had to fight all the time and that the relationship we had was unnatural and just because of that I would pick fights with her. But she knew exactly how I felt and she went along with it. She wouldn't even complain to Mom and Dad, just suck it up and fight me as well as she could. She used to love pinching me" he smiled at the memory, almost feeling the slight pressure on his hand

"I loved her so much. She was barely 11 when-" he stopped, wiping the tear away from his eye.

"It's okay," Usagi said softly, "It's okay"

"It's getting better," Mamoru corrected her quietly, "It'll only be okay when Chambers is locked up for what he did to her"

"He will be," Usagi agreed, "Before you know it"

And she believed it. With Mamoru on the case, Diamond would get caught. Mamoru, although obsessed with his revenge, would do his best to take Diamond down, and on the way, he'd protect her as well.

"Thanks to you," Mamoru said, finally looking at her, "You got him to talk"

Usagi looked away, "It wasn't much. I just did what I had to"

"Thank you for that," Mamoru almost choked out the words, wanting and needing to show his utter gratitude to her.

Usagi nodded, "You are welcome, Mamoru"

"I'm really sorry about what I did, I didn't mean for it to be this way…" the pain in his voice sent a pang through Usagi's heart, he sounded so sorry…

"What you heard…it doesn't make up for what I did- or justify it," he said, looking away from her, "And I don't want you to forgive me because of what you know"

She mused his words, knowing it was true. To do that would be to forgive him for something beyond his power. He had to make up for it. And he knew it.

"You don't even have to forgive me at all, you can just-"

Mamoru's words cut off as his phone rang loudly; giving Usagi an apologetic look he picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"We got a clue, someone called and said they saw him in Nevada" Kevin said to him

"Get the local police on it"

"They are, but nothing as of yet. Nick thinks that selling his shares of the hotels and casinos will ward him out of there"

"Good idea"

"We need you down here," Kevin said apologetically

"Okay, I'll be there" Mamoru said and hung up his phone.

Usagi's face was upturned towards the sky and her hair blew against her face and he could have sworn that he had never before seen someone as beautiful. Realizing the silence, Usagi looked back at him, "I should go"

"Yeah, I have to head out too" Mamoru said

In unison they both looked down at their intertwined hands, which both had almost forgotten about.

"Sorry" Mamoru said hurriedly as he let Usagi's hand go. She smiled, "It's no problem, Mamoru"

They stood up, Usagi a step on top of him, was perfectly level with him and they stood in silence as they looked at each other.

Usagi broke the silence, "I'm sorry, Mamoru, for everything"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said, staring up at her with what looked like wonder in his eyes, "I'm just thankful for you"

"Still," Usagi said, smiling slightly, she gave Mamoru a peck on his cheek, "I'll see you later, Mamoru"

Mamoru blushed and nodded hurriedly.

Usagi smiled one last time at him and walked away, closing the door quietly behind her. Mamoru raised his hand and touched the spot where she had kissed him wonderingly. He grinned as he turned and walked away, a spring in his step that had been missing for a long time.

Usagi watched him walk away from the window beside the door, a smile gracing her lips.

She walked up to her room in a daze, flopping onto the bed, a grin forming.

If she hadn't known better, she would have thought she was falling in love with Mamoru Chiba. But that was impossible- wasn't it?

He was an obsessed man. One who would destroy everything in his wake to get the one thing he wanted: revenge. And she was smack dab in the middle of it. He didn't care what it took for him to achieve his goal- and she was expendable.

Why did she have the feeling he was going to be the end of her?


	9. Chapter 9

**Going Under**

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become.  
Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal._

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

_- "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace_

**Chapter 9**

Usagi sighed as she put away her camera, waving goodbye to some of the friends she had made already. It was only her third day of work and she already loved it. She had never known this type of photography could be so intense- even modeling was super hard. The models made it look easy, but look carefully enough and you would see how hard they had to work. She was surprised Minako still had so much energy left at the end of every day.

Though being tired may have had something to do with her night out with the girls in celebration of her being back and getting a job.

"Usa, I'm heading out," Minako said, stopping at Usagi's station, "Will you be okay?"

"Of course I will. You get to your date, don't want to keep Alan waiting, do you?"

Minako smiled her bright smile, "Oh, he'll keep waiting"

Usagi shook her head as Minako bounced away, amazed at Minako's perseverance. It probably had to do with her years of training as a gymnast. Both her parents and Minako's parents had put them into gymnastics when Minako had come to California and both had excelled. But Minako had always had more grace than Usagi, although Usagi had the body of a gymnast. Minako was more with coordination and skill, while Usagi was agility and physical strength. In the end, they had perfectly balanced each other out. Once college had started, gymnastics had slid into the background, but every once in a while, they had gotten to the gym to practice. It perfectly explained their flat stomachs and toned thighs that most women would kill for.

"Usagi, did you get to that paperwork?" her boss said as he walked up to her. He was a middle-aged man, and very handsome with blond hair and green eyes. Usagi had immediately liked him because of his charismatic personality.

"Paperwork?" Usagi asked confusedly

"Yeah, I told you about it yesterday, didn't I?" he asked as he fidgeted with his coat button

"No, you didn't"

"Well," he said as he walked over to the desk sitting in the corner of the office and pulled some papers out of the drawer, "Sorry about that. But you have to have these finished before I can permanently assign you and pay you"

"Oh, I'll take it home and-"

He shook his head, "You can't. It's private modeling information and can't leave the office"

"Okay, I'll get it finished before I leave. Is that fine?" Usagi said as she closed up her camera box, slightly annoyed that she would have to stay late. She had been planning on going home and curling up with a good book to read till she fell asleep.

"Perfect. Lock up before you leave," he said as he waved goodbye and silently exited the building.

Usagi settled down on the comfy chair in front of the desk, glancing around the large prepping room that people used as a relaxation room and then she got to work.

An hour later, her mind buzzing with photography styles and modeling skills, she stood up and stretched. It was then she realized that she was completely alone. It hadn't even occurred to her before because she had been so into finishing the paperwork, but now, silence rung through the room.

Shaking off her fear, she placed the paperwork into a neat pile and got on her coat. She should be used to silence by now, she thought. She had lived alone for a month in New York City. But then again, before that she had always lived with someone. She was more of a loud girl and not used to silences. That would probably explain her constant chatter to herself as she left the building.

Locking the door behind her, she exited the building and walked through the dark parking lot to her mom's car. She really needed to buy her own- but first she needed to get paid. She thought slightly affectionately of the car that Diamond had let her borrow from one of his many for a week. It had been a blue Volvo and she had loved the speed and the sleekness of it. But then she remembered how he had beaten her after she had driven it to Motoki's place to pick up Makoto. "Say goodbye to that happy memory", she muttered to herself sourly, pissed that every time she thought of something happy, something Diamond distracted her from it.

Light scuffles to her left broke off her thoughts of cars and she froze in place. The sounds stopped as well.

Gulping, Usagi walked quickly towards the end of the row where she remembered parking the car. The scuffles-that were sounding more like footsteps now- also quickened. She glanced behind her, but to her surprise there was no one there.

Pulling her keys out of her purse, she nearly ran to her car and hurriedly unlocked the door. "Nothing's there," she spoke quietly to herself, "You're just letting the dark-"

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out so late?" a cold voice asked from directly behind her.

Usagi jumped and gave a squeak of fear, hurriedly turning around.

A large man leered down at her and she gave a gasp of surprise. How had someone so large snuck up on her so easily?

Her heart beat exhaustedly against her chest as she shook in front of him, "Uhm, I'm just going home now so-"

"Would that be the apartment?" he asked her as he stared down at her, his large body blocking out the light of the streetlight.

She froze, "A-Apartment?"

He stepped closer to her and she backed away, unfortunately having nowhere to go but away from the car, "Who are you?" she whispered

"A friend of Chambers" he said, tilting his head to look at her. His black eyes bored into hers, his muscles rippling beneath his coat. And she knew then that he was a professional- sent here just to get her. She should have known she would never be safe- even when he was on the run. He was powerful, for god's sake, as in he had people who would do things for him- no matter what it was.

"He s-sent you?" she stuttered, quietly slipping her purse to behind her body so she could reach her tazer.

"Yep. I hear you've given him quite some trouble," he said, his thin lips twisting into something she thought to be a smile. He was extremely large and looked built up under his coat- his chilling eyes were so dark and cold that she shook as she looked at them.

"W-what d-do you want?"

"You" he said simply, striding forward, a rope now visible in his hands.

Usagi, instead of going for her tazer, pulled out her pepper spray and squeezed it up at the man as she stumbled backwards. She hoped it had been high enough, he was at least a foot taller than her- not to mention about ten times stronger. A roar of anger confirmed her hit and pierced through the silence of the parking lot as he raised his hands to his eyes.

With a burst of adrenaline, Usagi raced away as fast as she could towards the exit of the parking exit. With fear pumping in her veins she sped to the gate.

"You bitch!" he roared behind her and directly after that she heard thudding footsteps chasing after her.

She hadn't been the fastest girl for nothing, she thought, but the thought was suddenly erased as she felt him behind her. Holy hell! He was FAST!

Not a split second had passed before she was yanked back by cold hands that closed around her elbow.

Using his momentum, she whirled around and struck his nose with her fist. He reeled backwards, but with a strong hold on Usagi's elbow, dragged her with him.

Usagi screamed as he pulled her towards him as he regained his balance, his thick arms trapping her within them.

"Let me go!" she screamed, "HELP!"

"Shut up, bitch!" he roared down at her, squeezing tighter

Knowing she only had seconds to act before her fighting would be useless, she stomped as hard as she could. A jolt of pain went through her leg as she realized that he was wearing boots and his toes were completely protected.

He laughed coldly at her attempt to hurt him and in that second she was transported back to when Diamond had first forced her into submission. She had cried. And he had laughed. And this man was taking her back to him?

Not over her dead body!

Reaching for the arms holding her body to his, she scratched along them as hard as she could and saw blood seep from the skin as he roared louder and dropped her. Her legs collapsed beneath her as he kicked her, realizing her plan.

Making her decision, she stayed down but swung her legs around, hitting his ankles hard and sweeping them underneath his body. While he was still falling, she propelled her legs around farther to get enough momentum to land on her feet.

She had to get out of here! She was no match for him, especially since she was already tiring in her constant stream of adrenaline running through her body. She made it to the gate but as she made to pull it open, she was pushed harshly against it. Her breath was knocked out of her as she slammed against it, held in place by the man.

He was breathing heavily behind her, his now clammy hands pushing her body against the cold gate.

"He told me not to underestimate you" he breathed behind her, "It won't happen again"

He turned her around and grabbed her hands before she could raise them. He transferred them to one hand, "He's paying me good for getting you, so it's worth it"

"Well" she spat, "He's paying you well, idiot"

"You're a feisty one," he said, leering down at her

She needed to get her hands free if she wanted any chance of defeating him- maybe getting him to talk might loosen him up.

"Where are you going to take me?" she asked as he pulled rope out of his pocket with his free hand and wound it tightly around her wrists, almost cutting off the blood flow to her hands.

"To Chambers" he said simply as he pulled her away from the gate and pushed her in front of him.

"Why? Won't that lead the police right to him? I have that bug in me-"

"No. You don't" he said, interrupting her blabbering, "Walk"

She shakily began walking. So he knew that she didn't have the bug anymore, which meant her one chance of – WAIT! Her eyes widened as she remembered the phone in her pocket, the one that Mamoru had given her. All she needed to do was press the star button twice in succession.

"W-why are you doing this to me?" she asked him weakly

"This is what I do. Diamond sends me stuff to do, and I get them done, no questions asked. He's the one I send for big stuff, you should be honored," he said proudly

"He's going to hurt me, please, don't take me to him" she slightly begged, allowing her fear to leak into her voice

"Not my problem," he said and she could almost hear the shrug in his voice

They came to a small black car and he unlocked it with a click of a button on his keychain.

"NO!" Usagi yelled, moving as fast as she could away from him, thanking the stars that he had momentarily let go of her to get his keys.

He groaned, "Do you really want to go through this again?"

"I am not going back to him!" she screamed and as he came at her, she raised her leg and with all her strength kicked between his legs.

He went white and stopped in his tracks. In almost slow motion, his hands went to the area and his knees bent and next thing she knew, he was on the floor, moaning in pain.

She thanked the god she hadn't believed in previously as she managed to pull out her cell phone from the pocket of her jeans and pressed the star button twice quickly.

The screaming had faded away and the man slowly stood up, wincing in pain, "I'm going to kill you, you fucking whore"

"No, you're not," she said as she stepped lightly away from his slow steps,

"You fucking bitch," he spat as he launched himself at her, hands outstretched. Usagi made a run for it but he had thrown himself far enough that he slammed into her, bringing her down. Her body landed with a thud on her left elbow and she screamed as jolts of pain went through it.

She managed to turn onto her back even though he was lying on her. Her eyes met a large chest as his body was sprawled on top of hers. She writhed underneath him, trying to push him off with her right hand and weakly with her left, which was throbbing strongly.

A groan came from the block on top of her as she continued to move underneath him, "That feels way too good"

She suddenly became aware of something digging into her lower stomach that was large, hot and hard.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, "HELP! SOMEONE!"

"You're alone, bitch. And I'm going to hurt you" she could hear the malice in his voice. She had pissed him off extremely when she had nearly bested him.

"I've heard some of what Chambers has done to you, but that won't be anything compared to what I'll do to you- and then I'll give you to Chambers. That should be a good enough punishment"

"Keep dreaming, dick" she snapped as she attempted to raise her leg to have a repeat of her last attack- but quicker than she could snap it forward, he rolled off of her. She attempted to crawl away but a hand enclosed on her ankle and pulled her back quickly. "I've had enough"

He got onto his knees and straddled her overturned body, then reaching for her head, in a quick stroke he slammed it against the ground- hard- causing Usagi's world to go black.

Mamoru raced his car straight through the gate, causing it to crash open in front of him. He raced out of the car, running straight for where he could see a figure on the ground, praying that it was Usagi- alone and unharmed. That it had just been an accident that she had alerted them. To his horror, he came upon a large man on top of a barely discernible woman, his hand delving beneath her shirt.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mamoru roared as he raced to him, pushing him off of her, "You _dare_ to touch her like that?"

Without waiting for a response, Mamoru kicked the man in his face, sending him reeling back. Mamoru bent down over him, his fist repeatedly crushing the man's nose and teeth, Mamoru's hands bleeding as he busted the man's lips over and over again.

"You're that detective" the man groaned out, "And you're Shields"

Mamoru froze mid-punch, surprised out of his mind, no one had called him that in years, "Excuse me?"

"Did you think Diamond wouldn't find out?" he laughed wheezily, his bloodied face breaking into a grin, "He laughed when he found out, you know?"

"Son of a bitch!" Mamoru roared as he completed his punch, harder than the previous ones

"I was there!" the man roared

Mamoru froze once again, "What?"

"Did you ever find out how the car was sabotaged?" he laughed again, his voice weak. Mamoru was slowly beating the life out of him- and now he was trying to piss Mamoru off enough so he'd just end it.

Mamoru didn't stop to listen, just dragged the man to his feet and slammed him against the car beside him. He was slightly taller than Mamoru, but Mamoru was filled with rage and he had already beaten the man- there was no chance of his escape.

"I made it so their car- when it passed 50 would overheat- and then brakes would fail- and Kaboom!" he giggled, his eyes lighting up at the misery he had caused, "I heard the screams- so many-"

Mamoru saw red and he let the man go, his hands shaking as he reached for his gun.

He pulled it in front of him, aiming it at the man who had fallen to his knees, looking up at him weakly, his nose was definitely broken and his face was covered in blood.

Mamoru kicked him and the man fell to his hands and knees.

"That girl over there," the man said weakly, looking past Mamoru and to Usagi who lay helplessly on the floor, "hot blooded slut. And her boobs- heaven" he was met with another kick in response to his words.

Mamoru's hands shook as he struggled to take off the safety from his gun, "You're going to hell"

"Guess I'll be seeing your parents and sister there"

Mamoru growled, only seeing red. His finger tensed over the trigger, and in that moment he was ready to become a cold-blooded murderer.

"Don't," a moan broke his concentration and he turned to see Usagi waddling on her knees a few feet from him, "Mamoru, he's baiting you"

"I don't care," Mamoru whispered, turning back to glare at the man whose eyes were as cold as the night

"He was taking me to Diamond," she said quietly, her body swaying slightly as her eyes glazed over, "He knows where he is"

A flash of fear went through the man's eyes that had Mamoru not been glaring at him, he wouldn't have realized.

His anger lessened. He could lead Mamoru right to Diamond, and that was more important than killing this guy.

Mamoru looked away and nodded at Usagi, his hand sliding to the rested position on his gun. He held it loosely in his hand as he moved away from the man to Usagi.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly as he helped her to her feet.

She nodded slightly, her eyes still looking at him worriedly. Oddly enough, Mamoru thought, she didn't have any fear in them. She didn't look scared of Mamoru at all, even though his gun was still in his hand, and he was sure his face was still slightly contorted in fury.

Her eyes looked past him and to the man, her eyes widening, "Mamoru!"

He whirled around just in time to see the man bite down on something in his fingers.

"NO!" Mamoru screamed as he rushed to the man and pulled his hand away from his mouth, almost breaking his hand in the process- but it was too late- the man glared at him one last time and then his eyes went blank and his body slacked against the ground.

"FUCK!" Mamoru screamed into the night as loud as he could, and Usagi jumped in the corner of his vision.

He kicked the body, a loud crack ringing through the night as he broke a rib or two of the man.

"It's okay," Usagi whispered from his other side

He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, trying to let his anger out of his system. She was hurt and needed him focused, not seething in anger over something that couldn't be changed. At this thought, he relaxed and nodded at Usagi once again.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Anne, ordering her to get him medics and the guys. She said they'd be there within minutes and to keep tight.

After he had hung up, he turned back to Usagi, who was sitting on her knees still, looking at the man.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Mamoru muttered, "I should have known he was going to kill himself"

"I don't get it," she whispered, "Why would he kill himself? He was willing to disobey Diamond when it came to me…" she looked away from both of the men.

"He probably wasn't willing to betray Chambers like that. Men like him are for honor first and foremost- he was a professional. Being used against his boss would have been the worst thing he could have done," he said to her slowly.

She nodded in understanding, then winced.

Mamoru was at her side in an instant, "Are you okay?"

Pressing a hand to her head, "My head," she said, "seems to be the bad guys' favorite place to hit"

Mamoru stared at her with wide eyes for a second before he gave a bark of laughter, not expecting a joke out of it. His eyes assessed the rest of her body, she seemed fine- a little worst for the wear, but fine. Her shirt was slightly ripped beneath her torn coat, a few buttons missing and her hair had spilled out of her ponytail, slipping threads of gold along her head- looking just as breathtaking as she had looked the last time he had seen her. Then he noticed her limp arm held by her right hand and his eyes narrowed, "And that?"

"I landed on my elbow," Usagi explained,

"What are you doing out here in the first place, Usagi? At this time?" he asked, slight anger in his voice

"I was coming out of work," she said, inclining her head at the building distantly beside Mamoru, "I was finishing up some paperwork"

"Usagi…you shouldn't-"

"I know," she interrupted, "Sorry. Just my boss said I had to and-"

"Had to?" Mamoru narrowed his eyes, "Why had to?"

"I only started work a few days ago, and he must have forgotten to tell me that I had some pretty important paperwork to finish" she wobbled slightly on her feet but managed to regain her balance as it looked like she had lost her head for a second there.

Mamoru walked her to her car, picking up the keys from the ground and opened the car for her, sitting her down into it. He moved to sit in the passenger seat.

"This guy sounds fishy. He isn't involved with Chambers in any way is he?" he asked after he had settled down comfortably

"Well, Diamond got Minako the job through her agent so-"

Mamoru groaned, "Of course. He must have placed whoever he could from your life in places where he could reach them if need be"

"But Minako's out with her agent right now! What if-" she broke off, horrified

Mamoru silently handed Usagi his phone, then left the car to retrieve her phone from where she had been before.

Usagi waited with baited breath for Minako to pick up her phone, her hand gripping it tightly

"Hello?" Minako's breathless voice broke through a ring tone

"MINAKO!?" Usagi near shrieked

"Usagi? What's wrong!? Are you okay?" Minako sounded worried, and a serious tone took over her light one

"Minako, listen to me. Are you with Alan? Yes or no?" Usagi said quickly

"Uhm, yes"

"I was just attacked outside of work and-"

"Oh my god, are you-?"

"Minako! Listen to me, you're in danger!" Usagi near screamed into the phone, but managed to keep her voice down, not wanting to alert Alan if he was near the phone

"What? Why?"

"Diamond got you Alan," she said simply, "Alan got you this job, which probably means Diamond controls both Alan and Michael. Where are you?"

"I'm at Gino's"

"I'm going to get an agent to come to you. Don't alert Alan that anything's wrong. Okay?"

"Alright, you be safe, Usagi" she whispered into the phone

"Same to you, Minako" Usagi said back, hanging up. Mamoru had reappeared beside her the second she hung up, "Where is she?"

"Gino's Pizzeria, it's by the-"

"Yeah, I know. Let me call Kevin and get him over there" he said, holding his hand out for his phone and handing Usagi her own.

It only took Mamoru a minute or so to get Kevin informed- telling him to take two agents with him to restrain Alan if need be and to take Minako straight home and to keep an eye on her till they figured out what was going on.

Usagi stared straight ahead till he was done and he kept wondering what was going through her mind. He had never seen a stronger woman in his life, such horrible things happened to her but she didn't let them get to her. First what Diamond had done to her while the two had gone out, then what had happened that unforgivable night and now what had just happened to her now.

He looked around the parking lot wearily, wondering where the medics and everyone were, it had already been a good five minutes since he had called Anne and he was getting slightly edgy in this cold, secluded place, a creepy feeling going up his spine- almost like they were being watched.

Being in training for nearly all his life, he knew to trust his instincts and that they were warning him that there was someone close by. He looked down at Usagi who was looking up at him, her face mirroring his suspicious one.

"What-" she whispered before a loud ring broke through her voice, causing both of them to jump startled.

"That's not my phone," he whispered

Mamoru turned to look behind them at the fallen man as the rings continued.

"It's him," she whispered

The words hadn't even made it out of her mouth before he was striding over and searching through the man's pockets for the phone. After a few long seconds he pulled out a large Motorola and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Shields, yes?" a cold voice said to him

He looked over at Usagi, who was staring at him with wide eyes, fear once more reflecting in her eyes and then continued to look around the parking lot- but nothing was out of order.

"Chambers," he spat

"Killed Josh then?"

"The wimp killed himself before I could," Mamoru said harshly

"Just as I ordered-"

"You son of a bitch. Where the hell are you?" Mamoru interrupted, his patience at the end of its line

A cold bark of laughter broke through the silence on the other end of the phone, "Like I'd tell you. But just know- I'm close, very close"

"I'm going to find you and rip you to shreds," Mamoru hissed

"No, you're not. I'm going to get Usagi and then I'm going to disappear off the map for as long as I need to before I can pay them off to shut up about these stupid charges" Diamond responded calmly, "Then I'll come back, you'll be dead, and it'll all go back to the way it was before"

"You're not _touching_ her ever again," Mamoru responded icily, "And you're not getting away with this"

"We'll see, Chiba. Oh yes, congratulations on surviving the car crash," Diamond's voice was light, almost as if he found all of this funny

Mamoru gripped the phone tightly, his breathing speeding up as he saw Diamond's laughing face in front of his once more.

"You don't know me very well if you think this will hold up for long, Chiba. You don't know just how _far_ and strong my reach is" without waiting for Mamoru's response, Diamond continued, "Send Usagi my regards, and tell her I'll be seeing her soon," he said before the line clicked and the dial tone met Mamoru's ears.

Mamoru stood in front of her for what felt like forever to her and she stared at his angered face. He finally flipped the phone closed and turned back to her, calmness in his exterior. Not much of the same in the inside.

"What did he say?" she asked quietly, looking up at Mamoru with wide eyes

Mamoru sighed, looking away from her scared face, "Just some stuff"

"Mamoru. What did he say?" she asked, her voice turning slightly harsher and telling him that he had better tell her or she'd do something to him

"That he's coming after you, that he's going to get away with everything. Basically stuff that won't ever happen," Mamoru said wearily, running a hand through his hair, not wanting to look back at Usagi's frightened face.

Her silence forced him to look at her, "It'll be okay. I won't let him touch you"

"Just like you didn't let him touch me that night?" she whispered as she looked away from him, despair visible in her eyes.

"I'm so so so sorry," he whispered, "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do"

"You still did it," she responded, "And you'd do it again if you could. If it would get you Diamond"

"That's not-"

"Isn't it?" she whispered, her hands went around her body, as if she was protecting herself from his answer

His heart broke at how weak she looked just then. This was the girl who hadn't allowed anything else to get to her- and now she feared what his answer would be. Out of all of the things she had to deal with- this was affecting her more than everything else. How had he gained so much power over her? And how had she gained so much power over him? They had only met a week ago and so much had changed in that week.

The trouble was, he didn't know the true answer to the question.

Nothing, and he meant _nothing_ could be more important than getting Diamond. He owed his parents, Lily and Fiore that much.

"I will do _everything_ I can to make sure he doesn't touch you again. I promise you that," he said quietly, meaning every word.

Finally, he heard a car nearing and he turned to approach them, missing the tear that fell from Usagi's eye.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading! Hope you all enjoy the chapters coming up!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own much, and the small amount that I do definitely does NOT include Sailor Moon- that's all Naoko Takeuchi's_

* * *

**Going Under**

_Change everything you are  
And everything you were  
Your number has been called_

_Fights and battles have begun  
Revenge will surely come  
Your hard times are ahead_

_Best, you've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard_

_Your time is now  
Don't let yourself down  
And don't let yourself go_

_Your last chance has arrived_

_- "Butterflies and Hurricanes" by Muse_

**Chapter 10**

"You'll have to have an agent with you at all times," Nick said to her as the medic tended to her arm that was twinging in pain

She groaned, "Why?"

"If he says he's going to come after you, he's _going_ to come after you. You know that," he said.

She nodded wearily, "Fine"

"Also, we've linked this Michael Streiss to him, along with Alan Holmes, so neither you nor Minako can work here for as long as it takes to end all of this," he glanced at the building darkly, a disgusted look on his face. What couldn't Diamond buy off?

"Plus, I need to know how Chambers helped the other girls with their work or home lives. He might have also placed them in danger zones" he said, trying to ignore the look of pure fear that shot through Usagi's eyes.

He found her eyes to be beautiful- along with the rest of her of course- but every time her eyes filled with fear, he had the sudden urge to punch out whoever had caused that fear to be put there in the first place- he felt like such a big brother, something he had never truly felt when with his own younger siblings.

"He got Ami her residency, he placed Makoto at Motoki's restaurant and helped out Rei's grandfather with their temple," she whispered, running her right hand through her short hair, wondering how so much had accumulated against her.

Diamond had done most of this before she had moved in with him, probably placing his cards so she would think he was the greatest man on earth- or if she refused, he would have threatened the girls' lives.

She closed her eyes, almost wishing she had just died in the fight against the professional Diamond had sent.

How much pain was she going to put her loved ones through?

"There's the question of who's going to be your…uhm…bodyguard," Nick finally said, calling her back to the present and she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him, "What question? Just send an agent"

"I think Mamoru would be the best choice for this," he said quietly

"What? Why?" she snapped, "Don't you guys have a job to be doing- as in finding Diamond?"

The medic finished wrapping her elbow and told her to stay off of it for at least a week, also handing her an ice pack, which she put to her painfully throbbing head, and pain relievers for the pain.

"You're the one who's being hunted and Mamoru is the most qualified to protect you, plus he's being wasted at what we're doing. He's also going crazy doing nothing and this way the two of you will keep each other occupied" Nick said quickly, not really wanting her to turn her glare onto him

Her face softened, however, "Fine"

He heaved a sigh of relief, surprised that it had gone that well.

She looked around the parking lot, which was currently in the presence of a few agents, most of whom, including Jason, were crowded around the man's car, with a few around Zach as he sat in the back of a large van, muttering away as he typed crazily into his computer, the man's phone in his lap. The agents around him watched him with admiring looks on their faces.

Usagi's head went back as she yawned loudly, blushing as she returned her face to normal, "Sorry about that"

"It's okay. You've had a long day; we'll have our meeting later. Right now we should just get you home" he said, standing up and offering her his hand, which she took gratefully, yawning once more on her way up.

"I'll get Mamoru to drive you there and Jason will drop the car off afterwards, is that okay?" he asked

She nodded, "Explaining it to my parents should be fun…"

"We got it, Usagi. It's the least we can do," he said as Mamoru wandered over

"Get her home," he said to him, nodding discreetly at Mamoru, telling him it was done and that he was her 'bodyguard'. Mamoru had only begged him to get it done before he had talked to Usagi, and he had agreed…eventually. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if what they each needed was each other. From what he had seen they had nice moments- along with heart breaking moments in the meanwhile. When the agents had finally arrived at the parking lot, he could see they had gone through another- and Mamoru had _definitely_ not handled it well. Usagi had been trying to hold back tears and Mamoru looked ready to kill someone- himself even.

They finally left in Mamoru's car, Usagi almost looking like she would collapse.

He then got Jason to give Usagi's parents a call and inform them what was going on and that Usagi would be home safely soon- also to inform them of her security detail, which just meant Mamoru would always be around.

He then wandered to Zach, who had finished whatever he had been doing before and was working on something else.

"Anything?"

Zach sighed, looking tired, "Define anything"

Nick furrowed his eyebrows, "Um, stuff that'll get Diamond's ass in jail?"

"Then not really, no. From what Mamoru told me, we know he's close, and that he basically threatened his life, and Usagi's safety. And the information we got off of the professional's body is basically nothing" Zach ran a hand through his short dirty-blonde hair, slight fear reflecting off his green eyes, "Chambers isn't giving up, Nick"

"We'll get him. And Mamoru will protect Usagi," he said, shrugging, not knowing exactly what to do. Zach had always been the most emotional out of his friends and he never attempted to hide it, very used to his emotions. In that way Nick admired him, he himself had never been able to be very open, always burying things deep inside himself. Him, Mamoru and Kevin were the same that way. Jason and Zach on the other hand were confident with themselves, and didn't hide anything about themselves.

Zach's nose crinkled confusedly, "Yeah. Right after he brings Chambers down. Is this the best idea?"

"They like each other, that's sort of obvious. And most importantly, she feels like she can't trust him and they need to work this stuff out while we protect her. If she feels that way, we won't be able to protect her- since she won't ask for help," Nick said, sighing tiredly at the option

Zach nodded slowly, "It sort of makes sense. Though I'm not completely jealous of either of them. Something tells me that it won't be all that much fun for them"

Mamoru gripped the wheel tightly as Usagi gazed out the window, looking exhausted and annoyed. He didn't want to attempt to start a conversation since it hadn't turned out that well the last time. He could tell that Usagi was still extremely hurt by it- whatever 'it' had been.

The thought-provoking question filled his mind, if he had the chance to get Diamond at the expense of Usagi, would he do it?

He didn't want to do it, but if he knew she'd be okay…maybe, just maybe.

Just as he was about to pull the car into the Tsukino driveway, his cell phone gave a short ring.

"Hello?"

"Mamoru, we have a problem" Kevin's breathless voice said as he heard a sobbing in the background

"What's wrong, Kevin?"

Usagi froze at the mention of Kevin, easily remembering that he had gone to get Minako.

A loud scuffle broke over the phone, "Give it to Usagi" a tear-strained voice said,

"Who-"

"Minako. Now give it!" she screeched into the phone

"What's-"

This time Usagi interrupted him by snatching the phone out of his hand, "Minako?"

"Usa…" she whispered tearfully

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Kevin got Alan into custody. But…Usagi, have you seen Luna recently?"

"Luna?" Usagi asked confusedly, her mind traveling back over the last few days, "She's been missing. I haven't seen her since I got back. I gave her to-" she gave a gasp

"Well, we found her…" Minako whispered

"Is-is that why you're crying?" Usagi whispered back, her eyes widening

"She's- she's-" Minako broke into loud sobs making her words impossible to understand

There was a short silence in which Usagi's eyes blurred with tears, knowing what had happened

"Usagi?" Kevin's voice asked quietly

"Kevin," she whispered, "Luna…?"

"We found her on Minako's doorstep, dead"

Usagi gave a sob as she handed the phone back to Mamoru, she buried her face in her hands as soon as he had taken it from her.

"Mamoru here. What happened?"

"It's horrible, man. Usagi's cat- brutally murdered and displayed on Minako's doorstep. Along with '_I'll get her'_ written in her blood" Kevin's voice was shaky and Mamoru knew it must have been serious if Kevin was creeped out by it.

"I'll be there in a minute. Call up Nick and Jason and get their input. Get some agents to clean it up-"

"I want to see her, Mamoru," Usagi cried as she sobbed into her hands, cutting off his talk with Kevin, "I need to see her"

"Usagi-" he tried to get her to change her mind, knowing she was in no shape to see it

"Please, Mamoru," she whispered, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He felt his heart break for what felt the millionth time tonight.

"Fine," he said to her, and to Kevin, "Forget the cleaning up. Just get Minako calmed down. Get the guys down there though. We need to figure out what we're going to do"

Kevin voiced his displeasure about not cleaning it up, but agreed to do it- only because he knew Usagi had asked for it, and then hung up on Mamoru. He continued on to call Jason and ordered him down there and then finally he turned to Minako. She was sobbing quietly, her head buried in her hands, shivering slightly.

"Minako, are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him with her tearful eyes and shook her head, "Usagi," she whispered, "What's going to happen to Usagi?"

It took him a few seconds to realize that she wasn't even worried about herself- that it was her house that was currently covered in blood- no, she was worried about her best friend. She looked away from his worried eyes, wiping away her tears. She sat there, looking more beautiful than he thought anyone could look. He had never thought anyone could be so loving. To not even realize the danger they were in, in the face of a friend's worry- not since he had met Usagi anyway. He then realized how Usagi drew people- she drew the good ones along with the bad ones, there was no one who could resist her loving gaze…and the same went for Minako.

"We'll protect her," Kevin said, meaning what he said- even more than he had before. This time he meant it with all of his heart and soul and he would protect Minako and Usagi with just those.

"Really?" Minako asked, looking back at him with wide sea-blue eyes.

"Yeah, we will," he said.

She nodded slowly, "Thank you," she whispered

A bolt of electricity went through him as he looked deep in her eyes and thought of how anyone could even think of hurting someone like Minako-and Usagi too, of course.

He looked away from her tear-filled gaze. Turning to look through the window of the car towards the house, a small prone figure lying on the steps of the house, small drops of red reflecting back at him.

"She loved her so much…" Minako whispered, "We all did. Usagi found her wandering around her house almost fifteen years ago…and cared for her and fed her and…loved her" tears continued to trickle down her face

"She found a better home than most people can find then," Kevin responded quietly

"That's how we knew something was wrong when Usagi disappeared. She didn't take Luna…"

"It's okay, Minako. Usagi's safe with us, and so are you," he said, wincing as she continued to cry. He almost couldn't bear her crying. It broke his heart.

And he didn't know why.

Why?

"But for how long?" she asked quietly, "Diamond…Diamond is ruthless. He's going to hurt Usagi…more than he already has"

"We won't let him. I promise," he whispered, his eyes flashing at even the thought of it happening.

"Then how come she was hurt that day he escaped? I thought you guys were on him, but somehow she was still hurt-badly from what I can tell" she asked, her tears almost drying up instantly and accusation stepping in sorrow's place.

"There was nothing we could do. It would have blown her cover- and gotten her even more hurt," he said, looking away from her

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Minako assess him, her long blonde hair almost succeeding in cutting off her face from his view. He wanted nothing more than to touch that hair and see if it was as silky as it looked- and her eyes, dear god, her eyes were breathtaking. They were a lighter shade than Usagi's, but held the same trusting look in them. Her nose was a button nose, her lips were a light shade of pink, teasing him with- wait! Why was he thinking like this? A cat had just been murdered for god's sake! Not to mention he had met the woman about a half hour ago!

"I believe you," Minako said quietly, finally turning away from him. She couldn't help but catch her breath when he looked back at her. He looked like a Greek god to her with those muscles- and that face. That face was the most alluring thing she had ever seen before- his eyes especially. His eyes were grey, almost piercing in their sharpness, but they stood out so clearly that she found herself staring into them whenever she had the chance. His hair fell lazily in bangs around his face, a blonde so bright that she would have called it silvery if she could. And simply, what she could call him was beautiful.

But his appearance exuded a hardness that she had never felt before. He seemed skeptical of almost everything- something she had realized when he had looked at her like she was insane when she had voiced her worry for Usagi.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked finally,

"Well, for now, we're waiting for Usagi, Mamoru and the other agents to get here. Then we'll figure out what to do," he said slowly, as if his mind was elsewhere

"Usagi's coming here?" she asked quietly

"She wants to see…" Kevin said, giving a quick glance out the window

"Oh, Usagi…" she whispered, knowing it would kill her to see something like this.

A small black car drove up next to them and parked in front of them. Minako saw a black-haired man sitting in the driver's seat and Usagi beside him, eyes wet with tears.

Kevin got out of the car and Minako hurried to follow him, rushing to Usagi, who was struggling to get out of the car.

"Oh my god, Usagi! Are you okay?" she cried as she spied the cast on her left hand and her slightly dazed look.

"I'm fine," Usagi said, voice thick with tears, "What about you?"

"I'm okay, just a little shaken up," Minako said

"I'm going to check if the inside is okay, Kevin will stay with you guys, okay?" the black-haired man said to her and Usagi, but his eyes were on Usagi as if waiting for her response.

She nodded to him, "Okay" she whispered thickly

"Minako?" he asked, "I need the key to get inside"

"Oh yeah!" she cried, ruffling hurriedly through her purse to pull out the key, which she handed to him.

He was gone within an instant, pulling out a gun as he walked to the house, pausing in horror as he came to the doorstep.

Lying in bright red blood, lay the black cat that he remembered seeing Rubeus giving Usagi how long ago. Below the cat, written shakily was '_I'll get her_'

He shook his head sadly as he stepped over the cat, careful not to step on any of the blood, he unlocked the door with one hand and gun raised in the other. He would have taken Kevin as backup but he knew better than to leave Usagi alone at the moment. He just hoped that if there was someone here, Kevin would realize it when he didn't come back and would get Usagi and Minako the hell out of there.

Taking silent steps he continued in, his gun raised in front of him. He silently opened the door to his left, sweeping the small room quickly.

He hurried through the other rooms and only after he was sure there was no one in it, did he turn the house lights on. Then he exited the house and walked back to the girls and Kevin.

"All clear. Looks like they only came here to…"

"Can I see her?" Usagi asked quietly, looking up at him

"Usagi…" Minako said quietly, "It's not pretty"

"I don't care. I need to know what he did to her," she whispered quietly, still looking up at Mamoru

"I'm not going to stop you," he said, "So it's up to you"

She nodded and moved to walk bravely to the door. She was shaking horrifically as she approached the mass of black and red. As she came upon it, she gave a wail.

Luna lay in blood, some of it still seeping from her tiny body and below it, written obviously in the same blood was '_I'll get her_'

She bent down and gathered Luna in her hands as best as she could with the cast on her hand, not caring that she would be covered in Luna's blood and pet the small body comfortingly. She was so cold in her hands and Usagi knew that she had been dead for a while, maybe as long ago as when Diamond had called them.

"I'm so sorry, Luna," she whispered, "So sorry"

She remembered the first time she had seen the kitten. Some boys had been annoying her and she had chased them away. The horrible boys had cut some of the kitten's fur, causing her to have a crescent-shaped bald spot, but Usagi had found it made her even cuter- thus the name Luna was born. She had taken her home and fed and cleaned her and after her parents had seen how much she had gotten attached to Luna, they had let Usagi keep her.

Luna, no matter how mad Usagi felt, always calmed her down. No matter how sad, she cheered her up. And no matter how alone, made her feel as if she at least had Luna. When Diamond had hit her in front of Luna, it had been Luna that had attacked Diamond and then rushed to check up on Usagi, licking her wound as if Usagi was her own baby.

Wails broke out of her as she rocked Luna, holding her tightly against her body, mourning the death of her oldest friend.

And it wasn't just Luna she was mourning. She was mourning the person she had become. She would bring death. Death to _all_ that she touched.

She didn't even realize when Minako was beside her, speaking to her softly and trying to calm her.

Finally, when Minako realized nothing she was saying was doing anything, Mamoru came and took Luna from Usagi's bloodied hands. Kevin took over the consoling of Usagi, where she threw her hands around him, sobbing into his chest, while Minako hurried inside, beckoning Mamoru to follow her.

"But the blood-"

"It's fine," she said, not bothering to turn around. He followed her into the bathroom where she took Luna from his hands and ordered him to turn the water on.

He obeyed her and she gently lowered Luna into the water, rubbing her fur till her skin shone from the water and all the blood had disappeared.

Minako cried quietly as she did it, completely ignoring Mamoru.

She took a towel from the cabinet and as Mamoru lowered Luna into it, she rubbed her dry.

As she broke down crying, Mamoru took the body from her and held her in his arms, mourning the death of such an innocent creature, which was also causing so much pain to Usagi.

Mamoru exited the house to find the others arrived, the guys trying to console Usagi, who was still sobbing exhaustedly. Minako hurried to attempt again and Mamoru moved towards Kevin, Nick, Jason and Zach, a few agents milling about behind them.

"Send the rest of them to search the area, make sure some of them are parked by Usagi's house. Oh, and get someone to clean the blood out," he said to Kevin, who nodded and made the orders, which they followed without questions.

When they were gone, Mamoru sighed tiredly, running a hand through his hair, "This is bad"

"We'll have to make sure all her friends and family are safe," Nick said, "I've already ensured that their jobs are fine, only Kino's seems a little fishy, with the owner who seems to be friends with Chambers"

"We'll need someone on each of them at all times," Zach said calmly, "There's no way they'll be safe without cover"

"Jason, call these other girls and tell them to meet us here. Zach, make sure the house is bug-free. Kevin, help Usagi and Minako settle into the house. Nick, come with me," he said, giving them their orders which all followed innately. Zach however followed Mamoru and Nick to the van where he pulled out his laptop and was gone into the house.

"What do you think?" Mamoru asked

"It's bad, Mamoru. We have to catch this guy before he does something even more serious than kill a cat. Those girls and her family are top on Chambers' Kill List- meaning he'll stop at nothing to get her," Nick said tiredly

"Something confuses me. He found out that we bugged her and that made him leave her, but now he's trying to bring her to him again?" Mamoru said, looking confusedly back at the house where an agent was washing the doorsteps with a hose, his brows furrowed, "That doesn't make any sense. He can't have known that we removed the bug, nobody but the five of us knew about that- and Usagi, but she wouldn't have told anyone about the bug in the first place"

Nick closed his eyes, "We have a snitch. It wouldn't have taken a genius to realize we took out the bug, anybody in the squad could have picked up on the fact that she was home free

"Shit," Nick said, the severity of his own words reaching him, and ran a hand through his hair, "I'll have to start on researching everyone"

"No. You can't do something that banal. Get two agents we brought with us- who wouldn't betray us- to do it. We focus on catching Diamond" Mamoru said, eyes narrowing.

"He's covering his tracks, Mamoru. Even Zach is clueless as to how he did all this. I don't think we're going to just catch him just like that" he said, snapping his fingers once to emphasize the 'just like that'

"We'll have to," he said, "Or Usagi won't ever be safe"

They entered the house to find Kevin making coffee and pulling out whatever type of comfort food he could, looking harried.

"This is not what I signed up for," he said harshly to Mamoru, "We should be out there, kicking Chambers' ass"

"I know, Kev," Mamoru said, looking through the open door to see Minako comforting Usagi who had finally stopped crying.

"This isn't right. These girls didn't do anything to deserve this," he said brokenly to Mamoru and Nick. He looked as if he had reached a breaking point of his worry, as if the hurt that Minako and Usagi were experiencing was killing him.

"That's why we're here protecting them, Kevin," Nick said to him, feeling exactly the same way.

Jason and Zach joined them.

Jason looked extremely harassed, "Man, those girls are a handful. That Rei screamed at me for about five minutes before she let me get a word in about her getting here- and then yelled at me for not telling her sooner. Makoto sounded ready to kill when I interrupted her favorite soap opera. Ami was the only nice one. I think I like Ami"

"Are they all coming?" Mamoru asked

"They nearly rushed out of the house with the phones still in their hands- so yes" he said as he plopped down onto a chair by the door.

"This place was teeming with bugs," Zach said, "One sound recorder in every room. A video one in her bedroom and main bath" he said, slightly disgusted

"We'll have to clean out the other's houses. Have we checked Usagi's?" Kevin asked skeptically

"First thing I did after Chambers made a run for it," Zach said, shaking his head, "It was crazy in that house. At least two video recorders in every room, multiple sound recorders per room, and I don't even want to talk about how badly her room was being watched"

"Chambers is a dick," Jason said decidedly, "Worst person ever"

"Seriously," Nick said, "Obsessed and fucking crazy, not to mention evil"

Suddenly skids were heard outside.

"Guess her friends are here," Jason said shakily, "Can I leave?"

"Jason," Nick snapped, "Stop being a wimp"

"You talk to them and explain why we weren't able to protect her then. I'll be cowering in the van. Those girls are forces of nature. Especially Rei, she's like a fire! Burning and raging at-"

He cut off as the door slammed open and three girls rushed into the house.

"We are so screwed," Jason whispered to the others

* * *

_**Of course I'll be updating very soon!**  
_

_madamqueenkim: Sorry about the slow developing relationship between Mamoru and Usa, but they have some other big stuff to deal with. But I do promise that soon they'll have some more time together and such. Being a bodyguard is hard work, even for someone as adept as Mamoru, and spending untold amounts of time with Usagi will definitely bring about some trouble. Oh, and thanks for pointing out that I accidentally put husband up on my profile page, I think that was a weird slip of tongue - or fingers. It's definitely just boyfriend, as we know Usa would never agree to marry him.  
_

_smsporadicreviewer: Agh! I knew I totally glazed over the whole law part of this story (and there's so much of it!). I knew I shouldn't have used "convicted"! Of course he hasn't been convicted! -slaps herself on the head- But anyway, from here on out it's basically a fight over the public image of Diamond anyway. Oopsies, I really should stop revealing plot lines. I'll shut up now. Thanks so much for pointing that out! _

_Thanks everyone else for your awesome awesome reviews! _

_**Show a writer some love and REVIEW!  
Any questions or comments, I'd love to hear and respond! **_

_**Thanks to those who do bother to click that little button and write some very awesome reviews!  
But I wouldn't mind some more! ^_^  
THANKS**! _


	11. Chapter 11

**Going Under**

_I wonder what its like to be the head honcho  
I wonder what I'd do if they all did just what I said  
I'd shout out an order, I think were out of this man get me some  
Boy don't make me wanna change my...tone, my tone_

_Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here  
If I were someone else, would this all fall apart  
Strange, where were you, when we started this gig,  
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me_

_Please don't change; please don't break  
The only thing that seems to work at all is you  
Please don't change, at all from me  
To you, and you to me_

_- "Real World" by Matchbox Twenty_

**Chapter 11**

Rei raced into the house, Makoto and Ami closely following her. She froze as she came face to face with five extremely breathtaking men.

"Where is Usagi?" she snapped at them as they stared at her

The handsomest man – who was sitting on the chair, eyes holding fear pointed wordlessly at the door to the living room and within a second, she and Makoto and Ami rushed through it, facing a red-eyed Usagi, a cast around her left arm, and a sorrowful Minako, both of them covered in blood.

"Usagi…" she said quietly

Usagi looked up at Rei, "He killed Luna, Rei," she whispered brokenly, "He killed her and he's coming after you guys next"

"Shh, it's okay," Rei said quietly as she moved to sit beside Usagi, "We're okay, you're okay"

Usagi buried her head in her hands, "It won't stay that way for long, Rei. He'll come for you when he can't get me"

"Well, he won't be able to get any of them," a low voice said from behind Makoto and Ami.

Rei easily picked out which of the men had spoken. The dark-haired, blue-eyed man only exuded power, easily telling her he was the one who called the shots- and the one that had spoken.

"You know how he is, Mamoru," Usagi whispered, her words easily reverberating around the room.

"Why don't we all sit," he said, sighing, "We have a lot to talk about"

"Who do you think you are to-" Rei started to say

"I am Mamoru Chiba. The head agent on this case," Mamoru dared to interrupt, easily picking her out to be Rei, the one who had almost reduced to Jason to tears

Makoto and Ami quietly followed his orders and sat beside Rei and Minako, meaning Usagi was dead center.

Mamoru nodded at the guys to take their seats as he sat in the center of the couch. Kevin and Nick sat one on each side, Zach chose to sit in the chair in the corner, and Jason didn't sit, just stood against the wall- probably so he would have first access to make a run for it.

"We'll introduce ourselves. We are the FBI agents assigned to the Chambers case, we found Usagi in New York and enlisted-"

"We've heard," Makoto said rudely, "Usagi told us all of that stuff when she got back from New York"

Mamoru nodded, "Of course. As for our names, as I said before I am Mamoru Chiba"

"Kevin Moore," Kevin said, raising his hand slightly

"Nick Roberts," Nick said, nodding at the women

"Jason Bates, I'm the one you spoke to on the phone," Jason said, giving a small wave

"And Zach Bell," Zach said quietly from the corner

"Rei Hino," Rei said coldly

"Makoto Kino," Makoto said, raising her hand in a wave

"Ami Mizuno," Ami said quietly

"Minako Aino, and I'm sure you all know this is my house," Minako said lightly

"Okay, now that that's done, would you tell us what is going on?" Rei snapped at the men

"Rei, please," Ami said quietly, "There's no use to be so rude"

"I agree with Ami," Jason said

Rei shot him a glare, "I just want to make sure that we're all safe. I'm sorry if I'm a little rude in the process"

Before Nick could respond with a cutting reply, Mamoru continued on, "As Minako already knows, Usagi was attacked on the way to her car from the modeling agency she started working at just recently"

"Attacked!?" Makoto asked, causing everyone to jump at her loud voice, "Are you okay, Usagi?"

Usagi nodded, looking at Mamoru entreatingly as if she wanted him to answer the question for her.

"Usagi is fine. She managed to fight off the man till I got there. We almost had him, but he killed himself at the belief he had failed. In the process Usagi received a sprained elbow and a bump on her head that will slightly bring back her concussion," he said quickly, wishing to get away from the topic. He was still pissed about what had happened to Usagi and losing the man who had done all of that- not to mention being the actual person who had killed his family.

"Oh, Usagi," Ami said quietly, "You always were a fighter"

Usagi gave a momentous rare half-smile to Ami, thanking her silently. Ami had always been the one to reward those that did well on their part, and raised the girls' hope at the same time.

"Anyway, as of this moment- with Usagi's cat dead and a direct threat on Minako- and Usagi's life, you are all in danger," Mamoru said

"Let Diamond come," Makoto spat, "I'd like to kick his ass"

"As much as all of us would _love_ to see that," Nick said, slight awe in his voice as he assessed Makoto, "The chances of him coming at you personally are highly unlikely. He'd much rather send people- as we saw with Usagi tonight"

Both Rei and Makoto glowered at nothing in particular at these words, Kevin and Jason right along beside them.

"Right. So, from now on all of you will have a security detail of at least one agent- at all times. You will all be given private phones to contact each of us and one another - to ensure privacy. Also, your houses must be scoped out for bugs before we can ensure your safety," Mamoru finished calmly, looking at the girls

"Uhm, I have a question," Ami said quietly, her hand half raised in a classroom gesture

"Ami," Makoto whispered, "You don't have to raise your hand. This isn't school"

Ami lowered her hand quickly, her face bright red.

Mamoru chuckled, "Yes, Ami?"

"You said that Usagi was attacked near the modeling agency, doesn't that mean there's a chance that-"

"Chambers controls it?" Zach finished for her, "We've realized that as well. Minako's agent, as well as the manager of Gods and Goddess Beauty, was under the orders of Diamond Chambers"

Minako groaned, "And I thought Alan was just always around because he liked me"

"We've assessed the other places of work," Nick said, "the hospital would be impossible to assume clean since there are hundreds of workers, but the bosses are clear. The temple doesn't really have any workers, but Chad Yuuichi is fine, and obviously Rei's grandfather isn't working for Diamond. Now we come to the restaurant…"

"I personally vouch for Motoki," Makoto said harshly, "There's no way he's controlled by Diamond"

"Where's your proof?" Kevin asked her, "You don't realize that these people appear clean on the front, just ask Minako. That Alan guy was a whiz at manipulating her-"

"Motoki is fine," Usagi said then, looking up, "Diamond never liked him, he got her the job through her skills, not his"

"Okay, so Motoki is fine," Nick agreed, "But we don't know about the other workers,"

"Well, I can protect myself from any of them, if need be," Makoto said, shrugging, flexing her muscles slightly as she spoke. Nick and Jay's eyes widened into orbs of awe.

Mamoru held his laugh in, then turned serious at the look on Usagi's face- one of desperation and pain.

"That reminds me, none of this will be taken outside of this room. We can't have someone reporting all of this to Diamond," Mamoru said, "Also, there is to be no beating someone up for information" he looked pointedly at Makoto and Rei, "OR jumping into danger"

"We won't do anything stupid," Rei said harshly to him, berating him for even thinking something like that.

"Rei, Makoto, you guys would totally do something stupid like that," Minako pointed out

"Minako raises a good point. The reason we are giving you protection is so that you will be protected, we cannot have you jumping into dangerous situations- no matter what," Mamoru said adamantly, even more so with Usagi's look of pain.

"What about Usagi?," Ami said quietly, "The danger we're in is nothing to the danger she's in"

"I am her personal bodyguard," Mamoru said, "I will protect her"

"Like she was protected the day she got back?" Rei asked harshly, "We let her go because we thought the goddamned FBI would have her back"

"In case you didn't notice, that was also when Chambers went on the run," Jason responded coldly

"After he beat Usagi-"

"Rei, it's okay. It's in the past," Usagi said quietly, closing the topic.

All of the men froze and glanced at Usagi, looks of amazement on their faces. Together they thought of the girl that had called them monsters, and then their visions were replaced with the broken girl here.

"What are we supposed to do?" Minako asked, quickly changing the topic before Rei could retort, "Neither me nor Usagi have a job- or a way of supporting our lifestyles"

"As long as you're alive and safe," Kevin said pointedly

"Kevin has a good point. As of now, all that matters is your safety," Mamoru said

"Oh yeah, for our bodyguard agents, are we supposed to feed them and give them a place to sleep?" Makoto asked, a gleam in her eye

"Sometimes, yes. To assure that you are safe at all times, they will be with you at all times," Mamoru said as if he was stating the obvious. Now he felt the long day getting to him, and he saw the same look on Usagi's face. The poor woman had had the longest day ever- and it wasn't even over yet. They still had to get her home, and then explain to her parents why he was going to be hovering around for the next god knew how long. He prayed it wouldn't be long. Diamond was bound to mess up soon…

"Where are you in locating Diamond?" Ami asked in a voice that said she had been dying to ask the question in a long time. Her gaze was fixed on Mamoru as he was the one who had been dominating the discussion thus far but was slightly surprised when the man from the corner spoke again.

"Well…" Zach said tiredly, "Not anywhere. Chambers is impossible to find, even by the smartest people in the world- some of which are in the FBI working on finding him"

"How does he still have his people working for him? I thought that all his accounts were frozen," she asked confusedly of him, her eyebrows knotting in worry. She hadn't thought Diamond that smart.

"They were- or at least all the legitimate accounts. From what we've seen from Chambers, he probably had millions of dollars stashed for just this possibility," Nick said

"We're working our hardest and it is of course our first priority to find him,"

Kevin said dejectedly, "However…finding him is proving-"

"But" Mamoru cut off Kevin, knowing that the girls needed some good news, "With one of his men in custody, we may just yet get something. Plus, he's bound to mess up soon"

Usagi looked up at Mamoru, understanding in her eyes. She knew he was trying to convince himself just as he was trying to convince her friends. But it wouldn't work on her. This had only proved that Diamond was willing to do anything to get her- including killing and destroying those she loved.

Luna was only the first innocent bystander to die in the war that was between her and Diamond. And from the way it was going, there would be many more.

She could only hope that Diamond would come for her first and not bother to go after the girls.

The room remained quiet as each person thought their own thoughts of what was going on.

"If it was alright, we'd like to talk to Usagi alone," Ami said quietly

"Oh, of course," Mamoru said, standing up straightaway, the other men following him out. He turned to look at how the girls surrounded her in an instant from all sides, and he couldn't help but compare them to a mother protecting a child.

"Usa, are you okay?" Makoto asked kindly

Usagi looked down at her hands, which were covered in dry blood, along with the cast which was soaked red, "No, Mako, I'm not fine"

"Oh, Usa," Minako sighed, hugging her from the side, "It'll be okay"

"No, it won't," she whispered, knowing it was the truth in her veins, "It's all gone wrong…so wrong"

"Usagi, you're sleepy and hurt, you don't mean what you're saying," Ami said slowly, hoping it was true. She put her hands in Usagi's, covering the blood.

"I do," Usagi whispered, looking away from the pitying eyes of her friends,

"Those guys in there are professionals, they've been putting away the Diamond Chambers' all their lives, this one'll be gone in no time," Minako said lightly, nodding at the door to the kitchen, where the men had disappeared to.

"You heard Zach," Usagi said despondently, "And Nick for that matter. Both are the smartest the FBI has to offer- and yet, Diamond is eluding them easily"

"Like Mamoru said," Rei said hopefully, "He's bound to mess up sometime"

"Is that before or after he destroys my life?" Usagi whispered quietly, her hands shaking as she pulled away from Ami's hands.

"That's it," Makoto snapped, causing the other girls to jump at her harshness, "You're taking a long hot shower and getting a good night's rest. You're not thinking straight"

She stood and walked to the kitchen door, popping her head through it, "Mamoru?"

Mamoru blinked blankly at Makoto, who's head had pushed open the door, "Yeah?"

"Usagi wants to go home now"

"Uhm, okay, we can leave now if she wants," he said, shrugging slightly

Makoto disappeared back through the door.

"She's awesome," Nick said, also staring blankly at where Makoto had disappeared

"You just like her cuz' she has long legs," Jason said dazedly, "_Long_ legs"

"Dude, did you not notice that every single one of Usagi's friends is extremely mouth-wateringly _hot_?" Kevin said

"You think everything that has breasts is hot," Jason said, waving Kevin's comment away

"He does have a point. Though I wouldn't quite say it like that," Zach said, slightly disgusted, "They're all beautiful"

"Beautiful, hot, what's the difference?" Kevin said, shrugging, "They're _babes_"

"In agreeance," Nick said, Jason nodding as well

"Okay, we all agree they're hot. What does this have to do with finding Chambers?" Mamoru said sourly, glaring at his friends

"Aw, Mamoru, don't be such a party-pooper, one of them is bound to like you," Nick said, grinning slightly

"_Excuse me_?" Mamoru said, raising his eyebrow, "I'm the best looking out of all of us"

Kevin, Nick and Jason burst out laughing. Even Zach looked like he was about to die of holding in his laughter.

"Keep dreaming, Chiba," Jason said between laughs

"Oh, shut up," Mamoru snapped, "You know it's true"

"To be fair, we're all different, so we'd never be able to figure out which of us was best looking," Zach said, a grin on his face as he attempted to not laugh

Kevin snorted, "Said the nerd"

"Hey!"

The others burst out laughing, Zach pouting at them, "I am not a nerd!"

"Sad thing is, we're all nerds," Nick said, "We're in the FBI for god's sake"

Mamoru snorted, "I'm the team leader, thus, not a nerd"

Jason laughed, "Please, Mamoru. You're the smartest one here, Zach the exception"

"So smarts equals nerd?"

"Duh"

"Wow, most stimulating conversation ever," Kevin said

"I'm still the hottest," Mamoru said, shrugging

"Now you're the gay one," Nick laughed

"Shut up, Mr. I sing Kelly Clarkson in the shower"

"Hey! You swore never to-!"

The door opened, cutting off Nick's rebuttal, "I'm not interrupting, am I?" Usagi asked quietly, looking up at them with wide eyes

"Not at all," Kevin said grandly, "We were only discussing the hotness factor in myself"

Jason coughed, "Of which there is _none_"

"Shut it, both of you," Mamoru snapped, "Ignore them, Usagi"

Rei pushed past Usagi and into the room, "What's the holdup?"

The other girls peered in around Usagi.

The men snapped to attention, "Nothing," Jason said

"Okay," Mamoru said, looking back at the men, "Zach'll get each of you a bug detector to check up on the girls' places"

"I call Makoto," Nick said under his breath to the others

"I'll get Ami," Zach muttered to the others

"Hey!" Jason called

"That leaves Jason for Rei. Now get going," Mamoru said to them, shooing them out of the room

"Girls, if you'd kindly take the guys with you so they can clear out your houses, making sure they're safe for you," he said as they filed into the kitchen.

Rei, Ami and Makoto exited the house, leaving Minako, Usagi and Kevin present.

"Kevin?" Minako asked quietly

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could be the guard for tonight?" she asked him shyly

Kevin's mouth opened in surprise and it took him a few seconds to realize that Minako, Usagi and Mamoru were waiting for his answer, after which he nodded quickly, his face going red.

"Okay, so you guys are set for the night," Mamoru said, "Let's go, Usagi"

Usagi turned towards Minako, "I'll see you later, Mina"

"Usa, don't worry, it'll be okay," Minako said quietly, touching her head with Usagi's

"I hope so," Usagi whispered as she turned away from the others and exited the room.

Mamoru turned to follow her

"Mamoru," Minako said, causing him to stop

"Protect her," she said adamantly. Her eyes bored into Mamoru's and she swore she could see so much pain hidden behind the fury and stamina.

Mamoru nodded in understanding, "I will"

He quietly exited the room, leaving Minako and Kevin behind him. He found the girls huddled around Usagi, whispering words of comfort to her.

"Stick with the girls for tonight," he said to Jason, Nick and Zach who were by the van, getting bug detectors, "We'll figure out the agents later, for now they trust us"

"Do I have to go to Rei's? Can't I stay-"

"No. And stop being a wimp," Nick said to Jason

"Easy for you to say, you got Makoto, she's nicer than Rei," he said sourly

"You'll be fine," Mamoru said, "Just try not to piss her off"

"That's like saying I should just hold my breath for the next 8 hours,"

"That should work," Nick said, clapping Jason on the shoulder as he followed Makoto to her jeep, "Good luck" he called back

"Mamoru," Jason whined

Usagi approached them quietly, hearing Jason whine about having to guard Rei and smiled slightly, realizing why Jason so disliked the idea. Rei always put up a strong front when she was worried and this was the worst Usagi had seen her. But from what she knew, Jason was able to break down walls of the strongest people, among which there was Rei. She just hoped Jason didn't get hurt in the process.

They stopped talking as she approached, "It's okay, Jason," she said kindly, "Rei will be good for the next eight hours"

"Who said I-" Rei called but Ami pointedly stepped on her foot

"Alright," she pouted, "I'll be nice to Jason"

She turned to walk towards her car and Jason jogged after her.

"Zach, Ami is really smart at figuring stuff out, she may have ideas," Usagi said to him quietly as she walked away.

He nodded at Usagi, giving her a hopeful smile and walked over to Ami where they walked to her car together.

"Guess it's just us again," Mamoru said to Usagi quietly

"It's better that way," she whispered, looking back at the house, praying that her friends would be safe.

"They'll be fine. Each of the guys is the best the FBI has to offer," he said, understanding her feelings easily. She was wallowing in despair, he could tell. Luna's death had showed all of them- Usagi mostly, that Diamond wasn't kidding when he said he'd be coming after those Usagi loved, and most importantly, Usagi herself.

"Where's Luna?"

"She's in the car. I thought you might want to pick her resting place yourself," he said quietly as he led her to his car

"Thank you," she whispered

"It's no problem. We can do that tomorrow. For tonight we should get you home and cleaned up. I'm sure you're not feeling all that great either," he said as she pulled her cast to her body.

"Not really, I guess," she said as she yawned tiredly. She felt woozy, and her arm was on the edge of numb and hurting like hell- but that was nothing compared to how she felt on the inside. It felt like someone had driven a knife through her heart, and then kept twisting it.

He helped her into the car and then went to the driver's side and they arrived at her house in no time.

She looked down at her bloodied clothes, worried that she had left stains in the car.

Mamoru saw her worried look and immediately figured out what it meant, "It's okay, don't worry about it. It's mostly dried anyway"

She grimaced slightly, knowing he had chosen to avoid the more...disturbing words. It was freaking her out that he was reading her so easily- and so well! A thought would pass her mind, and almost immediately afterwards it was as if Mamoru picked up on it and commented on it, mostly trying to make her feel better.

They walked to the door silently till Usagi thought it best to warn Mamoru about her father- though he would probably be a little more lenient on Mamoru since he was there to protect her.

Her parents were, of course, wide awake when they got inside. Her mother sat, wrapped in a blanket, on the couch, a worried look on her frail face. Her father was pacing the living room back and forth and Usagi could have sworn that the carpet looked faded underneath him.

"Oh god, Usagi," he gasped out as he ran to hug her almost as soon as she had walked into the house. Ikuko rose and hugged her daughter as soon as her husband had let go of her.

"Agent Jason called and told us about Luna," Ikuko said quietly, looking down at Usagi's bloodied clothes.

Usagi nodded wearily, affirming the horrible truth.

"Oh, Usagi," she whispered as she hugged her daughter tightly, fear in her heart, "It'll be okay"

"I hope so, Mom," she whispered back.

Usagi had gone to clean up, and Ikuko had retired. Mamoru was left alone with Kenji, who had been deep in thought for most of the time that they had been there. He suddenly snapped to attention and offered Mamoru a change of clothes and a chance to shower. He was told he would be staying in Shingo's room, which was thankfully across the hall from Usagi's, so he would be able to hear or sense if something was wrong. Her parents slept in the room all the way down the hall, deeper into the house- and Mamoru thought, much safer.

As he slipped on one of Kenji's small shirts, he thought of the family Usagi had here. The worry that he had seen on Kenji and Ikuko's face was something he had never seen before. It had spoken untold amounts of love: of a bond that only existed between parents and child. They had raised Usagi since she wasn't even borne into the world, and now he understood how she had turned into the most beautiful, trusting and loving person he had ever seen. This family was miraculous. A slight twinge of sadness shook through him. But he was happy for Usagi, she needed these people in her life- regardless of how much she wished they would leave her. They would do anything to help her- if she opened up to them.

From what he could see, Usagi was still holding everything in. She avoided talking to her friends about what had occurred between her and Chambers. He could see it in her eyes- that she was constantly feeling the pain that had been in her since Chambers had first hit her.

There was absolutely no doubt in him that Chambers had used all the manipulation skills he had to keep Usagi in his life. Lies, threats, blackmail- the list was endless. And he was still affecting her as such.

As his friends had said, Chambers was a world-class jackass. Sure, he had known that way before he had met Usagi, but what she had gone through had only reinforced and strengthened this forever-unbreakable view of Chambers in his mind.

He would make Diamond Chambers pay. For his and Usagi's suffering.

He rubbed his face tiredly as he exited the main bathroom. Kenji and Ikuko's light had been turned off and he assumed that they had gone to sleep. He walked downstairs, intent on getting a cold glass of milk to help him sleep. He came to a stop directly at the door, watching Usagi gaze intently out the window, a broken expression on her face. She had changed into a long nightgown, making her seem younger and older at the same time. Her hair was spread over her shoulders, making her look so much the goddess that he saw at all times. She was glowing under the kitchen light. He grimaced, she glowed in every type of light, of course artificial light wouldn't cause a difference. Her cast sat on the countertop, the skin around her left elbow a dark blue.

"Do you want some help?" he asked as he walked in. She jumped slightly, turning to him in surprise.

"Sorry," he said, a frown on his face, "Didn't mean to scare you"

She smiled slightly, "Everything scares me right now; it's not your fault. And yes, I'd like some help. I can't figure out how to close the thing"

He grinned, "It is hard," he moved over to her side and picked up the cast, "How long do you have to keep it on?"

"Uhm, I don't really know. I kind of zoned out when the medic was talking to me," she looked guiltily at him, her nose crinkled cutely.

He laughed, shaking his head, "It's fine. I don't think the cast will help all that much in the first place. Do you have a cold wrap?"

She nodded, "First cupboard on the left,"

He hurried to get it out and took ice into it. Then he began to wrap it carefully around her elbow, she gasped as the coldness settled in her, "Oh, that feels so good" she sighed, closing her eyes.

She opened them to find Mamoru staring down at her, an unreadable look in his eyes. She hated how it was sometimes impossible to read what he was thinking- and other times it was so easy. Her eyes slid down his body slowly, a slight blush emerging when she noticed that the shirt he was wearing was tight across his chest and stomach, almost perfectly defining his body. She could clearly see every one of his eight packs and she longed to- Bad Usagi!

She looked away hurriedly and he moved away, "Are you okay?" she asked as he remained silent, gazing out the window she had been looking through before. His face was set hardly, he was angry about something.

"Huh?" he asked, looking back at her, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine," he gave her the hint of a smile.

"I'm…sorry about what I said before. All of it," she said quietly, her eyes on her hands "It's not my place to question your intent. I do trust you to protect me," she looked away from her hands, her gaze resting on the marble countertop in front of her, "I know you'll do your best"

"Usagi, you can question me any time. But just…sometimes I may not know the answers myself. It's all so…" he grimaced, "confusing"

She nodded, understanding how he felt. Hell, she felt it all the time. Being confused was a common thing for her nowadays. Especially about this man in front of her.

"And I think I should be the one asking if you're alright. You're the one who's been through so much tonight," he said, a frown on his face.

"I'm…okay," she sighed tiredly, "Or close to it, I think"

"How's your head feeling?"

"Like a metal baseball bat hit it a couple hundred times," she said, a grimace on her face as she touched the side of her head gingerly.

"Sleep will probably help," he said uselessly, feeling such.

She nodded, "I'll see you later, Mamoru"

She gave him one last smile before she left the room quietly. He stared at the spot she had vacated for he didn't know how long before the clock on the wall struck 3.

It had been a _long_ night. He wondered how many more of these nights there would be while this went on. Probably a few.

He just hoped he didn't mess up during them- there would be hell to pay. Seeing Usagi hurt again...he just couldn't see it- not again. The woman deserved love and happiness- not what he was bringing into her world.

He sighed, staring up at the full moon through the window, knowing that their lives were intertwining permanently- neither of them would walk away from this unchanged. He just hoped it would be for the better.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys! Longest chapter up ahead! I have a soft spot for this chapter, so I hope you guys like it as much as I do._

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

**Going Under**

_Not knowing how to think  
I scream aloud, begin to sink  
My legs and arms are broken down  
With envy for the solid ground  
I'm reaching for the life within me  
How can one man stop his ending?  
_

_I thought of just your face  
Relaxed, and floated into space_

_I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down_

_Let the rain come down_

_- "Into the Ocean" by Blue October_

**Chapter 12**

Usagi crept out as quietly as she could, the keys gripped tightly in her hand so as to not make any noise, and a flashlight in the other hand. She passed Shingo's –currently Mamoru's- room on her tiptoes, not wanting to wake him. Still being as quiet as possible, she rushed down the stairs and out the back door. She went to the garage and ruffled through the many boxes till she found the large shovel that her father had used to plant the tree in the backyard.

Making her way outside the garage, she found the exact spot where she wanted to bury Luna. It was a flat plot of land and flowers surrounded it in a semicircle and a tree was behind it. Her parents had thought the small area had been barren, but now as Usagi looked at it- she thought it had been like that so Luna could be buried there. She began to dig, struggling slightly as her elbow gave a sharp pang of pain.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped a mile high, dropping the shovel in surprise. Mamoru stepped forward into the narrow streak of light the flashlight was giving off, a look of irritation on his face.

Breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath, "Burying Luna"

"And you couldn't have waited till dawn? Instead of doing it at 4 in the morning?" he asked, a frown on his face

"I wanted to do it in peace, and Luna loved the morning," she responded sourly, put off that he had interrupted her. She bent down to pick up the shovel, holding it gingerly in her right hand.

"While your hand is in serious condition?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, continuing to shovel rapidly. She ignored the pain that shots of pain that went through her arm and continued to dig.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to leave in the middle of the night?" Mamoru snapped after watching her for a few minutes silently, his anger making its way to the top, "Anyone could have kidnapped you"

"Well, I'm fine, aren't I?" she said, wiping a bead of sweat that had dribbled down her neck. Damn, digging was hard work.

"Usagi!" he said, striding to her and seizing the shovel away from her, breathing angrily.

"What?" she retorted just as angrily, her hands on her hips.

"You are not fine!" he said adamantly

"Yes, I am," she snapped, reaching for the shovel.

He held it behind him, guarding it with his torso, "No, you're not"

"What do you know?" she yelled, "I am perfectly fine"

"Look me in the eye and tell me that calmly and I'll believe you," he said, holding the shovel tightly as she continued to grab for it.

"This is stupid! Give me the shovel!" she said dangerously, glaring at him.

He shook his head wordlessly.

She growled, and turned around and went into the garage. Mamoru stared at it confusedly, and then his eyes narrowed as Usagi emerged with another shovel. She continued to dig, ignoring Mamoru's glare.

She focused on pushing it down and lifting it up, continuing to ignore the throbbing in her arm, as it got steadily worse. She looked up in confusion as a shovel joined hers in lifting the dirt away from the area.

"What are you doing?" she asked annoyedly, pausing in her work as she looked up at him.

"Helping," he said, not looking up from his work.

She glared at him, "I'd like to do this alone, so if you don't mind-"

"I do mind," he said, interrupting her, he continued to dig as if Usagi had not spoken.

She sighed irately and continued to dig beside Mamoru.

They worked in silence for a few minutes, till Mamoru stopped, "That should be deep enough"

The hole was two feet deep and two feet wide, definitely big enough to fit a small cat like Luna.

Usagi nodded, and took the keys out of her pocket.

"Hey! Are those my keys?"

She smiled innocently, "Maybe"

She turned and walked through the garage and into the driveway. Her mother's car had been parked beside Mamoru's and she wondered when it had gotten there. She shrugged off the question and walked quickly to Mamoru's car. She had no trouble opening it and lifting up the small figure wrapped in the orange towel. The body was so light, and she felt tears come to her eyes. Mamoru took the keys from her as she struggled to hold both and locked the door behind him as he followed Usagi back to the backyard.

She wept quietly as she cradled Luna and walked to the grave they had dug. Mamoru stood behind her as she gingerly laid Luna into the grave. She straightened quickly and started covering Luna with the dirt.

Mamoru came to help but one glance from her sent him retreating. She needed to do this alone- and as much as he hated it, he had to let her.

He waited patiently till she was done. Her sobbing had stopped and now silent tears streaked down her face. He listened to her words, straining to hear them.

"Luna," she whispered, bending down over the grave that held her closest friend, "I love you so much. Thank you for being the friend I needed all the time, I don't know what I would have done without you," she sniffed, "I'm so sorry for everything"

She stepped away from the grave, "I'm so sorry," she sobbed

Mamoru engulfed her in his arms and she accepted it, sobbing quietly into his chest exhaustedly.

They remained like that for Mamoru didn't know how long, his mind far away as he felt more complete than he had ever felt in his life. With her in his arms, it felt perfect. He scolded himself for thinking that while Usagi cried.

She finally pulled away, her eyes red from crying and looked up at Mamoru, "Thank you," she whispered

He nodded, and arm draped over her protectively, he helped her back into the house. They walked up the stairs with difficulty, but finally they reached the second floor, where Mamoru led Usagi into her bedroom. She sniffled as she lay down onto the bed after Mamoru had pulled the covers back. She snuggled up into a tight ball and Mamoru pulled the covers over her body and up to her chin. Her eyes had closed; tear streaks set in her skin as her hair fluttered in front of her face.

"Sweet dreams, Usagi," he whispered as he kissed her lightly on the forehead, "I'm so sorry" He closed the door quietly behind him and walked across the hall into his room.

Running a hand through his hair, he sat tiredly onto the bed, he was spent, but oddly enough, he didn't feel like sleeping. He could smell Usagi on him and he breathed in deeply, feeling intoxicated as the sweet smell of strawberries and vanilla wafted through his nose.

He fell onto the bed, hands behind his head and stared up at the dark ceiling, wondering how everything would turn out. His eyes closed slowly, an image of Usagi sobbing etched into his eyelids.

****

After a hearty breakfast- which neither of them ate much of, the two of them left the house, checking to make sure that there were agents on her parents, to go to Mamoru's apartment.

Mamoru had realized he had a dire need for clothes, since he had trouble breathing- and more importantly, moving- in Kenji's clothes. Kenji was about a foot shorter than him and had a wiry build; so none of his clothes had fit well on Mamoru's broad and defined body. He had thrown out the clothes from the previous night, as had Usagi.

Mamoru had had the serious urge to throw them into the fireplace and watch them burn away the memories from Usagi's mind, but that just wasn't possible.

Mamoru pulled into the parking garage of a large apartment building, "This shouldn't take too long," he said as they took the elevator up a few floors. Usagi nodded. She hadn't said much of anything for a good long while, not feeling up to it.

Mamoru led her to one of the apartments, opening the door. She waited patiently in the living room as he rushed around the bedroom, piling clothes into an overnight bag. He would have to come back soon to get more, but the clothes he had packed would hold him for a few days. He slipped an extra gun into the bag, along with extra magazines, hoping he wouldn't have a need for them. He strapped on his leg holster- just in case.

He finally exited to find Usagi looking at a framed photo of the guys he had put near the TV. It had been taken about five years ago, when they had first met Zach. In the picture, they were sweaty and dirty after having run through an FBI course. Mamoru was laughing in the picture as they had lifted Zach onto the shoulders, and he was about to topple down, but with Kevin, Nick and Jason's help, they managed to right him, cheering happily. It had been the first picture he had taken with all of his friends together- the crew together.

"It's a cute picture," Usagi said as she turned to see Mamoru standing beside her, a light smile on his face. She realized he had been thinking of the guys, and was happy to see that there was a slight sparkle in his eye as he did. It wasn't much, but it showed her that he wasn't totally miserable.

"Yeah," he said, grinning, "One of the first times we met Zach, the bugger won the course with an almost perfect score- even though it was only his first time"

She giggled, "I'm pretty sure that's one of his accomplishments, passing everything with flying colors"

"You have no idea," he said as he swung his overnight bag over his shoulder, "Best test taker I've ever met"

"Ami might give him a run for his money," she said, smiling softly

He smiled warmly at her as he walked to the fridge and pulled out two soda cans, "For the ride," he said, offering one to her.

They left the apartment and headed back to the car, "Do the guys stay with you here too?" she asked

"Nah, they have their own apartments- or at least they share other apartments," he said as they settled into the car

She looked at him confusedly and he continued, "Nick and Kevin share an apartment, while Zach and Jason share another. They can't really afford to get their own apartments, we don't get paid that much"

"Then how come you have your own?"

"I'm task leader, and I have my own money on the side, so I can manage it," he said as he pulled away from the apartment building, heading back to Usagi's house.

It was a quick and quiet drive to Usagi's house and he pulled swiftly into a parking spot, spotting a man standing on her doorstep, "Wait in the car" he said, leaving the car on idle, "If something happens, get in the drivers seat and drive to Minako's"

He exited quickly, leaving Usagi staring after him, a worried look on her face. His hand was on the gun in his pocket, tense and ready to fire in an instant.

Mamoru walked silently along the side of the road, and while the man was staring down the opposite road, he jogged to him, "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked in a rush, body tensed

The man jumped and turned towards Mamoru, "Agent Chiba, Agent Roberts sent me with this," he touched a slightly large box with his toe that was resting on the wall of the house.

Mamoru relaxed slightly, "What is it?"

"He said it was for Ms. Tsukino, sent by Ms. Kino. He thought it would be faster if I brought it"

Mamoru nodded, understanding what it was just by what the agent had said, "Codeword?"

The man blushed slightly, "Agent Bates changed it last minute last night"

"And it is?"

"Bates is hottest"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Sounds fine, remind me to kick Jason's butt for that"

The man laughed, "Yes, sir"

Mamoru bent down and opened the box, not surprised to find a small headstone, on which it said, _Luna Tsukino, loving cat and friend to all. She will be sorely missed._

"Thank you, Agent," he said to the man who left the doorstep and walked to the car down the block.

Mamoru left the box on the step and walked back to his car, not surprised to find Usagi peering anxiously out of the window, "It's fine," he said, "He was an agent"

Usagi let out a deep gust of breath, the worry flooding from her, "What was he here for?"

"Come see," he said, taking the keys out of the ignition. He'd move it into the driveway later.

Usagi got out of the car and followed Mamoru back to the house and peered curiously into the box. Her breath caught as she read the headstone's words, and she felt her heart fill with a mixture of joy and sorrow.

"Makoto got Nick to send it," Mamoru explained from behind her, "The agent was here to deliver it"

She nodded wordlessly, tears in her eyes. She had never even imagined anything more perfect for Luna's grave. She bent down and picked up the headstone, which was surprisingly light, and handed the keys to Mamoru. He opened the door for her, and waited till she had stepped through it before he entered, giving the street a swift look before he closed the door.

Usagi had already reached the back door and exited the house once again and Mamoru hurried after her, dropping his overnight bag beside the stairs.

He found her digging with her hands and then placing the headstone into the spot where they had laid Luna to rest.

She stood up to look at her handiwork, "It looks amazing," she said quietly

"I'm sure Luna loves it," he responded from behind her, inspecting the area with his sharp eyes. There wasn't ever a better spot that he could see in the area that the house had available. It was breath-taking too, the gravestone rested against the large tree, casting light around it in slivers, and the flowers accented the peace of it all.

"Yeah," Usagi smiled, "Let's go inside"

He followed her, "Would you like it if we went to Minako's, or invited her? I'd like to speak to Kevin"

"Can I get the others too?"

"Of course," Mamoru laughed, "That'd be perfect"

Usagi had seemed to brighten as the morning continued, and by the time her friends were around her, she seemed happier than she had in a long time.

Mamoru watched her whenever he could, noting her smile. It was a mixture of sorrow and happiness, and he had never seen anything more loving. It looked like she had let her sorrow go, and wasn't allowing it to affect her, around her friends anyway.

"He keeps looking over here," Rei said sourly to Usagi, cutting off Usagi as she spoke about New York, "At you specifically"

Usagi blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh my god!" Minako screeched, interrupting her and Ami's conversation. Everyone jumped in surprise at her loud voice.

"What!?" Kevin said, shooting up, looking around the room wildly as if he thought he had seen a ghost

"Nothing, nothing," Minako laughed, waving him away, she ignored everyone else and was up in an instant, dragging Usagi out of the room.

"What was that about?" Ami asked cluelessly, blinking blankly at where Minako had been an instant before

"The Love Goddess seems to have found her next victim- I mean, interest," Rei said lightly

Makoto laughed, "Poor Usa," She knew only too well how Minako got when she became matchmaker. Her countless dates were only the beginning of Minako's trail of 'love'

"You _like_ him," Minako giggled, feeling like the high schooler she was on the inside

"Minako…" Usagi groaned, "Please, let's not start this again"

"But you do!" Minako said, mock indignation on her face. She could almost smell the hormones coming off of Usagi and Mamoru, both of them staring at each other like lovesick puppies.

"Yeah, but I also liked _him_," Usagi said sourly, "I don't trust my judgment at the moment"

She remembered, as if it were yesterday, how Minako had said the same words to her about Diamond. After the last relationship failure- more like disaster- she just wasn't ready for jumping into another one.

Especially not with Mamoru Chiba, who just may have been more damaged than anyone she had ever met before. Even more than her. And that took _lots_ of damage.

But there was a large part of her- hell, almost all of her, that wanted to _fix_ him. Her opinion of him had, once again, changed in almost an instant. She had acted like it was annoying that he had helped her dig Luna's grave, but in the end, having him there with her had been- he had been what she needed. The arms that had surrounded her in warmth had almost made her feel as if there was nothing wrong, as if the last year had just been a dream…and she loved it.

"This is different," Minako said softly, her eyes sparkling, "I can tell"

Minako only had to look at the look of confusion in Usagi's face to be able to tell. She was scared, scared of letting someone else in- but in this case, she wouldn't only be saving herself, but him as well. Minako had always been able to read people's emotions- and Mamoru's were heart wrenching. She could tell he was in so much pain, pain that was only reduced when he was with his friends, or Usagi or doing his work. His body would relax when talking with Kevin and the others, his eyes letting go of some of the constant sorrow. She may have just met him yesterday, but she felt as if she knew him just as well if she had known him all his life. She didn't know what it was that caused him so much sorrow, but she could only hope that Usagi would help him with it.

"Maybe," Usagi shrugged, "Or maybe not"

Minako smiled, "It'll work out, Usa, just you wait"

"I'm just hoping to get through all of this with our lives first," Usagi whispered, her eyes closing wearily

Minako sighed, "We'll be fine, we have the guys"

It was easy for Minako to tell that Usagi was tired of everything that was happening, mentally and physically.

"Yeah…" Usagi said, "I guess we do"

"How long is this going to take?" Makoto asked as she, Rei and Ami entered the lounge room, "I'm sure Usagi doesn't need a Cupid"

"Hey! I'm just trying to help it along," Minako said, sticking out her tongue at Makoto, "At least she admits it"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Makoto asked, crossing her arms

"Please, we've seen how you look at Nick's biceps," Minako said

"I could say the same about you and Kevin's well-formed butt, oh and Mamoru's abs, and probably Jason and Zach's too," Makoto said, sticking out her tongue back at Minako

Ami, Rei and Usagi burst out laughing

"Well," Minako said indignantly, "They're hot. I can't help it"

"They _are_ quite catching," Ami said, a light blush on her face

Rei nodded, "Have you _seen_ Mamoru's biceps?"

Usagi giggled, happy to see her friends bickering about something small. It felt like it had been too long since the last time.

"We probably won't be seeing too much of them, though," Ami pointed out, "They have to get back to tracking Diamond"

The mood deflated, a mixture of sorrow at not seeing the men much, and of anger at what had occurred.

The girls had visited Luna's grave and said their words for her, as all of them had loved Luna as their own child as well. She had been a part of their lives for so long that it felt wrong to be there without her.

Mamoru assigned new agents to the girls, after making sure they were clean and they left for home with their new agents after most of the day had went by.

The guys watched sadly as they drove away, Usagi eyeing them curiously.

"You're sure the agents are clean?" Jason asked Nick again

"For the hundredth time, yes!" Nick growled at Jason

"Hey, you never know. I'm just making sure," Jason retorted sourly

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were worried, about Rei," Usagi said, joining the two of them on the couch

Jason looked up at her innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"It's okay. I know, she grows on you," Usagi laughed, "Though that's probably the fastest growing I've seen in a while"

Jason scoffed, "She doesn't like me, so it doesn't matter. She nearly killed me a few times during the night"

Usagi smiled lightly, "If that wasn't her way to show affection, I'd be worried for you"

Jason blushed and looked away from Usagi, his eyes faraway.

Kevin crashed onto the couch across from the one the others were seated on, his face slamming onto the cushion. He didn't bother to move, he was too exhausted.

"Did Kevin just die?" Usagi mock whispered to Jason and Nick

Nick snickered, "He couldn't sleep. Apparently Minako likes to sleep by listening to loud music?"

"Shut it, I'm trying to get some shut eye," Kevin groaned, "And yes, she does"

"She only does that when she can't sleep," Usagi said, looking sympathetically at Kevin

Zach entered the room, laptop in hand and Mamoru following behind, "Okay, we're officially just as lost as before"

Usagi groaned, "Nothing?"

Zach shook his head, "They're off the radar. No sightings, no accessing the banks. It's like they disappeared into thin air"

"What about whoever was at Minako's?" Jason asked, "Someone must have seen that"

"Nothing," Kevin answered as he sat up, "I made sure to ask around this morning. Everyone said it was as still as Christmas night"

Nick groaned, "So as of now, we're sure of only what he's after"

The men glanced at Usagi's downfallen face

"Which is good for us, since we can protect you more effectively," Mamoru amended

"Thank you," Usagi whispered to the men, "for everything"

"There's nothing to thank us for, Usagi," Kevin said softly, "We're doing our jobs"

He was speaking the truth- with a hint of lie. This had transformed, long ago, into something more than just their jobs. Ever since Mamoru had finally told them, there had been a desire to teach Diamond Chambers a lesson. It had taken Mamoru years upon years to finally tell them. More so for him.

Kevin had been Mamoru's friend long before the others had come into the picture- and yet; Mamoru had never opened up to him about the horrible things he had gone through. Of course, Mamoru had told Kevin that his parents had died in a car crash- but nothing more. Not that it had happened on his birthday, not that his sister and best friend had also died, not that it had been Chambers who had done it. Kevin had always suspected that Mamoru was hiding something, but being his best friend for almost ten years before Mamoru had opened up, it had killed Kevin. It showed Kevin how secretive Mamoru was, even with him, who knew him better than Mamoru knew himself.

He remembered vaguely how empty life had been before Mamoru had come. He'd been through what felt like hundreds of foster homes. Nobody had ever wanted him…and he was alone. He had thought it was just how it was to be for him. His parents hadn't wanted him, none of his foster parents wanted him, and the few friends he made hadn't been able to keep in contact with him. He was unwanted. And he knew it.

They had been the two outcasts their whole lives; having met in a foster home, they had immediately bonded. He still remembered the first time he had seen the boy who would soon become the most important person to Kevin.

Kevin had been 16, and the younger kid had been sitting on the steps, looking up at the stars, a wistful, sad look on his face- when two of Kevin's foster brothers had tried to beat him up. Mamoru had fought back, but the duo had ganged up on him. Kevin had finally exited his room and told the boys to leave him alone. They had ignored Kevin and Kevin had to pull them off of Mamoru, give each of them a beating and send them running. Mamoru had given his thanks and left Kevin staring after him. It hadn't taken Mamoru long to return Kevin's favor, as he had immediately defended Kevin when their foster parents had argued that Kevin was dangerous. From that moment on, they were best friends. They had been separated into different foster homes dozens of times, but somehow always had managed to keep their friendship going.

As Kevin had entered into college a year earlier than Mamoru because of their age different, he had almost immediately been drafted into the FBI. They had seen his record of outstanding scores, not to mention the many times he had been arrested for getting into fights with the wrong people. When Mamoru entered college the year afterwards, without Kevin even mentioning it to his superiors, he was also picked up. They were a package deal- and a good one at that.

He knew only too well what type of people the FBI went after- the ones with nothing holding them back. In other words, the FBI targeted the kids without family, untapped potential and a desire to protect the people. And of course he and Mamoru had fit the bill- almost perfectly.

They had rose together in the ranks of the FBI for a few years when they had met Jason and his little sister. Kevin had taken an immediate dislike of Jason, but one of immediate like of his little sister, Alex. But he had grown to respect Jason- after Jason had threatened death on him if he tried to date Alex. One thing about Jason was never, _ever_ awaken his little sister instinct. If he thought she was in any type of danger, he would kill- no matter the consequences. The four of them became a package deal, till Alex was transferred to another department and separated from her brother, saying she needed to learn to live on her own- without a brother watching everyone around her like a hawk. Jason had come to accept it, and had lightened up. He was the laughter of the group and always managed to lighten a situation- no matter how sad. When he had told them his story- after much consumption of alcohol, he had tried to make a joke of it. Nearly killing his father after he had found him beating up Alex had taken a toll on him. But nothing made him regret it; he lived for his younger sister. And he had a feeling Usagi was already joining Alex in that place in his heart. As were the other girls. Jason had always had a soft spot for women in trouble, and these women definitely qualified. He would try his hardest to save the women.

Pretty soon afterwards, they had met Nick. He had been the star FBI agent the second he had entered, having been transferred from a local police department where his skills had been going to waste. Nick had easily entered their group, as he was friendly and very charismatic. Nick seemed to have healed from his past and lived in the present. But it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was trying to make up for something. The way he did his job was in an almost obsessive way- which made sense after what had happened to his girlfriend. He just hoped he could leave the past behind someday- but he had a feeling, especially in the way Nick's eyes kept drawing to Makoto- that the day he would move on was near.

Five years ago, Zach had blasted his way through the FBI and into the hearts of the men. They had all immediately liked him, with his shy and smart qualities, and a willingness to care with all of his heart for those he loved. He was the youngest, and the emotionally strongest out of the group, almost the heart of the group itself. He took care of himself better than the guys had ever taken care of themselves- and thus, he had almost become the caretaker of all of them too. He was such a caring person that he helped out whoever was in need.

For the next five years, the five of them had been inseparable and the strongest that the FBI had seen in a long time. They were awarded with raises and promotions- Mamoru getting the highest position and being able to make his team the men. They had taken down countless operations, but none were anywhere near as important as this one.

"Earth to Kevin," Jason said, waving his hand in front of Kevin's face, "You really must have gotten no sleep if you're this unresponsive"

Kevin dragged himself out of his reverie with difficulty, wondering what had elicited such a response from him. He was never one to look back.

"Kev, c'mon, we're leaving," Nick said, tossing a cushion at Kevin's still slightly blank face.

Kevin snatched it out of the air with panther-like reflexes when it was centimeters away from slamming into his face, "I'm coming. How about next time you try to wake me up without trying to mess up my hair?"

"If there was something to mess up, I would," Nick retorted smartly

"Go put your hair into a pigtails, loser," Kevin snapped

"No need to be jealous of my hair, Kev," Nick grinned, knowing Kevin was messing with him, "I'm sure your _white_ hair won't bald all that soon"

Kevin gave Nick an evil glare and got up, "Let's go"

"Ugh, guys, not this _again_," Zach groaned as he looked up from his laptop, "We know you're both really good at fighting"

It had been a tradition for them to release their anger by battling it out with their martial arts skills, and right now Kevin was in dire need of it- they all were. He pushed the couch back easily, leaving a large empty fighting space for him and Nick.

"It's fine," Mamoru said from beside Usagi, who was looking up at the two men with fear on her face, "It'll be a nice lesson for Usagi also"

"What?" Usagi squeaked, "They shouldn't fight because of me"

Nick laughed, "We're not fighting _because_ of you. We're fighting to _teach_ you"

"But I know how to protect myself," Usagi retorted, "I managed to keep that guy away from me"

"For just enough time. But what would have happened if Mamoru hadn't shown up when he did?" Jason said softly, "You'd probably be in Chambers' hands right this minute"

"We'll be fine, Usagi. It's you we're worried about," Kevin said, looking down at her with care in his eyes, "What happens if we're not there to protect you? It wouldn't be right of us to leave you completely unknowing of our skills"

"We know you can protect yourself," Mamoru said quietly, "But wouldn't you like to know how to protect yourself better?"

Usagi nodded slowly, "I would…just, be careful"

Kevin snorted, "Like Nick could hurt me"

"Put up a strong front, but it won't protect you much," Nick smirked

"Lesson number one," Jason said to Usagi, sitting beside her and watching the men circle each other, "Piss your opponent off"

Zach closed his laptop, "They won't think as clearly, meaning they'll come after you automatically. Leaving themselves open for countless attacks,"

"But remember, only up to an extent. You don't want their anger driving them to automatically kill you," Mamoru said as Nick lunged at Kevin as Kevin made a rude comment about Nick's mother.

Usagi watched apprehensively as Kevin sidestepped Nick's attack and seized his wrist from the side, using Nick's own potential to send him over Kevin's shoulder.

Nick thudded to the floor, making the room shake.

"Never try to do that with your own power," Kevin said, looking back at Usagi, "If they're heavy, like Nick here, you could strain yourself- or worse, waste precious time"

"And," Nick said from the floor, sweeping his legs at Kevin's causing him to fall to the floor, "Never let your guard down"

"Even if they're down for the count," Mamoru agreed, "You never know what they have up their sleeves"

Nick bounced up, Kevin already back on his feet.

Kevin attacked first this time, a punch aimed directly at Nick's head. Nick parried it and shifted his body within an instant, ready for the other hand to come at him. When it did, he used his forearm to block the attack, and while Kevin was momentarily unprotected, Nick struck his chin with his elbow, causing Kevin to go reeling back.

"The weak points are the eyes, the throat, the nose, the knees, the toes and the balls," Jason said

"If you can't get to the eyes, scratch whatever you can, since you have nails, that should be really effective," Zach said

"I did all of that yesterday," Usagi said, "He just kept recuperating"

"Then run," Kevin said with slight difficulty, rubbing his throat

"Did that too,"

"Well, the guy was a serious professional, probably better than most of us," Nick said as Kevin began to circle him slowly, trying to make Nick attack him.

"Make sure they attack first, otherwise you risk showing your best attack to the attacker," Mamoru said

Nick went at Kevin, grabbing his shoulders, ready to kick him, but Kevin pushed his hands away, leaving Nick's face wide open and punched his nose. Nick bent down to hold his nose, and Kevin kneed him in the gut, sending Nick sprawling on the floor.

Nick didn't get up, looking slightly put out about having lost to Kevin.

"Another thing, the gut is a very good place to hit," Kevin added, looking down at Nick with a look of victory on his face

"So, that's our self-defense lesson," Nick groaned,

"Nick does usually end up being the one who shows how someone loses," Zach said, grinning slightly, "Whenever I'm out for the count anyway"

"Not true," Nick snapped

"You go too easy when we're doing a lesson," Kevin said, offering his hand to Nick, "Which is good. Otherwise everything would happen too fast for Usagi to see"

Nick took Kevin's hand, and after pulling Kevin closer, executed a swift blow to his elbow, a small crack resounding through the room.

"Agh!" Kevin shouted, "I knew I shouldn't have been so nice!"

He began to massage his elbow, "Never, ever show mercy to your opponent"

"And try to get them to let their guard down," Nick said, getting up, "They won't be expecting you to attack while you're on the ground, looking hurt"

"And end lesson," Kevin said

"Wow," Usagi said, her eyes wide, "That was like a dance"

"That's what martial arts eventually comes down to, expecting the other's move before it happens, so you can have an equal one ready- just like a dance," Mamoru said

"Except this dancing hurts like hell," Kevin said, "So no missteping"

"We should get going," Zach said, "Actually get some real work done" he looked at Mamoru, "Plus, we'll need to do the report"

Mamoru groaned, "Damn, forgot about that. I'll send it to Anne later tonight, she'll get it there"

"And Kevin, you need to do yours as well," Zach said, reminding him

"Yeah, yeah, I got you," Kevin said, "I need some sleep first"

Usagi got their coats for them, and they exited the house, leaving Usagi staring after them with a look of awe on her face. She was surprised by the strength of the bond that they had with each other, how in tune they were with each other.

She closed the door quietly behind her and went back into the living room, where she could see Mamoru typing away onto his computer on the kitchen countertop.

She sighed as she attempted to move the couch back to its previous position, but was fruitless. Kevin had to have been extremely strong to do it himself-

"Push with your legs," Mamoru said from beside her, making her jump once again as he interrupted her thoughts

"Sorry," he said apologetically

Usagi smiled, "It's okay," she tried to push it once again and this time succeeded as she pushed with her legs.

"So," Mamoru said, leaning against the couch, looking at Usagi with a look in his eyes that she couldn't place, "Did the lesson help?"

"It did," Usagi said, "I only learned most of that stuff last month in New York, and you guys are better teachers than Haruka is"

"Haruka Tenoh?" Mamoru asked, his jaw dropping open, "You got martial arts lessons from the best race car driver in the world?"

Usagi smiled softly, "Yes, I did. It was a lesson in between the stories of her and Michiru I was covering"

"Wow," Mamoru said, a dazed look on his face, "Haruka is supposed to be one of the strongest women. Par with us,"

Usagi giggled, "If you want to fight her so badly, you should just flirt with Michiru"

"If I fought you, it'd be like fighting her," Mamoru said slowly

"Mamoru…" Usagi said, shaking her head, "I'm nowhere near as good as Haruka"

"C'mon, Usa," he said, almost jumping for joy, "I just want to see what she taught"

He smiled as Usagi rolled her eyes, hoping this ploy would work. He just couldn't see any other way she would fight him. Even if he ordered her to show him what she knew, she'd manage to get out of it somehow, and what other way was there for him to see her weaknesses and figure out a way for her to fix them? A voice in the back of his head nagged him that he was only doing this for himself, not for Usagi. He wanted to see what it was like to go head to head with her and have her not hold back. Most of all he wanted to have her skin flush against his; to breathe in that intoxicating scent, feel her silky lips pressed against-

He shook his head quickly, trying to get the image out of his head.

"Fine," Usagi said bemusedly, "Not that I get what you'll get out of this"

Mamoru grinned, "Unless you think you can't take me"

"I know I can't take you, Mamoru," Usagi said softly, not meeting his eyes, "You've only been doing this your whole life"

"I won't hurt you," Mamoru said quietly, a frown on his face, believing that she was afraid of him

"I know you won't," she said, no hint of lie in her voice, just a similar frown on her face

It dawned on him then, "You're afraid you're not good enough"

She looked away from him, a hint of vulnerability on her face, "I'm not"

"You're not afraid, or you're not good enough?" Mamoru asked slowly

"I'm not good enough," Usagi whispered, turning her back on Mamoru, she began to exit the room

Mamoru grabbed her hand, "Show me what you have and I'll make the decision"

"Let go of me, Mamoru," she said quietly, not bothering to turn around

"Not till you see what I see," he retorted

"And what's that?"

"A woman so strong that she keeps fighting- no matter what. Someone who doesn't let the bad times get her down, who always sees the light in things, in people-even when they don't deserve it. A woman who loves so much that she leaves herself completely vulnerable- yet, can't help but keep doing it," he said in a rush, not believing the words were exiting his mouth- but he knew he was telling the truth. The woman in front of him was the most amazing creature he had _ever_ seen.

"I don't know who that is," Usagi said quietly, "It certainly isn't me"

"But it is," he said, turning her around to look at him, "You'd give your life in an instant if it meant you could save one of their lives, wouldn't you?"

Usagi didn't meet his eyes and shrugged.

"But you can't do that," Mamoru argued, "You'd destroy them. All of them"

He realized they were long past talking about her fighting skills- they had moved onto an allegory of her situation, one if her friends were put in danger, she'd give herself up without a second thought.

"Unlike how I'd lose them?" she asked, her eyes suddenly blazing on his, "I can't put them in danger like that- for me, I'm not worth it"

"You are!" he shouted, "Don't you see that? These people are around you _because_ you're worth it! Otherwise they would have left a long time ago"

"You don't know what it's like!" she said angrily, "To be constantly afraid that something you do could destroy their lives"

The second she had said that, she knew she had gone too far. He had gone pale, letting go of her like she had electrified him.

"I know what it's like wishing that you could have changed one little moment," he said deathly low, "I know what it's like to wish you had been in their place. And it's not a good feeling" he shook his head, "I know what it's like to have your friends' lives in your hands. I know all about that Usagi"

"Then you know I can't go through that. I couldn't bear losing them," she whispered, looking at him apologetically, hoping he would understand

He shook his head again, "You're not going to listen to me, so I'm not going to try" he turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered from behind him,

He stopped in his tracks, "I asked them to take me out someplace fancy on my birthday," he said quietly, "It should have been me in that car, not my parents, Lily and Fiore"

Usagi approached him, putting a light hand on his arm, "You didn't do _anything _wrong, Mamoru"

He shook his head, pulling away from her, "I have a report to finish," he left her staring after him, her heart in her throat.

* * *

**_To all those who commented on Luna's death -er, murder- I'm sorry that I had to kill her off. But it was really the only way to show that Diamond was serious. He knew how much Luna meant to Usagi. And of course, he's intent on showing everyone that he's serious about doing whatever it takes to get Usagi.  
_**

**_And to all those holding their breath for more Usa/Mam action. Next chapter (which will ironically be released on Feb. 14, Valentine's Day) is chockfull of some. I imagine I'll be yelled at for what I do, but hey, it's better than nothing, isn't it?_**

ra_ye85: Hmm, yeah, Kevin is an insanely hard character to describe. But as we see more and more of him (as you saw in this chapter) his true feelings are revealed. He's a very broken person, makes us wonder how Minako and Usagi can help fix him. And the question made sense! Of course my main focus is Usagi and Mamoru, but the others will be present as well. As you see in this chapter, I'll be switching points of views around and have them comment on something going on. I'll be focusing more on the agents than the girls at this point because, truthfully, in the end, the guys are truly the ones who need the girls- despite how they seem happy and content with their lives. I try to show that their lives are empty (except for their job and their friends) and they need to see that there's more to life than just that._

_mangamania: Whoa! I made my very own Joker! Awesome! But yeah, Diamond is a -beeeeeeeeeeeep- a very big one at that. He's just so used to things going his way, that when they don't (take Usagi and then Mamoru), he takes a hit to his ego. And he hits back. Hard. And unfortunately for our hero and heroine, he'll keep going till he gets what he wants. Which is just about Mamoru dead and Usagi in his hands again._

_Whartongirl11: If you're hungry for some Usa/Mam action, you'll get some more next chapter :D And yep! I love Jason too! He's just really bright- sort of like the sun of the group. There's more to come of him soon enough. All the guys are really great, which is why I love having them in the story. They compliment each other and the girls perfectly._

_Thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you guys!_

_**The rest of you guys, don't forget to REVIEW! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Going Under**

_You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again._

_Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you._

_- "Fall to Pieces" by Avril Lavigne_

**Chapter 13**

The following days were slightly awkward between Usagi and Mamoru, but both were too stubborn to try to apologize to each other for not listening to the other. Usagi occupied herself by helping her father. He had gotten so used to doing all the work around the house- because of Ikuko's illness- that he was running on empty fumes.

Usagi told him off for doing too much and took over his household jobs. Most of which consisted of cleaning and cooking- and taking care of Ikuko. She had to go to the hospital three times a week for a check up, so for the following week, Usagi and Mamoru were her escort.

She wondered how her father had managed it all. His day job, being an accountant, was itself a twelve-hour job. He had had to drop Ikuko off at the hospital in the morning, then pick her up during his lunch hour, rush home to get food cooked for their lunch and hurry back to work. Then at the end of the day, he would either pick up some take-out or go home and fix something up for the couple. It must have been hard.

With Mamoru's help, Usagi got through the days easily. While she cooked, he would clean up a little, entertain her mother or help her cook. They found their polite coexistence slightly easy. They would talk on non-consequential things, and whenever silences were met, they were a calm and collected silence.

Usagi quickly realized that was how it was between her and Mamoru. They had times were they were perfectly happy with one another, but pretty soon one or the other would say or do something that would upset the other, they would then get out all of their anger, and until something came that would put them back together again- they would just coexist, each in their own bubbles just out of the reach of the other.

It was hard she found, to feel his emotions come off of him. She had dredged up old memories- that had always been on the edge of his consciousness- and he would pour over them till he felt he could pull out of them enough to smell the coffee.

She knew she had gone too far that night. If there was one person who knew exactly what she was going through, it was him. She felt so much pity for him that he consumed her thoughts day and night.

It was almost as if his face had been burned into her dreams, her eyes. His presence was ever constant and she felt it, almost as if she could tell when he was there and when he wasn't.

It was as if he was taking over her.

One night after her parents had gone to sleep, she had had enough of the silence between them. She made a peace offering to him, a slice of strawberry shortcake- something Kevin had told her was Mamoru's weak point.

"Here," she said, placing the plate in front of him. He had been staring blankly at the TV, obviously not paying attention.

"Kevin told you, huh?" he said, looking down at the cake

She nodded, "Look, Mamoru, I'm sorry. I know you're right, I just don't like to admit it"

"Apology accepted," he said, smiling slightly, "And I'm sorry that I walked away. I'm not used to opening up"

She smiled back, "I understand. Just know I'm here if you ever need to talk, it's not healthy to carry so much pain around"

"I could say the same thing to you," he said, looking up at her. She blushed slightly at the loving emotion in his eyes. They held no dislike for her- they never had. He didn't blame her for her words- he rather blamed himself.

He patted the spot beside him on the couch, "I have an idea"

She sat where he had indicated, "And what's that?"

"You can ask me anything you want, and in turn, I can ask anything I want," he said, the idea forming in his mind. He was ready to open up, and now all he could hope was that she was.

Usagi looked at him warily, then sighed, "Fine"

"And we get awarded by getting a bite out of the strawberry shortcake," he said, giving a loving glance to the cake, "That good?"

"Sure," Usagi muttered

"Okay, go ahead" he said, leaning back, not worried at all

Usagi took her time to think up a question, hoping she wouldn't offend Mamoru with her choice, "Tell me honestly, what could a fourteen year old have done to stop a car crash?"

Mamoru grimaced, she certainly had jumped straight to the point. "The fourteen year old could have not been a spoiled brat and not have begged his parents to go somewhere fancy for his birthday. He could have been nicer to his little sister. He could have pressed charges instead of running and hiding like a chicken"

"He would have died with them then," Usagi said softly, "And there wouldn't be anyone here to help the others that had been dealt threatening blows"

There was silence as Mamoru thought of what she said, a slight blush creeping up to his cheeks at the idea that she was happy to have him there- but it was overridden by the other words she had said. If he had died with them, it would have been worse, wouldn't it have? Then there wouldn't have been anyone to get revenge on Chambers…

"My turn," Mamoru said, pulling himself back to the present.

Usagi sighed and nodded, "Go ahead,"

Before Mamoru went, he took a bite out of the cake, taking his time to get a good question.

"What finally made you get up and run from Chambers?"

Usagi sighed once again, knowing she had to say the whole truth, she owed it to him. "I had already been with Diamond for a year- living with him for about half that time. And during those approximate six months, I had been seriously injured a few dozen times. A badly healing back here, a bruised abdomen there, a concussion every once in a while, a cracked rib wasn't rare at all. And that wasn't all. He threatened my friends, my family- everyone any way involved with me, even when I did as he said," she paused, breathing deeply, "One night, I just cracked. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I couldn't take the lying, the smiling, and the pretending everything was just peachy. I started preparing; it almost took a month before I was ready," she looked away from Mamoru, anger in her eyes, "I almost had to put off my departure when he hurt me- one of the worst conditions I'd ever been in. But the night before I was thinking of leaving- at that point thinking it was better I recuperate, he brought home a diamond necklace and cake to celebrate our anniversary," her voice turned hard and emotion crackled deep within her.

"That was the last straw. He did that _so_ many times. He would buy me something and apologize for his actions- and yet end up doing it all over again, possibly the same night. So the next morning, I gave my tracker a slip, and made a run for it"

She finished, heaving a great gust of breath, not truly believing she had finally told someone all of that. When she had told the girls, she hadn't been so specific- just giving simple facts, not bothering to explain her feelings. But with Mamoru, it was different…she wanted to explain it to him. To make sure he knew she was trying her hardest not to be weak.

Mamoru was staring at her, a gleam- that she could easily be pointed out as pride- in his eyes, and what surprised her was that it was for her.

"Do you-"

"Nuh uh," Usagi said, a slight smile emerging, "It's my turn"

Mamoru blushed, "Right," he offered her the cake, which she took a bite out of, eating slowly and thinking it over.

"What were your parents like?" she finally asked

Mamoru sat back again, having been dragged to the edge of his seat back when Usagi had been talking, thinking of how best to answer the question.

"They were far from perfect," he began slowly, "They worked like crazy, which came with the Shields name" he gave a solemn smile, "But we were still a family, and as time went on we got closer and closer. The best year by far was the last…that was the happiest year of my life. I had so long wanted to have my whole family, and I got one. We were all content with where we were," he looked down at his hands, "The night before my birthday, they asked me what I wanted to do for my birthday. I asked if we could go out and eat at the new restaurant that had opened- like a real family. They agreed eventually, as they had wanted a quiet evening in, but they weren't going to say no to the birthday boy," he grimaced

"The next day, before I left for my lesson, my father took me into his office. He gave me my very own trust fund, and access to the family wealth, saying that I was a man now and would be helping him with the business. My mother-," he broke off, clearing his throat slightly, "came in and gave me my present. It was the watch that she had given my father for their first anniversary. She said it would look better on me. My father pretended to be angry, and she laughed it off. It was the happiest I ever saw them" he smiled wistfully, "it was the last time I saw them"

He felt such utter pain- with slight peacefulness- that he shuddered, "I've never told anyone that" But he couldn't deny that it felt good to finally let it all out. She made _everything _feel better.

"They sounded like wonderful people," Usagi said quietly, "I would have loved to meet them"

Mamoru nodded, taking a quick bite out of the cake and hurrying on with the questions- lest he hurry away before he spilled more deep emotions of his, "My turn now"

He didn't wait for Usagi to respond before he asked his question, "Do you regret running?"

Usagi turned her eyes to him and his breath caught at the intensity behind the deep eyes.

"I don't really know," she said quietly, "When he first contacted me- a few hours before you did, I thought I really regretted running. I had only succeeded in pissing him off, and he was going to make me pay. But the next two days came and went, and I realized that no matter how much I felt bad for running, I didn't _regret_ it. I loved getting away from him, if even for a month. I learned so much in that month and I learned that sometimes the best offence is a good defense. I just wish that my friends and family hadn't been dragged into this. That's what I truly regret"

Mamoru remained silent for a little bit, calmness in him. She didn't regret him being there…not at all. Not even after all the troubles he had set upon her...

"Your turn"

"What happened after you went to New York?" she took a bite out of the cake, noting that it was coming close to finishing. They would have to end their little game soon. A pang of sorrow went through her at the thought- what would it be like after this?

"It was…difficult, let's just say. I was put straight into a foster home, and they were very uncomfortable. I would end up sharing a five-foot room with four other kids sometimes. But after I had mourned for a while, I threw myself into my studies. I met Kevin pretty soon in the foster care system. We stayed in touch throughout the years. He was actually drafted into the FBI a year before me, since they usually wait for the draftee to enter college, and a year later, I entered. We met Jason and his little sister, Nick a little later, and then Zach. So, all in all, it was okay. We raised in the FBI, and now we're where we are"

"Why do I have the feeling you skipped over a lot of details?" Usagi asked quietly,

Mamoru shrugged, "You didn't ask for them." But he knew he would tell her everything- the words were almost spilling from him, begging admittance towards the woman. He wanted her to know _everything_ about him- just like he wanted to know _everything_ about her.

Usagi gave Mamoru a slight glare, telling him with her eyes that it was his turn to spill.

"There wasn't much more of importance," he amended, "I grew up," he shrugged

"But you had to have gone through a lot in the foster care system"

His eyes gazed away from her, looking as if he was miles and years away from her, "Things were hard. It took me a long time to grow used to it. Coming from the Shields family didn't make it any easier. The kids, by some sort of intuition, knew that I wasn't like them…and they made my life hell because of it. I was their favorite to make fun of," he frowned, "But I didn't care. Nothing mattered more than getting as high as I could; nothing mattered more than getting even. So, I dealt with these minor problems as best as I could while focusing on what I needed to do"

Usagi watched him intently, noting the drive on his face, "Well, you made it"

He looked back at her slowly, "Guess I did," his eyes held a slightly empty look, missing the spark she had grown used to seeing when he spoke to her. It returned within a millisecond as his eyes met hers again, and she smiled slightly at him, sending her sorrow towards him.

Mamoru cleared his throat, sifting past his thoughts quickly, "It's the last question, so let's make it good, shall we?" a slight smile emerged on his face

"Go for it, I guess"

"Let's see…" Mamoru said thoughtfully, chewing slowly on his cake, "How did you handle all of Chambers' abuse?"

Usagi grimaced, "I managed"

"Don't forget the details," Mamoru added on tactfully

"It was…easier at first I think. Probably because I believed that it was just a phase he was going through or something- my denial of course. It started to get harder and harder. More so since he started getting worse. I had to find inventive ways to explain away my bruises and aches. An especially memorable time was when my arm had a burn; I had to tell them I had taken up glass melting," she paused as Mamoru suddenly grit his hands together, his eyes flashing in anger.

"Sorry," he muttered, anger rushing through him for the pain the woman had gone through. "Go on"

"For myself, I don't really know how I got through it all. In the end, the only reason I was hanging on was the idea that I'd be gone soon," she said all of it with difficulty, feeling the slight apprehension of an attack flooding her, "It was the waiting that I hated. Knowing he was going to hurt me soon, but no idea how or when. He loved catching me off guard. Said my fear made it a whole new experience," her look turned hateful, directed at her hands, "I never understood why he hit me so much. After a while I started believing he was right. That I did deserve it. That he was only doing it because he 'loved' me," her voice went tender, "But then I looked at all my friends and family. They wouldn't have stayed with me if I were that type of person. They kept me alive. The least I can do is return the favor"

Mamoru reached out for her, tilting her face up to meet his eyes, "I won't let anything happen to them"

"I know," she whispered, seeing the truth in his eyes.

"One last question," he said, still looking deep in her breath-taking eyes,

She nodded, unable to do anything more as all thought had exited her mind. His eyes bored into hers and she felt little slivers of electricity enter her as she looked back.

"Will you fight me?"

Usagi blinked blankly as he looked at her, and then realizing he was waiting for an answer, nodded once more.

Mamoru grinned slightly in response, "Now?"

Usagi with difficulty managed to look away from his eyes, knowing that she couldn't think clearly when he looked at her like that, "Alright"

"Here," he offered the last piece of the cake, "Your bite"

She stood up, "You take it. It's your favorite"

"You sure?" he asked, cocking his head cutely at her, a spark in his eyes as he looked up at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she nodded, a smile emerging on her face at his grin.

He threw it down in a second, finishing it quickly, "Are we on?"

"You're taking advantage of the questioning time, you know," she said, rolling her eyes

He grinned in response; "I'll take that as a yes"

He got to his feet, and with Usagi's help, pushed the couch to the corner, leaving a large empty space that was perfect for fighting.

"No holding back," Usagi said as Mamoru made an even emptier space by moving the large glass table, giving them a very large area.

"If I didn't hold back, there'd be nothing of you left," he said, meeting her eyes seriously

She sighed, "Then no going too easy on me"

"Agreed. Ready?" he said as he circled her in an almost predatorily way

"As I'll ever be," she muttered, following him with wary eyes.

Not another second had passed before Mamoru launched himself at Usagi, a punch coming directly to her face. She dodged quickly. Haruka had taught her well- especially with dodging. And it came in handy against Mamoru apparently.

"Good. Always be ready," he said as he swiftly stopped in his tracks, turning back to Usagi

He didn't pause once again as he came at her hard, a punch aimed at her gut this time. She sidestepped it with difficulty, seizing his wrist as she remembered Kevin doing the week before, and using his propulsion, sent him over her shoulder. He thudded to the ground, but she suddenly felt her legs give out as they were swept from under her. She slammed to the floor, eyes closing in reflex.

"Never give them a moment- any time at all to recover," Mamoru said from above her, "And never take your eyes off of them."

She felt weight on her collarbone and when she opened her eyes, she found Mamoru's leg holding her down by her shoulder.

She smirked, "You really shouldn't lecture"

He raised his eyebrow, "And why is that?"

Instead of responding, Usagi just hooked her leg with his and yanked it towards her, sending Mamoru toppling backwards. Usagi shot up onto the balls of her feet, this time standing above Mamoru, her leg pushing his chest down. Her body was out of the reach of his legs, "Nicely played," he said, a grin on his face, "But don't forget to pay attention to your surroundings" his hand gathered the carpet next to him and pulled sharply. Usagi went flying backwards.

"Son of a-" she muttered

"What was that?" Mamoru asked, his head appearing in her view which was directed at the ceiling, he got up quickly, "Very good, Usa. And you thought you weren't good"

"I'm not done," she said as she launched herself up, landing on her feet easily, her gymnastic routine at the front of her mind.

His jaw dropped open in surprise and she used that surprise to her advantage as she gave a big kick to his chest, sending him once again stumbling back.  
He regained his balance quicker than she had thought he would and whirled around at her, making her have to duck and step back from the kick he aimed at her gut.

They were both breathing heavily, completely focused on the fight, Mamoru dodging a punch that Usagi threw at him, and Usagi doing the same.

Eventually, Mamoru heaved her over him, but instead of her slamming to the ground, Usagi twisted around in midair, managing to wrap her body around his, bringing him down with her.

Usagi landed with a thud on her back and braced herself for Mamoru's land, which looked like he would squash her like a bug. Fortunately for her, Mamoru moved in the last instant, instead landing on his shoulder. He didn't give Usagi time to move as he shifted his weight so he was bearing down on her.

Usagi's breath caught as his legs trapped her beneath his, leaving no room for her to knee him. His hair flopped down over his eyes, his eyes gleaming down at her in a way she couldn't place.

Both were breathing heavily, their chests touching each time they breathed in. Her hands had ended sprawled out and unknowingly; Mamoru's hands had trapped them underneath his.

They remained like that for who knows how long, just staring deep into each other's eyes. Usagi felt her resolve slipping away and before she could stop herself, she leaned up and captured his lips with his.

Her tongue touched his tentatively and he moaned into the kiss, his hands pulling her closer, sending shivers down her at every place he touched her.

She almost gasped as emotion flooded her, drowning her in desire. She moaned into the kiss, pushing closer to him-

Suddenly he was gone. He pushed off of her quickly, standing up in haste, clearing his throat. His eyes were glazed as he glanced down at her- and then he left the room, leaving her flushed on the floor, staring up at the ceiling in a daze.

Usagi lay there for a good long while, her breathing slowly returning to normal. She could still feel the desire that had flooded her body when she had kissed Mamoru and all she wanted was to satisfy it.

Instead, she felt tears prickle behind her eyes. He had pushed her away. He had taken her kiss and thrown it back in her face without a word.

Why, oh why had she ruined the moment like that? Just because he had revealed things about his past hadn't meant that he liked her, just that she was stubborn in finding out what she wanted to know.

She'd been such a fool. Now he probably thought of her as a lovesick little girl.

Of course he would despise her.

How could she have expected him to like her that way? She was _dirty_, tainted. No one wanted her- except for _him_.

The only reason Mamoru was here was because he knew she was a target for Diamond- giving him more the chances to capture someone they could use against Diamond.

Not for her.

She was just a pawn in all of this.

Tears flowed unknowingly down her cheeks as she curled up into a small ball right there on the cold floor.

She was falling for him…

And he wouldn't be there to catch her.

No one would.

* * *

_**So, not the best Valentine's Day chapter, I guess. But anyway, next chapter will be up soon- lots of stuff happening now.  
Next chapter we got some old faces showing up- so tune in for it!**_

__

madamqueenkim: Haruka and Michiru? Ummm, they were more the ones who were there for Usagi in New York- here, she has her friends and the agents, so I can safely say, No, I do not believe that Haruka and Michiru will be making an appearance. Haruka already played a big part- she showed Usagi how to defend herself- as we see in this chapter when she fights Mamoru.

mangamania: My email is Fatima 2 x 'at' yahoo . com (without the spaces of course, and the 'at' sign) so if you want to send a story over, I'd be pleased to help you out in whatever way I can.

And thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter!

_**Now, don't forget to press the little blue button down there and review!  
****I love responding to questions or comments or ANYTHING! Even flames are welcomed! I'd love to improve my writing in whatever way I can!  
****So, help a writer out and REVIEW! Thanks!** _


	14. Chapter 14

**Going Under**

_Had to run from you  
I'm in love with you  
But the vibe is wrong  
And that haunted me all the way home_

_So you never know  
Never, never know  
Never know enough  
Till it's over love  
Till we lose control  
System overload  
Screamin' no, no, no, no, no_

_I'm not lovin' you  
Way I wanted to  
See I want to move  
But can't escape from you_

_So I keep it low  
Keep a secret code  
So everybody else don't have to know_

_So keep your love locked down  
Your love locked down_

_- "Love Lockdown" by Kanye West_

**Chapter 14**

A ringing sound forced Mamoru to open his eyes. He quickly realized that it was coming from his desk, meaning it was his phone ringing. He was up in an instant, flipping it open.

"Check the news. Now," Nick's cranky voice ordered. Mamoru could vaguely hear ruffling of paper and lots of background sound going on. There was also lots of shouting coming as well, along with Nick muttering angrily under his breath as he did whatever it was that he was doing.

"What? Why?" Mamoru asked as he furrowed his eyebrows, but walked to the door regardless.

"Diamond's up to his tricks. What else?" Nick said to him distractedly

Mamoru almost ran down the stairs, clambering to the living room. He came to a stop when he saw Usagi sleeping on the couch, a light comforter covering her. The areas around her eyes were dark, as she had obviously gotten very little sleep.

"Mamoru!"

Mamoru shook his head and walked to the remote, flicking the TV on.

Esmeraude's face flickered to life and the phone slipped from his hand, clanking on the floor loudly. Horror filled him as the reporter started talking.

"-reporting live from our studios. For those just tuning in, we previously had Esmeraude Clark with us. She is a high officer of the Chambers' business. The interview was given to our journalist" the screen began to play, "How are you this fine morning, Esmeraude?"

"Good," Esmeraude answered back, her flawless face smiling. She wore a suit, looking much cleaner than he had ever before seen her. There was barely any skin showing. Something obviously engineered to make her look believable.

Mamoru cursed under his breath.

"So, we hear you are here to give us some information on the case against Mr. Chambers" the man sitting across from her said, looking very spic as he spoke brightly to Esmeraude, he brushed imaginary dirt off his shirt as he looked at Esmeraude expectantly.

"Yes, I am. I come to say that the charges brought against Diamond Chambers are utterly false and malicious. Diamond Chambers is an outstanding citizen"

"What the hell is this?" a drowsy voice said from behind him, and he turned to face a red-eyed Usagi. She didn't look at him, staring straight at the TV, her eyes narrowed.

"However, these charges are quite major. Do you have any proof that Mr. Chambers was not involved? What of the charges that state he attacked his longtime girlfriend?"

"Where is this woman? She has not come forward to personally press charges. Mr. Chambers says that he made no attack of any sort on his girlfriend. He was with myself, and a friend the night that all of the rumors were unleashed. In a desire to remain free, he traveled out of state," Esmeraude said clearly, speaking straight to the camera

Mamoru finally scooped up the phone, "When the hell did this happen?"

Nick was somehow still on the line, "I've already sent Jason your way. He should be there any minute now; he'll explain it to you. I need to do damage control. I'll talk to you later," Nick said in a rush, hanging up quickly as if he had been doing something else at the same time.

Mamoru sighed and closed the phone, listening as Esmeraude continued to be interviewed by the journalist.

"What of the charge that he was involved in the Shields' family crash?"

"He has no idea whatsoever where this accusation came from. Diamond Chambers says he was in no way involved; he was utterly devastated when the Shields family was proclaimed dead. They were close friends of Diamond, Darien Shields was only two years younger than him," she paused and took a deep breath, there was a flash of terror in her eyes, but it disappeared before he placed it and she continued

"Recent news has come about also that Darien Shields is alive and well, but for some reason convinced that Diamond was behind the death of his family. However, why has Darien Shields been in hiding this long? One has to wonder what his intentions are if he never pressed charges- maybe that he was the one to blame after all," Esmeraude had an uncharacteristically somber look on her face as she looked at the camera, showing all her "sorrow"

Mamoru flushed angrily, biting down on his tongue to prevent himself from reacting in a way that would end with him destroying the room, "That son of a bitch" he spat harshly, his hands clenching tightly.

The journalist across from Esmeraude sat frozen in his chair, obviously not expecting her response. She continued on as if he had asked her another question.

"As per the charges of fraud, bribery and stock control. Diamond is completely innocent. If you look, there will be no proof of any of this. All of these charges are _lies_, hurtful lies made to force Diamond Chambers from his business. But, Diamond says that he is not going to back down till he is proclaimed innocent- as he is," Esmeraude smiled innocently one last time at the camera

The interview faded to the TV studio, where a news anchor was ready, "And with these proclamations, Esmeraude Clark has almost cleared Diamond Chambers' name. We must wonder, is it a farce? Or, possibly the charges were lies," her voice changed to a lighter tone, "In other news, is the drinking water clean-"

Mamoru fell onto the couch behind him, rubbing his face blearily, muttering to himself.

"That evil-" Usagi said from the other couch, her face still frozen on the TV, "He's home free, isn't he?"

Mamoru groaned in response, "Should have known this was coming," he muttered half to himself

A car pulled into the driveway, and soon they heard steps on the driveway. A harried knock sounded on the door.

Mamoru was up and pulling open the door before Usagi had moved an inch, almost seeming frozen in her seat.

Jason walked in, dripping as he did with the large thunderstorm going on just beyond the door, "You don't mind, do you, Usagi?" he asked from his stop on the mat

Usagi shook her head wordlessly, looking at Jason-but at the same time not.

"When did it happen?" Mamoru asked as Jason pulled off his shoes and sat on the couch across from Usagi.

"Early this morning. Early enough to catch all the people who headed out to work at six," Jason said worriedly, his eyes were on Usagi who was staring blankly at him.

"How did she even get there? We've had an APB out on her ever since Diamond ran," he snapped, his lack of sleep and the present situation getting to him. What the _hell_ were they going to do now?

"We don't _know_," Jason snapped back, "That isn't even the biggest problem"

Usagi's eyes widened at his words, "More?" she whispered, looking at Jason

Jason bit his lip, "Usagi, maybe I should just talk to Mam-"

"Jason!"

"The charges have been cleared"

"_What_?" Usagi and Mamoru said at the same time, their voices barely above whispers

"We had to drop the charges. Before Esmeraude went on air, we had a slight computer malfunction…"

"A _slight_ malfunction?" Mamoru asked, his eyes narrowing

"_Everything_ was cleaned. All the proof- it just vanished"

Usagi gave a short gasp.

"Along with all the paper proof,"

Mamoru released a slew of curses, his fists clenched tightly.

"By this afternoon, Diamond will be walking free," Jason spat

Mamoru couldn't take it. After _everything_ they had done, this was how it was going to end? _God_, he wanted to _kill_ Chambers.

He felt his anger build up threateningly and he finally released it, whirling around and punching the wall. Except it turned out into a slide on the rough wall, leaving bleeding wounds along his knuckles.

"Shit" he moaned. It felt like he had plunged his hand into a fire and then held his knuckles in it for a good minute.

"Are you an idiot?" Jason said, glaring at Mamoru, his eyes flickering to Usagi and back to Mamoru.

Mamoru just groaned, his teeth clenched as he tightened his fist- still wanting to hit something.

Usagi got up without a word and walked to the kitchen, passing by Mamoru without a word or glance. Mamoru stared after her, then furrowed his eyebrows as she returned with a white box in her hands. She pulled out the wrap she had used to bind her elbow.

She finally looked up at Mamoru. It was a guarded look, one that told him nothing.

"Come here," she finally said, looking away. Mamoru approached, holding his hand gingerly.

She cleaned it with some antiseptics and then bound it tightly with the wrap, and Mamoru only felt slight twinges of pain as she did so.

"Thanks," he said when she finished. She nodded once and went back into the kitchen.

Damn, her responses were driving him up the wall. He had totally rejected her the night before- why was she binding his injuries so caringly?

"What was that about?" Jason asked quietly. He had had the tact to stay quiet while Usagi bandaged Mamoru up, but he would have been stupid not to realize the tension in the room.

"Nothing," Mamoru said, looking away from the kitchen. They heard the water start running.

"She's keeping herself busy," Jason realized, "Trying to not think about it"

"What the fuck are we going to do, Jase?" Mamoru asked quietly, pain easily noted in his voice

"Zach and Nick are formulating plans as we speak. I think you should head over there. They'll probably need you to stall the bigwigs,"

Mamoru nodded slowly, then glanced back at the kitchen, "Usagi?"

"Kevin is getting the other girls. And the two of us will be staying with them here. I have a feeling if Diamond is going to attack, today is his best bet," Jason said quickly and quietly, "He has to be near. Usagi is the person of interest right now- more danger now than before. Have you spoken to her about coming out?"

Mamoru shook his head, "There's no chance. She is not plastering her face around the world so Diamond can ostracize her publicly"

"Is that you or her talking?" Jason snapped, "If we don't do this now, there may be no chance to do it again. And you and Usagi are the only ones who can get it done"

"Not right now. And not like this," Mamoru said, "If we do it now, we jump the gun. Everyone will think it's a ploy to press Diamond. Which technically it will be. We have to give it a chance to blow over"

"I don't know, Mamoru," Jason looked at him skeptically, "I just think you're trying to get out of revealing the truth"

"Well, I'm not," Mamoru retorted, but deep down he knew he was. It would be revealed that he had run, like the sissy he was, when his family had been murdered- he couldn't face hearing the world saying that about him.

"If you say so, Mamoru. But don't let Usagi be dragged down with you in this," Jason said as he retreated into the kitchen without a look back.

He entered the room to find Usagi scrubbing a shining pan, steam rising horrendously from the water. There was a completely blank look on her face as she scalded her hands.

"Usagi!" he shouted, rushing to her and pulling her away from the water. The pot crashed to the floor, slopping water around the floor. Jason winced as the heat from the water touched his feet. It had been scalding.

Usagi remained unresponsive, her hands still held out before her, bright red.

"Usagi!" he said, giving her a shake.

She looked up at him blankly, her eyes not recognizing him.

"It's okay. We won't let him get you," he said softly, holding her face in front of his, "I promise"

She blinked and attempted to walk away from Jason.

"No," he said, pulling her back, "You're not listening to me. Diamond may walk free, but he _won't_ get you. Not with us here"

She remained still in his hands, not even looking at him anymore.

"Usagi! Listen to me!"

He growled protectively. He knew he shouldn't have told her.

"He is not winning this!" he said, forcing her to look at him

She pulled away, this time much stronger than before.

"Usagi, please," he begged, "Don't be like this"

She walked out of the room quickly, her hands clenched together. Her hands were still red.

Jason ran after her, "What do I need to say to make you believe me?" he begged her, stopping her by standing in front of her

"Nothing. There is nothing," she said with no emotion in her voice, "Just like there'll be nothing left when he gets me"

"He won't!"

Mamoru emerged into the room, dressed and ready to leave, his eyes widened in wonder as he took the scene in front of him, "What's going on?"

Emotion flashed in her eyes and Usagi huffed and turned again, clambering past Mamoru and up the stairs.

"Mamoru! She's going into shock or something," Jason said, "You've been with her longer, maybe she'll trust you"

Mamoru grimaced and Jason narrowed his eyes, "What did you do to her?"

"Maybe I'm not the best person to talk to her right now…" Mamoru said quietly, turning around

"So you're going to leave her like this? While she's losing it because of us!?" Jason shouted at his back, wanting to do nothing more than punch his best friend out. Mamoru could be _very_ thick-skulled sometimes, once an idea got into him, it would be a _long_ time before it left him- if it _ever_ did. He was very passionate with the things he wanted- sometimes _too_ passionate. Jason could still see the fury at Chambers boiling in Mamoru's eyes- pushing everything else to the back. But with Usagi, Jason wouldn't allow it. He didn't care _what_ Mamoru wanted- he _wasn't_ going to let Usagi be hurt by Mamoru this way.

Mamoru froze, sighed and turned to walk up the stairs. Jason was right- of course. He owed it to Usagi to help her, especially since this was probably killing her just as much as it was killing him. Her whole life was on hold because Diamond was obsessed with getting her- and it would be till he was behind bars.

"Usagi?" Mamoru said, knocking on the door quietly

There was no response and he knocked again.

"Go away," her quiet voice said thickly. He couldn't tell if she was crying or trying not to.

He opened the door quietly, "Are you okay?" She sat on her bed, her head in her hands, her hair covering her face from his view.

"Get out!" she cried, chucking a pillow at him without looking up

He sighed resignedly as he picked up the pillow from the floor where it had fallen short from reaching him and approached the bed slowly, "It's okay, Usa"

She didn't respond, face still buried in-

"Oh my god, what happened to your hands?" Mamoru gasped as he pulled her hands away from her face.

They were bright red. "What did you do, Usagi?"

"Nothing," she spat, pulling them back to her, wincing as she did so.

Horror washed over him. What had he done?

She was- she was the most perfect thing he had ever known- and he had destroyed her. Both him and Diamond had. Fury bubbled in him at that thought.

He couldn't have that. He had to make her understand that they still had power- they had to have. There was no _way_ he was letting Usagi go down the road he had after his family had been killed. He would _not_ let her experience that pain as he had. Years upon years it had taken him to get over the feeling of uselessness- but Usagi wasn't useless. He had known that all along- and she deserved to know as well.

"You're coming with me to the guys," Mamoru ordered then, "We're going to see what we can do to make sure Diamond doesn't make it free"

She looked up at him finally, her eyes wide, "What?"

"Get showered and dressed. Be ready in ten minutes. I'll be waiting," he said, "There's a lot to do. So hurry"

She didn't move, still frozen. Her beautiful eyes were blank as he looked into them- but he could see the pain hiding right behind it. He couldn't let her wallow- he had done enough of that for the both of them.

"Please, Usagi," he said quietly, bending down so he was level with her, "He can't get out of this. Not with what he's done to you"

She nodded swiftly, her eyes changing from blankness to drive. He couldn't make sure the pain wouldn't come back- but he _could_ give her something else to focus on, and maybe, just _maybe_ that would be enough.

He gave her a sad smile and exited the room, walking back downstairs.

"Is she okay?" Jason asked as Mamoru entered the living room.

"She is," Mamoru said quietly

"What did you do to her, Mamoru?" Jason asked from the couch, looking up in worry, "She's not the same"

"I…uh…"

"Mamoru!" Jason snapped, shooting up to his feet in anger

"She kissed me and I sort of…"

"You didn't push her away!?" Jason whispered in disbelief, "Are you fucking insane, Chiba?"

"What?" Mamoru asked confusedly, "It was only a kiss"

"_Only_ a kiss? _ONLY_ a kiss?" Jason hissed, "Are you dense, Mamoru? Do you know what a kiss means to anyone human?"

"Uh…"

"To push someone away during a kiss means that you don't like them- that you don't want them, _at all_. And with someone as hurt at Usagi…you must have killed her," Jason said angrily to Mamoru, standing up to his full height.

Mamoru almost cowered at Jason's anger, "I…" he said quietly

Jason threw his hands up in complete annoyance, "Were you shut off all your life from all people of the opposite sex?"

"No," Mamoru pouted

"Well, it sure as hell looks like you were!" Jason spat

"It's fine. She'll get over it," Mamoru said, shrugging. He was so totally trying to convince himself of that as well.

"Get over it, Mamoru? Are you saying that there is absolutely no love for that girl in you?" Jason said, tilting his head. He wasn't stupid. There was something _big_ between the girl and his friend. Mamoru was just too dense to see it- or he was completely avoiding it.

"What does it matter, Jase? We are in a state of panic at the moment. Who cares if I feel a little something for that strong woman up there? If it goes wrong-" he broke off, his heart constricting at the thought. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"So that's what you're afraid of…" Jason said sadly, "You're scared of letting her into your heart"

"No!" Mamoru snapped, turning around and walking to the door, "Just tell Usagi I'm waiting in the car" he strode out angrily and walked to his car, leaning against it exhaustedly, not even caring that it was pouring and he was getting soaked.

What had he done? He asked himself this question repeatedly. He couldn't even remember what had gone through his mind when Usagi had kissed him, except that he had never felt anything stronger than the force that was gluing him to her. It had taken him all the strength in his body to pull away from her sweet lips. The single thought that had flashed through his mind was seeing her lying in front of him, sobbing.

He had pulled away- with extreme difficulty and left the room. He sat in his room, listening to hear when Usagi came up…but she never did. He lay awake half the night, thinking deeply…his feelings for her were more intense than anything he had ever experienced before…and truthfully, it scared him.

But he didn't know truly why he had pulled away…why he had broken her heart like that…and his own?

He groaned tiredly. Everything was going to hell. Usagi hated him. And worst of all, Chambers was actually doing exactly as he had said- getting away with it.

He thought again of what Jason had said to him. Maybe he was only scared of what would happen if he came out. He _was_ Darien Shields, and seeing him would bolster the movement against Chambers. But Usagi…was she ready enough for it? Everything Chambers had done to her was still at the forefront of her mind, and going public with it would dredge up a lot. Especially since they would attack her on all fronts.

But…they'd keep each other strong. His memories flashed to the girl that had fought him off easily. They'd keep each other smiling.

They'd be in it together.

Together.

Mamoru smiled. He liked that word

He stood in the rain, his face upturned to the sky, wondering for the answers to his questions.

Usagi exited the house, her hair billowing behind her weakly, still wet. Her hands were covered with relief lotion and she hurried over to Mamoru, "Ready" she stated.

"Usagi…I'm really sorry about last night," he said quietly. She froze, looking at him with fear in her eyes, as if afraid he would hurt her…it broke his heart to see her look at him like that. She had never looked at him like that- not when he had waved a gun around in front of her, not when he had betrayed her trust so completely- only now. He vowed he would do whatever he could to erase that look of fear from her eyes.

"I don't know what I was doing. I…I do care for you," he said slowly, wanting to actually shout it from the rooftops. Caring for her was an understatement to how he really felt for her.

"It's okay," she said quietly, looking up at him, slight color in her cheeks, "I understand"

He smiled, he had known she would. She was the _most_ understanding person. He didn't even know how she looked past all he did to her. First the bug, then this. God, he was _horrible_.

"Let's go kick some Chambers ass, why don't we?" he said as he opened the car door for her

"Can we get anything done?" she asked quietly, "They've already turned the public towards Diamond again"

"That's why we have to go turn them back towards us," Mamoru explained, "It's time to come out completely. Both of us. Together. Usagi Tsukino and Darien Shields"

She looked up at him and he had the sudden desire to know exactly what she was thinking.

"Are you sure?"

He shook his head, "You ask me if I'm sure? You're the one who's going to be in danger because of this"

She spread her hands, "Mamoru, I'm always in danger. Especially if I sit still and do nothing. I need to do something…or risk losing it completely. I don't even know what happened to me just now," she indicated at her hands, "I can't have that happen again"

He looked down at his own right hand, which was wrapped, "Bandages work quite well," the look she gave him told him she knew he wasn't talking exactly about the physical bandage. Covering the pain with some other emotion was _exactly_ what he always did, as did Usagi.

"Only for a bit," she responded, looking away. He closed his eyes wearily, knowing it was the truth. They would _have _to talk about it sometime- he just hoped it wouldn't be any time soon. He still had to sort out his own feelings- which were some sort of indescribable stew, nothing making sense when words came out.

He _loved_ her...but did he love her enough to place her before everything else, as she deserved? Would he put her safety before his revenge, or would his revenge consume her along with him? At the moment, he couldn't help but fear it was the latter.

He was _obsessed_ with getting Chambers- and Usagi was smack dab in that, meaning he would only put her in danger to get what he wanted first and foremost...right? He mentally groaned at himself, still none of his emotions made any sense.

"As you said, let's go kick some Chamber ass," she said, saving him from probably standing in front of her for the next 24 hours trying to figure out his feelings for the beauty. He would have to think about it in depth someday- but right now, she needed him for something more important than him trying to figure out his emotions. They had work to do.

"Let's," he agreed and opened the car door for her

The next few minutes flew by as he drove top speed to the apartment complex that the others would be. They chatted inconsequentially for the drive, having no desire to make it serious.

They had found their safe spot pretty soon after that disaster last night.

Mamoru wondered, if Esmeraude hadn't shown up when she did, would they have spoken at all? Probably not, he mused. When they gave each other the 'silent' treatment, it was intense- in a _good_ way. The past weeks had been peaceful, and they had lived next to each other in comfort. But he knew it couldn't go on for long- they wanted too much from each other. He wanted her in his life, to talk to him, to laugh at him, her blue eyes twinkling as she talked to him. And he knew she wanted at least some of that with him as well. They were too close now- and only time would tell how it would all end.

He had never met anyone like Usagi. Someone so beautiful and strong, yet tenderly loving and pure. But the scary thing was, he couldn't even truly describe what she was in words. She was so much more than anyone he had met before.

He pulled into the parking lot, hurrying Usagi up to the apartments. It was a mess when they stepped into the apartment. Men were running all over the place, papers in each hand, shuffling through them.

Zach sat typing away, as usual, but Mamoru had never seen him type so fast with such an annoyed and angered look on his face. Nick sat on the kitchen desk, going through his files crazily. He stopped when he noticed Usagi and Mamoru in the room.

"Thank god you're here, Mamoru," he said, "It's a mess"

"What's going on?"

"There's _nothing_ left. It's a disaster. Our files just vanished- in a night!" he cried, chucking the file he held in his hand to the floor angrily

"They must have gotten in last night then," Mamoru said calmly, "That's the only explainable thing. It was a planned attack. They were waiting till we let our guard down and then _attacked_"

"All isn't lost," Zach's harried voice came from behind them

Everyone turned to stare at him expectantly; he beckoned Nick, Usagi and Mamoru closer.

"I backed everything up a few dozen times. Somehow all of them were deleted. Except for one," he said quietly as he pulled something from his neck, revealing a cross.

"Aren't you an atheist?" Nick asked confusedly

Zach slipped off the cross from the chain, and pulled the top off, "It's a USB" he explained

"Where'd you get that?" Nick asked, looking at Zach with a knowing look on his face

"It was a gift," Zach muttered, looking uncomfortable

"From a certain blue-haired beauty?" he asked

Usagi gave a crow of delight, "AMI gave you that!?"

"Um...not that this isn't interesting..." Mamoru mumbled hesitantly, "But isn't it at least not the best time?"

Zach nodded eagerly, getting right back into his business mode. "We still have one copy of everything," he whispered, looking around hesitantly.

"You are-"

"Shh!" Zach ordered Nick, who had probably been about to scream about how smart Zach was, "We can't reveal it yet"

"Why not?" Mamoru asked, "We should get it to the bosses"

He shook his head, "C'mon, Mamoru. Haven't you realized it yet? Whoever is screwing us over is someone _big_. There's no way just anyone could have traced down all of my backups"

"So what do we do?" Usagi asked quietly, "We can't just accept defeat like this?"

"We go public. Completely. Everything revealed," Nick exclaimed, "Not even Chambers or whoever this mystery traitor is can cover everything up like that"

"We do that and we're likely to lose our jobs," Zach said sadly.

The men looked at each other, then at Usagi and a similar look passed through their eyes.

"Let's do it," Nick said quietly, "I'm not sitting back and letting Chambers make fools out of us like this"

"Likewise," Zach said, looking at Mamoru and Usagi, "And we're not leaving the two of you to fend alone"

Usagi felt her heart constrict, "You guys don't have to," she whispered tenderly, "I don't want you guys to suffer for something that-"

"It's our fight too, Usagi," Nick cut her off, smiling slightly, "It was the second we met Mamoru and the second you called us monsters. We did all that for a reason. And it is _not_ going to be in vain," his eyes were full of something Mamoru couldn't identify- but he could have sworn it was love

Zach nodded in agreement, "We have to. It's the right thing to do- more so than keeping a job in a corrupt environment. Lives depend on this, and we're not leaving Mamoru without backup"

Mamoru struggled to keep his face empty. He had never expected his friends to give up everything for him. They had been his life for so long, he hadn't realized how much he meant to them as well.

"Guys-" Mamoru tried to but Nick didn't even let him speak, "Shut it, Mamoru. We're sticking with you"

"Nick, call up Kevin and Jason over the secure line and see what they say. I'm pretty sure it'll be the same as us. Tell them to secure Usagi's house, friends and family- and stay with them till our say so," Zach said,

"What about afterwards?" Nick asked him quietly

"Pack up all of our stuff. It's going to be just us soon enough. We're going to have to guard the girls and the Tsukinos"

"And us?" Usagi asked

"We're going on a trip," Zach said as he got up with shine in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

__

****

**Going Under**

Carve your name into my arm.  
Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.

Sucker love, a box I choose.  
No other box I choose to use.  
Another love I would abuse,  
No circumstances could excuse.

In the shape of things to come.  
Too much poison come undone.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.

Sucker love is known to swing.  
Prone to cling and waste these things.  
Pucker up for heavens sake.  
There's never been so much at stake.

I serve my head up on a plate.  
It's only comfort, calling late.  
Cuz' there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every me...he

Every me and every you,  
Every me...he

Like the naked leads the blind.  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind.  
Sucker love I always find,  
Someone to bruise and leave behind.

_- "Every Me Every You" by Placebo_

**Chapter 15**

Usagi paced the room, going over the memorized words in her mind for what felt like the billionth time.

"Usagi…please stop, you're giving me a headache," Zach said as he watched her stomp back and forth for what also felt like the billionth time.

"Sorry," Usagi muttered as she came to an abrupt stop. She plopped down into a chair across from Zach's, "Just worried"

"It'll be okay," he said adamantly, "There's still some time before it all starts"

He had arranged a meeting with NNC (National News Corporation) and gotten them a time slot on the Nightly News with extreme difficulty- only the mention of the unveiling of Mamoru's alter persona and Diamond Chambers' girlfriend had assured their slot.

The media was the gateway to everything nowadays. Diamond had realized it before they had- but now they would strike back ten times harder.

For the next however many hours they had had before the broadcast, Zach, Mamoru and Usagi had gone over what they would say.

Zach was to go first and display all the evidence they had against Diamond- including photos of the bruises Usagi had received after the first night back in LA. Usagi had condoned the use of them after she had realized it would prove as the best factual evidence against Diamond.

Then Usagi would introduce herself as Diamond's girlfriend, mentioning her getaway the month before- and how the bruises had been a part of the punishment.

Then they would both exit and Mamoru would introduce himself first as Mamoru Chiba and the head of the FBI case against Diamond and then as Darien Shields, after which he would give the proof that Diamond Chambers had been involved in the car crash that had killed his family.

And that was it.

…what an understatement, Zach thought. They had been going over it for the last countless hours and he was still waiting for it to come.

Mamoru had bought the three of them nice suits- obviously a woman's for Usagi, which had surprisingly cost more than both Zach's and Mamoru's…combined…but then again, she looked amazing in it. Zach rolled his eyes; of course she looked good in the suit, she looked good in everything.

Mamoru had disappeared an hour or so ago, needing to get ready with his proof as well. He had been gathering his evidence against Diamond for his whole life, and finally all would be revealed.

Meanwhile, Kevin, Nick and Jason had gone over the plan with the girls and the Tsukinos. It had been decided that each of the guys would get one girl, with Mamoru-as usual- taking Usagi and her family.

He had called Ami- though he probably hadn't needed to. _Somehow_ all of them were paired up perfectly- and all were perfectly happy with who they had, even surprisingly, Jason.

Ami was just...divine. She was a _genius_. She had been the one to give him the extra USB and tell him to keep it on him at all times, and just _look_ how well that had turned out. That girl was a _genius_. She was so sweet as well. Whenever he wasn't working his ass off at finding Chambers, he found himself at her house, just chatting away with her.

There was just something about her that made it so easy for him to be with her- though the romantic in him told him that he had fallen in love at first sight- or first brain bump, if you counted when they had stayed up talking that first night he had met her- about whatever came to mind.

Even he, the straight-forward Zach, was slightly awed at what was happening between him and Ami. Whenever he wasn't focusing completely on his work, he'd find himself day-dreaming away about silky short blue hair, sparkling blue eyes, her little button nose, her luscious lips…

He snapped back to attention, blinking rapidly as Usagi stalked past him to continue pacing. He watched her worriedly, there was a particularly soft spot for Usagi in his heart. Ami had told him about what Usagi had done for her- but even without that, he could see how loving Usagi was and couldn't help but be drawn to her.

She was the type of girl that he would have loved to be friends with when he was young, the type that could have helped him forget the troubles of the world. Instead of worrying incessantly about getting from school to his nighttime job in less than ten minutes, he could have joked with her. Not to mention his grandmother would have _loved_ Usagi, the type of girl who would chow down on all the cookies she made without a second thought about her weight.

Ami talked constantly about her and the girls' fun as they had grown up, and he felt that he knew them almost as well as if he had grown up with them as well.

He felt such…completeness to think that he was a part of their group, a part of something _so _loving as this.

Zach could easily see the worry on Usagi's face, something that although it had never completely faded, had come back full force as the day deepened. She attempted to ignore it though- and was surprisingly a master at it. Had he not been a master at reading people, there would have been no chance of him realizing it. But the more worried she got, the happier she acted. He shook his head, it was almost the perfect defense. Whenever someone did that, they usually did raise their spirits- by pretending, people cheered themselves up.

But obviously the novelty had worn thin on Usagi.

********************

Nick kept his eyes on the four girls who were talking quietly. Minako was twirling her hair with a glazed look on her face. Rei bit her fingernails as she talked enigmatically with Makoto. Makoto cracked her knuckles repeatedly every few minutes, her voice low and dangerous. Ami was quiet as she gazed away from the girls, her eyes furrowed in worry.

"Man, they look worried," Jason said as he walked up next to Nick. They were in the kitchen, giving the girls some time by themselves. Kevin had gone with Ikuko to the hospital for her checkup and Kenji had threatened death on them if they let anything happen to the girls after which he had left for his job, refusing to let someone come with him, saying he could handle anything.

"Course they are," Nick murmured, "These are the people they love in danger- specifically Usagi, who no one can deny love," there was no confusion in his voice. The women in the joined room and Usagi were worth _every_ little amount of work they were putting into this job. He just wished there was more he could do than sit around like this.

"Since we're on the topic of Usagi…" Jason muttered under his breath

"What?" Nick asked distractedly, knowing Jason would spill eventually. Out of the guys, the one who could _never_ keep a secret was Jason, the guy just naturally had a big mouth. But this also led to him being the one they made fun of the most.

"Mamoru and Usagi are…" Jason paused, taking a deep breath, "falling in love"

"About time," Nick muttered, "Those two are perfect for each other"

He could almost feel the pheromones between those two- and he'd only been in their vicinity a handful of times. They were always glancing at each other, their eyes faraway- not to mention he'd _never_ seen Mamoru so distracted when they were working a job.

"Except Mamoru is messing it up," Jason said under his breath

"How so?"

"He pushed her away when she kissed him"

"_What_?" Nick gasped. Mamoru…pushed Usagi away? For some reason, Nick couldn't get that through his head- the same Mamoru who hung on every word of Usagi's? The one who followed her around like a puppy dog?

"Yeah, I know," Jason whispered angrily, his hand gripped tightly under the table, "She was so out of it cuz' of him"

"That _moron_," Nick hissed, feeling untold amounts of rage burst from him as he realized how much that must have hurt Usagi. He couldn't help but feel protective of Usagi- even if the one to hurt her had been one of his brothers- obviously not his _actual_ brother, but the guys were basically his brothers, they did spend basically every moment of every day with each other. Yech, he thought to himself, he definitely needed to get out more.

"Mmhm," Jason obviously agreed completely

"I am _so_ killing him the next time I see him"

"Be my guest," Jason said quietly, "I'll join in too"

"Killing who?" Makoto asked as she approached the two of them, having overheard the last few words between the two men, "Who's a moron?"

"No one," Nick said a little too quickly, looking up at Makoto brightly. Even though he knew she wouldn't leave what he had said alone, he found he didn't mind all that much. Anything that got him talking with her was welcome- and something with her narrowing her beautiful emerald green eyes at him…let's just say he didn't mind _at all_.

Makoto narrowed her eyes at him, "_Who_ were the two of you talking about?"

"Chambers," Jason said, shrugging, hoping that that was the right answer to make her happy. Nick mentally groaned, knowing he was part of the losing team with Jason here. Jason would crack within seconds of Makoto's glare- most would.

"You're lying," Makoto said, her eyes turning to Jason now. He blushed.

She raised her eyebrows, "See, totally lying"

"Idiot," Nick said to Jason, "Why don't you just have a sign saying 'I am a liar' glued to your forehead"

"Why weren't you paying attention to what you were saying around here?" Jason retorted

"You should have-"

"Stop!" Makoto said, her hand flying out between the two of them, "You're trying to distract me from the point of this conversation"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Nick said innocently, smiling confusedly at her, loving how a slight blush emerged on Makoto's pale cheeks.

"Okay, so Jason is a horrible liar, while you're a masterful one," Makoto said, crossing her arms, "That's nice to know"

She then proceeded to drag Jason away from the kitchen and into the living room, where the other girls were seated.

"Nick! Help!" Jason cried in a high voice, obviously very scared for his life

Nick burst out laughing, "You are such a wimp, Jase"

"Rei, Minako, get Nick," Makoto said to the two girls, who were looking confusedly at Makoto and Jason, the latter of who was almost hyperventilating

Nick's eyes widened. Those two were extremely scary in their own right. Especially Rei- she had snapped at him earlier that morning for stepping in her way, scaring death out of him. But he had liked how Makoto had then proceeded to make breakfast- giving him some of it first out of everyone else there, that sexy smile on her lips as their hands touched.

"Uhm, really, it's okay. I'll just be leav-"

"In the room. Now," Rei ordered, understanding why Makoto was doing this. They needed answers over what was happening and they needed it now.

Nick bowed his head and walked into the room, looking like a pouting child who had been scolded by his parents.

"Now, tell us what you were talking about. We know it has to do with Usagi," Makoto asked the two of them who were sitting side by side on the couch

They looked at each other uselessly.

"Really, it was nothing," Nick said, "We were just talking about some prick that Jason's sister was dating"

"Really? Then why did Jason say you were talking about Diamond?" Makoto asked, crossing her legs across from him. His jaw nearly dropped as her leg muscles flexed- _oh_, he wanted to run his hands-

Jason poked him hard in the side and Nick shot him a glare

"Lady asked a question," Jason said, grinning at him, the smile on his face telling Nick that he knew _exactly_ what Nick had been thinking.

"Uh…"

"_Well?_" Makoto asked, licking her lips slightly as she mock-glared at him

Thought wiped from his mind as he looked back at her, her eyes sparkling at his temptingly.

He knew that she was getting to him, and she was doing it for a reason, Nick narrowed his eyes at her, "No fair!" he finally cried, "Makoto is playing dirty"

Rei, Jason and Minako snorted loudly, cracking up as Ami blushed slightly and Makoto quickly uncrossed her legs and looked away from Nick.

"_No_ idea what you're talking about, Nick," she smiled innocently, her eyes twinkling happily

He grinned back, joy easily rising in him as she and the others laughed.

"Anyway," Rei said, "You were about to tell us something," her eyes were narrowed on Jason, but it was obvious that she wasn't actually ready to kill- for what felt like the first time. She could obviously sense there was no way Jason and Nick were getting out of this without spilling their secret.

"Were we now?" Nick asked, crossing his arms as he leaned back exaggeratedly

"Who's the moron and why are you going to kill him?" Makoto asked, her eyes serious once again. Damn, she wasn't letting up- and how rightfully so, it was like she was attuned to information about Usagi. But no matter how pissed he was at Mamoru, he wasn't about to sick Rei or Makoto on him.

"Jason's sister's boyfriend," he repeated

"Lying," Ami said, "His tell is his knee, it jumps"

They all looked down at Nick's knees, one of which was jiggling slightly as he sat in his place. He immediately stopped it but as he looked up, Makoto's eyes twinkled at him and he knew all hope was lost.

But hell- if this got them all talking, he'd throw Mamoru to the dogs at the time. God knew the guy deserved it for hurting Usagi. Makoto's eyes met his knowingly.

"We are so screwed," Jason muttered under his breath and this time, Nick felt himself agree completely.

********************

The night went off without a hitch, each perfectly revealing their parts. The breakthrough star was, not surprisingly, Mamoru, who had perfectly played his part of a strong- yet pained man who was pursuing justice. He had only been preparing for half his life.

The hits on the slot had been vast, Mamoru was sure that they had hit almost the whole country.

He was just waiting for the call from his superiors to come in, almost sure that there would be great repercussions for their ploy. The FBI was crazy about secrecy, and to reveal himself- the director of the case- and their evidence was breaking just about every code that was important in the FBI guidebook. But so far there had only been silence- something that was making Mamoru sweat. It meant they were debating about what to do- with him and the guys.

But it was for _justice_. The only thing that _should_ have mattered. So maybe, just maybe, it was possible that they would be let off the hook.

But Mamoru wasn't sure if he would stay- if they did offer, of course. The reason he had joined the FBI was to ensure the destruction of Chambers…and once that was done (or was it _if_ that was done?) he didn't know what he wanted anymore. He didn't want the life of an agent. It was violent, hard, and troubling. He was good at what he did, but he didn't enjoy it.

He wondered what his future could be with the money in the bank under Darien Shields' name and the company that was almost waiting for him to come back. _Could_ he do something like that?

Mamoru shook his head, clearing it. These weren't questions for now. He had to deal with destroying Chambers- and making sure Usagi survived the meanwhile- and only after all of that could he even start to think about _his future_.

His life had so long been about destroying Diamond Chambers…was he even capable of doing anything else?

What the hell? Since when did he even _think_ about the future? It didn't take him another second to figure out it was Usagi who had gotten him thinking about his future- how he could possibly make up for everything he had done while he was an FBI agent. And how he could _possibly_ have a life with her after this. Holy crap…he was thinking about his future- something he wanted Usagi to be a part of. Oh _God_.

This wasn't happening. He was going insane. Thinking about a happy future? With Usagi? Damn, he _must_ be insane. God knew he didn't deserve the woman- hell, he should probably be kicked to the curb after everything he had done to her.

But he…he wanted to be around her. When she was around he could actually _think _about the future without the depression about not yet catching Diamond hanging over him.

"You look like you're in a far off land," Zach commented as he wandered over to Mamoru. They were currently sitting in the rest room, directly after the show, munching on some goodies that the producers had brought for them.

"Yeah," Mamoru said, his eyes traveling across the room to Usagi who was sitting on a love seat, half dozing. He felt a pang of pity for her. She must have gotten less sleep than he had the previous night…on account of his stupid mistake. But she truly seemed over it. Or maybe she had just pushed it to the back of her mind in accordance to all the disasters that had happened afterwards. He chose the latter.

"She's good at handling setbacks, isn't she?" Zach asked quietly, sitting down beside Mamoru on the large couch.

"You should have seen her this morning. She almost burned her hands right through in a sink!" Mamoru said, his voice a hushed, urgent whisper. It came to the forefront of his mind- that blank look in her eyes. A pang of pain shot through him, he _never_ wanted to see that look in her eyes- it _scared _him. She was the girl who _always_ had the loving look in her eyes- for her to have nothing there…

What hope was there if she lost hope?

"Shock. It's only natural. She was trying to keep her mind off of it, but ended up getting stuck in between acceptance and denial. When that happens, pain usually brings calmness," Zach said knowingly

Mamoru grimaced, hating the truth. They just kept piling stuff on top of Usagi- it was amazing how she kept fighting. She truly was the strongest person he had ever met.

"The girls are still at the house? With Kev, Nick and Jase?"

Zach nodded, "Till you get there. Apparently Ami is staying with Rei for the night- something about needing company for the both of them- so I'm free for the night," there was a definite lack of enthusiasm in Zach's voice- but it was overridden by the prowess for work. He knew that Zach would be up all night doing whatever he could to figure out where Diamond was and how to reopen the case, just as Nick would. Those two worked _very_ hard when they got into the mood. He wished he could help- but he was out of his league in the area. Tracking and planning weren't his top qualifications- and he had a feeling Zach and Nick would do everything faster than he ever could.

Mamoru mused, "You can use my apartment to crash. It's probably safer"

"I might"

"Then I guess it's break time," Mamoru said tiredly, standing up and stretching, "I can't wait to get some sleep"

"Sleep with an eye open. We've been forced to take the detail off. Big boss' orders early this morning. They're debating about it all as we speak," Zach said, closing his eyes exhaustedly.

"What did Anne say about it all?"

Zach sighed, "She's as clueless as we are. She says she'll help us as much as she can- we can't risk her job, we need someone on the inside to tell us how everything's going,"

"Right," Mamoru nodded understandingly. She was their best chance at figuring out how to reopen the case.

He walked over to Usagi, intent on maybe carrying her to the car-

She roused as she heard the steps, yawning tiredly, "What's going on?"

"We're heading back," he explained, "The girls are waiting"

"The girls…" Usagi said tiredly, "I…is it possible to avoid them?"

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

He didn't really need to ask why, but he felt he should. But it was obvious that at times, even she got tired of putting up a strong front. It must take a lot of power to pretend that everything was perfect- especially when it was far from okay.

"I just…I can't deal with them fawning over me right now. I don't want them assuring me everything will be okay. I'll talk to them later," she said, standing up and getting her coat, avoiding his eyes.

"If that's what you want…" Mamoru said quietly, staring after her.

She nodded, "Please"

He knew there was no way of saying no to her when she asked him so entreatingly so he made the call. They finally exited the building, saying goodbye to Zach and the producers of the show- who had wormed Zach into giving them a step by step of the evidence- telling him that they would air it again if he gave them some more stuff.

The maze of a building that they had filmed in threw the both of them off, but they succeeded in exiting it finally.

But it was exceedingly dark at the exit, something that automatically alarmed Mamoru.

There should have been streetlights on- he remembered there being some the hours ago he had entered. He cursed himself for not inspecting the area beforehand- and letting Usagi close the door, was he freaking _stupid_?

He pushed Usagi behind him, "Get back inside," he whispered quietly.

"She moves, we shoot," a cold voice said from the left side. Five dark figures suddenly emerged, forming a distant semi-circle around the two of them. One of them flicked a flashlight on, aiming it directly at Mamoru's eyes.

A growl built up in his throat as he realized they were outnumbered. He immediately tensed, pushing Usagi securely behind him.

"What do you want?" Mamoru spat, blinking as the light burned into his eyes, leaving him slightly dazed. He could feel the adrenaline burning through him, clearing up his muddled thoughts to focus on one thing: protect Usagi.

"We're here for the girl. Give her up and we won't hurt you," the man said

Mamoru suddenly recognized the voice, but apparently Usagi had realized it beforehand, "Rubeus?" she gasped as she moved out of his protective cover.

The light momentarily left Mamoru's face, flicking over to the owner's face, showing Rubeus, a wild grin on his face. Mamoru had never seen Rubeus look like that- given he hadn't seen him many times before this- but the look on his face…it was hate…utter hate. And it was directed directly at Usagi, and Mamoru had the sudden urge to block Usagi from it.

"Usagi, how nice to see you," Rubeus said mockingly as he moved the light back to Mamoru and Usagi, "We hear you've been getting into boatloads of fun over the past weeks"

Usagi shook behind him slightly as she spoke, "Why?"

Rubeus shone the flashlight directly at Usagi, but Mamoru stepped in front of her, the light glancing off his throat.

"Because you're damaging the business. Because you _betrayed_ us," Rubeus spat, the glare obvious in his voice, "But if you come with us, I'm sure it'll be okay"

The tone in his voice suggested that it would be anything but okay.

Mamoru inched-if you could call his movements even inching- backwards, pushing Usagi against the door. All she would have to do was open the door and she would tumble in, "In" he breathed without moving his lips. Usagi tensed behind him, knowing exactly what he meant. They had been spending so much time together that everything could be construed in a look or the way one held their body.

Like when Usagi had loosened in the presence of the guys- it had told him she considered them friends and family, or when she had grit her hands together when her mother had had to go in for checkups, or countless other little movements that they sensed in each other. They were getting good at being able to understand the other quite well.

"Away from the door," Rubeus snapped, he raised a gun in his hand and cocked it, pointing directly at Mamoru, "Now"

"Go!" Mamoru hissed and he threw himself forward, right towards the gun. Light flooded from behind him as he attacked the hand with the gun, knocking it far out of Rubeus' hand.

"After her!" Rubeus roared as he dropped the flashlight as well as Mamoru punched him in the gut, sending him reeling back. Two attackers pelted into the building, while the remaining surrounded Mamoru.

"Shit," Mamoru muttered, inhaling as he stood still. His senses came to halt- and then without waiting for them to shoot at him, he pelted at the one to his left- who was closer than the others. He easily disarmed him with a quick jab to the shoulder, he whirled around, avoiding a punch from the other one, and without dropping his hands, punched Rubeus in the face, sending him reeling back once again.

"Shoot to kill!" Rubeus roared

"They would, if they had their guns!" Mamoru retorted as he lithely kicked the gun out of the second man's hand, hearing it skid into the dark to someplace they'd probably never find it without tons of lights.

He reached into his coat and withdrew his own- but a swift punch to the gut made him go reeling back- and another punch to the face made his head snap back. He dropped the gun as kicks and punches rained upon him as the three men attacked in unison. He roared as he hit back, punching someone as hard as he could- in what felt like the eye and kicking with his opposite leg, slamming into something solid- a human leg possibly.

He was good at this; he had to keep reminding himself that. But the fact was, his mind was not wholly on the fight. He wanted so badly to go after Usagi- to make sure she was safe-

He attacked with vigor, automatically sending one of the men sprawling on the floor- not moving, hopefully out for the count. But then as he whirled around to beat the shit out of the remaining men he heard a shrill scream from the building.

He froze.

The scream sent emotions rolling through him that he had never felt before. But the most present one was fear. Plain old terror.

"USAGI!" he screamed, and without a second thought he flew into the building, rounding corners like a maniac, "USAGI?"

"MAM-" a voice shrieked before it was cut off forcefully. Mamoru swore and raced towards where he had heard the voice, weaving through rooms without any idea where he was going-except towards the voice.

His mind was blank as he raced towards her, _needing_ to make sure she was fine.

"USAGI!"

"Mmph!" a loud muffled sound came from his right and he roared as he slammed the door open.

Usagi was in a large man's hands, struggling as he held his hand over her mouth. He saw her bite the hand, "Behind you!" she shouted to Mamoru before swiftly attacking the man struggling to hold her.

He whirled around expectantly- and came face to face with a gun. Without thinking he ducked and a bullet went flying into the expanse of the room and he swiftly kicked the man's kneecap and as soon as he had fallen, crushed his windpipe with his foot- while reaching for the gun hidden within his foot strap.

Turning his head back towards Usagi, he swiftly shot the man running at her in the head and turning to the man struggling beneath his foot, shot him in the head as well.

The man went slack beneath him and he rested his foot, breathing heavily.

He immediately assessed Usagi, whose lip was bleeding heavily, her suit jacket ripped broadly in half from the back. Thank god, he thought, she wasn't hurt too much. He finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

She nodded slowly, "I'm fine," she whispered, "What about you?"

"Fine," he said, ignoring his throbbing nose and ribs. His face felt like putty- but he had handled worse.

"Where are the others?" she whispered

"I got rid of one. Two are left-outside waiting probably," Mamoru said quietly

He quickly pulled out his cell phone, dialing Zach. Informing him as fast as he could, Mamoru took Usagi's hand and they wove through the maze of rooms once again. They needed to make sure they were in easy access to the exit- in case someone else was in the building who-

"MAMORU!" Usagi shrieked as she pulled him out of the way of a bat that whistled just by his head as they rounded a door.

Rubeus emerged, looking enraged- and he swung the bat at Mamoru again, this time slamming Mamoru's shoulder, the gun clattered to the floor.

"Rubeus! Stop!" Usagi cried

"SHUT UP!" he roared, turning to her, "You have NO right to tell me what to do! You betrayed us all!"

Usagi had never seen Rubeus look at her like that- with such utter hate. Ever since she had cared for his cuts, he had been _nice_ to her. But now it was completely different. And now Mamoru was paying for what she had done…

"I didn't-" Usagi tried but Rubeus ignored her, going at Mamoru with his bat

Mamoru dodged it with difficulty, leaning back. He went at Rubeus-

Suddenly Mamoru felt his legs give out under him as something swept under them.

The last man had emerged- they had been waiting to ambush them in the room!

He kicked Mamoru swiftly in the gut, sending Mamoru sprawling.

"STOP!" Usagi cried, rushing at the man. He distractedly turned towards her, gun turning wildly in his hands. She attacked with all she had, adrenaline fueling her, sending the gun flying.

Rubeus meanwhile spat at Mamoru, "Shields, huh? When you go to hell, say hi to the parents," he swung the bat at Mamoru's head, his eyes enraged as he glared down at him.

A sickening crack met Mamoru's ears before he even felt anything. His eyes unfocused for a second, but he didn't need his eyes to do something!

So he shot his leg up, kicked Rubeus somewhere and he heard a grunt as a body fell to the floor in front of him. He kicked again, his eyes still not focusing as they drooped.

The pain descended all at once, ringing in Mamoru's ears as his head throbbed like never before. One thought remained in his head: Usagi.

He grunted as something hit his ribs, he hit back automatically- kicking something away.

He heard a pained sigh and footsteps raced away.

His eyes focused again as he struggled to stand up- and suddenly the bat appeared in front of his eyes once more.

Usagi whirled around. The man was supposed to have gone after her! She had kicked him away, and then had been distracted by Rubeus running out of the room.

She turned in horror to see the bat swing at Mamoru a second time, another sickening crack ringing through the room as the bat met with the side of his shoulder.

"MAMORU!" she cried, pain filling her. He wobbled in his stance, leaning awkwardly over the air. He was looking at her blankly- no drive within them at all. It hurt to see him look like that. One thing she knew about Mamoru was that he was dedicated- but now…now he was _dying_.

She ran towards the man, pushing him away without difficulty, rage boiling in her as she realized she was the only one who could protect Mamoru. She would protect him as he had protected her- and more if need be. She had never expected to- Mamoru was one to take care of himself, he didn't depend on others much- but she'd be _damned_ if she let _anything_ happen to him.

He turned his attention towards her, raising the bat again, "I'm sure one hit won't hurt," he sneered as he swung it at Usagi. Usagi dodged backwards, almost toppling Mamoru over.

The man chucked the bat at her legs and she went sprawling as it hit her painfully.

She looked up, horror rushing through her as she saw the vision in front of her.

The man had found his gun- and was pointing it at Mamoru, his finger tensed to shoot.

"NO!" she cried, "Please! Don't!"

The man glanced at her, dull brown eyes meeting hers- there was no remorse in him over what he was about to do. Nothing but rage was in his eyes as he cocked the gun, seconds away from shooting Mamoru with the gun. He looked away from her, his face twitching.

In her horror, her eyes spotted the one thing that could stop the man. And so she launched herself at the black mass by the door- where Mamoru had dropped it. Turning it in her hands wildly, she faced the man again- whose finger was pulling the trigger- pointing directly at Mamoru's head.

A pain-filled cry burst from her, "NO!" and she pressed the trigger without thinking. The recoil sent her flying backwards as the bullet rang through the room, slamming through the man's chest.

The bullet from the other gun rang out- piercing the area above Mamoru's head safely as the man fell to his knees, and then onto his stomach, his gun clattering to the floor a split second before him.

Usagi froze, the gun slipping from her hands. What had she done?

She…she had seen the man press the trigger- obviously for Mamoru's kill and _so_ much fear and pain had filled her. _So_ much regret that the only clear course had been the gun. And when the body had fallen, she had felt relief.

"USAGI! MAMORU!" she heard a voice shout distantly.

"Here!" Usagi cried as she caught Mamoru as he fell. He leaned his weight against her dazedly, attempting not to blink as it shot pain through his body.

"Usa…" he breathed, his eyes were wide, "You…"

"Shh," Usagi said, setting him against the wall gingerly. He drooped forward, resting in her arms. His face was bruised badly, blood coming from his nose and along the wound on his head- not to mention his knuckles were scraped badly.

"You're okay" she said, cupping his face in her hands, wiping away some of the blood with shaking fingers, "You're okay"

Her heart was beating wildly- almost as much as it had been seconds ago as she had been fighting the man. Mamoru looked so hurt…

"Usagi!" Zach cried as he raced into the room, his gun raised- ready to shoot. He came to a stop when he saw Usagi leaning over Mamoru and a man lying on the floor a few feet away from them, blood leaking from a wound on his chest. His eyes assessed the environment quickly- it looked like Mamoru had been hurt badly, probably ganged up on. But apparently Usagi had come to his rescue…by shooting the last man.

He turned his eyes towards Usagi, who was shaking wildly as she gingerly held Mamoru in her hands. Her eyes were wide- untold amounts of fear in them.

"Usagi?" Zach asked quietly, bending down beside her, "Are you okay?"

"Mamoru," she whispered, "Mamoru's hurt"

He nodded and slipped out his cell phone, quickly dialing for an ambulance

They arrived there in no time, quickly assuring that the assailants were dead and then checking on Usagi and Mamoru.

It had been difficult to separate the two of them as Usagi clung to his half-conscious body, refusing to let go as she rocked back and forth, eyes unseeing to anything around her.

Mamoru clung right back, his body bloodied and broken- but strong still as he held Usagi.

Zach finally succeeded after he pointed out the horrible wound on Mamoru's head- Usagi had gone flying back, worry in her eyes.

It turned out Mamoru had a slight concussion, a broken rib, and horrible scrapes. Usagi, on the other hand, was, more or the less, fine. She had a few cuts and bruises, but absolutely nothing serious.

Zach heaved a sigh of relief when Mamoru became conscious. His concussion would mostly fade with a night's rest- Mamoru had always been a very fast healer and the serious amounts of pain relievers he had taken would most likely help.

Zach took the two of them home after the medics took control of the area. They had actually sent two men with them to ensure the patients' safety through the night till Mamoru was better.

That was better than nothing, but they needed more. He left after dropping them off inside- needing to go and file a report so they could get their agents back. It was getting more serious as time went on, and knowing what was to come, they would need the numbers. Diamond wasn't letting go of Usagi easily.

It was already the third attack after the so-called destruction of the Chambers' business and more would definitely come soon. And they were all directly in the center of it.

*********************

Mamoru awoke deep in the night; the pounding in his head decreasing enough to let him think clearly…but that wasn't why he had woken up. He could almost sense the awful feeling around him. He got up and walked out, a hand resting gingerly on the wrap around his stomach. The door across from the hall was closed, but the light was on.

He looked to his left, noting that her parents' room was dark.

He knocked lightly on her door, "Usagi?"

There was no answer and he opened the door quietly, planning on closing the light if she was already asleep.

There was no response and he entered into the room. It was…empty? He furrowed his eyebrows and then he heard the water. The door to the corner of the room was open and he heard the falling of water. She was taking a shower; everything was fine.

As he turned around to leave, he heard the sob and came to a stop.

He knew that sob…it played in his dreams constantly, haunted his thoughts.

He whirled around in a hurry and raced to the bathroom, ignoring the pain running through his body. He froze when he came upon it.

Usagi sat in the bath, shivering as the water pelted over her clothed form. Tears were pouring down her face as she held her knees to her body.

"Usagi!" he cried, racing to the tub.

She looked up at him, eyes red, "It won't come off," she whispered, "The blood won't come off"

She held her shaking hands out in front of her. They were bright red as if she had scrubbed at them constantly.

Pity washed over him. Pity and…love. This…truly pure woman before him was worried that her hands were stained with blood. How could she even think that?

He had never before met someone _so_ loving and someone _so_ pure. She was perfect. And she had saved his life…when there was no reason for her to.

It was one thing for him to, but for her to save his life…he worried at what it meant for their relationship…

Mamoru stepped over the edge of the tub and sat down beside her. She leaned onto him, crying softly.

He opened his arms and she fell into them, sobbing quietly. He closed his eyes, letting the warm water wash over the two of them, feeling more complete than he ever had as he realized that she loved him.

"It's okay," he whispered softly, smoothing her hair down, "It'll be okay"

He wasn't sure about the truthfulness of the words, but he wanted to do nothing more than to hold the woman in his arms and ensure her it would be okay. He wanted to do nothing more than to comfort her.

To be there for her, the way she was for him.

"Will it?" she whispered, tears still slipping from her eyes, mixing with the water from the shower

He didn't answer, choosing just to hold Usagi in silence, choosing to feel the love rather than the truth of the horrible situation they were in, the situation _he_ had put her in- with no idea how it would end, but he knew that it wouldn't be pretty.

Diamond wasn't giving up- and he'd succeed in catching Usagi if he ever let his guard down- but he vowed to himself and to Usagi's sobbing body, that he would do _everything _he could to make sure everything would work out.

_I love you too, Usagi..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Going Under**

_I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
'Cause you don't understand, I do what I can  
But sometimes I don't make sense_

_I am what you never want to say but I've never  
Had a doubt, it's like no matter what I do  
I can't convince you for once just to hear me out_

_So, I let go watchin' you, turn your back  
Like you always do, face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you are all that I've got_

_I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored; time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me; I won't be ignored_

_- "Faint" by Linkin Park_

**Chapter 16**

Usagi woke up, buried deep in her comforter, warmth radiating around her. It didn't take her long to realize her comforter wasn't the only reason she was toasty warm. It also had something to do with the mass of body lying beside her, her body gripped tightly by the lightly snoring man. There was no doubt in her mind that it was anyone but Mamoru.

She reddened, thinking of how she had lost it the night before. She must have lost consciousness after she had collapsed, crying, in his arms.

She distinctly remembered something lifting her up and helping her change. Then she remembered her body refusing to let Mamoru go- so he must have stayed with her throughout the night.

Now he was the one who held her close to him. It was a possessive hold that told her so much. He didn't want to let her go either.

If only his conscious mind was as open as his subconscious was.

He suddenly turned over, sighing deeply as he slept on, letting her go.

She sighed, there was his conscious roaring up again.

She got up with difficulty, wanting to lie there beside him for a little longer. She fixed the blankets so they were covering him a little better.

Her mind turned back to what had occurred the night before- not after they had gotten home, but more likely what she had done.

She watched the gun click at Mamoru's face once again and flinched. She had pressed the trigger without thinking about it- almost as if it was a reflex to protect him. She was willing to _kill_ for him. She ran a hand through her ratty hair, what was she getting herself into?

The night before last she had cried herself to sleep because he had pushed her away when she had opened her heart to him and just last night she had killed for him. She was too deep into it already.

There was no getting out now.

She was irrevocably and unconditionally _in_ _love_ with Mamoru Chiba.

And if she wasn't mistaken, he loved her also.

She watched him breathe in and out, his eyelids fluttering, hair set over his eyes. He looked so young, so innocent. He had been through so much and even though he was only three years older than her, he was so much more mature and deep than she was.

But yet, he held onto his lighter qualities. Though he struggled to keep them away from everyone, they shone through whenever he let his guard down. Something she realized when he was with his friends, or with her.

They had been thrown together in this. Almost as if it was fate.

She shook her head and exited the room.

It was quiet in the house and it surprised her that it was empty. Her father must have taken her mother out for the day- or maybe there had been another check up this morning. She furrowed her eyebrows. There had been a lot more checkups recently- no doubt it had to do with the stress she was putting on her family.

The voicemail machine was beeping expectantly and she clicked it as she went to make some eggs.

The machine spoke, "One message. Taken at 7 A.M. on November 20th", then the message started, "Usagi- it's Dad. We're at the hospital. Your mom's heart has been getting weaker- so they're keeping her in the hospital till it's better. I'll be home after work to explain it. Don't worry; it's not serious. I'll see you soon. Love you, Usagi. Be safe" the machine beeped.

Usagi had frozen while her dad had spoken through the machine.

Her heart _was_ getting weaker. Meaning she was in close danger of having another stroke. Usagi felt tears slip through her eyes. There was just too much going on; her mind couldn't make sense of it all.

She was in extreme danger because of Diamond's obsession over her. She was falling in love with a man who refused to show the same feelings to her. Her family and friends were in constant danger because Diamond wouldn't hesitate hurting them if it meant hurting her. And now her mother was on the edge of a heart attack that could kill her because of the stress all this was causing her.

Sighing, she found her cell phone- the one Mamoru had given her so long ago- and dialed in Zach's number.

"'ello?" his tired voice came into the receiver

"Zach? It's Usagi,"

"What's up?" his voice was suddenly alert and tense, "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine. It's actually my mom-"

"Yeah, we heard. Your father called me up this morning. Kevin's with her right now. And Minako's with Makoto and Nick," he said, the tiredness coming through a bit

"Thank you, Zach," Usagi said quietly, "So much. I don't know where I would be without you guys"

"Probably a lot safer than you are now," he responded tiredly, "I spent the night trying to get the FBI to reopen the case. They accepted it- but they're refusing to give Mamoru back his agents. It's a punishment for breaking the code of secrecy"

"But didn't you explain what happened last night?" Usagi asked confusedly

"Didn't matter. Apparently Mamoru brought that on himself," Zach said in a disgusted tone, "Diamond's obviously bought off a few people in the department. We're handling this one ourselves"

"But you guys are already stretching yourselves out so much," she whispered

"We'll be fine," Zach said and she heard the shrug in his voice, "I should get back to work. I'll talk to you later, Usagi. Tell Mamoru to give me a call when he wakes up?"

"Will do,"

He hung up and she listened to the empty line for a few seconds before she closed the phone.

She got to making breakfast for her and Mamoru so she wouldn't be able to think- and thus, freak out- over what was going on.

She wondered what Diamond had done to make the FBI back out so much- apparently his reach was a lot more than they had previously expected.

An hour or so had passed while she waited for Mamoru to wake up and made a large breakfast of eggs and bacon for them.

"Morning," Mamoru said, walking in on her thinking about her mother's weakening condition, "Everything okay?"

"Oh," she looked up at him in surprise, "Zach wanted you to call him"

"Thanks" he said as he flipped out his cell phone and quickly dialed Zach.

Usagi, meanwhile, placed their breakfast on the tabletop, fidgeting with the place settings. She began to eat, her stomach grumbling hungrily.

She heard Mamoru speak into the phone quietly, sounding worried. It was a relatively short call as Mamoru hung up quickly, joining her to eat breakfast.

They avoided each other's eyes and Usagi quickly finished up and began to wash the dishes.

"How's your head?" Usagi finally asked, staring at the dish she was washing

"Better. Barely feels like it was battered with a bat," he said lightly

She forced a smile to her face, but it was pained.

"Thank you, Usagi. For what you did last night," he said quietly, looking down at his empty plate, "You saved my life"

"You did the same for me," she said, shrugging, putting off the 'no problem' front. Except it was anything but.

He didn't respond and she could feel his gaze on her.

"Your hands are clean," he said quietly after a little while, "Cleaner than everyone's I know"

She grimaced in response. The silence in the kitchen was tense as she scrubbed the pan in her hands, wanting to go to him and kiss him senseless.

"You _saved_ my life, Usa," he whispered, "Why?"

She closed her eyes, not wanting to answer- but knowing she needed to.

"Because when I saw you in danger, it was the first reaction that came to mind," she said quietly

"Usagi-" he cut off, looking away, a frown on his face, "We can't do this"

"What is there to do?" she asked helplessly, "What else can I do?"

He ignored her questions, "Especially not now. There's too much going on right now- you're in too much danger"

She slammed her pan down, "So, you want me to just turn my feelings off?" she shook her head, looking at him, "I'm not you, Mamoru. I can't do that"

"I don't do that," he interrupted

She laughed coldly, "You don't? Tell me, Mamoru, what was the _real_ reason you pushed me away?"

He opened his mouth, then shut it and looked away from her, "I don't know"

"You don't _know_, Mamoru? You don't want to know! I'm not blind! You care for me- more than just an agent cares for the person he's protecting"

"It's nothing more than that," he said, his brows furrowing

"I killed for you! You killed for me! There's something between us, Mamoru! So stop trying to be blind- you know it's not working," she said abruptly

"I don't know what you're talking about, Usagi. I care for you like a little sister and thus, I'd do anything to protect you- nothing less. And as for you killing for me, we were in a tight spot. You're a loving person and couldn't watch me die- so you did what you did. Nothing more to it," he got up, "Thanks for the food, Usagi"

He exited the room quickly, walking up the stairs.

She sighed tiredly. There was no talking sense into that man.

Her phone rang and after checking the number, picked it up, "Hey, Minako"

"Are you okay?" Minako's voice cracked through the phone

"Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered, "Just confused,"

"Well, we can talk about it when we get there. Nick wanted me to ask if you were up for a visit from us"

Usagi jumped at the idea, "Yeah, definitely!"

"We'll be there in a few," Minako said as she hung up.

Usagi looked vacantly at the empty table before continuing to clean up, her heart in her throat.

*************

Makoto cracked her knuckles angrily, "I'm going to kill him"  
She imagined the moves that she could pull on Mamoru. He was probably _slightly_ more fit than she was- but she was sure she could still kick his ass for hurting Usagi like that.

"Speaking as the girl who attracts trouble, maybe killing the guy who's protecting me isn't the _best_ idea," Usagi said lightly

"I can't believe he said that!" Makoto cried indignantly, revenge on the forefront of her mind. It was like she was back in that bathroom when Usagi had told them about what Diamond had been doing to her. But this was different…Mamoru was different. He was Nick's friend, and she had to believe that whoever was Nick's friend was pure of heart. And when she saw them together, they were so content. She wished Nick would be like that with her.

"I can," Minako said quietly

The two girls looked at her expectantly. Makoto was skeptical with all of Minako's 'love' ideas, but she had to admit sometimes Minako had a point. But other times, she was just off her rocker.

"He's scared," she said simply

"Scared of _what_? There's nothing to be afraid of," Makoto snapped, "She loves him. He loves her. There's nothing more to it"

She wished her own relationship with Nick was that simple. But he didn't love her. Sure, he cared for her, but it was like an elder brother caring for a younger sister. And she wanted _more_. She wanted _him_. More than anything else- save for Diamond's head on a platter- she wanted Nick in her arms, kissing her sweetly. But it wasn't going to happen.

He hadn't even tried to kiss her. And he had been almost living at her house for a week now- what with him showing up whenever he was done with work. But still, there was nothing. And she couldn't help but think there wouldn't be more than just their friendship.

"There's so much more to it," Minako said, a light smile on her face, "Don't you see? This is _real_ love. And love is never simple"

_Ain't that the truth_, Makoto thought to herself. Wait…did she _love_ Nick? Like _love love_ him? She sighed, of course she did. She knew little to nothing about him, but yet, she loved his joking personality, his caring persona, and his hard shell. She loved how he looked at her, the care in his eyes as he talked to her- about herself of course.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Speaking in the middle of a battlefield, I agree, Minako"

"And this makes it more complicated," Minako said, "You're both fending for your lives. And you're both broken from…other things"

Nick was broken, that was for sure. But he refused to tell her why. If he liked her, he would have, she knew that. She'd spilt her heart to him about the little things that had happened in her life, and he'd let her cry on his shoulder, wiping her tears away soothingly. But he hadn't said anything about himself. He didn't want to tell her.

It was probably because he didn't want to give her any way to trace him down later…

"So what do I do?" Usagi asked quietly, "I need to get this off my mind. It's like I can't think clearly-" her voice broke off for a second, "I can't get him out of my head"

The emotion in Usagi's voice caused Makoto's heart to writhe. She couldn't bear seeing Usagi hurt- yet, Usagi was hurting constantly.

She knew there was nothing she could do for her this time though. Her time to help Usagi had long since passed; she had _failed_ her.

"There's nothing to do, Usagi, till he accepts it," Minako said sadly, "Keep yourself busy till then. It shouldn't take too long"

Makoto struggled to pull herself out of her depression, knowing Usagi needed her to be the pillar of strength at the moment. And she would be. It was the least she could do- and Makoto owed it to her.

She'd have to wallow about Nick some other time. Maybe finally answer Fred's calls for his normal booty call. But living with Nick now, she didn't want to leave to go _anywhere_. She'd have hibernated in her house for the rest of her life if it meant he'd stay with her.

And she especially didn't want to go back to Fred. Her boyfriend. Hmph. Boyfriend consisted of actual dates, not sex calls.

The second Nick had stepped into her life, she had wanted to throw Fred to the curb- and comparing him with the handsome, sweet, buff, charming, _amazing_ Nick Roberts had definitely left him lacking in her eyes.

"You know I hate waiting," Usagi pouted

"We know," Makoto said lightly, managing to pull her mind out of her thoughts to relieve Usagi's pain, "Exactly why you went to-"

"Shopping!" Minako cried, "Let's go shopping!"

"Uhm, Minako, we're in the middle of a lockdown, I don't think they'll let us go shopping," Usagi said, glancing at Makoto with a grin on her lips as she continued talking to Minako, "And you're the only one who can even think of shopping in a situation like this"

Minako easily waved away Usagi's comment, "Let's ask Rei and Ami, and some of the guys can come with us. Come on, you need a day out,"

Makoto found herself agreeing, but in the back of her mind, she knew she just wanted to spend some time with Nick. And as it was obvious that he would have to go- since Zach was still working, Kevin was with Ikuko and Mamoru's head still hurt from his almost-concussion. And knowing the guys, they wouldn't want just Jason escorting them. What with his tendency to get distracted by shiny objects.

"You have been doing nothing but worrying about your life since you got back from New York. We've barely hung out as it is," Makoto pointed out, "Minako, you should go ask Nick, he's scared of you after yesterday"

She sighed internally. He had seemed to be so into her yesterday…but when they had gotten back to her house, he had dropped back into being the 'best friend.' And sure, she loved him for that too- she did need _someone_ to lean on during all this crazy stuff going on with Usagi, but she wanted _more_.

Usagi giggled, "Who wouldn't be- Minako's downright scary when she's fishing for love information"

"It's a skill, guys," Minako said, winking at the two of them, "And it definitely comes in handy"

"Though Jason opened up pretty fast," Makoto grinned. She had a soft spot for Jason in her heart. He truly lit up the room when he walked in- and Nick loved the man like a brother. Of the little he had told her, it had all been about the guys. And she loved the spark of excitement and happiness that lit up in Nick's eyes when he spoke about them.

They had explained what had happened the day before to Usagi. Which had been Jason and Nick spilling what had happened between Mamoru and Usagi.

Makoto imagined Nick's glazed eyes as he looked at her. Maybe she had just been seeing things; it had probably just been his disgust at all those bulky muscles all over her body.

"Ami is the breakout star though. Finding Nick's tell that fast- it's amazing," Minako said, her eyes shining

"Go ask!" Makoto said, giving Minako a push off the bed, after which she fell to the floor loudly, landing gracelessly.

"Makoto!" Minako cried from the floor. She sat up and glared at Makoto, who laughed like a maniac along with Usagi, finding the perfect reason to try to knock the image of Nick's emerald eyes out of her mind.

"Minako, you wanted to go shopping, remember?" Usagi giggled

"Oh, yeah," Minako said, her face going blank and she rushed excitedly out of the room.

"So, he's the _one_?" Makoto asked quietly, a serious look on her face as she faced Usagi again. She knew Usagi wanted to talk about it and understand it.

"I don't know," Usagi said, running a hand through her hair, "He's so…_him_. And I don't know if he can ever fully love me back, like Minako expects him to"

From what she knew about Mamoru- the little that Nick had told her, he was already in love with Usagi. And truthfully, she could tell just by the way he held his body when he was near Usagi. Almost like he was positioning himself in front of her for protection.

"But you killed for him," Makoto said, her eyes wide. She had never known Usagi to show violent tendencies against anyone- not even Diamond. But Mamoru came along, and next thing everyone knew, she had shot off a gun. But Makoto didn't find anything odd about that- she would have done the same for any of the girls or guys. This was _love_.

Usagi looked at her hands again, "I know. And in a way I regret that I lost my innocence- but knowing if I hadn't he'd be dead…that makes me feel so much…pain- like I can't breathe"

Makoto frowned, wanting to make it better for Usagi. She placed a light hand on her shoulder, sending her love with the words, "It'll be okay,"

She smiled softly, "That's what he said too,"

"Then, believe him. I can't believe that he'd leave you- especially since he's in love with you. I've seen the way he looks at you, needing to make sure you're still there. He does love you- more than he knows" Makoto said quietly, "He'll realize it in the end"

"I hope so, Mako," Usagi breathed, "Because if he doesn't…I don't think I'll ever be fine"

Makoto gave her a wane smile, the image of a broken Usagi at the forefront of her mind, "Let's get you through this war first, then focus on forcing Mamoru to acknowledge his love for you"

Usagi sighed, "Why did this have to happen now? My mom's heart is weakening, our lives are in danger- and I had to go and fall in love"

"That's what love is like," Makoto said, shrugging, "It sneaks and attacks when you least expect it"

_Like when the person doesn't love you back_, she managed to think in the back of her mind.

"We can go!" Minako said, bounding into the room excitedly, "Mamoru okay-ed it and he gave Jason a call and they'll meet the four of us at the mall"

The day passed quickly with the girls shopping endlessly through the mall, Jason and Nick tagging along behind them- ending up buying stuff for themselves as well after they started getting makeovers by the girls.

Usagi tried to let go of all of her troubles- but they had the habitual habit of sneaking up on her.

She knew Ami and Rei- who hadn't been informed about what had happened yet, knew something was up. They had always been able to tell when her mind wasn't on what they were doing.

Rei especially seemed worried about Usagi as they went through the stores and finally succeeded in getting a minute alone with her while the other girls were trying on clothes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Usagi said, shrugging, not really wanting to open up in the middle of the clothing's store. Rei fixed her with a knowing look. They may have acted aloof around others but the two cared deeply for each other.

Rei had been there for her for most of her life- and if there was one person she went to with her problems, it had used to be Rei. Then when Diamond had come along, everything had changed.

Pulling away from Rei had been the hardest since she was the one in tune with Usagi most of the time from being her oldest friend.

And now Usagi didn't want to go back to that- Rei realized. There was fear in her that if she got even closer to Rei, Rei would be the one to pay.

Rei cursed Diamond- it was all his fault. Usagi was constantly worried about that- along with something other than that at the moment- because Diamond was obsessed with her.

"Really, I'm fine," Usagi said quietly, "Just thinking about some things"

"It'll turn out okay, Usa," she sighed, "It always does" there was a tint of sadness in her voice as if she was trying to believe it herself.

"I hope so"

Nick looked at the girls in front of him, a smile on his face. These girls were impossible to deny. Especially Makoto. She was just…amazing. He sighed as he looked at her, following the muscles down her arm to her legs, more beauty and grace within one of her muscles than in anyone he had ever known.

He snapped his eyes straight. There was nothing between the two of them…

Okay, he was lying. There was definitely a lot between them.

"Nick?" Usagi said from next to him, "Are you okay?" her loving eyes filled with worry for him

"Yeah," he said, smiling at her brightly, "I'm fine"

She fixed him with a knowing look and followed his eyes to where Rei, Minako, Ami and Jason were exclaiming how a particular dress would look amazing on Makoto. And _would_ it.

"She's waiting for you, Nick," Usagi said, still looking towards the girls and Jason, "And she'll keep waiting even if you don't do anything," she gave him a sad smile and moved past him, catching up to the girls and Jason in an instant, joining in on their exclamations.

He just…he didn't know what to do. All he wanted to do when he was around Makoto was to kiss her senseless, instead he stayed around her like a puppy dog- and whenever she attempted to talk about him, he hurriedly changed the topic back to her.

He knew she was getting restless with his denial of talking about himself. He just…he didn't know what to tell her. Should he tell her the whole truth? She'd think he was stuck up. She'd lived such a hard life- his life hadn't been anything like that. He hadn't had to support himself for most of his natural life- he hadn't grown up in foster homes.

Heck, he'd grown up in a loving, rich family that gave him everything he wanted. And he'd loved it all…till _she _had come along. And the scary thing about Makoto was that she was completely different from _her._ _She_ had been small and thin, exceedingly bright, very loving- Usagi sort of reminded him of _her_. But Makoto was strong, independent. And he loved what she was.

Isabella had been great. But he found Makoto that much more amazing.

He looked back on the last 6 years of his life, knowing that Isabella wouldn't have wanted him to wallow in despair. But that was what had led him to the guys. To Makoto. He knew Isabella would want him to love the girl and let go of what they had had in the past. He didn't know if he could…

She had been his girlfriend for a year before she was snatched away from him that fateful night that he had been working. She had been caught in a break into their apartment- and had been raped and killed. It had broken Nick in the end. He had loved her so completely, to have her ripped away from him like that…especially when it was his fault. He wasn't supposed to have been working that night- and thus, he would have been at home, with her. Protecting her.

When he had first seen her bloodied and broken body, his heart had broken. He had held her till her least breath had left her body, wanting to go with her.

Instead he went to her funeral, vowing revenge on the men that had done this to her. And that had started his spiral into the world of law and justice.

Hah. He laughed at that. There was no sense of real law and justice in the world that they lived in. The ringleader who had broken into Isabella's house- just for the reason of raping her- had easily escaped his clutches. The rich and powerful got away with so much- take Chambers for instance.

Nick's blood boiled at Chambers' name. He felt a kinship to Usagi. She was the person he could save to make up for losing Isabella. Along with Makoto of course.

He didn't know what he'd do if Makoto was hurt- but something in him told him she didn't need him to protect her. She was _plenty_ strong. The strongest woman he had ever met.

And he loved her for it. He wouldn't change a thing about her. He loved her strong muscular arms. The long legs that could probably outrun his. The silky brown hair that framed her face so perfectly. Those sharp green eyes that smiled lovingly back at his.

There was no way he was losing this. He'd do anything. And maybe when it was over, he could actually have a relationship with Makoto. If she wanted him still…

"Nick!" Makoto called from distantly in front of him, "Come on!" She smiled at him brightly, waving him to catch up.

He would try his best to give that woman the love that she deserved. "Coming!" he jogged after them, catching up in an instant.

When they got back, it was dark and late so the girls left for their homes for the night. They were pairing up like the night before so Zach could continue to research Diamond's whereabouts and so Kevin could remain with Usagi's mother.

Zach managed to get a permanent guard stationed by her house since her life kept being put into danger. But she could tell from Mamoru's dark look that it wasn't as much as he wanted.

Not surprisingly, a reporter showed up at the house when they got back- begging to get an interview with Mamoru and Usagi.

Usagi hated the thought of talking about it again, but the idea that this might help the case against Diamond be strengthened filled her with courage to get it done, so when Mamoru agreed to let the man interview him, she agreed as well.

"So, Ms. Tsukino, how are you feeling about the revelation of Diamond Chambers' obsessive and abusing personality?" The man asked, settling into the couch opposite Mamoru and Usagi. He seemed a likeable person, but more business-like than friendly.

"It was way past due," Usagi said, shrugging, "Hiding it from my friends and family was taking a toll on me"

"That is the reason you ran away?"

"For the most part, yes. Diamond also continued to threaten the safety of my friends and family," Usagi said strongly, "Something he continues to do along with trying to abduct me"

The journalist was intrigued, "What do you mean?"

Mamoru answered for her, "About two weeks ago, Usagi was the target of a professional sent by Chambers. She managed to hold him off till I got there, but if she hadn't; he would have dragged her back to Chambers. Also, last night, five men were sent after the two of us- all of whom were very determined to kill me and take Usagi. As you can see, they did some damage," he indicated his head which was wrapped with a light colored cloth.

"That brings us to you, Mr. Chiba- or should I call you Mr. Shields?"

"Mamoru is fine. I am no longer Darien Shields- and I haven't been for almost half my life," he looked away sadly from the journalist, a hidden smile on his face as he saw the man scribble something down.

"There have been questions as to your ways of gaining evidence against Mr. Chambers," the journalist said abruptly, "Am I right to say that you bugged the young Ms. Tsukino?"

"Yes, you are. And I ask, was it worse to let it continue going on than to take some privacy away from Chambers or Usagi?" Mamoru said, looking the journalist dead on

"Then, it is 'the end justifies the means'?" the journalist said, looking right back at Mamoru with no hint of fear on his face. As if he didn't care that Mamoru was one of the most dangerous FBI agents out there.

"Wait," Usagi said before Mamoru could respond with a cutting reply, "Since I am the one you are debating about, I'd like to say that I agree with what Mamoru did," she was looking at Mamoru as she spoke, knowing she was truly forgiving him for his actions at the moment.

"You are saying that you didn't mind being recorded being abused?"

Usagi turned to look at the man, "What Diamond did to me that night was _not_ out of the ordinary, Mr. Baker. I am saying that what Mamoru did looked to the better _for_ me. And I am happy that someone did that rather than having myself hide and cower" there was conviction in her voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. Mamoru looked surprisingly touched as she spoke, but she avoided his eyes.

The journalist was scribbling something rapidly, and looked up when Usagi finished, nodding thoughtfully, "That makes sense, Ms. Tsukino"

Usagi blinked rapidly, then realized what had happened- he had been playing the devil's advocate and trying to bait them into something.

"Also, Mr. Chiba, would you say that catching Diamond Chambers is a life's ambition?" he said, turning to look at Mamoru

"It has been my goal for the last 14 years of my life, yes," Mamoru said confusedly, wondering where the question was leading

"Then, is there anything you consider as important as this job? A girlfriend possibly?"

Mamoru froze for a tense few seconds, then cleared his throat, his eyes not meeting Usagi's nor the journalist's, "This job is all I have at the moment. It is what is most important to me. Getting justice for my family is what I must do. Nothing else matters"

There was a ringing silence as Usagi abruptly got up, "Excuse me for a moment" she said, a strained tone to her voice, and left the room quickly.

The journalist looked oddly at where she had exited and to Mamoru, who's face held an oddly somber look, "What was that about?"

"Usagi has bouts of migraines that strike up every once in a while- reminders of the concussions she received while with Chambers and after," Mamoru said coldly, "Is there anything else?"

"Do you think Diamond deserves death for what he has done?" the journalist asked, his pen poised over his pad

Mamoru sighed deeply, "I can't answer that question. I am too much into this to be able to give a good answer,"

The journalist paused in his writing, looking up at Mamoru's tortured eyes, "If you could kill him, would you?"

"I think we're done here, Mr. Baker," Mamoru said, standing up. The journalist nodded in understanding, he had gone too far. He got up and shook Mamoru's hand, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Chiba"

"My pleasure," Mamoru said in a tone that insisted it had been anything but

"Thank Ms. Tsukino for me as well?" the journalist said as he put on his coat and stepped towards the door, "She'd be good for you, Mr. Chiba"

"Excuse me?"

"Being a journalist means I am slightly more perceptive to feelings than, say, an FBI agent," the man said quietly, "And I wouldn't call it an understatement to say that Ms. Tsukino is falling in love with you"

"You are wr-"

"And that you are falling right back," he said, cutting Mamoru off, "Good night, Mr. Chiba" he said as he left the house, closing the door quietly behind him, leaving Mamoru staring at the door behind him.

The night passed quietly as both remained in their own rooms, both drowning in their own sorrows.

The following morning, Mamoru was up first and he made breakfast for the two of them. It was a quiet affair, only formal conversation, including deciding a visit to Usagi's mother in the hospital later on in the day.

Mamoru attempted to talk about what had happened the night before, but to no avail as Usagi got busy doing something else the second he mentioned it.

He wanted to explain that he had only been exaggerating for the sake of the journalist. But some part of him knew that what he had said was the truth- he just didn't want Usagi mad at him. It hurt him when she refused to talk…

"Usagi, we have to talk about it," he said to her, stepping in front of her path to clean the hallway

"Talk about what? You said there was nothing to it," she snapped back, walking around him

"Well, you're obviously making something out of it," he muttered disconcertedly

"As I said, Mamoru. I'm not you"

"Usagi-"

A shrill ring interrupted him and, with an extremely irritated face, slipped his phone open, "What?" he snapped

His eyes immediately widened, "WHAT?"

Usagi whirled around, her eyes wildly on Mamoru.

"Get the local authorities there!" he shouted into the phone

"Shit," he murmured after a second or so of silence, "Get to Jason now!"

"Jason?" Usagi asked herself quietly. Then realization hit her. Rei and Ami were being attacked.

Without thinking, she grabbed her keys from the table and started making her way to the door, "No!" Mamoru shouted, grabbing her, shaking his head wildly, "You can't go there. It's too dangerous!"

"They're in trouble, Mamoru!"

He stared away from her for a second or so, "Okay, I'll go. Just- you stay here. The guards are still here. Do _not _leave the house"

He grabbed her keys from her hand and was gone in an instant, leaving her staring at the closed front door, hearing the car start up and roar down the street.

She dialed Rei's number- getting nothing but a dial tone…her phone had been turned off. She then dialed Ami's wildly- the same thing. Jason's phone didn't even connect, going straight to voicemail.

She paced around the living room wildly, dialing Minako then.

Her eyes widened when neither she, nor Makoto or Nick answered their phones.

There was something seriously wrong!

She pulled open the front door, planning on getting to Makoto's- when the guard stepped in her way, "Back in the house, Ms. Tsukino"

"My other friends- Minako and Makoto are in trouble too! I need to-"

"Agent Chiba knows, Ms. Tsukino. There are currently attacks on both houses- Ms. Hino's temple and Ms. Kino's apartment. They are being handled," he said, turning away and looking down the street once again.

"What!?" she screamed, "And he expects me to wait here?"

"Yes. You are not to leave the house, Ms. Tsukino. It is too dangerous. Agent Chiba suspects Chambers is waiting for you to show up at one of the houses"

"SO WHAT?" she roared, "They're in trouble regardless!"

Suddenly something flew by her with swift speed- and the agent in front of her fell to the floor, blood leaking from a wound in his chest.

She screamed in surprise, bending down to the agent, trying to stop the blood flow. Another shot whizzed by her and she realized what was happening as a man began approaching the house from a car across the street, she turned wildly, racing back into the house-only to meet with a large chest unexpectedly.

"Miss me, Usagi?"

Untold amounts of fear raced through her veins.

A cold grip snaked around her wrist- unyielding in its power.

"Diamond," she gasped, struggling in his grasp, not looking up to his face- not wanting to see the murderous gaze she felt on her at the moment.

"It's nice to see you too," he said coldly, stopping her hand from scratching him with his other hand. He pushed her backwards, slamming the front door closed as he shoved her against it.

His murderous violet eyes met hers, smoldering angrily, "I'm _here_ for you,"

She gulped; he was obviously there to make her pay. She was completely and utterly alone.

And this time Mamoru wouldn't be there to save her.

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe I'm all the way up to chapter 16!  
Next chapter is sortofkindof the climax. And my favorite among all the chapters, so I hope you guys tune in!**

**And don't forget to REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter 17

_YES! CHAPTER 17! Hope you guys like this chapter as much I like it!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the songs I use to start out my chapters!** _

* * *

**Going Under**

_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide_

_Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good_

_- "When I'm Gone" by 3 Doors Down_

**Chapter 17**

She kicked him away, but he barely moved- after which he stepped closer, pushing her body against the door, leaving no space for her to move.

She struggled against him wildly, doing as many moves as Mamoru and the others had taught her but nothing made him back away.

He slammed her head against the door, making her body go limp, "Are you done?" he spat

She glared, "What did you do the others?"

"It's called a diversion, love," he said, the tone in his voice thickly sweet. He was trying to piss her off- and he got his wish.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she roared, feeling her resolve crack

"Sent ten lackeys to each house. Made sure Chiba got out of here. And now I'm here," he said, an evil grin on his face as he held her to the door.

She felt terror fill her. Ten agents per? They had barely been able to handle five that night before.

He grinned down at her, seeing her fear for the others, "I told them to take their time killing each and every one of them," he smirked, "The girls will like watching the agents die- then the lackeys can have their _fun_"

Usagi saw red in her eyes as she glared up at him. She had never hated him more than she did in that moment. He was _evil_. What had she done to make him so obsessed with her? What the hell was his problem? Why couldn't he just leave her and her friends alone?

"So, tell me," Diamond said conversationally, "How's it been?"

His grip tightened around her wrists and she felt a serious lack of blood getting to her hands, making her slightly dazed, "Fine. Till you came in," she managed to snap.

His body pushed down on hers- and she felt the telltale lump against her lower stomach.

Of course he would try to scare her like that. Except it wouldn't work.

She was _done_ being scared by him. She was not going to let him control her with her fear. She knew that was how he did it. Her fear was what had kept her with him for the past six months during which she had been his 'girlfriend'- otherwise known as his punching bag and whore.

Before she had been afraid for her friends and family, she had been afraid for herself. That he would hurt her even more- that he would kill her someday. But she was done being afraid of that. He'd never kill someone he _thought_ he loved.

And she had to believe that Mamoru and the guys would protect the girls and her family from him. It was over for Diamond.

He must have seen the strength in her eyes, because his glare became colder. They glared at each other for what felt like forever, his body grinding against hers expectantly.

The son of a bitch was getting off with this!

"Enjoyed seeing Luna?"

Her eyes flashed in anger, "You _bitch_!" She kicked him hard in the knee, but he evaded it, grinding harder.

"Get off of me," she spat as his breath caught horribly, lust swirling in his coldly violet eyes.

"Why would I?" he asked, grinding harder, his eyes looked slightly glazed and she could tell he was seriously aroused. Diamond grinned, "Was it fun reliving some of our fun on TV?"

She reddened horribly at the mention of the word 'fun'. It had been anything but.

"You'll definitely _pay_ for that," he said, a laugh in his voice, "Maybe if some of your girlfriends are still alive after my lackeys are done, they can experience it for themselves"

"You bastard," she spat, "The guys are going to kick your ass when they get here"

He smirked, "They'll be busy for a little while, don't worry. We'll be long gone by the time they get here- _if_ they ever get here" one of his hands let her hands go, reaching for her pants- probably to pull them down.

"I am _not_ going anywhere with you," she spat after which she slammed her head against his, causing him to go reeling back.

She would _not_ let him control her _ever_ again. She was _strong_ and it was time he learned that.

She punched him and kicked him as he raced at her, after which she did a roundhouse kick- which the guys had spent a long time teaching her.

He fell to the floor with a satisfying thump and she took defensive position as he grinned evilly as he straightened, "Been learning some tricks from the FBI agents?"

"You have no idea," she spat, dodging a punch he threw at her

"Falling for one of them as well?" he retorted as she attempted to kick him

"None of your business," she snapped

His eyes narrowed and he knocked her to the floor with a quick fake to the left, while instead punching her from the right.

He lowered himself onto her, his face contorted in fury. "It is my business," he said in a deathly quiet voice as he straddled her, "You are, after all, my fiancé" he struggled to hold her down, but she fought harder.

Her eyes widened in anger, "I am NOT your fiancé. And I will _never_ be" she spat, kneeing him in the groin

Diamond fell to the floor with a look of surprise on his face. It would have been comical- if she were in the laughing mood.

She straightened and got up- only to have a chair pushed in her way, causing her to trip violently over it. She fell to the ground, her leg throbbing in pain. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back harshly, giving her carpet burn, "Once all this blows over, you will be. You _belong to me,_" he hissed hatefully

She heaved a kick blindly behind her. She hit something hard and heard the crack that signified she had hit something of importance. "No," she spat as she pulled away from him and struggled to her feet, "I don't"

She raced to the kitchen and to the back door- coming face to face with Rubeus. He glared angrily at her, "And just where do you think you're going?"

Of course he wouldn't come here without Rubeus. But apparently, Rubeus was just the lookout, because he made no move after her. Diamond wanted to handle her himself? He must have forgotten how hard it was to handle her in the first place.

Good. She wanted him to underestimate her.

She turned wildly, managing to make the turn towards the steps, which she raced up, hearing Diamond clamber after her, roaring obscenities. She was barely seconds before him- but it would have to be enough.

She slammed her door closed at the last second; locking it. She groaned in regret after she realized that she had dropped her cell phone when he had first surprised her. There was no way she could get to it- she had to get the hell out of there.

She heard a loud thud- and another, her door cracking as the sounds continued. It took her a few seconds to realize he was kicking it down- she hurried to the window and was in the process of climbing out of it when the door crashed open. She scrambled out- only to be pulled back in harshly.

"You _bitch_!" he roared

He wasn't playing nice- then again, he never had.

"_I'm the only one who can love you now_,_"_ he had whispered to her after he had raped her the first time, _"No one wants someone as tainted as you. I'm all you'll ever have"_

A memory flashed before her eyes.

Mamoru's azure eyes looked back at her with _love_ within them.

"_A woman so strong that she keeps fighting- no matter what. Someone who doesn't let the bad times get her down, who always sees the light in things, in people-even when they don't deserve it. A woman who loves so much that she leaves herself completely vulnerable- yet, can't help but keep doing it"_

She had said she wasn't worth it. And his driven eyes had hardened in anger.

"_You are! "Don't you see that? These people are around you because you're worth it! Otherwise they would have left a long time ago"_

He wouldn't have stayed with her if what Diamond had said was true. She _was_ worth it. So she wasn't going to be a victim anymore.

She crashed to the floor, adrenaline coursing through her. The scary thing was there was a lack of fear in her. She felt no fear of him.

It was as if her fear of him had evaporated, and now all that remained was the will to make sure he couldn't control her again- to make sure she survived. She wondered at the change in her. It had only been weeks ago that she was scared of even his name, of his touch- now there was just anger, and the desire for it to never happen again.

What had purified her of her fear?

A pair of blue eyes flashed before her eyes, pain within them as a bat blocked them from her view.

Mamoru had, of course.

"You bitch," Diamond repeated as he snarled above her, "I should just kill you right here"

"Do it!" she roared, looking up at him, "Cuz' I am not going anywhere with you"

He bent down and seized her wrist, pulling her up harshly, "Yes, you are"

She responded by kicking at his kneecap- which he dodged, swiftly kicking her in the gut and as she lost her balance pushing her onto the bed.

He pulled out a gun from his pocket, training it on her, "Move and I kill you"

She sat up, a laugh bubbling up in her throat. He looked at her like she was crazy- which she just might have been.

She continued to laugh, "Please, Diamond," she managed to say, "You wouldn't kill me even if I betrayed you- wait, I already did that"

He cocked the gun, his eyes were wild, "Want to test that theory?"

He was losing it- maybe he had been ever since the first time she had met him. But now, there was something even more off about his eyes. They were colder than anything she had ever seen before.

Or maybe that was because she kept comparing them to Mamoru's loving eyes. Nothing could compare to those. The amount of love and care in those eyes would never be outdone by anyone she had- or ever would meet. She knew that now. And she'd never look at anyone else, or feel the same way, as she did for him.

"Do it," she said, meeting his eyes dead on.

His hands shook as he trained it at her. And his nostrils flared as he lowered the gun and put it into his pocket, "Doesn't mean I'll have a problem getting you to come with me," he spat. He suddenly lunged at her, landing heavily on her as he pushed her down. "Because we both know I have no trouble forcing you to do things" his eyes glared down at her wildly, lust shining through.

It was obvious as she looked back within them that he had more than lost it. He was _obsessed_ with having her- no matter the repercussions. If he had still been sane, he would have gotten her out of there immediately- but now, he was just fixated on proving he was stronger with her.

His lips met hers heatedly. She clamped her mouth closed- but he bit her lip harshly, causing her to gasp in pain, after which his tongue forcefully slid into her mouth.

She bit it, causing him to withdraw. He slapped her, her head slamming into the bed as her ears rung at the force in the slap.

"I am _done_ doing what you want," she spat hatefully- after which she started to scream shrilly, as loud as she could- knowing that the volume would alert someone.

Her scream was _loud_- that was for sure. She remembered her brother saying she could wake the whole neighborhood when she had screamed as she woke up from a nightmare- and now, here she was, hoping he was right.

Diamond clamped his hand over her mouth, pushing her into the bed as he did so since she wouldn't stop screaming.

The scream grew louder still and his hand slid to her throat, cutting off her circulation. She clawed at him, her eyes going wide as she struggled to keep screaming, but he ignored the long scratches that were appearing along his arms. She struggled as much as she could- but his body shifted on top so she couldn't hit him. Her voice cut off as he pressed hard into her throat.

She tried uselessly to bring in the air that was refusing to squeak through her closed throat, pulling at his arms futilely. She felt her arms slacken as the lack of oxygen began getting to her.

"Don't worry. I'm just knocking you unconscious. Easier to transport you," he said quietly down to her, his violet eyes shaking before her eyes.

"Mam- will- kill- you," she managed to push out, her eyes fluttering tiredly as her vision blackened.

Mamoru's lovely face flashed before her eyes, his eyes bright, and a loving smile on his face…

Diamond's eyes almost darkened in intensity and he let her go. She gasped for air, drinking in the air.

"I'll show you who's here for you," he spat, "You have _no one_. Least of all that son of a bitch, Shields"

He succeeded in pulling her pants down harshly, one hand holding her body still. Her vision was still blacking, as Diamond must have succeeded in cutting off enough circulation enough to almost knock her unconscious. Her energy to fight back was dwindling as she fought to stay awake.

Maybe he was right. She had no one. Mamoru was protecting her friends, meaning there would be no chance of him getting here in time to save her. In a way she was glad. At least her friends would be safe. She knew once Diamond succeeded in taking her wherever he wanted, he wouldn't bother to hurt them.

And Mamoru would get him. Mamoru would be safe to do whatever he could do to get Diamond. Mamoru would be happy then…

He would wish he could have saved her…but he had…he had saved her…

"DIAM-" someone shouted before the voice was cut off and Diamond froze above her.

They then heard the front door burst open, and an enraged roar shook the entire house, "USAGI!"

The word sent emotions flying through Usagi and she had never felt more thankful. How could she have doubted Mamoru?

"Mamoru," Usagi breathed, relief flooding her. She was safe. Mamoru was here. Adrenaline flooded her, but it wasn't enough to do much of anything but writhe underneath Diamond.

Diamond growled above her, his eyes wild as he looked down at her. She could see the conflicting emotions, get her out of there and risk getting caught by Mamoru or get himself out of there and save getting her for another day.

He must have chosen the latter because he crawled off of her and disappeared out of the window with a last glare at her.

Mamoru ran into the room, his gun raised, "Where is he?"

Usagi pointed wordlessly out the window and not a second had passed before Mamoru was clambering out the window, shooting wildly.

Usagi pulled the comforter over her freezing body, her body shaking horridly as she heard a car screech away and Mamoru cursing and shooting at it.

She could have told him he would have no chance at getting Diamond when he ran like that- but she had a feeling Mamoru already knew. And that he couldn't help running after him.

As he had said the night before, nothing was more important than getting revenge.

Sure, he had called it justice- but it was a thin line between wanting justice and wanting revenge, and Mamoru had passed over it long ago.

It had consumed him. His friends, her, even his own life, had taken a backburner when it came to his revenge.

Revenge was his true love. And he had no more space for anything- or anyone- else.

She was still shaking when Zach entered the room, his eyes worried, he ran to help Usagi up.

"The girls?" she asked, massaging her throat

"They're fine. The local authorities were alerted and got there just in time"

"The guys?"

"Jason got shot, but he's fine- recovering at the moment," Zach said, turning around as Usagi shakingly pulled her pants on, "Nick's fine- Kevin made it to him before they attacked"

"Oh, Jason…" she whispered. These men were so into this fight now- because of her, all because of her.

"He probably pulled a fancy move or something and got hit. Ami stopped the bleeding before it got serious. And from what I hear, Rei gave them a helluva fight after Jason was out of it," Zach said, a light smile on his face. His eyes were worriedly on her, and she could feel it rolling off of him as he fluttered around her- just as Ami always did when she was scared for Usagi.

Usagi nodded, "Any luck in catching Rubeus?" she asked quietly

Zach shook his head, "Rubeus is a master at avoiding us. I knocked him out, but he was gone in the meanwhile that I shot the other guard"

"How'd you figure out it was a diversion?"

"A diversion is an understatement, Usa. He completely drew our attention away from you- which is what alerted us," he stopped, his face contorting slightly in anger, "Mamoru never should have left you," he threw his hands up in the air, his calm and composed manner evaporating in an instant, "In fact, I told him not to!"

"I was going to go, he didn't want to put me in danger," Usagi said quietly, knowing it was half true and half not. He had wanted to keep her safe- but he had also wanted to be near where he could have the chance to get Diamond.

But he had jumped to conclusions- or hadn't even thought it through when he had driven away from her. He hadn't thought about the possible great danger he was leaving her in, that _she_ was the one Diamond was truly after. In his rush to get to Diamond, he had overlooked such an obvious observation. Because he was so _blinded_ by his lust for revenge that nothing else came through.

"He wanted to catch Diamond," Zach looked at her with a look of helplessness, "He thought Diamond would be going after Minako, like last time. It would have been better if he let you go"

"It's fine," Usagi whispered, "No harm done"

"No harm done, Usagi?" He asked, his eyebrow raised, "Really? Because it sure looked like there was harm done" his eyes zeroed in on the broken door and back at her pointedly

She shrugged, "That was nothing"

"Mamoru is _your_ bodyguard. The reason we gave him the job was because he's the most qualified to protect _you_. Not-"

"He was only doing what he thought best," Usagi retorted, "And I don't blame him for it"

Zach's face suddenly dropped into a look of horror, "You're defending him, completely"

"So what?" Usagi said matter of factly, seeing nothing wrong with what she was doing.

"Usagi, he did something wrong- entirely wrong. And just now he did it again, chasing after Diamond when there was no chance of him getting him- but you seem resigned" he stopped, his eyes flashing in recognition, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Usagi looked away and nodded.

"Oh, Usagi. He's too-"

"I know. I know he's too obsessed with revenge to give a damn about whether I love him or not. But he does love me," she said helplessly, her hands wrapped around her body.

"He loves you, yes. But he'll only put you in danger to get what he wants, Usagi," Zach said quietly, his eyes downcast. He wasn't sugarcoating it for her- which she respected.

Mamoru walked in just then, giving Usagi a reason to not answer, "Are you okay, Usagi?" his eyes worriedly on her, intense emotions swirling beneath the anger of losing Diamond again.

Usagi nodded wordlessly, not looking at either of the men as she held herself. She couldn't stop shivering…

Zach harrumphed loudly and set a glare at Mamoru.

"What?"

"I told you not to leave her," Zach spat angrily

Mamoru blinked surprisedly at Zach, "I know. I made a stupid mistake"

He admitted it. He had been an _idiot_. The _stupidest_ person that was _ever_ alive to leave Usagi. Obviously Chambers would go after her! What the hell was wrong with him to think that he would try again to get Minako when he was leaving Usagi obviously open for Chambers' taking. The guards probably hadn't even been a problem; just take them out with shotguns. And Usagi had been left undefended. Again.

"Obviously," Zach snapped, "Next time you make a mistake, Mamoru, try not to destroy other people's lives"

He stormed out of the room, leaving a tense silence behind him. Mamoru stared after him, a look of confusion on his face. Zach never got angry- he was the only calm one most of the time. He remembered the time there had been a hostage situation about three years ago- the other three, along with Mamoru, had freaked out since they had never handled anything quite so serious- but Zach had kept his cool and managed to handle it almost single-handedly- making them seem like idiots as he did so.

It had to be _very_ serious if Zach had reacted like that.

"I'm so sorry, Usagi," Mamoru said softly, "I should have known he was coming here," he wanted to slap himself.

"It's okay. As long as the others are safe," Usagi said quietly, her shaking decreasing slightly. But there was a tone in her voice that was different. Like something serious had happened.

"What did he do?" he asked, stepping closer to her, his eyes worried.

Usagi pulled her shirt down slightly, revealing the finger shaped bruises that had probably formed over the past few minutes. It hurt slightly to talk, but she was fine- physically anyway.

Mamoru's eyes deepened in worry, "Are you okay?"

"You asked that already," Usagi whispered as she moved to exit the room slowly.

Mamoru followed behind her silently as she went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She came to a stop when she discovered a man lying by the back door, a bullet hole in his arm and then another one in his head. She shivered and turned away from the gory sight.

"He was trying to kill you?" Mamoru asked quietly, standing in front of her. His eyes full of rage as he grit his hands- probably imagining killing Diamond.

She shook her head, taking a sip of water, "He was trying to knock me unconscious; so he could 'transport' me easily"

"Oh, Usa, I'm so sorry," Mamoru said softly, real mourning in his voice.

"Are you sorry that you weren't here because I was in real danger- or because you would have had Diamond if you had stayed?" she asked quietly, her eyes looking directly at him

"I…of course I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you," he said after a hesitant pause

"But you're more sorry that you missed out on a chance to catch him," it was stated as a fact. She knew it was time. Time to let it all out.

"No, Usa…"

"I _don't_ care, Mamoru," she said, still looking directly at him, "I don't care that you're obsessed with revenge. I don't care if you throw me in danger's way to get what you want. I don't care…" her voice got quieter as she spoke

"Usagi…don't do this…"

No. She was done hiding. She could die tomorrow- but she wasn't going to go without telling him. That was one thing she had realized while she had been being choked by Diamond.

He _would_ get her somehow…and she couldn't bear knowing that Mamoru might never know that she loved him. That she'd die without telling him.

"You don't get what I'm saying, Mamoru. I don't _care_ that you left. I'm happy that you were out of harms way- even if it meant my destruction. I _love_ you, Mamoru Chiba" she burst into tears, the glass slipping out of her hands as she covered her face with her hands, "I love you so much" she sobbed. It crashed to the floor, shattering into a million little pieces around her feet.

"Usagi, we can't…" Mamoru said hopelessly, "This isn't…."

"And I know you love me too," she sobbed, "I can tell, you love me- just not as much as you love revenge"

"That's not true…" he said, moving closer to her, "I care for you very much" he lifted her out of the glass and put her down in an empty area carefully. His eyes were on her face, looking crestfallen at her words.

"Not enough to let go of your revenge," she said tearfully, looking up at him, "And I don't even care. It makes me sad, but I love you more for it"

There was a look of utter helplessness on Mamoru's face as she looked at it, and it broke her heart. And that idea was what hurt her more- not that he deserved it, not that he probably wanted it, but that she was causing it.

"Usagi, you're not thinking straight. You were almost killed-"

"And the only thing I could think about was you," she sobbed, "Not my mother in the hospital, not my friends being attacked, not the men who were risking their lives to protect me, but _you- that you might never know __how much_ you mean to me," tears dripped messily from her eyes, "That you wouldn't know that I _love_ you"

"Usagi..." he whispered, pulling her into a hug, "I love you too"

She could hear the tears in his voice. He held her tightly to him, as if memorizing her every curve- as if he was never going to feel her again.

"I know," she cried softly, "I know"

They had fallen in love with each other while they had fought for their lives and her freedom. And no matter how much it was hurting her to love him, she wouldn't have changed it. She just wished she had admitted it sooner- that he had admitted it sooner.

"But we can't- I can't-" he said tearfully, stepping out of the hug

"You can't, Mamoru?" she asked, "Why can't you?" tears were dripping messily down her face and she kept wiping them away with her shaking hands.

"I-I just can't"

"Don't be scared, Mamoru," she sobbed, "You can still go after your revenge…just, stay with me"

"But I don't deserve you- you're an amazing girl, Usagi," he took a shaky breath, "…and you deserve better"

"I don't want anyone else- I want only you, Mamoru. I love _you,_" she said softly, reaching for his hand

He stepped out of her reach, "Maybe it's best if I…stay away for now," he said, looking away, tears dripping from his eyes as well, "Zach'll stay with you"

Her heart stopped at the words. She only wanted him, she didn't care that he wanted not to love her- she _needed _him. If he went away- pain burst through her-

He walked to the front door, pulling it open. He paused looking back at her, tears in his eyes, "Goodbye, Usa"

"NO!" she cried, racing after him, "Don't leave, Mamoru! Don't leave me!"

"I have to, Usagi," he said quietly as he closed the door behind him.

"No! Don't!" she sobbed as she pulled it open, running down the steps after him, "I don't care, Mamoru!" she screamed as she caught onto his jacket, "I love you! Please, don't…"

"I should never have stayed here, Usagi," he said softly, not turning around, "We can't do this" and with that he forcibly removed Usagi's hand from his jacket and walked over to his car and starting the car- still not looking at her- he drove away, his hands shaking as he grit the wheel.

Zach stood on the lawn, staring after the two of them. Usagi had collapsed onto the floor, sobbing horribly into her hands as the car raced away, looking like it wanted to get far away from where they were. Sobs echoed through the area, choked with misery as the young woman cried her heart out.

"Oh, Mamoru, what have you done?" he said softly

* * *

**Wow. There's chapter 17. Turning point this chapter is.  
Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**I'm sort of in a rush, so I'll respond to comments and stuff in the next chapter!**

****

Don't forget to question, react (even it consists of threatening to kill me if Usagi and Mamoru don't get together soon) or respond in any way whatsoever.

**REVIEW!  
Love you guys! **

**-AngelONight **


	18. Chapter 18

_Okay, so this is the LAST thing I should be doing at the moment considering the piling heap of work due, but I couldn't resist._

_Oh my god. I reached 150 reviews last chapter! This story is the most reviewed, most viewed, most alerted AND most favorited out of all of my stories. I feel so LOVED! Oh, and I also broke 100,000 words last chapter. Ah, what a perfect way to reach my height. THANK YOU GUYS! _

_This chapter is just...wow. I can't even believe I wrote it myself. It may have the way of feeling too perfect, confusing and whatnot, but really, this is what I think Mamoru would be feeling at the moment...if you know, he was real and all. More to come at the end of the chapter. _

_Oh yeah, italics are either memories or dreams, if it isn't obvious as you read it. _

_And I would definitely suggest listening to John Mayer's cover of Free Fallin' by Tom Petty at the end of the chapter. You guys will not believe how many times I listened to it while writing the chapter...a hint is that the words are now ingrained in my brain...and I'll probably be singing it in my sleep..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs, Sailor Moon, or any of the characters...**

* * *

**Going Under**

_And I'm free, free fallin'    
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'  
Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm    
Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm   _

_I wanna glide down over Mulholland    
I wanna write her name in the sky    
Gonna free fall out into nothin'    
Gonna leave this world for a while_

_- "Free Fallin'" covered by John Mayer, written by Tom Petty_

**Chapter 18**

Mamoru struggled to open the door. After succeeding, he walked in shakily, slamming the door behind him. He stood in the entrance, head bowed. Anyone who could have seen him then would have swore he was a broken man. There was a way in which he stood that showed this. His body was hunched, fists clenched.

He looked up slowly, tears falling from his eyes.

He had never cried.

Ever.

His parents had died, his sister, and his best friend along with them. And he hadn't shed a tear.

But _she_ came along and he could feel the tears prickling at all times. Threatening to finally shed. To show the world his pain.

Because that was what he was. It was all he was. He _was_ pain. Every happy moment of his life was overshadowed by pain.

Spending time with his friends was painful because Lilly could never do that. Doing his job was painful because his father had loved his job, and it had led to all their deaths.

But there were _two_ things that he didn't feel pain with. When he felt peaceful.

One was chasing after Diamond Chambers. The man who had caused all of this. His whole life was focused on the moment where Diamond Chambers would get what he deserved. He looked back to the first moment when he had heard the truth about what had happened to his family.

**************

_He gazed at the TV set in front of him, his eyes not seeing after what he had just heard. It was impossible. He had to be dreaming, that was the only thing that made any sense whatsoever._

"_Darien?" _

_He didn't bother to turn to look at the man who had spoken, it was his father's close friend and almost co-partner, Andrew Barnes. _

"_Your father would have wanted you to know who did this," Andrew said, not looking at him, obviously resigned to tell him the truth, "We were contacted two days ago with an offer for a sellout for the company. Your father refused, the man threatened- saying that he would regret doing such a thing"_

_People milled around the area in front of him, being held back by the police. They were screaming and shouting in confusion. _

"_Who was he?" Darien asked quietly as the reporter managed to push his way through the crowd._

_The TV revealed a break along the railing over the cliff's edge, "A 100 feet drop, straight into the rocks, and then the ocean. The car has been recovered…" there was a sorrowful pause, "the bodies, however, were crushed to a pulp, which was brought on by the force of the crash. There were a reported four people in the car. Damien and Ellen Shields, and…Lilly and Darien Shields"_

_Andrew turned the TV off with a flick of the remote, "If I tell you, Darien, what will you do?" _

"_I'll kill him," he said simply, still staring at the black TV as he shook in fury. _

"_You are dead, Darien. Shields Agency no longer exists- turned over to me as stated in your father's will- and there is no way you can reach him. Not as you are now," Andrew said, sorrow in his voice_

"_I don't care. No matter what it takes, how long it takes-or if I die doing it. I will kill him," Darien said coldly. Everything tinted red in front of him as he imagined getting his revenge on the man who had killed his loved ones. _

_Andrew sighed deeply, "I can't let you do that, Darien. You are young, a child still- and your father would never forgive me if I let you get caught up in this. Yes, justice has to be achieved, but it cannot be done as of yet. I have already arranged a name for you, and a place in a foster home in New York City. A Shields is not safe anymore- not in this city. You are the direct inheritor of Shields Agency, and only you can sign it away. If this man gets a whiff of this, he will be on you like a bee is on honey. You are too strong an adversary- but too weak a fighter. You cannot do this"_

_Darien finally turned to look at Andrew, "I'll do whatever it takes. If I have to do it in New York City, or if I have to do it here, I will become stronger than this person," and he meant it more than he had ever meant anything in his life. He wouldn't rest till the man paid- even if it meant killing him in cold blood. Why should it matter if he wanted to kill him? The man had destroyed Darien's life. His parents and his sister and his best friend would never laugh, smile- or even cry over him. Because they were gone. Never to be seen again._

"_That's what I like to hear," Andrew said, smiling faintly at him. He got up, ruffling through a few papers on his desk, and pulled out a folder. Darien had never seen Andrew so serious- his second father was always the joker, but now…now sorrow prevailed. But there was a drive in Andrew that reminded Darien of his own father. It hurt to think that Andrew was now the only link he had to his father. _

"_This is the proof I have thus far of Diamond Chambers' involvement in the crash. It is nowhere near enough to convict him- but with some growth, it might one day be," Andrew said as he handed the folder to Darien, his eyes sorrowfully on Darien's.  
_

_"Diamond Chambers…" Darien said coldly, fire scorching through him. This was the man that had destroyed his life. Who had taken the people he loved most in the world away from him. He gripped the folder tightly, knowing that nothing would be more important than the papers in his hand- if he wanted to do it legally. But he knew Andrew could never condone his killing someone- and he didn't believe Darien could do it anyway. But Darien knew he could. _

"_You are fourteen today, Mamoru. And now, you are a man. You have felt pain. It is up to you to choose what you do with that pain," Andrew said, bending onto his knees so he was looking him in the eyes. He clutched Darien's shoulders, "You can allow it to kill you- or you can allow it to fuel your anger- your right to get justice for the wrongs committed upon you"_

_*****************_

And that was what he had done. He had agreed to leave, after ensuring Andrew's assistance into getting him power when he was ready- and then he had left the past behind him.

The pain had fueled his anger to an extreme point, blinding out everything else. After that, he had gone through his life for the whole basis of getting revenge. Nothing else was important. People were pawns to use to help gain this revenge.

Till he had met his friends- but even they were in the background with him.

And…the second thing he felt peaceful doing was…

Being with _her_.

His pain stepped away while she was there. It was her that chased them away. He knew that now. Those weeks with her had been the most peaceful of his life. He thought of happy times with ease when she was around him- and even the bad times seemed better when she was there.

His pain meant _nothing_ when she was in pain. He had never felt this way before. Nothing had ever hurt him as much as what had happened in his past had hurt him. Till now.

What he had done just now…that was- it was _horrible_. More horrible than betraying her trust, more horrible than leaving her when she was in trouble- because those things had been indirect. This time it had been _him_ and _his words _that had hurt her.

He slid to the floor, leaning against the door, his head in his hands.

He felt broken. As if he could never build up enough energy to continue on with his life. He laughed hollowly. "Life?" What he did couldn't even be considered life. Life was living. It was about finding happiness, people to care about, someone to _love_. And he didn't have _any _of that. Sure, he had people to care about-but they did nothing to fill the hole in his heart- just made it seem less visible. But when they were gone, it hurt ten times worse.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered tearfully to the empty room around him, "So, so sorry"

He had been feeling this way ever since she had stepped into his life. That first moment he had seen her flawless and angelic face.

She made him reevaluate his life. Made him think twice.

That maybe, just _maybe_ there was something more important than revenge.

And it confused him. How could there be something more important than his revenge? Just when it was within his reach, how could he betray himself for a _girl_?

But she wasn't just a girl. That was the problem.

She was _amazing_. So pure. So lively. So bright.

She was _perfect_.

He slammed his head against the door, welcoming the slight twinge of pain. He deserved it for causing it to _her_.

He just didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't let her interrupt his plan for revenge.

But he couldn't let her go either.

It was impossible.

She was forever embedded in his mind. In his heart. In him.

He loved her.

It had been a gradual thing- but an almost direct thing. His heart had known she was important the first time he had ever spoke to her, ever seen her, ever touched her. Ever hurt her.

Then as he got to know her better…he had fallen, and fallen _hard_.

And she _was_ amazing. She deserved more than him. She deserved someone who loved her more than anything else. And definitely more than someone who would use her as bait- who would destroy her for his revenge. She deserved someone who was just as perfect as she was.

And unfortunately for him…he didn't qualify.

No matter how much he wanted to…

He slammed his head against the door again.

***************

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Darien ran into his father's study, sobbing into his hands._

"_What's wrong, son?" Damien asked, bending down and allowing Darien to throw his arms around him_

"_It's Chibi! He won't wake up! Mommy says that he's dead!" the young boy, who couldn't have been older than 6 cried into his father's shoulder._

"_It's okay. He's gone to a better place," the man said, patting his son comfortingly on the back_

"_But it hurts," the boy sobbed, coming out of the hug and looking at his father with his tearing eyes, "It hurts here," he placed his hand over his chest where he could feel a faint beating._

_Damien placed his hand on top of his son's, "Yes, it hurts. It will hurt many more times"_

"_But I don't want it to! I don't like it!" Darien cried, pain on his face, "It hurts too much!" _

_Damien wiped his son's face using his hands, then rested them along the boy's shoulders, "It's part of being human, Darien. This hurt that you feel ensures you that you are human"_

"_Then I don't want to be human! I don't want to feel this hurt…" the boy said, tears seeping from his closed eyes_

"_Pain will forever come, son," Damien said, "But to let it control you…to give it power over you- you surrender everything about yourself"_

_Darien opened his eyes, looking at his father silently._

"_Anger, jealousy, rage, pain, they are negative emotions, son. Never forget that. You are young, many hurts are yet to come- but don't forget that there are good moments to come as well. You will find people to care for. And someday, you'll find the woman just for you," Damien said, smiling slightly at his son's wide eyes, "And they will help you heal" _

"_Like you found Mommy?" Darien asked curiously, "And like you found us?" _

_Damien laughed, "Yes," he hugged his son, "Just like that"_

_******************_

Mamoru sighed deeply. He got up and fell onto his couch, too broken and exhausted to do anything else.

Suddenly his cell phone rang, but he ignored it, knowing it was probably Zach or…or Usagi…

What could he even say to her? How could he even see her again? He'd only hurt her again- and rip his own heart in half.

Seconds after the tenth cell phone ring, his home phone rang angrily. He barely looked at it, knowing there was no way he was going to pick it up. He wasn't going to get yelled at- he _knew_ more than they knew how much pain he had inflicted on Usagi.

But he couldn't take it back. She…she would only be put in danger around him.

"MAMORU!" Kevin's voice blasted through the voice mail, "PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!"

Mamoru blinked tiredly, sighing deeply.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

"Shut up," Mamoru muttered under his breath at the phone, "Go away"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"

The words rung in his ears as they blasted from the phone and he groaned as he reached for it. Kevin would probably break down the apartment door if he came- which he would do if Mamoru didn't pick up. It clicked as he picked it up.

"Thank you, for god's sake," Kevin said loudly, but lower than he had been screaming, "When has ignoring my calls _ever_ worked?"

"What do you want, Kevin?" Mamoru said sourly, "I'm a little busy"

"Doing what?" Kevin snapped, "Moping? Killing yourself? Please, god let it be the latter"

Mamoru didn't answer, his breathing slowing as he calmed himself from either blowing up at Kevin or chucking the phone away from him.

"What the hell did you do?" Kevin asked, "Zach just called. Said Usagi was hysterical over what happened. What's this about you rejecting her?"

Mamoru mumbled some random words that had nothing to do with Usagi, hoping it would get Kevin off of his back- but no surprise, it didn't work.

"What? Stop mumbling, you idiot! Get your ass over there and tell her you love her! Because EVERYONE knows that you do! Stop being a freaking jerk!"

Kevin was usually stoic- but when it came to Mamoru and the guys, he would scream his head off if he was angry enough. And at that moment he definitely was.

"And don't say you're protecting her, Mamoru. She's in enough danger _with_ you there, what do you think will happen when you're _not_ there? She'll be a freaking target for Chambers. It'll be open season!" Kevin shouted into the phone.

Mamoru momentarily wondered where he was that he could scream into the phone like that. But his words were making slight sense. Chambers was definitely after her- and he'd try again to get her. But, at least with Zach she'd be safer. _Zach_ wouldn't leave her to follow his stupid logic or instinct that had been off whenever he was around Usagi. Oh, yeah, _Mamoru _would.

"What the hell is wrong with you that you're leaving her defenseless and alone?" this time Kevin finally paused, breathing angrily as he waited for Mamoru to respond.

"I…what if I do something-"

"What? To put her in danger?" Kevin interrupted.

Mamoru merely grunted.

"Oh, for god's sake! Mamoru, you love her! You're not going to put her in danger! She puts herself in more danger than you put her in!"

"But…what about what I did today…" Mamoru whispered quietly, "I purposely left her defenseless"

"You were stupid, I'll give you that," Kevin said, but then the defensive tone came in, "But you didn't leave her defenseless. The police would have been able to handle Chambers and Rubeus if it hadn't been a surprise attack. You thought you were doing the right thing- and you _thought_ she would be safe"

"I obviously thought wrong…" Mamoru whispered, tears falling distinctly from his eyes. His voice choked up as he remembered the tears falling from Usagi's eyes. She had been _so_ hurt…

"And look at how you're reacting. You're trying to distance her so you can save her. What does that tell you, Mamoru? You LOVE her enough to deny her- though you're being stupid. She's in trouble regardless of you being there or not- and apparently the only thing she wants_ is_ you. And you almost _died_ for her, Mamoru! You love her way more than you admit it! So stop being an idiot and just accept it!"

"I- I have to go," Mamoru choked out as sobs broke through and he hurriedly slammed the phone closed and then took it off the hook. He then proceeded to put his cell on silent.

Tears fell from his eyes quickly, and he didn't fight. Just accepted the pain that tore through his body.

****************

"_Mommy!" he cried, watching as the car screeched loudly in front of him, "Daddy!" He could see his father's eyes widening as he turned wildly to avoid the child on the road. The car careened away from him at the last second, turning left- a large crash ensued as it slammed through the railing and flew over the cliff, sailing through the air. _

_Two small faces appeared in the backseat window, staring at him with scared eyes._

"_Fiore! LILLY!" _

_The car slowly turned nose down and as he ran to the edge, he saw it splash into the water, a large wave crashed over him. "NO!" he cried as he jumped off the cliff and into the water. The water hit him with clarity. He had to get down there and help them- he had to save them._

_He swum through the water with great speed, searching through the black water for a glimpse of the car. But there was nothing. It was gone. _

_He had lost them._

_Suddenly something grabbed onto his foot. It clawed at his feet…dragging him down!_

_He kicked and struggled, attempting to get away from it- whatever it was. He turned in the water, catching a glimpse of the thing. It was a person. His white hair floated in the water, ice-cold violet eyes laughing at him as he pulled Darien down._

"_I got you, just like I got your family," the man said, bubbles and sound escaping from his mouth as his hold on Darien's leg tightened._

"_YOU!" Darien roared. The water rushed into his open mouth and the man let him go, swimming away. Darien swam after him, emerging from the ocean straight into a crowded city street. The man raced ahead of him, running away from Darien._

_Darien roared in fury and chased after him, skirting cars and faceless people in front of him. He knocked a few down-but ignored them. He tripped over a man as he appeared in front of him. "Get out of my way!" Darien snarled at the silvery-blonde haired man, whose grey eyes were warm on Darien. The man got up and offered his hand to him, tilting his head with a smile on his face. _

_Darien ignored him as he got up without the man's help and continued to chase after the white haired man, who looked as if he had stopped to wait for Darien to get up, a malicious smile on his face. _

"_Wait!" the man who he had knocked down cried, "Wait for me!" Darien looked questioningly at the man who was now running beside him, "Why are you running with me?" _

"_I want to help you" he said, a kind smile on his face_

"_Why?" _

"_Because you are my friend," the man said simply, extolling no effort to keep running with Darien. Darien shrugged and continued to run. It seemed as if ages had passed as they ran- but suddenly three men appeared in front Darien and the other man, causing them to screech to a halt._

"_Move!" Darien roared_

_The bright blonde-haired man smiled at Darien, his blue eyes crinkling happily, "Can we help?" _

_The long brown haired man to the left of him, nodded, his green eyes sharp on Darien's face, "Yeah, we want to help"_

"_Why would you want to help me?" Darien asked, his brows furrowed in confusion, _

"_Because we're your friends," the dirty blonde-haired man said, his light green eyes expressing his hope, "Because we want to help you"_

"_If you want to, go ahead," Darien said as he spotted the evil man through the gap between two of the men in front of him. He pushed them aside and chased after him. _

_He heard racing footsteps behind him and as he glanced behind him, saw the four men following him, smiling kindly at him, "We're with you, Darien. Always," the first man said_

_Darien nodded, "I know." He couldn't explain it but as he ran, he felt himself grow closer to the men with him. They gave him hope as they ran beside and behind him, telling him they would stay with him regardless of what he did._

_He turned and followed the evil man distantly in front of him, running faster than he had before as he felt power course through him. He turned to look at the men, but they were slowing. _

"_Go, Mamoru!" the blue eyed one said, as they fell to the floor, looking spent. Darien felt power scorch through him and he knew they had given him their power. They had suffered for him and given him the chance to get the man. He felt eternally thankful for the men who had saved him. He nodded his thanks and continued into the building where the man had run into._

_He emerged back at the edge of the cliff, his heart racing. He stopped suddenly as the man waited for him, a cage was beside him, a bright light glowing from inside of it. _

_The car with his family raced towards the three of them and the man laughed loudly as he stepped out of the way, leaving Darien and the cage in the way. _

_The car swerved away from him and crashed into the cage, knocking it away while the car careened over the edge, sailing and then diving as it had done the last time._

"_NO!" Darien cried, racing after the car. He couldn't let it happen again! _

_The man laughed beside him, "You can't save them"_

_Mamoru roared, pushing the man over the edge and then jumping over it himself. The man splashed into the water seconds before he did, "Watch me!" he roared at him. The water hit him with force, knocking all other thought from him. _

_Mom! Dad! Fiore! Lilly!_

_He swum through the pitch-black waters, fear scorched through him as he searched endlessly for anything that would lead him to the car. Suddenly a flash of white caught his eye off in the distance. He swum towards it quickly. It was the car! The man was beside it, his face blank as he looked at it. Mamoru swum to the car and pulled the backseat door open harshly. Lilly lay there, her black hair floating in the water eerily. Mamoru pulled her hand, struggling to lift her-but her seatbelt was caught._

_He moved to take it off when a light hand appeared in front of him, holding him back. _

_Lilly looked at him, shaking her head._

"_Lilly! Let me help you!" he cried _

_She smiled faintly, "You can't help us like this, Mamoru,"_

"_What do you mean?" he cried, pushing her hand away and struggling with the seatbelt that refused to let his sister go, "I'll save you!" _

"_Let us go, Mamoru," she said, her hand on his lightly, looking up at him, her dark blue eyes shining, "The only way to save us, is to save yourself" she said, her eyes closing, "By living…" _

"_Lilly!" he cried, pulling violently at the strap, which snapped open. _

"_By loving, Mamoru…" she whispered, "You can save us, you can make sure we didn't die in vain"_

_Suddenly the air left his lungs and he felt the water fill through him, "NO! LILY!" _

"_Let us go, Mamoru. Don't suffer for nothing," she said as she smiled lightly. The car started floating downwards, growing less and less distinct as it was covered by the darkness. A pressure on his back refused to let him go and as he struggled, he turned to see the man holding him once again._

"_NO!" Mamoru cried, tears flying from his eyes as the car disappeared into the darkness._

"_You can die with them like this" the man said, his cold violet eyes laughing. Cold hands surrounded Mamoru's throat. Mamoru's eyes began to darken as he began to lose consciousness- but he struggled still, attempting to swim down to where the car had disappeared. _

_His eyes fluttered closed repeatedly, losing the power to remain open. Suddenly light flared around the water and the man let go of Mamoru in surprise. _

_Mamoru looked upwards to where the light was coming from. He blinked wonderingly, rubbing his eyes as it approached._

_In the center of it was a person. A woman he realized as long hair floated around the body. _

_The light hit him and he seized as it rushed through him…it was cleansing him. Purifying him. He felt pure as love and contentment filled him, easing away all of the pain._

_He reached for the woman at the center of it and she let him, taking his hand. _

_She was an angel…_

_He realized this as her light lessened enough for him to see a form and a little of her face._

_She smiled at him, her dark blue eyes showing only love as she moved to him. Her blonde hair floated around them, wrapping them in a soft and warm glow along with the light._

"_I'll save you, Mamoru" she said, her voice like twinkling bells_

_She closed the distance between them and kissed him._

_Life and air breathed back into him, saving him from certain death. That was the only thing that his lust for revenge had gotten him- yet, here was this angel, saving him from it. _

_He opened his eyes to see the angel that had saved him._

_**************_

"USAGI!"

Mamoru shot up, breathing heavily.

It was her.

She would save him from everything.

He got to his feet.

He wasn't going to let her get away. He loved her. And he may not deserve her.  
But he _needed_ her.

And more importantly, she needed him. And nothing was more important than that. He had realized that when he had been fighting for her life- now he was finally accepting it.

He pulled the door open and raced to the elevator, keys jangling loudly in his hands. The door dinged open as he ran to it. A vision waited inside.

Usagi stood in the elevator, her eyes puffy as she twirled a long strand of hair, which was rumpled slightly, tufts sticking up all over the place. She wore a large sweatshirt and sweatpants that were wrinkled horribly- probably from a night of unrest. And he could have sworn that she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen before.

"Mamoru…" she whispered, looking up at him, her puffy eyes meeting his own puffy ones. She looked at a loss for words, her mouth open slightly confusedly and he could see the indecision in her eyes.

"Usa..." he whispered back, "I'm sorry"

Her eyes moved down, removing his eyes from the gaze, "I…I'm not sure why I came…I mean…" she took a deep breath, a tear sliding slowly down from her eye, "I-I shouldn't be here…"

He closed the distance between the two of them, stepping so he was directly in front of her. He wiped the tear from her cheek slowly. "No. You shouldn't"

More tears joined the one that he had wiped away, and he felt pain erupt through him as she cried for her loss. How could he do this to her? It hurt him even to see her face contort in pain, he couldn't be the cause of it. He wouldn't even be able to live.

"I should have been the one to come to you," he whispered as he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him.

Shock flitted for a second through her cerulean eyes. "What?" she whispered.

He didn't bother to voice his thoughts as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. She remained unmoving beneath him for what felt like ages before she returned his kiss tenderly. He poured all the love he had for her into the kiss, choosing rather to show what he felt rather than fail miserably at voicing it. He entered heaven as they kissed, her tongue lightly entwining with his. He moaned into the kiss, desire bursting through him. She pulled away slowly, her eyes uncertain as they searched his.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, "I should have just admitted it instead of trying uselessly to ignore it"

She smiled faintly, "Yeah, you should have"

"I know it may be too late," he said as he took a step back, "But…if you still want me…" he droned off, feeling his face pale slightly. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again- but what if she didn't want it? What if she hated him for what he had done?

He wouldn't blame her. And he'd let her go. He knew he would. Sure, he'd probably kill himself over it- but it was her choice. She had bared her soul for him, and he had stabbed a knife through it. He didn't _deserve_ to live after that.

"If I still want you what?" she asked quietly, as she stepped forward and closed the distance between their bodies. Her hand reached for his face, lightly tracing his jaw line, "What is it, Mamoru?"

"I'm yours," he whispered, his eyes downcast, avoiding hers, "If you'll have me, of course." He had never been so heartbroken in his life. How could he deserve this beautiful goddess in front of him?

"Really?" she whispered, her cerulean eyes widened and joy burst through them.

"I-" he smiled, nodding his head, "Really"

How could he have thought she didn't want him? They were _soul mates_. He knew it now as she looked up at him with only love in her eyes. She was too pure to even hold what he had done against him- although she probably should have.

She was slowly and surely wiping anger and revenge from his mind- as it should be. What had that ever done for him? His lust for vengeance could only destroy him- as it _was_ doing right at this moment. His revenge would cause him to push away all the things he loved and wanted for _himself_.

His parents and Lilly wouldn't have wanted him to waste his life seeking revenge for their sake. They hadn't been like that. They had loved him and had wanted him to succeed. And he could- if he let go of his revenge.

"I love you, Usagi," he whispered, his heart in his throat, "But I'll accept it if you're only here to tell me to get a life and that you're over me and-"

She placed a finger on his lips, stopping them in mid-babble. "I love you too. I told you that already"

"I know that, but if you want to-"

"Are you _trying_ to stop me?" she asked, her eyes flashing in mock-anger.

He laughed, "It's just ending up coming out like that. I'm not very skillful when it comes to voicing my thoughts. And really, I must have offended you when I said all that- and I'll completely understand if you want to leave-"

She silenced him, tiptoeing to reach him and her mouth met with his once again. This time he moaned into the kiss with pleasure, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her sweet body up against him. He felt his sadness just disappear and vanish as she kissed him. Love immersed him, wiping him clean.

They broke for air and he looked down at her, still slightly unsure of whether she wanted him- although the Kevin-like nagging voice kept telling him that he was being an idiot and that she had kissed him first, obviously meaning she _did_ still want him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she whispered, kissing him softly and quickly, "I've never been more sure about anything else in my life"

He was speechless as he stared within her eyes, which once again only reflected her love for him. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?" he whispered finally, his throat finally unsticking from the happiness that had captured him as she had said the words.

"You've always deserved me, Mamoru. You've been through so much by yourself- and now I'm here to be by your side," she said softly as they stood in the center of the hallway.

"_I love you_," he whispered again. As he looked into her eyes, everything else fell away. Revenge dissolved into the background. Pain vanished.

And all that was left was love.

He _loved_ her.

And _now _he finally realized it. Ugh, he was an idiot for taking so long.

He wanted to shout it from the rooftops. To tell the world that he, Mamoru Chiba, Darien Shields, loved someone. And that _somehow a_ goddess loved him.

He kissed her desperately, wanting to give her the same love that she had given him. It was so much more than he could have ever imagined in his entire life, so much more than he knew could have ever existed. But that was Usagi. She loved without doubt, and for some reason, she had chosen him. Pure happiness encompassed him as he realized his luck. He would never have thought he could be so lucky to receive such an angel in his arms.

"It'll be fine, Mamoru" she said as they came up for air, "We're in this together. And we can survive anything together"

She was looking up at him, an adorable look of drive on her face. He couldn't explain in words how happy it made him to have _those_ eyes looking at him. Their beauty was so breathtaking that he just stared deep within them.

And he finally accepted his love for her; letting go of all the anger he had forcefully held onto for the past fifteen years. It blinded him to all else _because_ he wanted it to. Because he had been afraid of what there would be left if he let it go.

But she was there now.

He smiled down at the goddess below him, "We can," he said softly, "As long as we're together, nothing can stop us. I won't let it"

And he meant it more than he had meant _any_ other words in his life. He'd do anything to ensure that she remained safe.

_Anything_.

Because the world needed her. The world needed her more than it needed him. She was one of the angels that walked the world and loved everyone, saving _so many_ from despair- just like she had saved him.

_I swear, on my life, Usagi Tsukino, that nothing will hurt you ever again._

* * *

**Right, so that was Chapter 18. Crazy. I know.**

****

I know you guys didn't expect things to go so well, but that's just how they went :)

**I thought I'd answer Bunny16's review that Usagi really always gives in easily to Mamoru- even when he totally betrays her. And it's true that all the stuff she's gone through has made her hard and weary of love, but with Mamoru it's different. In the beginning of the last chapter, she was ready to accept Mamoru's choice- but when Diamond almost took her, she realized that her OR Mamoru might not live long enough to show the love they had for each other. Thus, she did whatever she could to get him to admit it.  
**

**I've been trying to show that Usagi is completely and irrevocably in love with Mamoru, so I hope it's understandable that she accepts him. I hope I'm not making the story too predictable -.-"**

****

Mamoru's confusing, I know, but that's his thoughts. The guy's just confused in general. But hopefully some time with Usagi will get his head on straight ;) And as he did mention once, he's just really lucky. And hot. Don't forget that he's very hot. ...and imaginary... :(

**Anyway, finally I'm done (that editing took more than three hours!) and I have to get to starting some work. I'll try to answer reviews next time, and I would SO do it now if it weren't that I'd flunk out of school if I don't get to work. Urgh...**

**But I did want to thank all the people who reviewed! All of them were amazing! I loved them so much! You guys are amazing! -cries- **

**Next chapter will be up in a week, and things seem to be looking up for our favorite couple, and a few others as well :)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! Come on, you know you want to!  
REVIEW!  
:D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Going Under**

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
__And dammit this feels too right, it's just like __déjà__ vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_- "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback_

**Chapter 19**

Usagi woke up, her eyes bleary. Her body was warm and comforted, and she felt perfectly content. She turned to see Mamoru lying beside her, propped up on his elbow, watching her with a serene smile on his face.

"Mm," she murmured sleepily, "Good Morning"

"You're quite cute when you sleep," he said as she stretched, a grin on his handsome face. There was something in the way he smiled that told her something of intense importance had changed within him. He seemed at ease…happy and content. Completely different from the Mamoru that she was used to seeing.

She giggled in response, blushing, "Thank you, Mamoru"

"Even cuter when you blush,"

She swatted him, "Stop it, Mamoru. You're making me go red"

She snuggled beneath the comforter, moving beside him so his arm was a pillow. Her eyes fluttered closed, a light smile on her face.

"More sleep?" she heard his voice ask.

She opened her eyes, "Would you rather there be something else?"

He kissed her lips softly, "Whatever you wish is fine,"

"Now, Mamoru, I know there's something going on in that head of yours," she said, laughing, "Care to enlighten me?"

He smirked, "I'd love to"

He began to kiss her neck slowly-

But then a loud banging on the door made them jump, nearly causing him to crash to the floor in surprise. She giggled, loving his cute embarrassed look. She gave him a peck on the lips, "Who do you think it is?"

"MAMORU!" they heard Zach's distinct voice cry exasperatedly from beyond what must have been two thick doors. Uh-oh…Zach… The one who was supposed to have been watching her through the night. The one she had snuck away from the night before.

Usagi groaned as Mamoru got up with an apologetic look at her and pulled on his pants quickly. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before rustling out of the room. She stretched once again, listening intently for Zach.

"USAGI'S MISSING! SHE MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED DURING THE NIGHT! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KEPT A CLOSER WATCH ON HER! MAMORU! WHAT ARE WE- why do you have that stupid smile on your face- and why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She heard Zach's voice burst through the closed door. He sounded extremely harassed and a slight note of hysteretic in his voice. Oops.

She giggled, hearing Mamoru's calming voice drifting through the door as he attempted to calm Zach down. It must have been a major change for Mamoru to have to calm down Zach, who she could tell never would have thrown such a major hissy fit. But he was changing, and from what she could tell, Ami clearly had something to do with it.

She had needed to leave the night before, needing just to reaffirm that Mamoru was sure with what he was doing. She had met a pleasant surprise when he had been there, almost as if waiting for her. She realized if she hadn't been there, he would have came all the way to her house to tell her the truth: that he was finally letting go of his fear.

And it was about time. It was as if she had been waiting her entire life for him to kiss her like he had last night. He had been what she had been waiting for the last twenty-six years. And there was absolutely no doubt in her at her choice- as many probably would have felt if they knew about her situation.

Sure, Mamoru had hurt her but what did it matter? All that was in the past, and to keep stressing over it was useless. It was done and nothing could change it. The _only_ thing that they could change was what they did in the future. And there was no way in hell she was spending it anywhere but in his arms. She reached for his shirt lying on the floor and pulled it on. It slid over her comfortingly, the warm scent of Mamoru's cologne and soap washing over her.

He didn't treat her like porcelain. He knew she could take whatever he threw at her, and what there was to come. That was what made them perfect for each other. He knew he didn't need to do every little thing for her and affirm his possession over her, like Diamond obviously had. He knew she was her own woman, and he liked it. And she loved that about him. They were both their own people, and one at the same time.

Sure, they were both broken from whatever had happened in their pasts. But given time, they'd heal each other. They'd let go of the past, and move to the future. Together.

"WHAT?" she heard Zach roar, "YOU WHAT?" Once again Mamoru's calm voice drifted to her, sounding as if he were trying not to burst out laughing.

She exited the room, walking straight to the front door, "Hey, Zach"

"Hey, Usagi" he said, barely glancing at her. He looked at Mamoru, "Are you insane Mamo-" he froze comically, and swiveled to look at Usagi. His mouth dropped open. She could have sworn it was like in a TV show when he spluttered for a few seconds, seeming completely confused. "Usagi!?" he cried finally, after taking a whole minute of silence to realize what was going on, "I was so worried!"

"Sorry," she said, biting her lip worriedly, "I forgot to wake you." She truly was sorry for leaving so suddenly. She obviously hadn't been thinking clearly- which when it came to being separated from Mamoru was becoming a regular event. But she loved it. Because when she was with him, everything was crystal clear. Like what she wanted in life. And the people she wanted in her life. Which obviously contained every single one of Mamoru's purely amazing friends, who loved like no other men she had ever known.

Zach's eyes were still taking her in, his face continuing to turn red and his eyes widening, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He looked so flustered that she giggled. His every move was reminding her more and more of Ami, who would have acted the exact same way if she had wandered onto a similar scene. Ami was clearly rubbing off on Zach, and in such a cute way!

Mamoru grinned at Usagi, winking at her. Zach's mouth was open as he stared at her, the cogs in his brain obviously working overtime. "I'll get back to work then!" Zach said hurriedly, turning around and walking to the door. He paused, looking at Mamoru, "Good job, Mamoru. It's about time," he muttered quickly as he continued out, closing the door behind him. Usagi and Mamoru burst out laughing, unable to contain themselves after Zach's extreme embarrassment at walking in on them.

Mamoru walked over to her, his laughter dying down into a content smile, "Now this is something I could get used to" he said, engulfing her in a hug that covered her completely, keeping all dangers and thoughts away from her.

She felt more protected and loved than ever before. It was as if her heart had healed completely, still bearing scars from her previous 'love' but even those were quickly mending.

And she could give all of the credit to Mamoru.

He was…her one true love. Her soul mate.

Even though he had been scared of loving her, even though he had so many bigger responsibilities to others, he had still chosen to make her happy. She felt her heart could burst from the happiness.

She could feel the hope in her bones that everything was going to work out well. Diamond would be caught, her mother would recover, her friends would be ecstatic, and she would live a long and wonderful life with the man in front of her.

"I can feel it. There's a change in the air," he whispered, "It's as if a load's been dropped off my shoulders"

She kissed him, "It's because you finally let it go. You don't have any reason to bear the load of not loving"

He smiled, "I don't think I could have lived without loving you. It's been written in my blood ever since I saw you that night"

"Then I'm happy you finally accepted it," she whispered, her arms sliding around his waist as she rubbed her face against his smooth chest, loving the feel of contentment that engulfed her.

He laughed and she felt the deep rumble of the laughter from inside his chest. He was truly happy, and if he was, she was.

************  
Jason opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the bright light filtering through the shades.

He struggled to sit up, and then groaned as pain shot through his arm. What the hell? He looked down to see a bandage covering his whole left shoulder.

"Holy shit, when'd that happen?" he asked himself confusedly. The last thing he remembered was-

"Oh god, Rei! Ami!"

Damn! The attack! He struggled to his feet; he had to make sure the girls were okay! If something had happened to Ami or, God forbid, Rei, he would kill himself-

"We're fine. Thanks to you," a voice came from the other side of the room. He whirled around to find Rei sitting in the corner across the bed. Her eyes were rimmed with dark circles and she looked like she hadn't slept the whole night. Despite all of that, she still looked like the beauty she was, and he felt slightly like a dishwasher rag in front of her.

"Thank God," he whispered, relaxing slightly, "I'm so sorry that I-"

"Why'd you do it, Jason?" she asked quietly, her voice shaking as she looked away from him blankly.

"Do what?" he asked confusedly, still standing in the center of the room. What had happened when he was out of it? Oh God, if the lackeys had done something- he would kill! He had left Rei and Ami completely defenseless- because of what!? A stupid gunshot wound in his shoulder!? God, he was a wuss!

"You pushed me out of the way of the bullet. That's how you got _that_" she indicated the bullet wound that was covered by the loads of gauze on his shoulder. Her voice regained a sense of composure, not nearly shaking as much as before. Yet her eyes remained as pained as ever, causing him to worry even more.

"I-it was the only thing I could do," he said, wincing as he shrugged, "I saw the guy through the corner of my eye, and the bullet was coming right at you." He watched it in the back of his mind again, horror struggling to surface at the horrible image. Bile rose in him as he imagined what might have happened if he hadn't pushed her out of the way. And it was much worse than what was happening now. So much worse.

"You wouldn't have gotten hit if you had been focusing on your own safety," she whispered, still looking away from him.

"Rei, I'm fine. I've been hit worse, believe me," he said, smiling slightly at her, pushing the image of what might have happened away. Now was not the time. Right now, Rei was sitting before him, looking extremely worried for what couldn't be _anything_ but worry for _him_. Him- little old Jason. Wow.

"You shouldn't do that," she said quietly, "Think before you act, Jason"

"I did," he said, shrugging again, then wincing as a lance of pain shot through his shoulder, "I couldn't let you get hit. So I did the only thing I could." He meant those words more than he had ever meant anything else in his life. He would rather have taken that bullet in the heart than see it even touch Rei.

She didn't respond, her eyes staring away from him. There was a way in which she looked and was acting that made Jason's heart hurt. She was in pain. If only he could make that pain go away. It had no place in her eyes. He was so used to seeing ambition there, and love, and even anger. But not hurt.

"Really, Rei. It's not like I'm dying," he said, struggling to keep his voice light, "If I was, I wouldn't be here wondering why I feel so freaking _hungry_"

A smile twitched on her face and he felt a rush of pleasure through him. Hell yes! He had made her smile! It was his birthday! Go Jason! Who's the best-

Wait.

Making her smile didn't do anything for the pain that was in her eyes. In fact, it looked like it had intensified. She got up, smiling fakely at him, "C'mon, I'll treat you to some of my famous egg sandwiches"

"I'd be delighted," he said, smiling lightly back at her. If this was what she needed, then he'd do it for her. The smile suddenly fell from his face, "How're the others? Were we the only ones-"

"Everyone was attacked," Rei said, a frown on her face, "But everyone's fine. You were the only one seriously hurt. Except Usagi almost got kidnapped by Diamond," her face showed her intense worry and Jason felt another pang of sadness for the woman in front of him

"How'd he almost get her though? Mamoru was-" he stopped as it came to him, a frown forming on his face as common sense returned. "Oh, Mamoru left her"

Of course, it was freaking obvious the loser would have left Usagi. "Zach called afterwards, said they got there in time to chase Diamond away," Rei was saying matter-of-factly. "But that Usagi got into some sort of fight with Mamoru. Something about him not wanting to stay with her." She looked confusedly at him as he gnashed his teeth angrily.

"Mamoru is very stubborn when it comes to stuff like that…but he'll come around," he looked at Rei, "Usagi seems to be his soft spot"

She softened, "Yeah. Those two seem perfect for each other," she looked away from him, a slight tint to her cheeks he had never seen before. He looked curiously at her, tilting his head. She turned around before he could question her and exited the room, "Ami was up half the night attending to your shoulder. She went to sleep after you seemed better- and has been sleeping since"

"And who was on watch while I was out of it?" he asked as hovered around, looking cluelessly around the kitchen, wondering what he could do to help.

"Sit," she commanded, pointing at the stool by the counter and he pouted as he obeyed her. "Zach said he made sure some of the police officers stayed around. It'll last for the rest of the day- something about your bosses still not agreeing even though this is the third attack in the last three weeks" she said, finally pulling out a few eggs.

Jason frowned, "Something tells me that the real attack is coming soon- and it won't be pretty"

Rei looked at him oddly, "You feel it too?"

"Diamond doesn't seem the type to keep trying and failing," Jason said, looking away from her, knowing it was the horrible truth, "He's done messing around"

Rei sighed, "I'm surprised that it's been this long before he attacked," she looked sadly at a picture on the wall across the room- it was a picture of her and the girls, laughing happily as a young Usagi dragged Minako and Makoto forward. They barely looked older than sixteen.

"He was never one to half-ass it," she said quietly, "The way he wormed his way into all of our lives…"

"He's one manipulative bitch," Jason said, looking at the picture as well, noting how happy and innocent all of them looked. He knew they had been that way till Diamond had come along. He could just tell in the way Rei looked at Usagi, a deep intense hurt in her eyes.

"But it'll work out," he said, catching her hand as she went to walk by him towards the stove, a desperately sad look in her eyes, "I promise"

She gave him a sad smile, "I…believe you"

He smiled and let her continue to make their breakfast, oddly content as she bustled around. He gazed at her, smiling as she muttered angrily at the bottle of mayonnaise that refused to open. He found everything that she did to be endearing and just amazingly beautiful. He knew he was in love with her- and that she was in love with him. But he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. She would when she was ready- which she wasn't. Not yet anyway.

He wanted nothing than to get down on one knee and propose to her- even though he had only known her for barely a month now. He knew his sister would probably slap him for that one. Alex was the type who had never liked any of his girlfriends. Though that might have had to do with him being the only real male in her life- till Kevin and Mamoru came along anyway.

And likewise, she had been the most important woman in his life. He had looked after her from the moment she had opened her eyes and smiled at him. And he had never stopped. He had defended her when his father had abused the two of them- taking beating upon beating as he held her in his hands, with her sobbing into his chest, crying to let her go and not take her beatings as well as his. But he hadn't been able to let her go. He never wanted to let her go. For her to experience this hurt, that was more than the hurt he experienced from his father. He'd rather take years of beating than allow her to be hurt.

But his father- the devil curse him- hadn't cared. That night that Jason had thought his father would be out- he had left her. When he came back, his father had been beating her and beating her. Jason had lost it. For the man to _dare_ to touch his daughter with a raised hand. For him to hurt Alex like that- Jason just lost it. He had nearly killed his father that night. But instead, he had let the man go- telling him if he _ever_ came near Alex again, that Jason wouldn't stop till he was dead. The man had stopped being their father the instant he had blamed Alex for their mother's death. Alex had done nothing in being born- yet his father had been unable to see that. But killing him wouldn't have done anything for Jason or Alex- or for him. Jason wasn't a killer, so he had let his father go.

Jason had been sixteen at that time- and just old enough to get a job to support the two of them. It had been a hard life, but he managed in the end. It hadn't taken the FBI long to approach the both of them. Jason had been dead set against it at first. He didn't want his sister in a field that put her in danger constantly. But she had entered anyway- and Jason went with her, because that was what he did. He couldn't change her mind, but he could be there to help her.

The day he had met Kevin and Mamoru, something had shifted. He had seen Alex in a new light. She was able to take care of herself- she no longer needed him. And he had hated the feeling. But Mamoru and Kevin had given him a new goal in life- one of justice. To pursue justice like this- it was exhilarating, and more importantly, the right thing to do. Mamoru deserved justice for what had been done to him- just like Alex had deserved someone to protect her. And he would help in whatever way he could to get that justice.

But now everything had fallen away. The only thing that was important was protecting these girls. And Rei.

He would protect her with everything he had- because how couldn't he? She was the most amazing woman he had ever seen- how couldn't he love her and want to save her? It was as if he had been driving straight towards her his whole life- and he had finally arrived.

His cell phone rang, jolting him from his deep sense of thought. "Hey, Zach, what's up?"

"I just had to tell someone!" Zach shouted through the phone, "Oh, how are you by the way?"

"Who cares? What's the news?" he said, knowing if Zach was freaking out about it had to be something juicy

"Mamoru and Usagi are together!"

"What!?" Jason said, a smile coming to his face, "Knew the loser couldn't hold out for long. What happened?"

"They had an all out fight yesterday- Usagi crying and all that. But she snuck out this morning- nearly gave me a heart attack when I realized she was missing- and when I showed up at Mamoru's to break the news, she was there…wearing his SHIRT!" Zach said all this so quickly Jason had to strain to catch every word

"Holy crap! He finally got as-" he stopped after Rei cast a glare at him, obviously knowing what he was talking about as Zach's excited voice was bursting through the phone, "his head on straight. It's about time"

"I know!" Zach shouted, "And Rei's standing right there, isn't she?"

"Yeah"

"Oh damn. How is she by the way? She was out of it when I called," Zach's voice had lowered, going back to his normal tone, "And Ami was obviously working hard, is she okay?"

"Ami's sleeping at the moment, and Rei's…fine," he said, turning around so he wasn't facing her, "How're the others?"

Zach must have known he was asking what had happened to the others while he had been knocked out because that was the question he answered. "Kevin was taking a break from the hospital since Mrs. Tsukino had some private test or something- so he was stopping by Makoto's when they attacked. They handled the attackers easily. What happened with you?"

He exited the room, not wanting Rei to really hear what he was saying, "They surprised us. The first guy was aiming at Rei- and probably would have seriously injured her if I hadn't pushed her out of the way- and gotten nicked in the shoulder. I managed to shoot a good five of the guys after that before I blacked out- any idea what happened after that?"

Zach's voice was quiet as he spoke, "Ami said Rei went crazy on them- knocked them out before the cops even got there. Seemed like she took your hit badly"

"Yeah," Jason said quietly, "She was really worried- and it…it felt _good_ that she was worried about me"

"Looks like you two aren't the only ones falling for each other," Zach said confusedly, "It's as if everyone's found their perfect match. You should hear Nick talk about Makoto, it's as if she's a godsend to him. And even Kevin seems happier when he's talking about Minako, and he _always _has a weird smile on his face when he isn't paying attention- so freaking obvious that he's thinking about her"

Jason smiled slightly, "And you and Ami going on and on about whatever nerd thing it is you two talk about"

"Oh, shut up," Zach retorted lazily, seeming not to care all that much that Jason had just called him a nerd. Previously, Zach would have whined that he was always calling him a nerd for a no good reason, but he was seeming to care less about what they joked about. It was a surprising change, and completely attributed to Ami, who clearly was more open to jokes.

"How's Usagi?" he asked, getting to the question he really wanted to know the answer to.

"Yesterday was a mess. I think when we got there Chambers had been about to-" Zach cut off, his breath catching horribly as if he didn't want to even think about it, he continued on as if he hadn't even stopped, "But he got away- along with Rubeus, who I was _sure_ I had knocked out. Usagi was really…protective of Mamoru; I guess that's when I really realized she had fallen for him. But yeah, I was outside calling you guys when Mamoru burst through the door, Usagi following him crying 'I don't care, I love you,' stuff like that. It was like she…died when he left…" his voice was shaky as he spoke.

"But sounds like Mamoru finally came around," Jason said

"Yeah. He seemed _different_ when I saw him a few minutes ago. Lighter, happier,"

"Finally, man. The poor guy's been carting around all that pain for way too long. He deserves some happiness," Jason said adamantly, knowing he believed it completely. Mamoru had been hurt for so long, he needed someone to save him, and Usagi was the perfect person. It was as if her light was all healing.

"But yeah, meeting at Makoto's in an hour. We have to figure out what the hell we're going to do. We can't survive like this for much longer. Kevin's running on empty fuels, you're injured and we're outnumbered like crazy. The hospital offered Kevin a day off today, they got their own guard on Mrs. Tsukino, so for a bit it should be fine. Plus, I don't think Diamond will attack so soon after his failure"

"I'm not so sure. This guy is fucking crazy; we have no idea what he'll do next. We gotta do _something_ about him," Jason said agitatedly, his shoulder shooting with pain as he attempted to scratch his leg.

"We'll figure it out. Call up Mamoru and ask if those two can make it- I'm way too embarrassed to" Zach said as he hung up, probably going to call Nick and Kevin with the news.

"Great," he said to the empty line, "Leave me to interrupt the two lovers." He sighed as he dialed Mamoru's line.

"What?" Mamoru's breathless voice came onto the line after a few dozen rings, he heard Mamoru laugh, "Usagi, stop" he laughed away from the phone. "What is it, Jase?" he said into the phone, his tone lighter than Jason had ever heard it, "How's your shoulder?

"Just wanted to congratulate you," Jason said, "And I'm fine"

He laughed as he heard Mamoru growl into the phone, "There'd better be a good reason-"

"Yeah, yeah, Zach told me to ask if you guys would show up at Makoto's in an hour. We've gotta figure out a plan- a _real_ one"

"Fine, whatever, we'll be there," Mamoru said distractedly and he heard a disgusting smooching sound

"Ech," Jason said disgustedly, "You're embarrassing me, Mamoru"

"Nobody told you to interrupt me, Jase," Mamoru retorted lightly, a laugh bubbling from him. It was weird, hearing Mamoru so happy, but it was a good weird. A _very_ good weird.

He heard a scuffle and Usagi's voice sounded through the receiver, "Hey, Jason, are you okay?"

He smiled slightly when he heard the worry through her voice; she had seriously been worried about him. "I'm fine, Usa. Ami and Rei took very good care of me," he said, laughing slightly. Usagi truly was a godsend for Mamoru, no one else could have helped him as much as she had. He owed her the credit for Mamoru's happiness.

He heard her tinkle of laughter as Mamoru's voice came back into the receiver, "Okay, now leave us alone, loser. And don't go getting shot again!"

The dial tone reached Jason's ear. "Stupid, annoying, happy Mamoru," he muttered under his breath as he walked back into the kitchen, spotting Rei topping a large sandwich with a delicious looking piece of bacon. "Oh, that looks _amazing_," Jason said, his mouth watering.

"It's all yours, Jason," she said, a smile breaking out over her face as she took in his happy demeanor. He plopped down next to her and began eating with a gusto she hadn't seen in anyone beside Usagi and Minako.

Her eyes wandered to the large gauze bandage that Ami had made. A pang of pain shot through her as she did. When he had pushed her out of the way- it was as if her life had ended when he got hit with her bullet. She felt as if she had taken the gun herself and shot it straight through Jason's heart.

But he hadn't even faltered in his movements. He must have been seriously injured but he had gotten his gun and shot the agents down while keeping the two of them on the move and away from the attackers.

And when she had seen his eyes go blank in front of her- she couldn't even think about it without feeling pain through her heart. It was as if something had snapped in her. Then the leftover attackers had started moving close to them- right in this very room, and she had taken one of the chairs and began bashing them with it. Thankfully they had lost consciousness soon after- or she didn't know what she would have done.

She didn't even know how she had survived the attack- they had had guns after all. All she knew was that they had ended up on the floor, groaning as they collapsed. Because that was what they deserved for even _trying_ to hurt Jason.

Just then was when the police had arrived, climbing in through the open window that the attackers had used. Then she had watched Ami clean Jason up- her heart in her throat, as he remained unconscious throughout it, bleeding horribly.

She knew then that she was falling in love with him- or maybe she had known when he had pushed her out of the way- or maybe even before that.

He was _such_ an amazing person. His first thought had been to protect her- always. He helped her around the temple, pestering her with questions about her life. And actually seemed sincerely interested. He was fun to talk to, and no matter how worried, angry, or annoyed she was, he managed to cheer her up.

Before he had come along, her life had felt so dark- what with Usagi's continuing increasing distance and her and Chad's constant breaking up and fighting- and she just hadn't been able to see the good in life. But then Jason and the others had come into their life, and had given them something they hadn't had for a long time- _hope_. Hope that Usagi would be fine, that their family would be unharmed, and that _they _would be fine.

Anyone around Jason couldn't help but feel cheered up, what with his bright smile and at ease personality- it made anyone feel at home. But for her, it felt _different_. Different from what she was used to- but definitely a good different. Every time he entered the room, a smile would manage to make the way to her face, her heart would beat faster and sometimes a horrible blush would come to her face.

"-Rei?"

"Huh?" she snapped to attention, noting Jason's confused look at her. His face was tilted slightly, a questioning look in his eyes, and she could have sworn he looked breathtaking in that pose- but then again, he always looked breathtaking.

Those baby blues always held a loving look, and his hair was always falling lightly over his eyes, perfectly accenting his angular face. "I asked if you were okay," he said, his eyes resting on her completely, as if there was nothing else in the room.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," she said, giving him a wane smile, "What about you? Your shoulder's not-"

"I'm okay, Rei. Really," he said, an edge to his voice, "Stop blaming yourself for it. I did the right thing- and so did you,"

Damn! It was as if he could read her thoughts! "Whatever," she mumbled quietly, getting up, "I'm going to take a quick shower. The other sandwich is Ami's" she quickly exited the room.

Jason stared after her, sorrow in his heart.

***************

"Finally!" Nick said loudly as a knock came on the door and he pulled it open to Mamoru and Usagi's kissing forms, "What took you two so long?"

"Well," Mamoru began saying, "Usa-"

"-actually, forget it. I don't want to know," Nick said, waving it away as he saw the look Mamoru and Usagi gave one another, easily interpreting the look to mean 'we couldn't get out of bed for one reason or another'

"Everyone's waiting," he said, escorting the two of them into Makoto's living room.

Usagi grinned as she came upon the group separated into couples. Jason and Rei were playing a card game, Minako and Kevin watching a tv show, Kevin's head slightly drooping on Minako's shoulder, his eyes closed. Zach and Ami were playing a chess game, both intent in it and not even bothering to look up. And from the way Nick smelled slightly of amazing food, she assumed he had been in the kitchen with Makoto, who trudged out of the kitchen as they entered the room.

"Hey," Makoto said, her eyes grinning at Usagi, easily transmitting her congratulations with them.

"Hi," she chirped back, hugging Makoto tightly, "How are you?"

"Perfect," she responded, nodding her head towards the split couples, wiggling her eyebrows. Usagi giggled, shaking her head lightly. She couldn't stop smiling!

"Usagi!" Rei cried, looking up at her, a smile lighting up on her face, "How are you?"

Usagi hugged her earnestly, "I'm really good, Rei," she cast a glance at Mamoru and smiled at him brightly. Minako gave her a wave, then glanced at Kevin apologetically, who was resting on her shoulder, snoring lightly, "Sorry I can't get up."

"No, no, I don't want to wake Kevin up," Usagi said, waving it away

"Well, he should wake up," Zach said, looking up from the chessboard, "Meeting time," he paused and made a move, "Check"

"Argh," Ami said, looking dejectedly at the board, "What the hell? Why do I keep losing?"

The girls stared at her with wide eyes, "Ami!" Makoto gasped, "That's the closest you've ever gotten to cursing!"

Ami cast a glare at Makoto, "You try losing to genius Zach here, see how you feel"

"Hey, I'm used to it," Jason said, shrugging

"Used to failure, how nice," Nick said, a grin on his face

"Shut up, you're used to it too," Jason said, giving Nick a dirty look

"Not as much as you," Nick said, an angelic smile on his face

"At least I don't sing Kelly Clarkson songs in the shower," Jason said, leaning back, a satisfied look on his face as Nick went red

"JASON!" he roared, "If you weren't already injured, I would so kick your ass!" He cast a wide eyed look at Makoto, as if hoping she had gone deaf for the last minute, but there was a light smile on her face as she gazed away from the bickering friends.

"That's your excuse," Jason said, waving it away

"Screw it! I'll do it even if you're injured," Nick snapped

"Sure," Jason said innocently

Nick deflated, mumbling darkly under his breath as he stalked to a chair and dropped into it, "Are we going to have a meeting or not?"

Mamoru snapped to attention, a grin set on his face as he looked around the room, "Yeah, let's. What's the news?"

Zach sighed, automatically transforming himself into business mode, "The police interrogated the guys from Rei's temple- since they were the only ones who survived- but they know nothing. Chambers just called them up, wired 'em money and sent them to get/injure the girls"

"What about Alan? Has he said anything?" Minako piped in from the couch, an interested look on her face.

Usagi had been looking at Kevin as Minako spoke, and furrowed her eyes as a pained look crossed momentarily over his face as he slept on. "He's also clueless. He's been Chambers' call boy for ages- ever since Chambers gave his girlfriend and him a loan- and he was ordered to keep an eye on you," Zach said

"And Michael? Of Gods and Goddess Beauty?" Usagi asked from her seat on one of the couches.

"He wasn't necessarily part of Chambers' evil little group, his business was related to Chambers' business slightly. He reported your presence to Chambers. That's why he made sure you were there that night- he knew about the attack on you. We've got him in on charges of fraud, some of which involved Chambers, so he's not getting out any time soon," Zach said as if reciting it from his memory

There was a consecutive sigh that went around the room. "Where are we in getting our agents back?" Kevin asked just then, causing everyone to jump in surprise. His eyes were peering tiredly around the room.

"There's something serious going on over there," Zach said tiredly, "No matter what I say, they just ignore the serious danger we're in. I can't figure it out,"

"They'll have to," Mamoru said, his face set in a frown, "We need numbers. Chambers has numbers, and he's not afraid to use it." Everyone looked at him dejectedly as he continued. "What are we going to do when he sends twenty men for each of us? We can barely handle ten each," he indicated at Jason's shoulder.

"What can we do though?" Kevin asked, straightening from Minako's shoulder finally, stretching slightly.

"Make sure they get the message," Nick said, looking at Mamoru, as if reading his mind

Mamoru nodded, "Yeah. I'm going to pay them another visit- and come back with our force"

"But Mamoru-" Zach tried to reason

"No!" Mamoru said, standing up suddenly, surprising everyone, "We can't do this alone. Next time he'll- he'll…." Mamoru's form was shaking as he droned off- he looked at Usagi meaningfully

"Oh, Mamoru," she whispered, taking his hand and pulling him down into his seat, "I'll be fine. I have you"

"Don't you realize!?" he said, running a hand through his hair, "I'm not enough. Look at me, you've been attacked three times, and each time I almost failed you! Hell," he hung his head, "I did fail you"

"Mamoru," she said quietly, pulling his face so he was looking in her eyes, "I'm fine. Really"

Jason's face twitched into a smile as he felt Rei looking at him as Usagi spoke to Mamoru.

"-And you didn't fail me. I'm perfectly safe," she continued. She kissed him sweetly, "Because I have you."

Mamoru's face was pained as he looked back at her, and she could see the fear in his eyes- but this time the fear was completely for her and nothing else. It was as if she had turned into the most important thing in his world automatically- and he was worried about losing her to Diamond.

He shifted to look at the others, "Regardless, we need the numbers- to keep everyone safe, and to keep looking for Chambers. We're getting nowhere on our own"

"I'll arrange a meeting with the bosses," Nick said, nodding at Mamoru, a spark of fire in his eyes as he glanced at Makoto out of the corner of his eye, "We can't let anything happen to _anyone_"

"But," Jason interjected, "For right now, let's just enjoy a stress free game of cards,"

"But-" Mamoru tried

"No," Jason said, "I am injured and I can't do anything but play cards, so be damned the end of the world, you are all entertaining me!"

He attempted to cross his arms but stopped when a pained look crossed his face and he glanced back at his shoulder, "Stupid thing" he muttered under his breath

"But-" Nick said

"Sit. Down." Jason gritted his teeth, glaring at everyone in the room till they all sat in a large circle, "Thank you"

He began to deal out the cards, a grin emerging on his face as he looked at the family that had formed around him.

* * *

**More to come soon!**

**REVIEW!  
Please and thank you!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Going Under**

_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more_

_Bring me to life  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_- "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence_

**Chapter 20**

"We need the numbers, Agent Martinez," Mamoru said, sitting straighter, "Badly."

The man directly in front of him leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, "According to our information, nothing is needed from us."

"But sir, you are misinformed. There have been three attacks on Ms. Tsukino- and in the last one she was almost kidnapped. How are her and her loved ones not in danger?" Mamoru said adamantly, not backing down, his hands gripped tightly under the desk. Martinez raised his eyebrow and scrutinized Mamoru silently, obviously noting his worried demeanor.

"I'll take a day to make my decision," the man said, watching Mamoru with curious eyes, "Till then, I would suggest laying low."

"But sir," Mamoru said desperately, "Usagi Tsukino is in serious danger, Chambers is not going to stop till she's in his arms again- and that _cannot_ happen."

"Why can't it happen, Agent Chiba?" he asked, "This is a private matter, not something that interests the Federal Bureau of Investigation, which is by the way, our workplace."

"Sir, if I may respond truthfully," Mamoru said, his voice growing colder as he continued, "I've always thought that we were here to protect the citizens first and foremost. And this woman, she's in _serious danger_. She _needs_ the FBI to protect her because independently she- and we- stand _no_ chance against Chambers."

"That's a lot about Ms. Tsukino. Sounds like you are making things personal," he said, raising an eyebrow at Mamoru expectantly.

"Are you blind, _sir_?" Mamoru almost spat, "Of course I'm making things personal. This man killed my family, and now he's trying to trap an innocent pure woman in his grasp. I cannot, and _will not_ stand for that."

"What will you do, Agent Chiba, if your request is denied?" he asked curiously, not even looking like he had heard Mamoru's very-close-to violent outburst.

"I'll quit," Mamoru said simply, "If the FBI won't support me, I won't support it."

"That will be taken into consideration," Martinez said vacantly, waving his comment away as if not surprised. "Come back tomorrow- your whole task force will be required-"

"But sir-"

"-The _whole_ task force, Agent Chiba," Martinez cut Mamoru off flatly, "All your reputations have been staked on this case- and all your futures will be decided on it. I expect the _five_ of you in my office at eight o'clock sharp."

"Yes, sir," Mamoru said, knowing it was useless to argue with Agent Martinez, who looked as if he didn't even have a heart. He stood, "Thank you for your time, Agent Martinez."

"Need I remind you, Chiba, that there will be serious consequences if your task force does not come?" he asked, his voice hard as he stared back at Mamoru with defiant eyes.

"No, sir," Mamoru muttered, "We'll be here." He fought the urge to kick the table angrily at the denial. Damn it, now they would have to come back tomorrow to try to get their agents back- because if they didn't, they were screwed.

"You are dismissed," Martinez said, waving Mamoru away and ordering his secretary to call the other head agents, probably to discuss what had just occurred with Mamoru. Mamoru exited quietly, heading back to his car, his mind overloaded with thoughts. Now, it was just a wait till the next day when everything would be decided. Usagi's fate, and _his_, would be decided. He couldn't imagine what he would do if they were refused- probably get her the hell out of the country. Chambers' reach wasn't that great in Canada-

"Mamoru!?" someone called out behind him as he was walking to the garage, the voice very familiar.

"Hey, Anne! How are you?" Mamoru asked she came to a stop in front of him. She didn't respond, but just threw her arms around Mamoru. "Hey, hey, it's okay," Mamoru said, ruffling her hair as she hugged him, "I'm in one piece still."

"Zach told me about what happened the other day- you were almost killed!" she cried as she came out of the hug, "I can't believe Diamond Chambers did something like that." Her violet eyes were sparkling with emotion and he felt bad for her. Anne was an extremely emotional person sometimes, especially when it came to the guys, and for her not to be able to do something for them must have been driving her crazy.

"I can," Mamoru said simply, shrugging slightly.

"I heard they're going to decide tomorrow- about whether to grant you your task force," she said, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Hopefully Usagi can hang on till then," Mamoru said, glancing away from Anne, his heart heavy. He knew he would go to her as soon as he could, he needed to make sure she was safe. With Diamond about, one could never be sure. "Have you gotten any information of how Diamond's infiltrating the FBI?" he asked her curiously.

She sighed deeply; "I'm knee deep in possible leaks at the moment. From what I can tell, Diamond's been paying off a high level agent- maybe Martinez, but I'm not entirely sure"

He nodded; it made sense. Martinez was highly critical in the Los Angeles FBI, and his actions just now only made Mamoru even more suspicious. But if he was the leak, he could easily bend the others to his will. Thankfully for Mamoru, he was bringing in other high level agents to discuss Mamoru's case- with Mamoru and the guys there. They would have to persuade the agents that there was a traitor, and get their agents back.

"Sir, in case they refuse you- what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to quit, Anne. I can't work for them if they so blatantly ignore Usagi," he said, shrugging as if it was obvious. To him it was. The only reason he had joined the FBI was to get Diamond- and now, it's only use was for that _and_ for Usagi's protection. If neither would happen, there was no use for him to stay on with them.

"Then…I have to tell you sir, in case…" she said quietly, her violet eyes gazing off distantly, swirling with intent and despair. She was hiding something from him, and it worried him. Had she found something out about the leak?

"What is it, Anne? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as she took a deep breath as if getting ready for something.

"This," she whispered as she suddenly made to kiss him, pulling him down by the scruff of his shirt so she could reach him. He was frozen for a slight second, his mind not correctly working at the complete surprise.

"Whoa, Anne," Mamoru gasped, pulling away with difficulty and stepping away slightly, he shook his head, an apologetic look on his face, "I can't"

"But, Mamoru-" she said desperately, "I've been in love with you for years." She looked at him desperately, her eyes wide as if she needed to make him understand. And he did.

"Anne," he said softly, knowing he had to clear this up, "I love you too, just, you're like my little sister, we've worked together for years- and that's all I see you as. And…me and Usagi are a couple now, and I'm very much in love with her…so I'm sorry…" he finished lamely, not knowing what else to say

"I…I understand," Anne said, a pained look in her eyes, "I think I always knew you didn't see me that way." She gripped her body tightly as she looked away from him and down to her feet.

"I love you, kid," he ruffled her hair once again, "Just not like that," he said apologetically, feeling extremely sorry for the woman in front of him.

"Then, I'm sorry," she whispered quietly, not looking at him again as she turned around and walked back the way she had come, her small figure slightly shaking. She quickly turned left and entered the women's bathroom, effectively cutting off his chance to run after her.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, he had always known that Anne had harbored a crush on him- but he had never seen her like that. She was his secretary for God's sake, not to mention just not his type- but then again, his type was just Usagi.

He felt bad for the kid, but he had bigger things to worry about, like figuring out what they would do if things turned sour with the FBI. She was young; she'd heal- and he'd call up some of her friends and make sure she was looked after.

His heart full of regret, he made his way back to his car. Martinez definitely had something against him and it might have to do with Martinez being a traitor- but then again that may have been because Mamoru had gone public with everything. But hey! That wasn't his fault! It was all that could have been done to turn everyone against Chambers- screw what the FBI thought, he had done the _right_ thing.

******************

Minako sat on the couch, her eyes half closed as she stared at it. She couldn't even focus on her favorite soap opera's new episode, especially not with the light snores coming from the bedroom. She had lowered the volume enough so she could hear the snore and think along with it. It was such a calm and soothing snore that she wished she had heard more of it in the last few weeks. But right now was only the third time.

Kevin had come into the house early this morning, very nearly collapsing on Makoto's bed, completely ignoring the fact that Minako was still under the covers. He had just about squished her under his muscular body. She could still feel him on her- and she missed it. It had been warm and comfy- not to mention _very_ stimulating. She had felt every single one of his muscles on her and _oh, _it had felt like heaven.

He must have stayed there for a few seconds before he had flown back, horror in his eyes. He had then spent a total of ten minutes apologizing while his blush grew with each passing second. He had said something about Makoto saying he could crash on her bed, that there was no one in the room.

Minako let out a small laugh, Makoto had obviously been playing her cupid for that- or just getting revenge for the many times Minako had managed to leave her and Nick alone so they would _have_ to talk, or do something else. She knew it had worked to some extent, those two were closer than anyone she knew, excluding Usagi and Mamoru at this point, and being with them was an entertaining experience. Makoto and Nick were both extremely funny when within the other's vicinity, and they truly seemed to like each other for who they were. She could tell there was a slight distance, but given time, she was sure it would work itself out.

She had left Kevin to sleep and then waved goodbye to Makoto and Nick, saying she would be fine while he was asleep. They had gone to Ami's so Jason, Rei and Usagi could go to the hospital and cover for Kevin after Ikuko's checkup finished. That was why Kevin had managed to come to get some much-needed rest. Plus, Makoto and Nick had needed some activity before they went insane.

She, on the other hand, was perfectly content to watch some TV while Kevin caught up on his sleep in the other room. A part of her wanted to just slide into the bed with him, and let him cart her off to a nice dream. But she knew he wasn't ready for that.

She had been spending as much time as she could with Kevin- that hadn't been too much as he spent most of his time looking after Ikuko, but whenever she could, she would visit or when Nick would go to relieve him for a little bit, she would spend time taking care of him.

Talking with him was like…completely different from anything she had ever experienced before. He listened to her intently, interjecting with what he thought every once in a while, but otherwise, he would let her rant as much as she wanted. She'd never met anyone who had even seemed as interested in her as he was, and he _loved_ asking questions about her. And sure, he'd tell her a little about himself when she asked. But he was never emotional about it, on the contrary, he was extremely stoic. He'd list off facts about his childhood, and she knew he skipped over lots.

She couldn't understand why he was so impassive about everything that happened- save for the few times when he would seem pissed at Mamoru or at the case. Those were the only times she had seen him showing _any_ emotion.

It wasn't like he wasn't friendly- completely the opposite really. But just…he was so composed, as if nothing that happened to him ever affected him. He was like a paradox to her!

And she hated it. She had never not understood someone's feelings- it was her forte for god's sake! People always exuded some sort of emotion at all times, whether it was anger, love, or even jealousy. But Kevin, he was just a blank slate.

But she was thankful for him, more than thankful even. He and the other guys were their saviors. She owed them so much, most of which consisted of her life, the girls' lives, Usagi's sanity and their friendships. Without them, she was sure nothing would have gone well. Without them, Usagi wouldn't be happy and content. And that was worse than anything else.

They had saved Usagi- and they had saved Ami, Makoto and Rei. And they had saved her too. Just two days ago, they had protected their lives as if they were the most precious things on the Earth. When Diamond's men had finally broken through the front door, Kevin and Nick had charged through them like the men were bowling pins. She had thought she would be scared to see Kevin kill. But watching him shoot that gun, his eyes focused and determined had been revealing.

He lived for his job and the guys. He had nothing else- and he wasn't letting anything else in. Not even her.

It was all so hopeless. Diamond wasn't letting up on getting Usagi, and sooner rather than later someone would be caught in the fire. And she couldn't help but worry it would be someone she loved.

What if it was Usagi? Or…or…Kevin…

A sob burst from her at the thought, and then she was gone, unable to stop the tears from falling.

"Hey," Kevin said as he hurried into the living room, "Everything okay?" He had awoken to hear quiet sniffles coming from the room and had quickly gotten up to investigate, his heart heavy with worry.

He came to a stop when he saw Minako wiping her eyes hurriedly, as if not wanting him to see her tears. "Minako?" he asked quietly, approaching the couch where she was huddled in a little ball, her hair falling over the edge like a golden waterfall.

She wiped her tears away again, her bottom lip shuddering, "I'm okay-," she whispered, sobs stopping her from continuing.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered soothingly, "Everything's fine." His heart hurt as he saw more tears slip from her closed eyes as she nodded slightly.

He sat on the floor in front of her, his eyes meeting hers as she opened them. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, "Sorry," she sobbed, "I don't know why…"

"It's okay," he said again, smoothing her hair away from her face as it fell into her eyes, "I understand." He wanted nothing more than to gather her into his arms and hold her till she couldn't sob anymore.

"It's just…" she sobbed tiredly, "I don't know how this can end happily," she wiped more tears away, "I'm so scared of something happening to Usa,"

"Nothing will happen to her," he said quietly, looking her directly in the eyes, "I pledge my life, I will _not_ allow her to get hurt again." She blinked, tears still seeping from her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb, a feeling of despair surfacing from his heart as she continued to cry. "I'm sorry about all that's happened," he said quietly, "I would give anything to keep her safe, and you safe"

"I know," she nodded tearfully, "That's what I'm scared of"

"What?" he asked, his brows furrowing in confusion

"Jason took that bullet for Rei…I'm scared that you might do something that stupid- I-I couldn't bear if you got hurt because of me"

"Minako…" he whispered, his heart bursting with love for the woman lying in front of him, bearing her soul for him.

"I…I think I love you," she said so quietly he had to bend in to hear her. His heart stopped as he heard the words

"_What?_"

"I…I love you"

"Mina- you're not thinking straight. It's been a long night. You're worried about Usagi and you're tire-"

"I'm worried about _you_ too," she whispered, "Almost as much as I'm worried about Usa…and it scares me"

So many emotions were rushing through him at the moment- but the main one was love, love for this girl who was the purest creature he had seen in his life. "Mina…" he whispered, "You can't-"

"Why can't I, Kevin?" she asked, her breathless eyes gazing back at him sadly, "What is it about Kevin Moore that I can't love?"

"I'm…cold, unloving, and just…horrible," he said quietly, looking away from her, "You just…you can't love me"

"That's not the Kevin I know," she whispered, shaking her head slightly, "He's perfect, loving, caring, and just amazing"

"Minako…" he whispered again, not meeting her eyes. He couldn't believe what was coming out of her lovely mouth. How _could_ she love him? No one had ever loved him. He was…he was unlovable. Even his parents hadn't been able to bear him, what reason was there that _this_ woman would _want_ to?

"Kev-"

He got up suddenly, looking away from her, "Where are Makoto and Nick?"

She looked up at him, an indescribable look on her face, but with slight disbelief showing, "At Ami's"

He quickly exited the room, walking to the kitchen. He heard Minako sigh loudly and turn on the TV, probably eager to stop herself from thinking she loved him.

He asked himself again, how _could_ she love him? It was impossible. He had gone through life without a woman loving him. Sure, there was Jason's kid sister, but she loved him like a brother, a love that had grown after he had been around Jason for over a year. And there was Anne, who was basically the younger sister he had never had. But that was also nothing more than a bond that had grown after much time together. The closest thing he had ever had was with his friends. But Mamoru himself had shown how much 'love' they had.

Kevin may have had a lot of brotherly love for the guy, but Mamoru must not have felt that way- not with the way he had hidden the truth in himself for so long, refusing to open up to him- not even after years and years of friendship.

He mindlessly poured himself some cereal and began eating it, gazing at the pictures he had fallen in love with the first time he had seen them on his first visit to Makoto's house. There were single pictures, pictures with each other, pictures of families, pictures of them on vacation, and nameless other pictures. They were a work of art on one of the kitchen walls, right in front of the sink, where he imagined Makoto spent countless hours preparing her loving meals.

A particular picture caught his eye. It was a picture that had been taken on the beach. All the girls were laying out, showing their maturing bodies- they must not have been older than 15. But there they were, Minako, Usagi and Rei were actively arguing over a bright patch of sunlight, pointing and what looked like screaming loudly, Ami lay on her stomach, oblivious to the fighting as she read a very large book and Makoto was chatting it up with a muscular man who was standing in the corner of the photo, blushing brightly.

Once again, he couldn't believe the innocence of the girls- now women- in the picture.

Minako looked so full of life- something he was now quite used to- and happy- something he wasn't used to. It was as if a light had been dulled in her life, affecting how open she was. What had occurred with Usagi had obviously affected her horribly, as if she couldn't trust herself anymore. He knew that look. He had seen it countless times on his own face and of course, on Mamoru's. And how had it affected Mamoru? He had finally bowed to his love for Usagi and let it overshadow his love for revenge on Chambers.

But Minako was the opposite of him and Mamoru. She was loving, pure, and just _stunning_. He couldn't _describe_ her in enough words. It was impossible. But how would- was all of this affecting her? The only thing he could think of wanting was to see her laugh and smile like she was in the picture. His heart yearned for her to be carefree as she had been before. He hadn't known her then, but he knew it would be a beautiful thing- the most amazing thing he would ever see.

Jason had pushed Rei out of the way of that bullet without a second thought as to his own well-being. And he knew he would do the same for any of the girls, just as Mamoru would do for Usagi, and Nick and Zach for any of the girls. They had fallen in love- and rightfully so. These girls were the very definition of love and belonging. They accepted without a second glance, and after the lives that the men had lived, this was what they needed.

He could feel it in every one of them. This was changing who they were. And he wouldn't have believed it were possible if he hadn't been experiencing the same thing.

"_You are worth it,"_ a musical voice said quietly in his head- sounding exceptionally like Minako.

Great. Now his own head had gone against him.

"_What is there to go against? What are you so afraid of?"_ his conscious asked him expectantly

"Of my head talking to me," he mumbled under his breath

"_Really, Kevin. I think you're hiding something"_

"You're my head. You are my hiding place," he muttered, scratching his head confusedly

"_I'm helping you figure it out, genius. How about you give me a break and help me along?" _

Kevin blinked. Okay, he definitely hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. And no wonder, he had been sitting by Mrs. Tsukino's bedside for a good long week now, with maybe a few hours of sleep on the small plastic chairs they kept there. One thing he knew, those things were _damn_ uncomfortable.

"_Are you zoning out on me? How the hell can you zone out on me!?"_

"Okay, I'm definitely losing it," Kevin said loudly, shaking his head and silencing the voice in his head momentarily. It was sounding more and more like Minako as it continued babbling. Now he had internalized her.

Man, he was crazy about this girl, wasn't he?

The doorbell rang just then, stopping his crazy head from answering his question. He hurried to answer it, happy to stop his head from driving him crazy.

"Hey, Mamoru. What's up?" he asked as he pulled it open, putting his gun back in its holster.

"Where're the others?" Mamoru asked, looking harried

"Makoto and Nick are at Ami's. I'm guessing Jason is with Usagi- Rei probably tagged along," he said, closing the door as Mamoru entered.

Mamoru waved at Minako who looked up as he opened the door. She smiled slight, giving Mamoru a wave back- but her eyes settled on Kevin's directly. He cleared his throat and looked back at Mamoru, knowing that Mamoru wouldn't have come if it weren't serious.

"We'll have to figure out what we're doing tomorrow," Mamoru said quietly, not looking at Minako, as if covering his words to make sure she didn't hear them. Kevin followed Mamoru into the kitchen where they would have relative privacy- if Minako didn't glue her ear to the door anyway.

"We all gotta go in for Martinez's decision," Mamoru muttered

"What the hell?" Kevin snapped, his eyes going wide at the very words.

"Yeah. He won't reconsider," Mamoru said, an annoyed look on his face.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Kevin asked, running a hand through his short hair-something he had picked up from Mamoru.

"We'll have to leave them, I guess," Mamoru mumbled, looking older than Kevin had ever seen him. The look of despair on his face was more than Kevin had ever seen it- and he knew it was mirrored on his own.

"They'll be fine. We'll leave them where someone would never think to look for them," Kevin said slowly, thinking it over quickly in his head. He knew Chambers would expect them to be out in the open, because that was the most obvious thing to do. But it was the most dangerous.

"And where would that be?" Mamoru asked, sighing deeply.

"Your apartment," Kevin shrugged obviously, "They'd expect we'd send them into some public place, where Usagi would be prime for the picking. But hide them in an apartment, all together- there's no chance someone will get to them"

Mamoru scratched his chin, thinking deeply, then after a minute or so, he nodded, "Sounds good"

"We'll have to arm one of them just in case," Kevin mused, "Makoto would probably be the best bet. She's actually schooled in shooting- not that Usagi's bad at it or anything," he amended as Mamoru gazed into the distance, a sad look on his face.

Of course, Kevin remembered, Usagi had killed the man that had been seconds away from killing Mamoru. He couldn't imagine her hurting anyone- least of all killing someone. She was like Minako that way. The two of them wouldn't hurt a fly. Another reason she couldn't love him. How could she love someone who killed for a living?

…but Usagi had done it. She loved Mamoru with her whole heart and soul- given that's how she loved everything.

Was Minako doing the same thing?

He couldn't imagine she was. Why would she choose him, lowly Kevin Moore, over all the other fish in the sea? He could name off already four other better men than him.

But it didn't matter to him.

He wanted her.

He _needed_ her.

He was the one that loved her heart and soul.

She brightened up his lonely existence. And she made him feel like he wasn't alone in the world- something he hadn't fought for the last 28 years of his life.

But how could he be so selfish as to take her from a better life?

She could find a nice caring man- someone who would love her better than he could. Because to tell the truth- he didn't _know _how to love someone like Minako. She deserved someone so much better.

"Yo, Kevin," Mamoru said, waving his hand in front of Kevin's face, "Are you even listening?"

"Oh, huh?" Kevin asked, shaking his head clear of everything that was cluttering around- but he couldn't get the picture of Minako's loving eyes out of his way.

"I was saying we'll arm Makoto, and make sure to get back as fast as we can," Mamoru said, raising his eyebrow at Kevin's vacant face

"Yeah, sounds good, man," Kevin nodded blankly.

Mamoru shrugged and exited the kitchen, leaving Kevin staring at the picture wall.

"I'm heading out. I'll pick up Usagi and call you guys later," he called back, giving Minako another wave as he exited.

All he wanted right now was to have Usagi in his arms. To make sure she was safe and sound. He should be shocked at how important she was to him now, but the fact was that he wasn't. He couldn't help but worry about her- at all times.

He couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt. There wasn't a being on Earth who deserved it less than she did. And he'd do anything to protect her. He sped all the way to the hospital, eager to see her beautiful face.

"Hey, Mrs. Tsukino," he said as he entered the room, surprised and a tad bit worried that it was just her in the room.

"Mamoru," Ikuko exclaimed delightfully, "I was hoping you'd come"

Mamoru blushed slightly, she reminded him so much of her daughter.

"Usagi and Rei went to check up on Jason," she said to him as he looked around the room once more confusedly

He nodded, "He had to get a check up on his shoulder, then?"

"Yes," Ikuko said, a worried smile emerging on her face as she looked at Mamoru, an indescribable look in her eyes, "Won't you join me, Mamoru?" she said, indicating at the chair beside the bed she was sitting up in

"Oh, of course," Mamoru said, hurrying to sit in the seat. There were a few seconds of silence as Ikuko composed herself and then she sighed deeply.

"Mamoru, I won't always be here-"

"Mrs. Tsukino?" Mamoru interrupted, a pang of worry going through him for this wonderful person sitting in front of him, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Mamoru. It's just…I don't know how long I have left in this world, and I don't want to leave before making sure Usagi is in safe hands," she said quietly, not looking at him but straight ahead

Mamoru made to interrupt, but she raised her hand in defiance, "I want to say this, Mamoru. But not when Usagi is here…she won't understand- but you, Mamoru…you'll understand. You've lost so much already, you know it's a large part of life…and I want you to, in the end, teach that to Usagi"

"Mrs. Tsukino…-"

"Please, call me Ikuko"

"Ikuko…I've been reading up on your records, you're going to be fine," Mamoru said quietly, hoping she wouldn't say what he knew she was going to say.

"We don't know what's going to happen with Diamond," Ikuko said unfeelingly, "Who he'll go after, what he'll do? But he isn't giving up on my daughter"

"I won't let anything happen to you," Mamoru responded in resistance, "None of us will"

She smiled slightly, "You'll try your best, you will…but even you can't be in more than one place at once. And your rightful place is beside Usagi, protecting her, first and foremost"

He was struck silent and she smiled wanly. "I've seen the way you two are together- how it's been from the beginning. You both have a strong love, Mamoru. And I'm happy for the both of you. For a short while, I had been scared that Usagi might never recover…but you came and changed that. She'll be fine now. That's why I'm not afraid of death anymore," she said, looking straight into his eyes. He saw untold amounts of love in her eyes- they _were_ just like Usagi's.

"I know you'll protect her," she said quietly, "And it's okay. That's what you need to do. There's no one else who needs it as much as she does."

Mamoru sighed, "I know, Ikuko. I'll try my best," be damned, he wasn't going to _try_, he was going to _do._

"I trust you, Mamoru. You two are perfect for each other…you'll make each other happy- I already see it happening. I'm happy for you, Mamoru"

"Thank you, Ikuko," he whispered, "This means a lot"

"As it does to me"

"Mamoru!" a happy voice exclaimed loudly as Usagi rushed into the room

"Usagi," Mamoru said, a bright smile emerging as she flung her arms around him. From around Usagi's hair, he could see Ikuko's smile, a happy smile as if all was going right.

But it wasn't, was it? Here Mrs. Tsukino was, giving him her blessing and he was leaving Usagi unprotected.

"Hey," Usagi said, bringing her head to look at him lovingly, "What's wrong?"

He gave her a smile, "Nothing, Usa"

"Yo, Mamoru," Jason said, walking in with Rei behind him, "What's up?"

Jason had a smile on his face and he could have sworn Jason was truly happy. He was always acting happy- that was how he dealt with the problems in his life- but this time he wasn't pretending.

It made Mamoru feel good, to think that these girls were not only improving his life, but his best friends' too. "Nothing, man. How's the shoulder?"

"Feels the same it has the last 25 years," Jason said, shrugging and then attempting to hide his wince

Mamoru rolled his eyes, finding it funny that Jason was attempting to be man in front of Rei and the others.

"Stop shrugging," Rei complained to him, "You're stressing your shoulder"

Jason grinned at her, "It'd be better if you kissed it." Rei blushed, shaking her head.

"Well, kids," Mrs. Tsukino pushed in, "Thank you for stopping by."

Rei turned to face her, "It was our pleasure, Ikuko," there was a tenderness in her eyes and Mamoru understood why. Ikuko easily slid into the motherly role and made everyone feel as if the world was all right.

"Kenji will be in soon, so you can leave," she said, smiling at the girls and Jason and Mamoru

"We'll wait till Daddy comes," Usagi piped in, "I don't want to leave yet."

Ikuko gave Usagi a tender smile, "If you want, dear."

Jason tactfully muttered that he was hungry and took Rei with him. Mamoru agreed and after a last kiss to Usagi, left the room.

"Hey, Jase, mind if I talk to you for a sec," Mamoru asked quietly

"Sure thing. Rei, would you like something to drink?" he asked her smoothly

"Black coffee with two shots of expresso, a drop of cinnamon and a muffin would be nice," she said, giving the two of them a knowing smile.

"Coming right up," Jason said with no hint of enmity for her order, "You'll be fine yourself?"

"Go, go," Rei said, waving them away, "I'll be fine"

"We'll be right back," Jason said, a slight tone of worry in his voice

"I get it, Jason," Rei said quietly, "I'll see you in a minute"

Jason nodded and made his way down the hall, glancing back at Rei every few steps. "So, what's up?" he asked after they had turned the corner

"We've been called in tomorrow," Mamoru said quietly as they walked to the Starbucks luckily located on the floor

"With the girls?"

"Without"

"Fuck, Mamoru" Jason snapped, looking at him, "What's going on?"

"Martinez has some bad information. We've got to set him straight- and get agents and make it back to the girls before anyone finds out," Mamoru named off his wish list quickly

"Yeah, one black coffee, two shots of expresso and a drop of cinnamon. Oh, and a muffin," Jason said to the girl at the counter, barely even glancing at her. He turned to Mamoru, a downcast look on his face.

"I know, I know," Mamoru said, sighing, "It couldn't have been worse. But we have to do it"

"Yeah," Jason said, looking crestfallen, "I guess we do. But it'll be alright. We arm Makoto, stick 'em in your apartment and make it back there before anything can happen"

Mamoru gave him an odd look, "Are you and Kev on some sort of frequency or something?"

Jason gave him a wane smile, "Must be me thinking clearly for once," he paid the girl and taking the coffee and muffin exited. "There's nothing I wouldn't give to make sure these girls are safe."

"Don't we know it," Mamoru said, indicating at Jason's shoulder

"The thing is," Jason said quietly, "We'd all do it- and they'd all do it for us"

"What have we gotten them into?" Mamoru said, running a hand through his hair

"Technically, Usagi got them into it," Jason attempted, "Uhm, I'll just stop talking now," he said when Mamoru shot him a glare

"But, you know-"

"Weren't you going to stop talking?"

"Nope. When do I ever?"

"Point taken"

Jason smiled slightly, "As I was saying, this would have happened whether we were here or not. 'Cept the fact that Usagi wouldn't have been happy, her family and friends alive and well," he paused, his smile growing, "_and_ we wouldn't have been fallen head over heels in love"

"I don't know about you, but I don't wear heels"

"Shut it, loser"

"You"

"You gonna tell the wounded hero to shut up? How malicious of you"

"Oooh, Jason's learned a new word"

Jason laughed, "I heard Ami use it"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Wow, learning more with Ami than you've learned with the four of us in the last four years, how fitting"

"Hey, she nurtures, unlike some people I know," Jason shot back, a grin on his face, approaching Rei hurriedly. "Your coffee, my lady," Jason said, bowing as he offered the coffee and muffin to Rei, who blushed as she took it from him.

"Thanks, Jason," she said, smiling brightly

"Whoa, your smile is contagious!" Mamoru gasped, pointing from Jason to Rei's face, of which both had identical loopy grins on their face as they looked lovingly at the other.

"OW!" he cried as Jason stomped hard on his toes. He glared at Jason, "What was that for?"

"I think it was Jason's attempt at quietly shutting you up," Rei pointed out, a grin coming to her lips as she laughed.

"He failed," Mamoru muttered sourly, stretching his toes in his shoes, hoping he wasn't seriously injured.

Rei laughed, "Yeah, really badly, I might admit"

"Hello? Standing _right_ here!" Jason exclaimed, waving his hands wildly in front of each of their faces, then wincing.

"What did I tell you about overusing your hand, Jason," Rei said sternly, yet a look on concern emerging on her face.

"Sorry," Jason said, giving her his puppy dog look

Rei blushed again, "It's okay, Jason"

"Rei! Mamoru!" Kenji cried as he came from the elevator, walking straight to them, "And Jason, what a surprise!"

"Hi, Mr. Tsukino," Mamoru and Jason said together, smiling at the man they had grown to like. Mr. Tsukino was extremely kind to all of them, and he kept them in the loop when it came to the girls and Ikuko. He appreciated them for their help and they appreciated him for his.

"Kenji!" Rei cried happily, giving him a one-handed hug that Kenji reciprocated.

Kenji then turned to Jason, a look of concern on his face, "How are you, son?"

"Me?" Jason asked with wide eyes, looking at Mamoru as if wondering why Kenji was asking him. "I'm fine, of course." Mamoru looked pointedly at Jason's wounded shoulder, _why else, you idiot?_

Jason widened his eyes, _oh, right._ Mamoru nearly laughed at their wordless conversation- but managed to keep his cool in front of Mr. Tsukino and Rei, both of whom had knowing looks on their faces.

"I just wanted to thank you for protecting Rei, it means a lot to all of us," he said, bowing his head to Jason.

"Oh," Jason said knowingly, he smiled at Rei, "It was my pleasure"

Rei's smile slid off her face; "I'm going to check on Usagi and Ikuko." She stalked away, shooting the three of them a glare from over her shoulder. Rei was exceptionally touchy when it came to Jason's wound, and he knew she blamed herself- though there was no way it was her fault. But apparently nothing anyone said would stop her from feeling bad about it.

"Good, I was hoping she would leave," Kenji said, watching Rei enter into the room, he turned to Mamoru and Jason, an ambiguous look on his face. Mamoru and Jason shot desperate looks at each other, knowing what was coming.

"From what I hear," he paused, "And sense. The two of you are becoming quite chummy with my daughters- not to mention your other three friends as well"

"But, Mr. Tsukino, sir, you only have one daughter," Jason said, blinking quickly as if trying to remember that Usagi _was_ Kenji's only daughter.

"My wife only gave birth to one daughter, yes, but I seem to have accumulated four additional girls with that one," Kenji said, "And I love each and every one of them," he gave each of them a death glare, "And if I hear _anything_ about any of you mistreating one of them- FBI agents be damned, I _will_ hunt you down and kill you." There was a silence as Kenji stared them down, then, "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. Crystal," Jason said, saluting to him mockingly, obviously not taking Kenji seriously. Probably because Jason was covered on the protection front- and he probably would have killed himself before letting Rei get hurt.

Kenji laughed, "I think I'll be fine with you. You've proven your worth." He turned to look at Mamoru, "The others may need some work"

Mamoru gulped, licking his lips slightly. Damn, Kenji was scary when he wanted to be. It didn't even matter that the man was a whole foot shorter than him and wiry as hell. He had no doubt that if he pissed Kenji off, Mamoru wouldn't have a chance.

"But yes, I'm trusting you to protect Usagi, Mamoru. Don't let me down," Kenji said, looking Mamoru in the eyes, a desperate look pushing past the glare. He was only doing all of this because he was deathly concerned about Usagi.

"I won't, sir," Mamoru said quietly. Mamoru glanced at Jason and then looked back at Kenji, "We'll do anything, protecting these girls is our lives"

"Don't be stupid about it though," Kenji cast a glance at Jason as well, "Don't do anything unnecessary"

"Hey! I'll have you know this was very necessary," Jason exclaimed indignantly.

"I'm not saying it wasn't, son," Kenji said, a small smile emerging on his face at Jason's offended look.

"By the way, Mr. Tsukino," Mamoru said, steering the conversation away from death threats, "We're going to be a little tied up tomorrow, so we'll be unavailable for Mrs. Tsukino-"

"I'll be here," Kenji nodded, "It's not a problem." He looked between the two of them, a sad smile on his face, "I trust you boys. There's something about you that I haven't seen in the men in this day and age, and I know you'll treat the girls as they deserved to be treated- with love." He smiled at them, sighing deeply.

"Thank you, sir," Jason said

Mr. Tsukino nodded and finally continued down the hall and into the hospital room

"Hah," Jason said to Mamoru, "He so likes me more"

"Oh, shut up," Mamoru snapped exasperatedly.

That night, everyone went to their respective houses, eager to have some time alone with the girls. The men had agreed to show up with the girls at 7 the following morning after having informed the girls as to what was to happen.

Mamoru took Usagi back to his apartment, showing her the area in case anything should go wrong. They ended up in the bed, of course. Mamoru lovingly brushed the hair away from Usagi's face, "Your hair is so nice,"

"This is nothing," she shrugged, "Nothing compared to my old hair anyway"

"But this frames your face amazingly," Mamoru retorted, sliding his fingers through the golden thread that felt silkier than silk itself.

Usagi waved his comment away, "What were you and Jason talking about with Dad, anyway?"

"Oh, You know," Mamoru laughed, "Death threats, talk of trust. Basically the usual"

Usagi sighed, "Sorry about that, he's usually very trusting of guys in suits"

"Well, we all know how well that turned out last time," Mamoru muttered, "So, I think he did the right thing"

"But yeah, he doesn't usually have this sort of talk with the guys I date till later."

"Sheesh, how many guys have you dated?" Mamoru asked curiously

"Oh, you know," Usagi giggled, "A few here and there"

"I don't hear a number," Mamoru said disgruntedly. Usagi smiled back innocently at him. "C'mon, woman," Mamoru growled, "Tell me"

"Not telling," she said in a sing-song voice, "That's for me to know and for you to find out"

"You know," Mamoru said, grinning as he sat up, "I've always found that answer irritating"

"Whatchu gonna do about it?" Usagi said, sticking out her tongue at Mamoru

"This," Mamoru said before he raised his hands to her abdomen and began to tickle her.

"NO!" Usagi shrieked in laughter, "Not tickling!"

She laughed hilariously as Mamoru tickled her and he laughed along, "C'mon, Usa, a simple answer will stop me"

"I'm not telling!" she gasped out between her laughs. Mamoru redoubled his efforts and had her laughing uproariously. He laughed along- her laugh was so damn contagious!

"Okay, okay!" Usagi shrieked, "I surrender!"

Mamoru stopped, "How many?"

"One"

"Really?" Mamoru asked with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Usagi giggled, "How could I have only had one boyfriend? I'm hot for your information"

"I really didn't know that," Mamoru said innocently, "I just thought you were the most beautiful creature on the planet"

Usagi giggled, then a pout passed her face. "Hey! This doesn't get you off the hook for tickling me"

"Does too!" Mamoru exclaimed, "You know your heart melted when I said that"

"Did not" she cried indignantly.

He smiled. "Did too"

She narrowed her eyes. "Did not"

"Did too"

"Prove it," she cried in a verge of wanting to stop their repetition of their last words.

"Sure thing," Mamoru said, leaning in for a desperate kiss, which had her melting in his hands within an instant.

"I call cheating!" Usagi declared once they came up for air, "Kissing is bending the rules"

"I live to bend the rules," Mamoru cooed, giving her another deep kiss.

"Oh yeah," Usagi laughed as they separated, "Mamoru Chiba, the bad boy"

"Women love it, what can I say?"

"Please," Usagi giggled, "You've never been bad in your life"

"You'd be surprised," Mamoru said, his smile sliding off his face. Bad was _all_ he had been the whole time he had known Usagi- and much longer before that. Before, people had just been objects he could use to get ahead..

"Aw, hun," Usagi said quietly, resting her head on his chest, "Whatever you did, you did for the fight for justice"

"So it was justified?" Mamoru shook his head slightly, knowing the answer was a clear no. He had been wrong when he had done all those things- and he'd spend the rest of his life making up for them.

"Mamoru," she looked up at him lovingly, "The world isn't made up of black and white. We've all done things we weren't proud of; it's all shades of gray. No one is pure evil, nor pure good. It's just how the world works"

"How can there not be pure good?" he asked seriously, "You are the purest, sweetest person I've ever met"

"Yet, I still eat like a pig, push my friends away, trust to a fault-"

"Usa…"

"It's who I am," she said, shrugging slightly, "We all have our faults"

"Some more than others," Mamoru said quietly

"I love you despite your _few_ faults, Mamoru," she said, leaning in for a kiss, "And I wouldn't have you any other way"

Mamoru stared down at her, an undescribable look on his face, "I love you, too" he whispered, "I'll never leave your side"

She smiled, "I know. And I won't ever leave yours"

"Oh, right. Except for tomorrow," Mamoru said sadly.

She rolled here eyes, "Really, Mamoru. Everything will be fine." He didn't respond, just looked back at her lovingly.

"And hey, you never said how many girls you went out with?" Usagi cried indignantly

"I never got a real answer out of you, so there won't be one from me," Mamoru retorted, sticking his tongue back at Usagi

Usagi widened her eyes and lowered her bottom lip, giving him her irresistible puppy dog look

"NO!" Mamoru cried, shielding his eyes, "Not that look!"

"Pweeez, Mamoru?"

"Nooooo"

"Pretty pweez with a cherry on top?" she cooed, giving him a light kiss

He peeked through his hands, "AH! You're still doing it!" He found himself unable to look away. She brightened her eyes and looked at him. "OKAY! Just stop with the look!"

"Mamoruuuu" she whined

"10! I went out with ten girls in the past 15 years," he cried out, unable to resist.

Usagi laughed, "I win!"

"I call cheating!"

"Too bad!" she said, sticking out her tongue at him, "I still win"

He laughed, "Really? Who'll win after a tickling attack?"

Her eyes widened. He attacked and they laughed hilariously till Usagi was tired out and fell asleep on Mamoru's chest. He sighed deeply, caressing her hair lovingly, "Always, Usagi. I love you"

"Love you too," Usagi murmured back, obviously still asleep. It had become so internalized in her as well. They had met each other _one month_ ago. How had they fallen in love so fast?

It was like a movie, for god's sake, Mamoru thought. Here they were, Usagi running for her life, him for his revenge and their fates had been intertwined towards this end. It had been fate for the two of them to meet. Fate for him to protect her. Fate for them to fall in love. But how did the story end?

Was there a happy ending? Where they rode off into the sunset as they kissed? Or was it a tragedy, where his revenge destroyed the both of them? He sure as hell hoped not. If something happened to her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He didn't even think he _could_ survive without her.

But how could something happen to her? This woman _was_ the purest, sweetest person alive- and she deserved the whole world…but all she got was years of pain and torture at the hands of Diamond Chambers if he failed.

He wouldn't fail. He _couldn't. _It was no longer all about his parents, sister and Fiore. Now it was about Usagi and protecting her. She was his family. She was his life. And he'd do anything to make sure it stayed that way.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers! Hope you're enjoying the story! Next chapter, the end officially starts for the story. But don't worry, there's a decent amount left!  
**

**I hope you guys like the romance in the chapters, and there's more to come! Sort of. It'll be a crazy few chapters, but it'll be a good ride...I hope. Chapter 21 will be out soon!**

****

Please, please review, guys! You don't know how much it means to me to see reviews from people! You can say ANYTHING! I'll take death threats, rants, reactions and anything else you can think of. I LOVE reviews like no other!

**REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Going Under**

_Just because I'm losing  
Doesn't mean I'm lost  
Doesn't mean I'll stop  
Doesn't mean I'm in a cross_

_Just because I'm hurting  
Doesn't mean I'm hurt  
Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserve  
No better and no worse_

_I just got lost  
Every river that I've tried to cross  
And every door I ever tried was locked  
And I'm just waiting till the shine wears off..._

_- "Lost" by Coldplay_

**Chapter 21**

"Keep the phone in your hands at all times," Mamoru said yet again to her, looking extremely worried, "If I call, make sure to answer before the second ring, if no one picks up, I'll be on my way back"

"I _know_, Mamoru," she said, rolling her eyes yet again.

"If anyone-"

"-shows up that isn't one of you four, keep the door locked, and call you," she said, glancing around at the other four men who were probably murmuring the same thing to their own charges.

The tenseness in the room could have been cut with a knife- "Hahaha!" -Or laughter apparently

"Whas going on?" Mamoru asked, whirling on Nick and Makoto

Makoto laughed uproariously, smacking her hand against her thigh, "Nick," she cried breathlessly

Nick looked innocently at everyone in the room, a bright, angelic smile on his face, "I think she's losing it"

"Should we reconsider who we give the gun to?" Zach asked seriously.

The second he was done asking the question, the laughter cut off and Makoto snapped straight, "I'm good." She punched Nick on the shoulder, "And this genius was pulling Jason and Zach jokes, how could I not crack up?"

"Hey!" Zach and Jason said at the same time, "What is that supposed to mean?" Jason said indignantly.

"We need _something_ to cut the tension, what better than jokes about you two?" Nick said, smiling serenely. Jason began muttering under his breath as he glared at Nick, Zach just shrugged and turned back to everyone.

"Okay, so everyone prepped?"

"Yes!" Ami and Usagi said loudly at the same time, "Nothing is going to happen for god's sakes!" Ami said exhaustedly, "All of us are here with Usagi, we're in a place we know like the back of our hands, and we have a gun. We'll be _fine_"

"Wow," Minako said quietly to the room, "I don't think I've ever seen Ami so angry"

"It must be Zach, he gets to people," Jason mock-whispered back

"Oh, shut up," Zach said to Jason, his eyes narrowed.

"And this is the most annoyed I've ever seen Zach," Kevin whispered to the room

"It's Ami. She gets to people," Rei whispered back

"We're standing right here!" Zach complained, "And what is this? Why are you ganging up on the two of us?" he gave Ami a sad glance, but his eyes were shining, telling everyone in the room that he was enjoying every second of this.

"You guys are the easiest to make fun of," Nick said, laughing slightly, "Sorry about that." He gave Ami an innocent grin, she blushed and nodded her forgiveness.

"Okay, as much fun this all was, we should get going now," Mamoru said tensely, obviously not having enjoyed the last few minutes

"It's okay, Mamoru," Usagi said quietly to him, pulling him so we was looking only at her, "Everything will be fine"

"I'll believe that once you're in my arms again," Mamoru said seriously

She kissed him sweetly, "I'm always there. And I always will be,"

He smiled despite his seriousness, "I know"

"Okay, agents, out!" Kevin snapped to attention, casting Minako one last hidden glance. He looked at her for a few seconds as if he wanted to say something- but then apparently thought better of it. He continued looking around the room with the fake air of confidence and drive.

"Hey! You can't order us around!" Nick complained to Kevin,

"Complain to the case leader," Kevin said, shrugging, "I'm second in command"

"What?" Jason cried, "He told me I was second in command!"

Nick and Zach turned with evil glares in their eyes to Mamoru at the same time as Kevin and Jason did.

"He said the same thing to me," Nick growled

"And me" Zach cried

Mamoru stared back innocently, "I have _no_ idea what you guys are talking about"

"Mamoru," Makoto asked nicely, "You didn't happen to have told all of them that they were your second in commands, did you?"

"Uhm…"

"Get him!" Jason cried

"Jason! Watch your shoulder!" Rei shouted indignantly as he pumped his fist at Mamoru.

"Gotta go, bye!" Mamoru cried, giving Usagi one last kiss and racing out the door, he waved from the door, "Be safe!" then had to continue running as Kevin, Nick and Jason had caught up.

Zach shrugged, "I'm not about to go kill myself running after the guy," he said to the girls who were staring after the men, laughing. Ami laughed, watching as Jason attempted to hit Mamoru with his injured hand. The men were so funny and content when they were together. It was so sweet.

"Be safe, all of you," Zach said seriously, his eyes zoning in on Usagi and Ami, "We'll be back as fast as we can." Then he turned to look at Ami, and Ami alone, sending his love through one look.

Ami smiled softly back, "We'll be fine. Really." Zach smiled back slightly and then he continued to the elevator where Jason, Nick and Kevin were screaming at Mamoru. He gave a wave from the elevator, smiling one last time at them.

"Okay, let's lock up," Minako ordered as she closed the door. Ami rushed around the room, closing the shades and curtains, remembering Zach telling her to do so once they were alone.

"Really? The curtains?" Usagi asked her slightly exasperatedly, "We're on the 20th floor, Ami."

"Zach said to," Ami said, shrugging, "Something about snipers." Zach knew what he was doing, and she was going to do _everything_ he had said. Especially since it meant keeping Usagi safe- that was the most important thing she _could_ do at this moment, and the only thing she could do anyway.

"You're tending to mention Zach a lot," Makoto pointed out, "Anything going on there?"

"Oh def-" Rei started to say but was silenced after a glare from Ami. Sure, it was true, but she wasn't really sure what was going on. She was just confused so much nowadays- especially about Zach.

"He knows what he's talking about," Ami said, shrugging, "And…he is cute." Hah. Cute was a serious understatement. Every time she caught sight of his tussled blonde hair and his light green eyes- like the color of the sea on a calm and peaceful day, her heartbeat sped up, pounding against her chest.

"WOOT!" Minako cried out, "Ami called someone cute!" Ami couldn't help but laugh, knowing that the girls would make a big deal out of it. And maybe it was. Maybe it was something that would only happen once in her lifetime, where a man loved her for who she was. Where she was falling in love right back.

"Hey, it's a pleasant change from you calling everyone cute," Usagi laughed, casting an amused glance at Ami, who laughed. Ami hadn't seen Usagi so happy in such a long time, and it was _amazing_. She had only _dreamed_ of Usagi smiling like that again so soon- it looked like Mamoru truly had shaped up and done what she and Zach had hoped, and accepted his love for Usagi.

Minako attempted to glare at Usagi, but ended up laughing giddily. It was sort of scary how excited Minako was acting, as if she was trying desperately to keep her mind off something else- maybe a particular agent, like who knows, maybe Kevin? "I'm not the only one, eh Rei, Makoto?" Minako giggled, looking at Rei's and Makoto's blushing face.

"Not my fault they're all cute!" Rei cried, collapsing onto the couch, "I can't help myself"

"They really are," Makoto complained, "Makes me feel like a rag next to 'em"

"Please, Makoto," Ami said, "They were drooling over you the first day." When they had first met, she had seen how Zach and the others had looked at Makoto- like she was a goddess. And she was. But it made her feel slightly jealous, that Zach had looked at Makoto before he had looked at Ami in _that_ sort of way. And it scared her- she _wasn't supposed_ get jealous of her friends- they were all perfect in their own way, and it wasn't like they wanted the attention, save Minako and Makoto.

Usagi nodded, "They really were. I heard them." She, however unlike Ami, had a content look on her face. Usagi was sure of Mamoru's care for her, and she didn't need to be self-conscious. She was beautiful- an angel for God's sake, unlike Ami, who was very much a pixie.

"You're so curvy!" Minako cried exasperatedly at Makoto, "I want your body!" Ami glanced at her, sighing slightly. Minako was almost a twin of Usagi, and every bit as beautiful- she wouldn't have anything to worry about either.

"But you're so thin!" Makoto retorted, her hands on her curvy thighs self-consciously. Ami knew Makoto had always been slightly insecure of her muscles and her body- but she shouldn't have been! Makoto was the woman that men dreamed about being with. Not someone scrawny and wiry like Ami was.

"Not really," Rei commented. Ami didn't even need to look at Rei to see her beauty, it shone around Rei like a halo of grace and natural attraction. She was _the_ woman of the group with her curves and mature body, and she had an elegance that the others probably would never achieve- even given years and years. Ami particularly, would never be as gorgeous as Rei. She cast her eyes away from her best friends around her.

"Hey!" Minako cried.

"The really thin ones are Usagi and Ami," Makoto corrected, "But you're really thin too, just more curvy than the two of them"

"Guys like curvy," Ami piped in, then frowned sadly, unable to hide her worry. Sure, Zach didn't care about her looks, he loved her for her mind. But would that be enough to keep them going? He was still a man- and what would he want with someone like her?

"Aw, Ami. A guy like Zach doesn't only care what a girl looks like. He's one who goes first for personality and smarts. And you got amazing boths- and you're really, _really _pretty too," Usagi said, giving Ami a side hug. There was absolute love in Usagi's voice and hug, making Ami feel instantly better. She had missed the Usagi who had been able to cheer her up with a few words and couldn't be happier that she had returned to Ami.

"They're all like that, have you noticed?" Rei said quietly, "They're different from most guys." Wasn't that the truth. Ami had never met any men who were as pure as the guys, and she loved each and every one of them already with all of her heart- maybe a bit more for Zach. She shifted her eyes slightly at her own words, knowing it was much more than a bit. She was completely falling for him- and it had only been a month!

"Mamoru was telling me about their pasts, they've all been through so much that I guess it changed them," Usagi said sadly as she sat down beside Rei, almost tiredly. She looked drained even thinking about it- and Ami could understand why. The guys had had hard lives.

"What did he say about Nick?" Makoto pushed in before the others could even open their mouths to ask for their own agent's. Ami could tell just by the way she looked at Nick that she was completely crazy about him- and it was different than her usual crazy. Usually, Makoto would have jumped the guy the second she had, but Makoto was waiting- and Makoto _never_ waited for _anything_. It showed Ami exactly how serious Makoto was about Nick.

"Nick was the one who lived the best life out of all of them," Usagi said quietly as the rest of them took seats. "But that all changed when his girlfriend died in a break-in to her apartment. He was never the same after that- went into law enforcement and ended up in the FBI." Ami nodded knowingly, Zach had told her the guys' stories- and what sad lives they had. But here they were, happy and content with what they had with each other- and what they were developing with the girls. It was almost miraculous according to Zach.

"Oh my god," Makoto whispered quietly, "No wonder he's so hesitant for a relationship with me"

"He probably doesn't want to get too close in case something happens," Ami said sadly, remembering Nick's look of deep concern for her before he had left. He was hesitant- it was obvious. But from how he cared for Makoto, it was clear that he was getting over it.

"He needs you, Makoto," Minako piped in, "He needs to learn not to be afraid of loving again." There was a serious tone in her voice, and Ami knew she meant it for herself as well. From Minako and Kevin's slightly aloof demeanor this morning, she could tell that things weren't going that well for the two of them. But it would work out. It had to. Minako had a light that made everything work out almost miraculously, and Ami knew it would work for Minako too.

"And he's already half in love with you, Makoto," Rei commented, "We all see how he looks at you. That look of desire in his eyes." She was gazing away distractedly, a small smile on her face. Ami smiled, surprised that Rei, out of all people, was looking crazily in love.

Makoto smiled slightly, "He drives me crazy…he's so perfect. I…I love him" she gazed off as well, her mind faraway as she thought of Nick.

"He knows," Ami said, looking at Makoto with a smile on her face, "And he won't leave you hanging. He's too in love."

"You think?"

"Yeah," Ami nodded, "Zach think so too". Makoto remained quiet, staring away from the girls, obviously still pondering over everything. Another thing with Makoto was that she didn't usually overthink- or _think_ deeply at all. But once again, here she was, doing that exact thing. The men truly had changed the girls.

"I guess you're right. He'll come to me when he's ready," Makoto mused, "On with the guys." She focused her eyes on Ami's curiously and Ami rolled her eyes.

"Zach told me what his life was like," Ami said quietly, "He's been through so much…" It made her sad to even think about Zach struggling through life.

"Like what?" Rei asked curiously

"His parents sent him to live with his grandmother because they couldn't support him," she muttered, "But his grandmother wasn't off that well either- so he ended up supporting the two of them by the time he was twelve. But he was brilliant so he shot through school and college and ended up in the FBI because of his genius."

"Poor guy," Makoto commented, "He had to support his grandmother too, at least I only had to deal with myself." Makoto looked sympathetically at Ami, as if knowing exactly how much this was affecting her.

"He's really open with his feelings," Ami said quietly. Taking a deep breath, she said the words that she had been holding in the whole morning, "He's already said that he loves me."

There were four screams at the same instant, all of which had Ami jump about five feet in the air. "Oww," she said, "My ears!" But a smile came to her face- as it did every time she thought of those words. Zach had said he was _in love_ with her. Oh, it made her blush to even think about it.

"Oh. My. God." Minako cried, "He said I love you?" Ami's senses returned and she nodded solemnly. Sure, he had said he loved her, but what if this was some sort of crush? If she let herself love him completely and he left, she wouldn't be able to handle it. She knew that.

"And what did you say!?" Rei asked, on the edge of her seat.

"I…I didn't answer," Ami whispered sadly. She had merely looked back at him speechlessly when he had said the words, unable to form coherent words or thoughts. He hadn't seemed annoyed at all that she didn't say the words back. He had merely kissed her.

"Well, do you?" Usagi asked, "Love him, I mean"

"I…I think I do." And _oh, _what a kiss. She could still feel the tingles it had sent through her body. She had _never_- and _would_ never feel something that intense ever again. Uh… save for with another kiss.

"Then what are you waiting for, Ami!" Minako cried, jumping up, "You have to use the time you have! So many people in the world are without love, and here you are, two people deeply in love and one of them won't tell the truth!" She was breathing heavily by the time she finished ranting, her face bright red.

"Minako?" Ami asked quietly, "Are you in love with Kevin?"

"Of course I am!" she cried, "How can I not love him!? He's perfect!" She collapsed onto the couch, flopping on it tiredly, looking exhausted. She obviously hadn't been sleeping well- and Ami knew that was because she was feeling lost. She clearly loved Kevin- and had for a while now. Except he wouldn't take her love.

"Except where he won't tell you he loves you?" Rei amended quietly.

Minako quieted, nodding. "He's…hesitant, Mina," Usagi said quietly, "He's been through a lot." From the tone of her voice, it was obvious that she knew why Kevin was so hesitant. The man was broken- but who better to fix him than Minako?

"What's so bad that he can't admit he loves me?" Minako asked brokenly, her eyes downcast.

Usagi looked troubled as she looked at Minako, "Just give him time, Mina…he'll come around." There was no doubt in her voice, but there was worry- for Minako. And Ami knew Usagi was worried because of how Minako would take Kevin's refusal. Minako was very driven when she got into something- but if it was interrupted…sadness reigned. But in the end, Ami wasn't extremely worried. She knew Kevin, and he wouldn't let Minako suffer- who could?

"Will he?" Minako asked sadly.

"Of course he will!" Makoto said, "He loves you, he's probably just afraid of the feelings"

"But how can you be afraid of love?" Minako asked quietly, "It's the best emotion." Minako looked quickly at Usagi, who shook her head. From what Makoto and Minako had told Ami previously, she had been preaching the exact opposite when Mamoru had rejected Usagi. But it was a new perspective for Minako, she was learning all the things the girls couldn't teach her.

"It's the strongest," Ami amended, "Love can lead to so much…I mean, have you read any of Shakespeare's tragedies?" There was a short silence before everyone burst out laughing.

"Ami," Makoto cracked up, "You forget who you're talking to"

Ami laughed along with them, feeling sadly happy, "Yeah, I guess I did." It was another few seconds before everyone had straightened themselves, looking calmed.

"Thanks, guys," Minako said lightly, "I keep forgetting that not everyone is as open to love as I am"

"It works out," Usagi said, a smile on her face, "It always works out"

"Now that the love talk is out of the way," Rei said, "Movie time!"

"Who can say no to Viggo Mortenson and Orlando Bloom?" Makoto laughed as Rei pulled out a movie, happening to be Lord of The Rings.

"I'll get the popcorn," Ami volunteered and pretty soon they were munching on popcorn and deep into the Lord of the Rings series.

Usagi's mind was half on the movie and half on the meeting Mamoru was in. He had already spoken to her about what would happen if they refused to help- they would be on the earliest plane out of the country. They would slip by in the Thanksgiving rush and hopefully disappear long enough for Diamond to mess up in something else and give up on her. But would that ever happen?

Yeah, right, Usagi thought, raining cats and dogs was more likely than that.

They were half into the movie when she excused herself to go grab some water. She couldn't focus on the movie- it was useless. Her mind wouldn't leave the thought that something bad was going to happen soon. Diamond wouldn't leave her alone- till one of them was dead. There was such finality in it that that it scared her. What had she gotten Mamoru involved in?

As she drank the water distractedly, her phone rang quietly. She immediately answered it. Mamoru was probably checking up on her, of course.

"Usagi?" her mother's voice broke into the phone.

"Mom?" Usagi asked, "How'd you get my new number?" Mamoru hadn't given anyone but the guys and girls her number, saying it was so they could contact each other automatically. But maybe he had given it to her mother when they had visited yesterday?

"Oh, Usa…I'm so sorry," her mother whispered brokenly into the phone, "Please don't-"

"Sorry?" Usagi asked, her hand gripping the phone tightly as her heartbeat sped up, "Sorry about what? Don't what? Mom, what's going on?" In the back of her mind, she already knew what was happening, but she wished upon wish that she was just being paranoid.

There was a short silence in which she distantly heard her mother sob as the phone was obviously snatched from her.

"Hello, my love," the hateful voice said, a tone of amusement and pride in it.

"No…" she whispered, fear flooding her. Her first instinct had been right, Diamond was coming for everyone she loved. He had waited till the men were away before he attacked her mother and lured her away from her safe place. It was over.

"Nice to hear your voice too," Diamond said.

"This isn't happening," Usagi whispered, more to herself than anyone else. But she knew it was- if her frenzied heart could tell the truth

"Oh, love, you know it is," Diamond laughed, finding her horror amusing, "I'm assuming you're alone at the moment?" She couldn't believe what horrible luck she had- how was it that the _exact_ moment she had stepped away from the girls had the phone rang? Then she remembered the tracer in the phone- and the tracers in the other phones. He knew exactly where he was and who she was with. And he was with her mother. _Oh God_…everyone she loved was in danger…

"Leave my mother out of this, Diamond," Usagi whispered, ignoring his question, "Please…"

"_You_ threw fairness to the wind the second you fucked that man," Diamond snarled into the phone.

Usagi shrunk in fear, not at his tone but at the horror of her mother being there in the vicinity of it. She didn't even care how he knew about her and Mamoru- she had to get him away from her mother! It was too dangerous! Her mother was already under stress, and Diamond being there was about the most stressful that that could have _ever_ happened.

"Diamond, please…"

"It's not only your mother here," he retorted

"Usagi! Don't do what he sa-" a loud snapping sound was heard as her father's voice cut off.

"DAD!" Usagi near shrieked. At the same time she heard the TV in the living room burst into loud music, perfectly masking her anguish, once again cursing her with bad luck.

"Now, now, don't want to alert anyone of our dilemma, do we?" Diamond's cold voice said into the phone, "Not if you want your parents to survive it, anyway"

Usagi froze, her body half out of the kitchen door. She gave a soft whimper as she re-entered the kitchen. "Let them go. Please."

"_No_," Diamond spat, "I'm not letting anyone go. Not till you're far away from _Chiba's_ clutches," he said Mamoru's name with such hatred that Usagi shook.

"I'll- I'll do anything. Just, please, let them go," Usagi said hurriedly, her voice shaking in misery. Of course she would do anything- how couldn't she? There was no way she was leaving her mother and father with Diamond.

"I want you out that door- without a word to the bitches about me- and in Sapphire's car in _two_ minutes," Diamond said roughly, the hatred still permeating his voice.

"Where's the car?" Usagi asked brokenly. She had no choice. There was nothing else she could do. Her parents were in Diamond's hands…and she couldn't have that. She loved them too much. She should fight her own battles- not hand them off to her parents. She was an adult now. And here, she had to make the most important decision of her life. And she chose to fight.

"In front of the dick's building," Diamond said coldly, leaving no opinion to the fact that he was speaking of the building she was currently hiding in.

"Let my parent's go first," Usagi retorted coldly, feeling her courage flood back into her as she realized Diamond's weakness. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, awaiting her fight.

A cold bark of laughter broke over the receiver. "You're in no place to be making demands, Usagi," his voice went deathly quiet as he spoke

"I'm _not_ leaving this apartment till you get the fuck away from my parents," Usagi spat into the phone, "I can make that demand, can't I?"

"No. You can't," Diamond snarled, "Because I know exactly where you are- along with the bitches. So unless you want me to come in guns blazing- _after_ killing your parents, you'll get the fuck downstairs within the next minute." There was complete and utter hatred in his voice that Usagi gasped. He was done messing with her. This was the angriest she had ever heard him- and she was afraid for her parents and her friends. They wouldn't survive his anger.

"They don't have anything to do with this…I'll come, just leave them…" Usagi whispered

"I'll be meeting you back to the safe house. So I'll be leaving your parents. Happy?" Diamond said, and she could hear the roll of his eyes in his tone.

"Don't hurt them…"

"Get the _fuck_ out of that apartment and into the car. _Now_" Diamond spat, obviously finding her pleading tiring.

"I can't get by the girls…they'll know something is wrong," Usagi said quietly, knowing it was the truth. But a small part of her was hoping they would figure it out and somehow alert Mamoru.

"If you want them stay alive- you'll figure out a way," Diamond said in an uncaring tone, "Oh. And do _anything_ to hint what's going on- I'm not hesitating to kill either of your parents. Keep the phone on and where it is, I'm listening to everything"

"Okay…" Usagi whispered, feeling her resolve break. He was past his breaking point, and she knew if she pushed anymore- it was her parents that would pay the price.

"Go. Now" Diamond ordered

Usagi obeyed, pushing open the kitchen door.

"Man, how long did it take you to get a glass of water?" Rei said as she stared at Usagi's reflection in the TV. Rei whirled around as she spied the phone in Usagi's hand, "What's wrong?"

"It's Mamoru…" Usagi said adamantly, "He needs me over there now"

"Oh man, what's happening?" Makoto asked as she turned to watch Usagi as well.  
"I don't know. I really need to hurry," Usagi said as she grabbed her coat from the hook by the front door, "He said you guys should stay here"

"But, Usagi, why would he need you?" Ami asked, her brows furrowed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said to the phone, sounding irritated for the girl's benefit. Diamond was basically spitting in fury at every second she took, she had to at least sound like she was leaving. She pulled on her coat with difficulty, the girls staring at her, and she could almost see the cogs working in each of their brains.

Her eyes lighted on a pad and a pen sitting by the apartment phone and she grabbed the pen silently. She wasn't stupid, Diamond would get her as far away as he could from where she was now- far away from Mamoru's reaches. But she couldn't do that to Mamoru. She couldn't leave him without a way to have at least a little hope that she was still fighting for the both of them.

"I don't know, Ami. He says it's urgent" Usagi said distractedly to the girls as she began writing furiously on the pad.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Diamond snarled into the phone, "Hurry the fuck up"

"Sorry," she said as she hurriedly scratched as fast as she could onto the pad. She left it, pointing at it wildly as she ran to the door, "Love you guys, gotta go!"

She pulled open the door and jogged to the elevator, hurriedly pressing the call button. She waited breathlessly for a minute or so, Diamond muttering what he would do to her parents if she wasn't in the car in a minute. She could barely believe that this was the exact place where Mamoru had told her he loved her. And she reveled in the thought, even if Mamoru couldn't save her, she would forever have the memories of him.

The door opened and she made to step in, "Wait!" Makoto called behind her, running after her.

Usagi froze and she heard Diamond growl impatiently, "I'm fucking coming there in-"

"Wait," Usagi whispered into the phone, "Please, it's nothing"

"What's wrong, Makoto?" Usagi asked as she turned and faced Makoto, shaking her head wildly at her. Makoto merely waved the pad where Usagi had hurriedly scrawled her letter.

_Diamond has parents. Will kill, you 2. Have to. Get Mamoru. Phones bugged. _Underneath it was, _Understood. Be safe. We'll follow. Knife in purse. _Usagi nodded, conveying her thanks.

"You forgot your purse," Makoto said loudly, handing Usagi her purse. She gave Usagi a wane smile, as if wishing Usagi didn't have to do this. But she knew- just like Usagi knew- that Diamond wouldn't hesitate to kill her parents. The girls had to chose between her parents' life and her freedom. And Usagi was glad that they chose to save her parents.

"Thanks," Usagi said, smiling back at Makoto slightly, "I'll see you guys soon." She entered the elevator with a sigh of relief, very thankful that the girls had understood. For a long second there, she had been scared that Makoto might snatch the phone away and curse Diamond off- as she had obviously wishing she could have. But the girls were thinking clearly. This was the only thing she could do. And at the least, she wasn't going at it alone. Not this time.

"You'd better be relieved," Diamond spat impatiently, "I was an instant away from shooting your parents through the head"

Usagi whimpered, "I'm on my way down"

"And I'll see you soon. Time for you to pay for your sins," Diamond spat hatefully

"My sins?" Usagi asked, shaking as she stepped out of the elevator.

"You _fucked _Shields," Diamond snarled, "I'm going to fucking make you wish you'd never even heard his name before."

Usagi felt fear flood her- and for the first time in a long time, it was for herself. She couldn't imagine what he was saying- she knew she'd never do what he was saying. But as sure as she was that Diamond would hurt her- Mamoru would blame himself. And he'd wallow because of this- just like he had wallowed over his family. She didn't want him doing that over her. For him to be as he had been before- it made her heart hurt.

And she knew, more than anything, that Diamond would make her hurt. He'd kill her for this. He'd be the last thing she saw if he did, and he'd love the control he'd have over her. But he'd make sure she suffered for a _long time_ beforehand- he was insane enough to bring her to the edges of death and just wait patiently for her life to drain from her.

Everything that was happening was so surreal as if it wasn't her actually doing all these things. She couldn't believe she was walking to her eventual death.

_Oh, Mamoru…I'm so sorry._

After hearing no response from her, Diamond ordered her to the two white vans in front of the building, "Give Sapphire your phone. I'll be seeing you," he said dangerously.

Usagi handed the phone to Sapphire as he stepped out of the van, a sad look on his face as he took Usagi's demeanor in.

Sapphire spoke into the phone for a second and then handed it to the man who stepped out of the second van. The man, without a word, stepped right back into the van and sped off, the phone in his hand.

"What-?" Usagi asked

"The tracer," Sapphire said simply

Usagi moaned in response. That had been her one exit plan if nothing else had worked. All she had had to do was sit still and hope Mamoru would follow her and find her before something happened- but that dream was gone.

"Let's go," Sapphire ordered, sliding open the back door.

Usagi hesitated, glancing back to the apartment building, a part of her wanting even more to race within its depths and not come back out till Mamoru came to save her. But she grit her hands, taking deep breaths to calm herself, knowing it meant the death of her loved ones if she didn't do as Diamond ordered.

"Get in, Usagi," Sapphire ordered gently, "Diamond's waiting for my call before he leaves the hospital"

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked, her foot immediately hoisting her into the car at his words.

"His safe house in Fresno," Sapphire said, closing her door and getting into his seat, "It's a long ride, so buckle up"

Usagi glanced out of the window, and her eyes widened as Ami's head peeked out from the side of the main door. Sapphire turned to put on his seat belt, but Usagi hurriedly shouted, "How'd you find me?" He turned back to look at her as he buckled his seat belt in, missing Ami ducking out of the way.

"Chiba's group isn't as close as he thinks," Sapphire said simply

"The guys would _never_-"

"I'm not talking about his friends," Sapphire said, "I'm talking about other people he's close to"

"Who?"

"I'm not entitled to disclose," Sapphire said, starting the car, "And clever way of distracting me from Ami's perusal"

Usagi opened her mouth in refusal when Sapphire groaned, "Really, Usagi? You think he trusts you enough to keep only me on watch? The door guard is his too."

"Then drive, for god's sake!" Usagi almost screamed, knowing if Ami looked like she got a hint of what was going on, the guard would probably call Diamond.

"As you wish," Sapphire said as he started the van and roared away. She cast a last glance at the building, noting how Ami was running to the door that led to the garage- no doubt the girls were ready for a follow-up on her.

"And they won't be able to follow either. I've been told to lose all of any trackers," Sapphire said, as if reading her mind.

"Sapphire…please…"

"It's safer for everyone this way," Sapphire said, turning the corner, where a black car was waiting, "Let's go." He hurriedly got out of the van, and opened Usagi's door for her. He helped her out of the van as another man entered, along with him placing a blonde mannequin on the seat where Usagi had been sitting moments before.

Sapphire opened the passenger door for Usagi and then hurried to his side, closing and locking the doors after him. "Duck," he said just in time as the white van continued to drive and then another car turned the corner. As she did so, Usagi saw four heads drive by.

"Okay, clear," Sapphire said and straightened, "Diamond expected that to happen. Nothing will happen to them- except for them driving in the complete opposite direction."

Usagi nodded wordlessly, not knowing whether to be relieved or scared. Maybe it was supposed to be both- relieved for the girls and knowing they were safe from Diamond, and scared for herself. Deathly scared.

Sapphire sighed and pulled out his phone, silently dialing Diamond's number. "She's in. The girls are following the distracter van. All clear." He was silent for a few seconds as Diamond responded and then, "Okay. See you then."

He hung up and started the car, "How have you been Usagi?"

Usagi didn't respond, staring distantly out of the window, half her heart full of fear for her parents, and the other half hung up on herself and Mamoru.

This time, there was no hope left in her. It would be nearly impossible for Mamoru to find her now, Diamond would hurt till she was near dead- and worst of all, she'd never see Mamoru again. Her heart tore at the idea.

No! She dug her fingernails into her palm. She couldn't give up hope. Mamoru _would_find and save her. Her family and friends _would_ be safe. She'd live to see her love once again. How could she doubt Mamoru?

It would work out okay.

…wouldn't it?

She searched endlessly for the answer, but finding none, allowed the tears to fall from her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh, crap. This chapter. I would like to say that I have never, ever, ever regretted putting up a chapter as much as this one. I apologize if some of you guys hate me after this chapter, but I must say, this is nothing to how much you'll hate me in a few chapters.  
-sigh-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the songs. I may wish I did, but that's a whole other thing entire****ly.**

Whartongirl11: If you haven't seen the reply I emailed you yet. GO READ IT! NOW! (before reading the chapter) and once again, thank you!

Mangamania: You should read my response to your review as well. It's pretty much a must at this point.

Madamqueenkim: Thanks a lot for the review! If you think last chapter was suspenseful, just wait for the next few ones. =/

**And thank you, all of you guys who reviewed last chapter**

_

* * *

  
**Going Under**_

_When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
_

_I was confused  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me_

_But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
_

_Erase all the pain till it's gone  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

- _"Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park_

**Chapter 22**

"We have reviewed your case," Martinez said as Mamoru and the others settled into their chairs uncomfortably, he indicated at the three other men in the room, all senior heads of the FBI, "And made our decision"

"And?" Mamoru asked, slightly impatiently, his heart constantly pounding for Usagi.

"Show some respect, Chiba," Martinez ordered and Mamoru immediately sat back, discreetly rolling his eyes, knowing he would have to seem like the little good agent for at least a little longer.

The man to the left of Martinez had a slightly disgruntled look on his face and Mamoru connected him to one of his visits to New York a long time ago. He was the superior head of his department, the ultimate suit- the most powerful. Agent Anderson. Even the name sent shivers down Mamoru's spine. He had only been in his vicinity once before- when he had first made it into the FBI.

Anderson nodded to the other men in the room and then began to speak; to Mamoru almost personally, "I have a hard time believing what Agent Martinez has informed me of- I always thought that you were a smart man, Chiba."

"Sir?" Mamoru asked confusedly, his eyebrows furrowing. He leaned forward slightly, ignoring the wide-eyed glances his friends sent him.

"We've been hearing about unnecessary procedures- a few of which are unorthodox, and unlikely mix of emotions involved in this," he said, his hands folded

Martinez nodded, jumping in, "The Chambers case has not been handled well. You have made the FBI a laughingstock, and blatantly spread our ways around. Now everyone thinks that we condone underhand tactics."

"But we do," Nick pointed out but was silenced immediately by a glare from Martinez.

"_Regardless_ of that," Martinez snapped, "I suggest we close and then reopen the Chambers case, start from scratch-" his words sent a jolt that had Mamoru's heart stop beating for a few seconds.

"NO!" Mamoru shouted, "You can't do that! Usagi-"

"And thus, we reach the true problem within this situation," Martinez said abruptly. "Ms. Tsukino this, Ms. Tsukino that. You have _tainted_ the FBI name for this woman. What more can you do for her?"

"Much more!" Mamoru retorted. "That woman's life is on the line along with this case." He looked at Anderson, his hands grit under the table at the pressure of everything he had lived his life for- both in the past and now. Everything he had was riding on this.

Anderson sighed, looking away from Mamoru disappointedly. Martinez clearly took this as his chance to push in some more. "Are you sure your interest in this case isn't because you are sharing Ms. Tsukino's bed?"

Mamoru's jaw dropped, feeling the urge to suddenly go _Oh, no, he didn't_. He looked at the guys, all of who were staring back at him wide eyed, each of them saying the exact same thing with their shocked faces.

There was no way Martinez had heard that from either one of the guys. Sure, they had known, but none of them thought it had anything to do with the case. And thus, they wouldn't have put it in their reports. This was completely out of their hands now- or had it been for a long time now. Who the hell had the knowledge of Mamoru's relationship with Usagi and a link with the FBI?

"May I ask how you know that, sir?" he said, his voice dripping in false sweetness. He glanced at Anderson, who merely glanced down at the file open on his desk.

It was Anderson who answered, his tone matter-of-fact. "I speak of one of your own, she reports to us every once in a while"

"_She?_" Mamoru heard himself hiss. He didn't need to ask, he already knew. And he wanted, _really, really_ badly to hit something.

"Anne Davis, your secretary," Anderson said, almost bemusedly, "We were told you knew of her involvement with Internal Affairs"

"We don't know anything about this," Zach said then, sitting forward, "She has distanced herself from us-"

"_SHIT!_" Mamoru roared, pushing back his chair as he stood up, the horrible situation finally reaching his brain and forcing him to take action. His anger built up to an extreme point and he considered just running from the room and getting Usagi and getting her the hell away from here. Because she was in _serious_ danger.

"Agent Chiba?" Agent Anderson asked, his eyebrow raised at Mamoru's reaction.

"_I'm sorry too"_ Anne had said- and now he realized her face hadn't been of someone who was rejected- it was one of resigned features.

She was the _informant_. In double.

"She's a traitor," Mamoru spat, his hands grit so tightly that he knew once he moved his fingers there would be an indent in his palms.

"That is a highly dangerous accusation to make of Ms. Davis-" Martinez said, a highly quizzical look on his face. Martinez had been played- and made to look like the traitor, and because of his high stature in the FBI, accusing him would have been the stupidest thing to do. Thankfully, Mamoru hadn't. But now he had to fix everything else.

"She's been badmouthing us, for how long?" Mamoru asked, ignoring Martinez's question.

"She's been informing us of your misdoings soon after you traveled here," Martinez answered, an angered look on his face, "This better not be some stupid stunt to make us think that you're off the hook, Agent Chiba"

"No, look. Was that before or after Chambers' went public with his 'innocence'?" Mamoru asked hurriedly, his mind quickly piecing the points together.

"Before. She reported to us slightly after your disaster at Chambers' apartment," Martinez said curiously, obviously wondering how this was leading to Anne's guilt. He still looked pissed, but he was at least letting Mamoru talk.

"_Fuck_," Mamoru spat, his mind working faster than he could give credit. Of course, how hadn't he seen it? How could he have been so blind?

"Agent Chiba," Agent Anderson ordered in an angered tone, "Please refrain from cursing without informing us of what is going on. Otherwise it would seem as if you are spewing profanities for no reason whatsoever"

"Sorry," Mamoru said, waving Anderson's anger away, he continued on with his thought process aloud as Kevin and the others glared at him as well. "We've known for quite a while that we had a traitor in our midst- someone figured out that we had removed the tracer from Usagi- and what perfect person than the one-"

"-watching over it!" Nick finished for him, his face pale

"And all our store vanished directly on the day of Esmeraude Clarke's surfacing- obviously meaning we had someone on the inside working against us-"

"And Anne had easy access to _everything_," Zach gasped, "She knows where _all_ my backups- she just knows _everything_"

"Holy shit," Kevin breathed, "She fucking tried to keep me at the hospital longer the other day- when they attacked the houses"

Zach groaned, "She's the one who _warned_ me it was happening"

"She called for status reports _all_ the time," Jason spat, his hand gripping the table hard, "And we _always_ sent our reports in through her- she could easily have changed whatever she wanted to!"

Mamoru didn't respond as just then his phone began to ring. He didn't even bother to check the number, hoping it was who he thought it was as he spoke into it. "Usagi-!"

"It's Minako. He found her. She's left," Minako's broken voice said into the phone hurriedly.

"Zach, track Usagi's phone," he ordered, barely glancing at Zach as he said the words, "Minako, stay where you are-"

"She warned us- we're going after her," Minako said, sounding more adamant than he had ever heard her. Which was surprising, since she was _always_ adamant.

"Minako, it's dangerous-"

He didn't get a chance to continue before Kevin had snatched the phone away from him, "What the hell are you doing, Minako?"

Mamoru knew Kevin would handle it better than he could so he turned to the agents who were perched on the edge of their seats, one of them speaking quickly and quietly into his cell, seeming harried. The other, whose name he did not know, got up and exited the room- almost running as he did so.

"Agents Martinez, Anderson," Mamoru said, casting Zach, Jason and Nick a worried glance- all of them were squabbling over Zach's laptop- "As you can see, all of us have been duped. We need a force, _now_! Usagi Tsukino has been taken and is currently in Chambers' clutches. Her life is in immediate danger!"

"Your task force is returned," Agent Anderson said, frowning, "It is apparent that Chambers is a bigger threat than imagined. Bring him down, Agent Chiba" he got his phone out and began ordering into it.

"Yes, sir!" Mamoru said to him

He whirled to the others, "Jason, Kevin, with me. Zach, track that goddamned phone. Nick- get to the girls. You each have your own task force"  
That second the door opened; a group of twenty agents entered the large boardroom.

"Ten agents with us, five go with Nick, five work on tracking Usagi!" Mamoru ordered and the group broke up. With Kevin, Jason and ten agents following, he exited the room, hurrying to the exit.

"Anne's at her apartment- right?" he asked Kevin who was hurrying beside him.

His face set in anger as he handed Mamoru his phone back. "She should be. How the hell did we not see it?" He looked more wired than Mamoru had seen him in a long time, and Mamoru knew without having to ask that he was pissed at Anne for her betrayal of his trust. And maybe, even more than that, he was pissed that her betrayal was hurting Minako and Usagi.

"She's been part of our group for a year now, nobody would have thought it," Jason spat, "Why she was the perfect one to betray us, I guess." He looked disgusted at the information, as if he hated the words coming out of his mouth- and he must have. Jason was the trusting one of out of the guys, and for Anne to so deliberately betray him, it was showing him the truth of the world.

"Okay. Me and Kevin are heading to meet her- we get out all the information we can, as fast as we can, while Jason and these agents find us two helicopters," Mamoru said, speaking to the whole group now as he entered the main lobby, "Along with cars and of course, fire power"

"Fine," Jason said, "You guys get going. We'll meet you at Anne's in ten minutes- it's a freaking walk from here"

"Let's go!" Kevin said, already jogging ahead of Mamoru towards the front exit- the one closer to where Anne lived.

Mamoru dialed Zach as he sprinted across the busy street. "Yeah?" Zach's voice came into the phone, sounding distracted

"Found her?"

"They seem to be heading Southeast, towards San Diego," Zach said, "They're an hour out from there"

"Fuck," Mamoru spat, "I'll get going-"

"No!" Zach shouted, "Find Anne first! We don't know what she knows! Anything could be happening! And Minako said something about the phones being bugged- the systems are being watched. I've cleared them- but they know about the tracers. The chances that they'd let Usagi keep the phone are small!" He spoke so quickly that Mamoru strained to hear every word.

"Fine," Mamoru said as he ran up the five flights of stairs with no problem, he hung up the phone. Kevin didn't even pause to knock on the door as he pulled out his gun and proceeded to kick the door down with more force than a battering ram.

"ANNE!" he roared, starting to enter the apartment-

Shots rang out at Kevin and he dodged out to around the entry, missing death by millimeters. Mamoru froze, "How many?"

"Two. Left corner"

"Shit. They have an easier shot," Mamoru whispered. Dammit, they were wasting time with this crap- they had to get to Anne as soon as possible so she could tell them everything she knew- so they could get to Usagi! He was surprised at himself for his clear train of thought at the moment, despite the terror that was building inside of him at the thought that Usagi was slipping farther and farther away from him.

"But horrible cover from that side," Kevin said, nodding his head across the entryway. "Go. I'll cover you," Kevin hissed and slid down to the floor. His hand crept around the door and he started shooting, obviously knowing instinctively that he was aiming somewhat near the armed men.

Mamoru jumped over him and launched himself across the entryway. He turned himself in midair and fired innumerable shots, aiming where he saw forms of black. Two figures thumped to the floor and Mamoru burst through the entry, "ANNE!"

He rushed through the apartment and finding the bedroom locked, heaved it down with a harsh kick to its frame. The door crashed open and he was facing a young woman who he had thought he had known so well- who was now currently pointing a gun to his face, "Move and I shoot you"

He glanced around her, "Going somewhere?" he asked sarcastically as he noted the suitcase on the bed, piled with clothes. Now that he looked at her, he saw what he had missed the other day. Her violet eyes were cold and unfeeling, a difference to the warmth that they had used to hold. She had sold her soul away as she had given up Mamoru and Usagi.

Anne cocked the gun but didn't get a chance to say anything more before Kevin peeked around Mamoru and shot her in the kneecap. She screamed shrilly as she fell to the floor, dropping the gun, "YOU FUCK!"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_!" Kevin roared as he entered after Mamoru, "_You_ betrayed US!"

Mamoru kicked the gun out of reach of her groping fingers and easily bending down- without care of her kneecap, he heaved her straight and slammed her down onto the chair beside the bed. She stared up at the two of them with fear in her eyes.

"Where are they taking her?" Mamoru asked, deathly quiet at he glared down at her. He had never felt such anger at anyone before in his life- excluding of course, Chambers, but- DUH. He felt his heart twist in agony, as Anne's betrayal was made clear. He _had_ loved Anne like a little sister- and her betrayal hurt more than any physical wound. And the fact that _Usagi_ would pay for her betrayal was what was paining him.

"I don't know," she whimpered, her hands on her kneecap which was a gory sight.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW!?" Kevin roared, bending down so he was in her face. Mamoru had never seen Kevin so emotional, and he had known the guy since he was a teenager. He wondered, in the back of his mind, whether Kevin had been breaking down the walls that hid his heart from others ever since they had arrived in Los Angeles, since he'd first met the girls. Mamoru hadn't even asked Kevin much of how he was doing, it was always Mamoru this, and Mamoru that. He made a promise to himself to apologize to Kevin later, and fill in with the gossip he had been missing for the past month.

"Nothing," Anne whispered, paling because of Kevin's obvious anger and her incessant loss of blood. Mamoru's nostrils flared angrily, his jaw gnashed together on their own account.

"I'm going to ask you _one more time_," Mamoru hissed, "_Where are they taking her?_"

"I don't know where!" Anne cried

"What did you _tell him_?" Kevin asked, his breathing finally slowing down as he glared at Anne hatefully. Mamoru knew Kevin would take Anne's betrayal hardest- she was one of the few people Kevin trusted implicitly, and to have that trust betrayed- it hurt like hell. Kevin trusted rarely- and this must hurt like a bitch.

And that was why he was the perfect choice for this. He would allow his anger to lead him to figure out a way to find Usagi. He wouldn't care about little rules- not if it put Usagi and her friends in danger. He would get what they needed out of Anne. He was the most sacrificial out of the group- he'd do whatever he could to ensure the girls' safety- and at this moment, that was what Mamoru needed to save Usagi. Someone who would do whatever they could along with Mamoru.

Anne shook as Kevin and Mamoru glared at her, and Mamoru knew she would tell them everything they wanted. "He wanted her number and the address where she was," Anne said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her face was twisted in guilt and had Mamoru had any regret for what he was doing, he would have felt sorry for her- but Usagi was in danger _because_ of this girl.

"Does he know about the tracer?" Mamoru asked

Anne nodded her head and Kevin roared angrily, kicking the bed beside Anne. She screamed in reaction, looking like she feared for her life.

"Did he tell you _any_ of the plans?" Mamoru spat

"H-he said he'd deal with the tracer," Anne said quietly, "I heard something about more than one car- distractions…like last time"

"Do you know where he could be taking Usagi?"

His phone rang in that instant, he nodded at Kevin as he stepped away to take it. Kevin moved closer to Anne, his body shaking as he barely contained his rage. Mamoru knew he wouldn't harm her more than he needed to- Kevin loved the girl up to some point. And it would keep him from doing anything rash- he'd just find a way around that pesky emotion and manage to extract from Anne the information they needed.

"Chiba," Mamoru answered

"It's Nick. I just spoke to Zach- he says the car is heading southeast," Nick's voice broke into the phone, "_But_ the girls are heading straight East,"

"Anne said there are distracters. Another one of them?" Mamoru asked, pacing the living room distractedly, not even glancing at the two thugs bleeding in the corner, one from the throat and another from the forehead.

"It's possible, is one of them the real one though?" Nick asked, "Oh yeah, and Ami saw Usa get into the van with Sapphire- Diamond was at the hospital, and threatened her parents to get her to leave"

"Send five more agents to-"

"Already done. They're on their way now," Nick said hurriedly. Mamoru breathed, thankful for Nick more in that moment than in any other. Nick always had been the one who thought ahead and the one with fastest reflexes, and without him, Mamoru never would have gotten far. And with him, the chances of saving Usagi were higher than they could have ever been.

"Intercept the car- find out if it's them," Mamoru said, "Call me when you find out"

"'Kay" Nick said, he was quiet for a millisecond, "Sorry, man." Mamoru let the calm from Nick's voice wash over him for a second, and the safety that was assured whenever Nick was around.

"I know. We just have to focus on finding her," Mamoru said, "I'm out"

"Good luck," were the last words he heard from Nick as he hung up the phone and reentered the bedroom.

"She says she usually dealt with Sapphire- only with Diamond recently," Kevin said to him immediately, "And that Sapphire was always slightly unsure of what he was doing"

"We have to find out where they are, _now_," Mamoru said, now pacing the small bedroom, thinking hard and fast of what they could do.

There was a car heading South. One heading East. The only way left was North.

If it was as thought out as last time, there was bound to be one on each point. But which one was the real one?

"Call him," he said as he rounded on Anne, "Call him and get him to tell you where they are"

"Screw that. Just keep him on the line while I trace him," Kevin spat, heading towards Anne's bag. He pushed off her clothes from the top of the suitcase- where she had obviously been packing and pulled out her laptop. A minute had barely passed before Kevin was handing Anne her cell phone, a wire connected to it and the laptop in his hands.

"You know the drill," Kevin said coldly, "Keep him on the line for sixty seconds and don't hint at what's going on"

Anne nodded wordlessly and took the phone. She cast Mamoru a glance, conveying her sorrow finally. "Dial," he spat just as coldly as Kevin- colder even. She looked back at the phone and dialed away. Mamoru was frozen as he heard her half of the conversation

"Hey, Sapphire...Just wanted to check on what's going on...Yeah, I'm packing now...They stepped out...What are you doing?" a long pause from Anne and he bit his lip, glancing at Kevin, who shook his head. They needed more time.

Anne piped in, "No, they have no idea, of course-" She cast a wide-eyed glance at Mamoru and Kevin in front of her, "No-!"

She slammed the phone down, "He figured it out!"

"What now!?" Kevin spat

"Give me the phone," he said to Anne, who handed him the phone shakingly. He pressed redial and waited for Sapphire to pick up.

"Anne- what are hell?" his voice broke over phone, sounding irritated

"This is Agent Mamoru Chiba," Mamoru said clearly

"What the hell?" Sapphire asked confusedly, "Why do I care if you're Chiba? You can't trace-"

"FRES-" burst over the phone, Usagi obviously screaming loudly before Sapphire swore loudly, a loud screeching sound blocking everything else out- the phone then went dead.

"They're going to Fresno!" Mamoru cried, already dialing Jason on his phone as Kevin sprung up.

"Bates-"

"Are you here?" Mamoru asked

"Yeah, just got here. Know where she is?"

"Fresno," Mamoru said, "I'm calling Zach and asking what he thinks. Send the helicopters to the roof. Bring backup with you when you follow" he hung up without waiting for an answer.

Jason would be heading up the backup when it got there- but they'd take longer to get there- only a bit, however, because of the police escort they'd be using.

He then called up Zach, "Fresno" he repeated.

He heard clacking on the laptop, "Chambers has a few properties in Fresno"

"Uhm, is any separated from the city?" Mamoru asked, his brow furrowing

"One. A private house in the upper part"

"We're taking the helicopter," Mamoru said, "Get some agents here to get Anne back to headquarters. Take over her interrogation- find out everything she did for the bitch"

"Fine. Good luck. Find her, Mamoru," Zach said as Mamoru hung up. Mamoru, without a glance backwards, ran for the exit and was impatiently waiting for the elevator when Kevin caught up.

"Bound her," he explained, "She's injured, but not too injured to be unable to do anything"

They entered the elevator without a second of hesitation, pressing roof hurriedly. Mamoru felt immediately better as he stepped out and saw the helicopter flying towards them. They would make great time. Sure, Usagi had been in the car for almost an hour-but they'd have no problem beating them there- and then it would be the simple problem of waiting for everyone.

And they would get Chambers too. No doubt Chambers was currently racing towards there as well. As soon as he settled into the helicopter, he was connected with Nick via the headset, who told him that they had intercepted the car- which had happened to contain a random guy with a blonde mannequin. He proceeded to ensure Mamoru that Ikuko and Kenji were okay- although Kenji had a bad broken nose- and were asking incessantly for their daughter.

The helicopter ride passed in Kevin and the head agent going over the area on a map they had managed to pull out of their reserves and discussions of strategy.

Mamoru's mind was only half on it, the other half stuck on Usagi. She had been _brilliant_ when she had screamed where they were going. Those bitches really underestimated her-every time, and each time it was their downfall. He felt his heart pound in pride for her. He had only been half-assing it when he had called Sapphire, hoping to have an opportunity to persuade him to stop what he was doing- but Usagi was the one who had saved the day. Again. The girl really was the perfect one for him.

* * *

The helicopter flew speedily and in twenty minutes, they were closing in on their landing strip. The two helicopters landed down swiftly and the agents piled out of the helicopters.

There were cars waiting to take them to their destination and Mamoru, Kevin and the agents piled in, each strapping on their Velcro and guns. The cars sped to the outskirts of where they could travel to by foot. It took another fifteen minutes to get there and as Kevin calculated the time, it meant that Usagi must be there already- they were losing time!

They showed up at the edge of the property without a minute to lose. Silently and stealthily everyone started moving towards the manor, forming a discreet line behind Kevin and Mamoru.

Kevin took head point, ignoring Mamoru's signal for him to fall back. Mamoru may have wanted to lead the charge, but it was Kevin's turn. He was going to fix this even if it was the last thing he did. He wanted Usagi back, safe and sound, and he wanted Mamoru to smile. He wanted everything to go back to normal- like it had been before all of this happened. But it would be better. Because he would make _damn sure_ that Chambers was down for the count. He wouldn't come near Usagi or Minako ever again. Anne may have started this, but Kevin was sure as hell going to end it

Kevin signaled the men forward around the property- planning on jumping in through the windows at the same time when he signaled. He cast a quick look through the window directly beside the front door and seeing no one, he gave Mamoru a nod, and Mamoru then shot the signal through the air- a high bird coo. Kevin stepped back and then on the second coo, ran at the window, bursting through the glass.

The sound crashed through the emptiness present inside, glass splattering on the fancy, white marble floor. It crunched beneath his feet as he rushed forward. They entered the house, but there was no reaction. It was almost as if it was empty. But they had seen the vans in front- there had to be _someone_ here.

He ran forward into the other rooms, the other agents following him, sweeping their guns broadly. "Where the fuck is everyone?" he hissed through his intercom to Mamoru. His mind was on nothing but the operation- but a tiny part of him was back there with Minako, telling her it would be okay. It had to be. He and Mamoru would make sure it would be.

"No idea," Mamoru whispered back, as he stepped in front of Kevin. Kevin had never seen Mamoru so completely controlled as he was at this moment, as if there was nothing else on his mind but saving Usagi. He didn't even seem to care that Chambers wouldn't even have been able to get here yet- he was here only for Usagi. He had finally let his need for revenge go, finally letting go of his family's death.

And Kevin was prouder of him than he had ever been. More proud than when Mamoru had joined him in the FBI, more proud than when he had been promoted to the top. _This_ was what Mamoru had needed- and Usagi had given it to him. Kevin loved her more than anything for that. He owed her his brother's life.

Because that was what Mamoru was to him- along with the guys. They were his brothers- his family. And with the girls, they'd have one large, happy family. Life would be complete. He knew he was accepting Minako's love- he had known it the second he had talked to her on the phone today. He had heard nothing but Minako's voice, and he knew he wouldn't be able to survive without hearing that voice.

Maybe he didn't deserve to be loved, maybe he was uncaring. But she loved him. And _that_ was all that mattered. He was being selfish in refusing her love. If she wanted to be with him, then he would be with her. Screw his stupid insecurities.

He signaled some agents up the stairs as he, Mamoru, and a few agents continued to the other side of the house. All that was left was the large kitchen, and judging from the emptiness of the parts of the house they had already swept it was empty.

His heart stopped.

-Upon entering the kitchen, he froze, finding twenty large guns pointing right at him. Fear slammed through him, swirling deeply in his entire body. He had never before felt more scared he did in that second he saw those guns pointing directly at him- because he knew what it meant.

Esmeraude strode forward, dressed in a nice suit, "Agent Chiba, and Agent Moore, how nice to see you boys," she greeted Mamoru and him cordially, as if they weren't in the midst of about twenty guns. She merely raised an eye at the other agents, smiling warmly.

"Esmeraude," he spat, everything suddenly becoming clear. They had been led on a wild goose chase right into a trap- it was _over_.

Mamoru was beside him, just as frozen as he was, "A trap," he hissed angrily.

"Drop your guns," Esmeraude said casually. Kevin growled, knowing it was useless if he tried to attack- they'd be taken out like bullet targets. Mamoru signaled the agents to lower the weapons as Mamoru placed his on the floor.

"Lower your weapon, Agent Moore." Kevin blinked, realizing he was still holding onto his gun and pointing it at the nearest enemy. The agents behind him, and Mamoru had dropped their guns, and he merely looked at his gun. He grit his teeth and set his gun on the floor, his body shaking in anger and knowing.

"He knew we were coming," Mamoru spat, glaring at Esmeraude. Kevin could feel the hatred rolling off of him, and Kevin agreed with it completely. His plans to be with Minako fell away, leaving only her crying face. How would she take this?

He had to believe she'd move on. There'd be some nice, lovable guy who would come around, and he would protect Minako like Kevin hadn't been able to. Then Usagi passed before his eyes and he sighed deeply. He was failing her- the both of them. His last act would be his failure to protect the women he loved more than himself.

"He suspected you'd find a way," Esmeraude said apathetically as she nodded one of the big guys with a gun forward. He pulled out a long rope, which he bound around Mamoru's hands roughly. Kevin watched them, a tennis ball stuck in his throat. At least Mamoru would have a chance if they were taking him to Chambers- which it was obvious they were doing. Maybe he'd be able to get away, he could save Usagi- and he could protect Minako when Kevin couldn't.

"What are you doing?" Mamoru asked Esmeraude, but his eyes were wide and looking straight at Kevin, sending his regrets. Mamoru knew, just as Kevin did, that Kevin wasn't making it out of this operation. Kevin nodded at Mamoru vaguely, taking a deep breath that did nothing to stop the tears that were forming behind his eyes.

Esmeraude smiled lightly at Mamoru, "That's for me to know and for you to find out," she turned to the attackers, "Kill the others"

He loved her. Plain and simple. How could he have been so stupid to waste the time he had been given? How could he have given her up? He was so freaking stupid! And why hadn't he kissed her- even once? It could have been the last thing he remembered, instead of this regret that was swirling deep within him.

He loved her bright smile, he loved the way her eyes lit up whenever a topic she was interested came up. He loved how loving she was, that she was so eager to love someone like _him_. She was the brightest thing he had ever seen.

"NO!" Mamoru shouted as he was pushed forward. He cast Kevin a wide-eyed glance and Kevin saw the fear reflected back in Mamoru's eyes. Kevin knew Mamoru would take it hard- he loved Kevin like he would have loved an elder brother. But Kevin hoped that Usagi, and the guys could help him move past it.

God, he hadn't even said bye to the guys. Jason would hold it against him forever, and even though he'd try not to show it, Kevin knew he'd be deeply hurt that Kevin was gone- but Rei would help him. He knew she would, because Jason loved her- and those that Jason loved, they could save the world with just his love. He was _that_ loving. Kevin had loved the man like he would have loved his little baby brother. The youngest out of them- mostly in his maturity. Kevin was sad that he hadn't heard his laugh one last time, and hadn't made fun of him one last time. He would never see the bright smile again. Kevin took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from falling.

And Nick. Oh god, Nick. Nick would take it hard- maybe harder than the others. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one when they meant so much- but he had practice. He was definitely strong- and he would get over it. He was the strongest- both emotionally and physically out of all of them- and Kevin admired him the most out of all of the men. He had moved past everything on his own, but Kevin was happy he wouldn't have to go at it alone. He had been alone for far too long- like all of them had. He had people to love, he just had to open his eyes to see that. And he would, Kevin was sure that Makoto wouldn't give up till Nick admitted his love for her. They were both just too stubborn, and perfect for each other.

Zach…there were no words to describe what Zach meant to Kevin. He was like the smart, nerdy little brother that you went to for advice when life had gotten you down. He was the smartest- both street and bookish- out of them. But he was emotionally weak when it came to himself because of his extreme care for others. He left so little care for himself- but Ami would help him, and the others would as well. How couldn't they, when Zach had helped the rest of them so much?

Kevin nodded again, conveying his sorrow and luck to Mamoru with just the glance, "Save Usa," he said quietly, "I- tell Minako I love her…and, little brother?"

He already missed the man that Mamoru would grow to be. He hated knowing that he wouldn't be there when Mamoru would need him. He hated knowing that Minako would move on with someone so much better than him. But at the least they'd all be happy.

And that was all that mattered.

The people he loved would be happy. They had to be. They couldn't have _that_ much bad luck, could they? Okay, they could. But he knew Mamoru wouldn't let it happen. Mamoru wouldn't let anyone else die. He trusted Mamoru with his life- obviously, as he was here dying in front of him.

He smiled ever so slightly, his head was all over the place in the moments before his death. He guessed when they said "life flashes before your eyes," they had actually been right.

He knew that Jason would have been proud of him for being calm at the face of death. So would the others. And he knew, without having to be told that Minako and Mamoru were proud of him. He was dying a hero- standing for those he loved. He could be proud of himself for that at the least.

"Yeah?" Mamoru asked tearfully, fighting the bonds that were holding him. Esmeraude watched the two of them warily, her arms crossed as if she could care less that she was butchering so many good people.

Kevin's eyes went back to Mamoru's deep blue ones, and he saw the pain and anger reflecting back at him. But he couldn't do anything for that anymore, he had tried his best.

His best hadn't been enough, but it had been something.

Kevin's eyes struggled with unshed tears, "Protect her" he shuddered, his eyes closing as the tears slipped from his eyes, "Tell her I'm so sorry, to move on…whatever you need to say to help her…"

He looked away from Mamoru finally, the heavy tears falling slowly. They were sad tears- but he knew, in some way, that they were also happy. Happy that he had found Minako before this moment. Happy that he had felt her love. Happy that he had known all of the girls and guys. For once in his life, he was happy to just be Kevin Moore.

Blonde hair and laughing bright blue eyes passed before his eyes, the last thing he would ever see.

_I love you, Minako…_

* * *

The man behind Mamoru pushed him forward and he was forced to follow Esmeraude out the back door where an all-terrain vehicle was waiting.

"KEVIN!" He screamed, tearing out of the man's hands to go back into the house. He had barely taken a step before he saw Kevin flinch as a bullet pierced his Kevlar easily at the short-range distance between him and the shooter. Kevin was looking distantly at Mamoru and Kevin smiled one last time.

"NOO!!" Mamoru cried, feeling the tears fall from his eyes as Kevin fell slowly to the floor. Agony rushed through him as he saw blood pool from the body on the floor. The shooter exited the house.

"YOU FUCK!" Mamoru roared, going at the man as fast as he could. He could feel nothing but the desire to kill the man that had killed his best friend. The man that had always been there for him was _dead_. He couldn't be dead! He had made it only a few steps before he felt something bite his neck harshly and suddenly the world shook around him.

He looked back at the body that had once been his best friend. It was over. He had failed. He fell to his knees.

A flashing face passed in front of his eyes. Kevin as a kid. "_When I die, I want it to be heroic!" the beaming teenager cried, "Like, you know, in the movies! I want to be fighting bad guys and saving the princess!"_

_Mamoru rolled his eyes, laughing hilariously as Kevin waved his stick around as if it was a sword. "Oh, God. Let me be there with you when you do that. I'll be right by your side! Saving the princess together!"_

"_Oh, you will be," Kevin laughed, jumping in the air as he dodged an invisible sword, "You can be the hero if you want. I'm not much for settling down and living in the suburbs with the princess- that's more you"_

"_Please, Kevin," Mamoru cried, grabbing a stick from the floor and launching himself at Kevin, the stick poised to attack, "There's nothing you want more!" _

_Kevin pouted and made to strike Mamoru, "Still. First a hero…and then maybe I'll settle down. Have a family, a beautiful wife. People to love," he had a wistful smile on his face as he struck his stick-sword against Mamoru's. Kevin had always wanted a family, it was the one thing Mamoru was sure about the boy. It didn't take a genius to see the light in Kevin's eyes whenever he passed a family._

"_You'll always be a hero, Kev. But you'll always be second best to me!" and he knocked Kevin's stick away, laughing as Kevin groaned and raced to the fallen stick. _

"_For that, you can go be hero on your own, Chiba!" Kevin laughed as he grabbed his stick and launched into the fray once again, his smile brighter than Mamoru had seen it in the last few months. He hoped there were even brighter smiles to come, because every time the boy looked at him like that, it was as if everything that had ever happened hurt a little less. _

His vision went black and he saw Kevin's smiling face before his eyes- then it flashed white and Usagi's face mingled with Kevin's in front of him, but as he reached for them they vanished and he was left with nothing but himself in the darkness.

* * *

**Oh, crap. Did I really just do that?  
I think I did.  
Damn.**

**The song for this chapter was originally "In the End," which is also by Linkin Park. But I couldn't have it be that song and I changed it to "Somewhere I Belong," which is the best song that I could ever have picked for Kevin Moore. It really describes what he feels.**

**And I love Kevin, I really do (despite what I just did to him), so if you guys loved him, send a shout out his way. **

**Anyway, this chapter was insane, I know. Um, I can't say anything much about the next few chapters, but I can say that the end is nearing.  
Next chapter will be up in a week or so.**

**See you all then.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Heya, guys. So this chapter is basically on the fast track to the end of the story. Things go crazy in this chapter, and continue on until the end of the story. So I hope you guys are ready for some crazy stuff!**_

__

beks: I do agree that Anne got off way too easily, but Mamoru and Kevin were in a hurry so they couldn't do much of anything. But she was taken back to FBI headquarters to be interrogated. And thank you much for the review and the kind words! :)

Bunny16: You never know, miracles ARE known to happen. But I'm not saying any more, you'll find out soon enough! :)

_**Thank you, all of you guys, for the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Chris Daughtry. Not that I'd mind owning either of them.**_

* * *

**Going Under**

_Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on._

_Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away._

_Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.  
_

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over._

_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

- "_It's Not Over" by Chris Daughtry_

**Chapter 23**

Usagi was quiet as they pulled into a large house- one that was completely surrounded by forest. The ride had gone quicker than she could have imagined it, and after her attempt to warn Mamoru where they were going, Sapphire hadn't spoken a word to her, looking sad as he did so. They had stopped off at the last pit stop and Sapphire had locked her in the car while he brought back some fast food.

She had quickly perused her purse, which had somehow still been in her hands and pulled out the pocketknife someone had dropped in- probably Makoto. Her tazer was there, along with her pepper spray. She ignored the tazer and slid the pocketknife into her bra. It was hidden unless she was stripped down- which she hoped wouldn't happen till she was able to find a way out of the place. If not, the knife was for pure self-defense and she had the odd feeling she would need it. The pepper spray went into her pocket.

Sapphire had nodded sadly when she had thanked him for the food. She had an odd feeling that this hadn't been part of the plan, but he had known she probably wouldn't be fed for a good long while- and had offered to fill her stomach. It was like a freaking last meal, she thought sarcastically.

"You really didn't know what was going on that day, did you?" Sapphire asked quietly as they sat in front of the large house, staring up at it.

"I didn't know I was bugged, no," Usagi sighed quietly, "But I was looking for information"

"It wasn't handled well," Sapphire said, "None of it was"

Usagi shrugged, "He did his best"

"I'm sorry about all of this," Sapphire said after a short silence  
"You don't have to do this, Sapphire," Usagi said quietly, looking at him hopefully, "You say you're sorry. _Prove_ that you're sorry. Save me"

"I…I can't do that," Sapphire whispered, "You know I can't"

"What? Because he's your brother?" Usagi scoffed, "Some brother he is"

"He's family," Sapphire shrugged, "Just like you gave yourself up for yours, I'd give myself up for mine"

"Even if it meant me?" Usagi asked quietly, feeling tears prickling her eyes

"It doesn't mean you, Usa," Sapphire said, still not looking at her, "You're not dying"

"But I am," Usagi cried out painfully, "Don't you see? I don't love your brother- I love Mamoru…but Diamond will _kill_ me for loving someone else"

"He would _never_ kill you," Sapphire said adamantly

"He'd sure as hell go close," Usagi retorted, "And you know- maybe it'd just be better if he made it quick. Maybe he _should_ just kill me. All I bring is trouble to the ones I love- if I was dead, at least it'd be over"

"You don't mean that," Sapphire said softly, looking at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"I don't," Usagi agreed, "Because I'm selfish. I want to be happy with Mamoru. I don't want to die," she bowed her head as the tears came to her, "But it can't happen. I should have known that before,"

Sapphire's phone rang just then and he answered it, the sorrow being replaced momentarily with order. "You're almost here?"

"Esme got him? When will she be-?" He cut off as an all terrain vehicle roared up beside them.

"Never mind. She's here" he paused as he listened to instructions; "We'll handle it" he hung up the phone. Usagi looked out of the window confusedly towards the vehicle, wondering why-

She suddenly gasped as Esmeraude opened the door, momentarily giving her a view of the inside.

"MAMORU!?" she shouted as she pulled off her seatbelt and was out of the car in an instant.

"Usagi, what a surprise," Esmeraude said as she closed the door, shutting off her view of Mamoru, "What are you doing here?"

"What is he doing here?" Usagi asked, her body shaking horrifically as she realized what was going on.

"He was misinformed of our estate," Esmeraude said, a smile on her face, "And ended up walking right into our trap. It really couldn't have worked out better"

Usagi spun to face Sapphire, who had exited the car as well, "What's going on?"

"Diamond has more than one private estate in Fresno. One's easier to break into- guess which one we're at" Esmeraude answered for Sapphire, laughter in her tone.

"I'm sorry, Usagi," Sapphire said, "But they were Diamond's orders"

"NO!" Usagi cried horrifically, "He's going to kill him!" She ran at the vehicle Mamoru was collapsed in. But Esmeraude stepped in front of her, "No can do. Boss's orders"

She then raised her hand, a needle glinting in it and then plunged it into Usagi's neck. Usagi opened her eyes wearily, feeling the tiredness setting in her bones.

"No," she whispered, reaching out for the van's door, "Mamoru…"She didn't make it far before her knees let out from underneath her.

"Nighty-night," Esmeraude said from above her, waving her hand amicably at her.

"Mamoru," Usagi moaned again, still reaching for the van door, which she knew, was somewhere above her, "No…"

She could feel nothing but horror at what this meant. She had thought Mamoru would be safe- worried to death about her, but _safe_. But instead he was right in the middle of this- and he was in so much more danger than she was. Diamond wouldn't hold back on him.

And he'd get hurt. Because of her. She couldn't…she couldn't deal with that. She couldn't even take it if he was hurt in any way. She wouldn't- she _couldn't _live without him.

Her mind lingered on happy times with Mamoru, weaving bad memories with Diamond, fun times with the girls, and touching times with her family all together. Her mind wouldn't focus on one thing- no matter how much she wanted it. She attempted to pull herself together, her mind pushing as hard as it could, but her body had been shut down. She had to wait it out.  
*****************

The first thing Usagi became aware of was the dull throbbing of her whole body. It felt like she had been walking for years and had just stopped to rest. She felt her eyes pulling down, telling her body that she needed to rest and stay in the darkness, but something more urgent was forcing her to awaken. That something would go horribly wrong if she remained asleep.

As she regained her senses, the first thing she realized was that her hands were pulled above her and restrained by something harshly.

Her mind wouldn't tell her what was wrong as she gazed upward, trying to figure out why she couldn't move her arms. She groaned as she realized they were tied securely by thick rope to the bedpost above her.

She struggled to move her head so she could look around where she was. It was a large bedroom, painted in dark colors- or it just looked like that in the light. The curtains were closed and she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

She gasped in horror as she turned to look near the floor by the windows and saw the sight in front of her. A man lay against the wall, tied to the wall with large chains. His head was drooped down but she would have known that body anywhere.

That was when everything came rushing back to her- along with all of her adrenaline. "Mamoru?" she hissed, fearing the worst automatically. For a horrible short instant –that felt millennia long- when he didn't respond, she believed that he was dead, but then her mind registered the small intakes of breath.

"Mamoru!?" she repeated, louder this time and he jerked his head upwards. She gasped as she looked at his face. It was streaked with tears.

Mamoru had awoken minutes before and unlike Usagi, he had remembered everything in an instant- and seeing her sprawled out of the bed had just taken the fight out of him. Now she was looking at him, horror in her eyes. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"They were waiting for us at the Fresno manor," Mamoru whispered, "They took me and killed everyone else"

He gave his chains another jerk, but knew it was useless. He had been pulling at them fruitlessly for as long as he had been awake and he knew there was no way he was getting out of here himself.

"Everyone else?" Usagi asked, more fear leaking into her voice.

"Kevin," Mamoru whispered, his head dropping.

"Kevin…" Usagi moaned in agony, as if his words had physically hurt her. He hated to cause her the pain, but he pushed that pain away. He needed to find a way to get her the hell out of here. Knowing Chambers, he would come soon-

Speak of the devil-

The door suddenly opened with a creak, a large figure exuding coldness blocking the light visible from the entryway. "How sweet," it said, "The lovers experiencing a heartbreaking moment together."

Mamoru could hear the hate in the tone of the words and he felt his own hate bubbling. "Chambers," he spat.

"Chiba," Diamond said as he stepped into the room. He was glaring down at Mamoru with what Mamoru could only explain as pure hate. Mamoru gave his chains a harsh pull, ignoring the pain that burst from his body as he did so when Diamond stepped towards the bed, his eyes movingly heatedly to Usagi's form.

Diamond paused, looking at him, "You're not going anywhere. So don't try"

"Diamond," Usagi whimpered from the bed and he saw her looking up at Diamond, pure terror in her eyes, "Let Mamoru go. He's not involved-" Mamoru hated seeing that look in her eyes.

"NOT INVOLVED?" Diamond roared, turning his anger on the woman lying on the bed, "Not involved?" he repeated, his voice deathly quiet now

"Chambers! Leave her alone!" Mamoru hissed

Diamond laughed coldly, "This is precious, you know," he was speaking to Usagi, "How the both of you keep begging for the other's safety"

"Please, Diamond…"

"No," Diamond snapped, "He's going to watch as I hurt you- then I'm going to _kill _him- while you watch"

"NO!" Usagi cried, pulling at her bonds wildly. She couldn't let this happen. None of it. Mamoru…he would die if he saw Diamond hurt her again. And she couldn't even think about losing Mamoru. Not now and not ever.

But, the bonds held tightly as she pulled, refusing to give her any space.

"You betrayed me- for this dick. And you're _both_ going to pay," Diamond hissed from above her, watching her coldly, no hint of remorse in his eyes. She looked up at him, knowing he was past anger. He was _furious_. More furious than she had thought possible. "He's going to die wishing he'd never met you," Diamond said down to her, "And you're going to die feeling the same way"

Mamoru snapped in front of her very eyes, "You fucking touch her and I'll-"

"You'll WHAT?" Diamond roared, turning to look at Mamoru, "What will you do, Chiba? Call the FBI on me?"

"I'll rip you to pieces with my own hands!" Mamoru growled dangerously, continuing to struggle wildly with his bonds.

"If I touch her, you'll do that?" Diamond sneered

He then lowered himself onto the bed, beside Usagi's splayed out figure. As he glared evilly at Mamoru, he yanked Usagi's shirt out of his way and rested his hand on Usagi's abdomen. She pulled away from the cold hand, terror blossoming in her stomach.

Mamoru roared angrily, red flashing before his eyes. He yanked harder than he had before but ended up sprawled painfully against the wall.

"Hm," Diamond said, looking at Usagi lustfully, "We really should have gotten rid of that shirt beforehand"

"CHAMBERS!" Mamoru roared from the floor, his chest heaving furiously, "Don't you _dare_-"

"You can't do anything," Diamond said, a contemptuous smile lighting his face, "Nothing to save her and nothing to save yourself. You sealed your fate the _second_ _you_ _touched_ her"

And he continued to yank Usagi's shirt clean off her body. The loud tearing sound ripped through the room's tense silence. Usagi whimpered as the shirt cut through her skin harshly as he ripped it off.

Diamond laughed, "Sorry, Usagi," he said mockingly, "Wouldn't want to hurt you"

"Please, Diamond," Usagi whispered, "If you love me, you'll let him go"

Diamond narrowed his eyes at her, and then focused his eyes lower and Usagi knew he had found it-

He pulled the knife from her bra, "No," he retorted. He flipped the knife open, watching as it glinted, "I don't love you. I hate you so much, I want you to suffer"

"So help me, Chambers!" Mamoru roared, "I'm going to KILL you!"

"How protective you both are," Diamond mused, looking from Usagi to Mamoru, "Both still believing you can save the other from your fates"

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, "I will"

"So protective of her, because it's your job, or because you've been fucking her?" Diamond hissed, his eyes on Usagi's prone form. Mamoru growled angrily. "_Answer_ me, Chiba," Diamond hissed dangerously, the knife millimeters away from Usagi's skin

"Okay!" Mamoru said hurriedly, his breath catching.

Diamond paused, looking at Mamoru, "Yes?"

"I love her"

"Wrong answer," Diamond snapped as he flashed the knife downwards, giving Usagi a cut across her stomach, the blood pooling dangerously.

"NO!" Mamoru screamed, straining to reach her. She looked back at him, fear in her eyes. But once again, the fear wasn't for herself. She was scared for him. Damn that woman! She should be afraid for herself, not him! She was too loving for this! Why did stuff like this keep happening to her? It was the most unfair thing he had ever seen!

"What about you, Usagi?" Diamond asked, louder than Mamoru's struggling with the chains, "Why are you so protective of him?"

"I love him as well," Usagi spat up at him, feeling the sharp pinpricks of pain as the surface of her cut was hit with air.

"Even worse answer," Diamond said as he lowered the knife again, this time cutting from below her bra slowly down towards her pants, as if enjoying the sensation of her skin being pulled apart by the knife. Usagi couldn't help the whimper that slipped from her, the sick smell of blood hitting her as pain shot through her.

"USAGI!"

"I'm- I'm fine," Usagi said, trying to keep the pain from her voice, "Don't worry"

"Oh, he should worry," Diamond amended, giving her a malicious smile, "If he loves you _so_, he'll be seeing stuff much worse than this"

Diamond's eyes were focused on hers, as if waiting for her to look at him with fear in her eyes but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She kept her eyes on Mamoru's; expressing what she couldn't with words. God, she had to get him out of her, he didn't deserve to be dragged into something like this. It was all her fault he was here anyway, she had been stupid enough to believe Sapphire and Diamond hadn't had another failsafe plan in case Mamoru figured out they would be in Fresno. She should have just left him out of it.

Diamond's face appeared in front of his, blocking Mamoru out, "He's going to watch as I have my fun with you. Then you're going to watch as I torture him to death."

A whimper escaped from her as his hateful eyes glared at her, feeding on her pain. "Why?" Usagi whispered, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," Diamond said, his eyes filling with lust, "You belong to me"

"Fuck that," she heard Mamoru snarl, "You just can't bear the thought of her rejecting you. That she chose me over _you_. That she loves someone other than you. You're just a _selfish_ child who's throwing a fit because he can't get what he wants." She nearly laughed, the words so perfectly described Diamond. He had always been like that, he had distanced her from her family and friends for that reason alone. He had wanted her to somehow fall for him. And when she hadn't, he would abuse her. Showing her that he was the only one with power.

Diamond's nostrils flared as his eyes grew colder and he tightened his hand around the knife, "And you know what?" he glanced at Mamoru, "The more you talk, the more it's going to hurt her." And he then once again slashed her, this time a longer cut across her chest and she gasped sharply as the pain flooded her.

Mamoru growled in anger but he kept silent, showing his pure pain within his eyes as he looked at her.

"That's a bit better," Diamond said and he turned his attention back to her, his eyes filled with lust for her pain.

She ignored him as he moved over her and just focused on Mamoru distantly. As his eyes met hers, she gave him a smile, and mouthed the words, "I love you." The pain intensified in his eyes as she did so and she thought maybe she shouldn't have said it. The pure terror in his eyes was only for her- that she would be hurt by this monster. But she refused the admittance of that emotion within her; she wouldn't let the fear for herself blind all other emotions from her. She wouldn't let him die. She knew that. She'd rather die herself.

Diamond was looking down at her, his eyes glazed in lust and fury. He leaned down and pushed his lips towards hers. His tongue evilly explored her mouth and she couldn't help the shiver of disgust that went through her. Before she could bite it, he moved out of her way, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You're going to wish I'd killed you first," he whispered in her ear, "But I'm not. I'm going to keep you here for whenever I want you- and you're going to service me. Like the whore you are."

But she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were locked on Mamoru's. His eyes were pure pain, torment, fury and they all mingled together, attempting to block the love out. But it didn't even touch a light to the love that shone from his eyes. He loved her still- even as Diamond's hands roamed her body. He blamed himself for what was happening- that was obvious. She wanted to do nothing more than ensure him it wasn't his fault, that this was fate. A fate that she would have gladly taken- if only he would live. He would watch helplessly as Diamond raped and tortured her, and that would be more than enough to break him- and it would be worse than the physical pain Diamond had ever, or ever would inflict upon her.

"_My _whore," Diamond whispered lustily in her ear as he moved his hands to play with her breasts.

Usagi struggled to keep her eyes on Mamoru, who was growling ferociously, his eyes filled with pain beyond anything she had ever witnessed before- and that was more than enough to make her whimper.

"Say it," Diamond whispered, "Say you don't love him"

"_Never_," she hissed, "I love him"

The knife reappeared in front of her eyes and she attempted to follow it as it vanished from her vision. She hissed as she felt searing pain travel down her arm. Her eyes snapped back to Mamoru's, needing to make sure he was okay.

"Usagi…" he whispered helplessly as his eyes filled with tears. There was _so_ much pain present in his voice and Usagi shook.

She had never heard anyone sound so helpless and broken and it hurt her more than anything ever had. She never wanted to hear that sound again. Ever.

She would do anything to make sure it was never uttered again. She would not be raped and tortured in front of the man she loved. And she would _NOT_ let him die. Not when she had just found him. And not ever.

Mamoru cried out in fury and she couldn't figure out why till she felt her pants being pulled from her.

She looked back at Diamond who was pulling the pants slowly from her body, his body positioned above hers perfectly.

Perfectly for a kick to the head anyway.

So, doing the only thing she could, she tensed her body and then sent her knee flying upwards. There was a sharp pain in her knee as it connected with Diamond's nose and a loud crack sounded through the room. Diamond uttered a loud curse, his hand flying to his nose. But before he could scream or do anything with the knife in his hand, Usagi straightened her leg and gave Diamond a quick heave off the bed- and towards Mamoru.

Diamond rolled off the bed easily, landing inches away from Mamoru. Mamoru straightened his legs and kicked Diamond hard in the head and whatever parts of Diamond he could reach, not stopping till Diamond was still.

"You are a _genius_," he said, looking up at Usagi, who was peering over the bed towards them.

"Not a genius till I get out of these," Usagi said shakily, giving her bonds a pull, "How long is he out for?"

Mamoru sighed, "Not long knowing him. You have to get out of here" and suddenly his eyes sighted on the knife, which was lying beside Usagi's knee.

"Usa!" he hissed, "The knife- by your leg"

Usagi looked down, spotting it immediately. Who knew she would be thanking Makoto that she had given it to her- especially not after how she was bleeding sorely from many places along her torso after it, but now all she could do was thank the heavens it was there.

She moved her body till her foot was beside it. She knew she would have to give it a good kick- or it'd never reach anywhere near her hand.

"Be careful," Mamoru said, his eyes frozen on the knife, which was pointing dangerously at her, "Aim careful-"

She heaved a kick, closing her eyes as she did so and hoping it wouldn't kill her. She felt the knife slide quickly up the bed and a sharp pinprick by her armpit told her she was alive.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Shit," Usagi said, "It's not close enough." She definitely hadn't aimed correctly, she had been hoping that it would slide outwards toward her right arm, but it was too much on the inside.

Mamoru remained quiet as Usagi focused on a way to get herself out of this, focusing on checking to make sure Diamond was still out. He heaved a kick at the man- and when there was no response, he figured they were fine for a little longer.

When he looked back at Usagi- "_What are you doing_?" he hissed as he saw her position her back over the knife

"It's the only way- I'm going to push my body up and slide it up as well," she said, looking up at the headboard. Thankfully the bed was large or she wouldn't have had enough space to do this. She'd been pulling the wrong way- if she moved up, she'd be closer to the headboard- along with the knife being closer to her hands when she pulled herself straight again.

"But your skin," Mamoru said, fear in his voice.

"Screw that," Usagi retorted, "We need to get out of here." And then she pushed down, feeling the point against the small of her back. She slowly maneuvered her way up, pushing with her legs. She felt the cut as the knife cut into her skin as she inched her body up since she was pushing against the knife. Her head hit the headboard with a dull thud and she pulled herself down again, hands groping beneath the bonds for the knife.

She gave a gasp as she felt the edge of it, her fingers hitting something sharp. "Got it!" She inched her hand down, pulling at her bond and grasped the knife-unfortunately only having it by the edge, giving herself a harsh cut through her palm. But she managed to rotate and was grasping it.

"Hell yes!" she said as she began slowly cutting at the rope, feeling pride fill her. She glanced at Mamoru, whose own eyes were bright with pride for her as well. After a minute of crazy cutting, her right hand was free as a bird and she hurriedly rotated her body and began cutting the rope holding her left hand. Another minute and she was free. She immediately jumped up and hurried over to Mamoru.

She gave him a deep kiss, which he returned passionately and then she set to work on his chains. They were ingrained in the wall and there was no way she could pull him free. The chains were attached to a loop against the corner of the wall to his hands tightly, giving him little space to move as they were bound together behind him- how could she get him out of there?

"Go," Mamoru said quietly, nodding at the window, "Get out of here,"

"I'm _not_ leaving without you, Mamoru. So don't even try," she said as she pulled fruitlessly

"But-"

"No, Mamoru," she said, leaning down so her forehead was touching his, "I just found you, I'm not losing you"

He didn't respond, as he looked deep within her eyes, his love shining through amazingly, healing her heart, which had broken at each word Diamond had uttered against Mamoru.

Mamoru blinked, then opened his eyes, "Wow, I'm an idiot," he said, "Check his pockets"

Usagi laughed disbelievingly as she whirled around and walked to Diamond, searching his pockets for the key she knew he'd have. He underestimated her too often- and each time it was what brought him down-

The smile slid off her face quicker than a fly against a wall, "It's not there," she whispered, horror in her voice once again, she hurriedly checked through the pockets once again, "There's nothing here!" His pockets were completely empty- no weapon, no keys, no cell phone. Maybe he hadn't been underestimating her.

Shit.

"Usagi!" Mamoru hissed, "You have to get out of here now. Someone's bound to come and check on him!"

"I'm _not_ leaving without you," she repeated as she got up from her crouch and rushed to the closets, "There has to be something we can use," she whispered to herself. However she growled when all she could find was towels- and look, more freaking towels! She was about to close the door in a huff when her eyes spotted something. It was a hammer, sitting behind one of the towels, nearly hidden behind it on the shelf.

She grabbed it, yielding it like the savior it would be. She approached Mamoru slowly, who winced when he saw her holding it, "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Hold out your hands- against the floor," she said, taking a deep breath. She would have to make sure to put as much power into this- along with aiming perfectly. If she missed, she could break his hands.

Mamoru pushed himself forward so he was leaning on his back, his hands splayed out behind him, "You can do this, Usagi," he said, and she heard no doubt in his voice. He trusted her so implicitly- just as she did him. And there was no way in hell she was letting him down.

She tensed herself once again, knowing how much was riding on this hit, "No pressure, Usagi," she whispered and then she launched herself- her hands raised high in the air and she brought the hammer in her hands flying down. She had never before put so much power into anything and she gave a short scream as the hammer hit something loudly, a crack sounding through the room. The hammer fell easily out of her hands and she held her breath as she peered carefully at the chains.

"You did it!" Mamoru cried, slightly painfully as he flexed his hand- she had caught the corner of his left palm- but nothing bad, "You are amazing"

He got up, the chains clanking to the ground and pulled her to him-noting that she was shaking, obviously at the thought of what could have happened if her aim had been off slightly.

He felt calm fill him as he held her- this was his rightful place in the world, holding her in his arms, and he wouldn't give it up for anything. He knew then- just as he'd known the first time he had seen her smile- he'd give up everything for her. If it meant she would smile, he'd do anything. If it meant she'd be safe, he'd give his life. Anything to protect her.

"Let's go," Usagi said as she pulled from his embrace, her eyes lighted on Diamond's prone form.

Mamoru nodded and strode to the window, "Window should be safer- we have to get the hell out of this house, there's no knowing how many goons Chambers has in here."

He heaved the window open, grateful that it didn't give him a problem and peeked his head out. They were on the second floor and it was a long way down- but one he should have no problem making.

He heard Usagi pulling on her pants from behind him and taking care of her wounds and then she was back beside him. Usagi peeked through the window as well, "There's no way I'm making that," she said, shaking her head.

"I'll catch you on the bottom," he said, he gave her a quick kiss, "See you there"

And he got onto the windowsill and, giving Usagi a grin, pushed himself into the air. The ground came up to him quite fast and he landed, sprawled on his knees. He quickly righted himself and signaled to Usagi to jump.

Her eyes were wide as she looked down at him, but he could tell she wasn't scared of him not catching her. She knew he'd be there. Always. And he would be, no matter what.

She closed her eyes and made a jump, letting go of her fear as she did so. It was a quick fall and before she knew it, she landed with a loud thump in broad hands.

"Good job," Mamoru said, giving her a peck on the lips as he let her to her feet. He looked around finally, checking to see where there could be somewhere they could find a phone.

"There's no house for miles," Usagi said as she realized what he was doing, "The house is surrounded by forest on all sides except for the main road. We're trapped"

They were luckily on the side of the house- if they'd been anywhere else, Mamoru figured there'd be goons. "We'll have to take our chances with the forest then," Mamoru said as he moved along the house and peeked towards the front of the house. There were five cars and as he looked around the corner, he saw two guys with guns standing by the front door. Which meant the back was exactly the same. They definitely had no choice but to go to the forest.

"He's probably going to wake up soon," Usagi said from beside him, fear evident in his voice, "If we're going to go, we should go now"

She took her hand out of her pocket and handed him the knife, which had loads of blood over it and he finally had a clear view of Usagi's body. There were horrible cuts along it. She had stemmed the flow of blood along her arm by taking her ripped shirt and tying it under her shoulder tightly. She had slightly cleaned the cuts on her chest and stomach but he saw that the blood had dried on them- they must hurt like a bitch.

He shook his head; she really truly was the strongest woman he had ever met. He pulled off his white suit shirt- his FBI jacket, along with his Kevlar had vanished in the process of moving him- and covered her with it. She pulled it close, shivering slightly. It was then that Mamoru felt the chill of the air- it was surprisingly very cold. What the hell, he thought, it was California, and it was supposed to be warm all year long. But with global warming, and it being the end of November, he guessed even California could be chilly.

"We're going to have to make a run for it," Mamoru said, nodding at the forest that was about 300 feet away. They'd have no cover- but he was sure no one knew they were free- yet anyway. There might be someone keeping watch on the forest edges- but they'd have to take their chances.

He took Usagi's hand, looking at her. She nodded, "Let's do it"

"Okay. On three," he said, tensing his body, "One"

"Three!" Usagi cried and they took off, almost flying across the empty area. Mamoru was surprised, as Usagi had no problem keeping up- all the more reason to be proud of her. They were under cover of the trees within a minute and they came to a stop beside one of the trees, glancing back to make sure they hadn't been seen.

"All clear," Mamoru sighed, "Thank god"

Suddenly a shout went out, heard clearly even by them, "THEY'VE ESCAPED"

"Shit. Shit," Mamoru said, dodging behind the tree as he saw men with guns come piling around from all sides of the house- directly where they had been a minute before, "We have to go. Now!"

Usagi nodded, "Let's go!"

They took a deep breath and then took off into the wilderness as shouts went around them, distinctly saying, "THE FOREST!"

* * *

**Wow, so that was fun, wasn't it?  
Okay, so the REAL climax is next chapter. And the end is coming up like a speeding bullet.  
I can't believe I'm almost done! It's been an amazing ride. Now I just have to hope you guys don't kill me after next chapter.**

****

Reactions, hopes, whatever you guys want to write, send it on! I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter, and what you think might happen in the next chapter.

**So, hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter will be up next week hopefully. Don't forget to REVIEW!  
See you all soon! :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**The long awaited climax chapter of Going Under awaits. Craziness ensues, and death abounds. Expect lots of twists and turns. Oh, and sorry =/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I sure as hell wish I owned Imogen Heap, but sadly, I don't.

* * *

**

**Going Under**

_Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not some victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_- "Hallelujah" by Imogen Heap_

**Chapter 24**

They kept running for god only knew how long. The sounds of the men behind them had long ago disappeared and now all that was left was silence.

Mamoru stole a glance at Usagi slightly behind him, she was huffing tiredly- he was immensely proud of her that they had not once had to stop; she was an amazing runner. Must be her long legs and perseverance, Mamoru thought, they'd get her through anything.

"Mamoru," she gasped, slowing to a walk and holding her side, "I have to stop." Mamoru nodded and came to a quick halt and that was when the exhaustion hit him.

"Holy shit," He said, his body refusing to take another step, "How long have we been running?"

Usagi looked up to where the sun was setting now, "It feels like two hours. Give or take," she said tiredly. She leaned against a tree exhaustedly, taking deep breaths as she pulled his shirt tighter around her body.

"We have to take a long breather," he said, knowing they wouldn't survive long without it. Plus, it was useless to run now. They were in the middle of nowhere, and the silence of the forest descended over them. Though that was weird- if it was a forest, there should have been sounds of nature- but there was nothing.

"Mamoru," Usagi asked quietly, "Where are we going?"

He sighed, looking around the forest, which looked exactly as it had for the last two hours as they ran through it, "We'll have to cut to the front and figure out where to go from there"

"Which is where?" she asked tiredly, knowing just as well as him that he had no idea where they were. He had tried his best to run along the edge, but sooner rather than later they had heard vans roaring along the forest, and he had had to cut deeper into the forest. They were probably a mile away from the edge- _at least_.

"It's going to get dark soon," Usagi said, "We should find a place to stay"

"But it's going to get much colder- we could freeze," he murmured, watching as she shivered in the air. Beads of sweat were rolling down her face, but she was shivering horribly. Mamoru felt his own body shuddering. They were weak- and in the cold, that was _bad, _really bad.

"We'll cut across that way," he said, pointing towards the setting sun. It would warm them and then it would lead them back closer to the edge of the forest. They'd be able to spot the house and hopefully be able to tell where to go from there.

They ambled slowly, still catching their breath slowly. Mamoru felt the weariness in his bones and he knew Usagi must have it worse. They were quiet as they walked; just letting their breaths tell the other what they needed to hear most. It was a scared silence though and Mamoru wanted to break it- but he didn't know with what. He had a feeling Usagi wouldn't appreciate him bringing up their worse fear of being found- hell, he didn't want to bring it up either.

But he knew he had to, if only just in case they were caught- she'd do something stupid, he knew that and he couldn't have her getting hurt.

He couldn't believe how strong she was being- it was what was feeding him as well. Her strength was somehow keeping the both of them running.

Their breath slowly returned to normal- they had been running too fast for too long- they would have no power to do so again. They had escaped the men- but for how long? Usagi felt her power weakening with each step she took, and her adrenaline had burned out long ago. It was silent for a long while before she had the urge to make sure Mamoru was okay. "Mamoru, are you okay?"

He shook his head as he laughed in disbelief, "You're asking me if _I'm_ okay? How are _you_?"

"Tired," she sighed, "And scared"

He paused, waiting for her to catch up- which only took her two steps, and looked at her lovingly, "You'll be fine. I won't let him hurt you"

She looked away from him; "At your expense?" she asked quietly, her voice filled with pain. The way he had almost begged her to leave him almost left an ominous feeling around her. She knew the second they were in danger; Mamoru would throw himself straight at it at the chance that it could help her. And she couldn't have that.

She didn't want to go through this anymore- she never had, and she hated that they'd both been dragged to face it. They'd gotten away for now, but would they be able to stay away? She'd escaped Diamond countless times ever since Mamoru had come into the picture, how long would her luck hold out? And more importantly, would Mamoru be able to get away?

"Possibly," he said, "But nothing matters more than getting you out of here"

"Don't say that," she whispered, looking back at him with even more fear in her eyes than he had seen before, "Please. Don't do anything like that." It hurt him to see the fear in his eyes, but he knew it was for the wrong reason. He was expendable. She wasn't. End of story.

"Usa…" he said quietly, "I won't. C'mon, we should hurry up." He turned and continued to walk and she knew he had been lying. But she would make sure he got out of this safely, even if it was the last thing she did. She sighed and hurried after him. They walked in silence till they could see the light shining through the trees, which were thinning.

Mamoru held out his hand in silence, stopping her in her tracks, "Wait here. I'll go see." She nodded and he jogged quietly ahead.

Mamoru was as quiet as he could be as he came up to the front. Suddenly he froze as a shout went out. "BY THE CLEARING!" His eyes widened as he saw a car driving straight for them. They had kept watch on the edge of the forest because they had known he and Usagi would have to double back!

"Shit!" he hissed as he immediately dodged for cover, but he knew he had missed it when the car came to a roaring stop. He looked back at Usagi, signaling her to make a run for it. He turned and immediately sprinted after her, knowing they had only seconds before they were surrounded-

A cocking sound made him run faster- but suddenly Usagi froze in front of him and as he ran in front of her he immediately understood why.  
Diamond Chambers stood distantly in front of them, a gun aimed directly at them, "That's far enough," he said, his voice exuding fury.

Another cocking had Mamoru and Usagi glancing back and before they could look, they were surrounded- Sapphire, Esmeraude and Rubeus formed a circle around them, each holding a gun aimed at the two of them.

Shit. He straightened, knowing he had to do something. But the damn guns were aimed straight at him! Any move and they would obviously shoot him. He glanced at Usagi, who looked back at him, her eyes telling him she knew exactly what he wanted to do.

He had to get to Diamond, and he had to disarm him before anyone could shoot him.

Crap. That was impossible.

Usagi suddenly walked straight towards Diamond, her hands raised in surrender. "Wait, Diamond. Please, just wait." Mamoru's eyes widened ever so slightly and he launched himself straight to Diamond. Usagi immediately dodged out of the way, leaving a molecule of space between him and Diamond, and now blocking his body with hers.

She is _amazing_ was his only thought right before his fist slammed into Diamond's face, hitting his nose where another loud crunch reverberated through his body. "SON OF A- KILL HIM!" Diamond roared, holding his nose and his gun tightly, but Mamoru didn't stop as he punched Diamond in the gut, sending him flying backwards.

He hurried, knowing he had milliseconds before Sapphire, Rubeus and Esmeraude started shooting. But the shots never came- but instead of looking back, he jumped to Diamond, who was up and at his feet, struggling to cock the gun with one hand as his other held his violently bleeding nose.

Mamoru growled angrily and punched the man again, sending him sprawling backwards. But before he could blink, Diamond was at his feet, the gun forgotten a few feet away.

"I'm going to _kill_ you, Chiba," Diamond spat and he came at Mamoru wildly. He dodged away from the punch Mamoru aimed, and punched Mamoru on the side of his face. Mamoru merely grunted as he kicked Diamond roughly away from him.

He didn't bother to retort, knowing it would only waste time. If it was any other time, he would have gladly rubbed Usagi's victory in his face, but there were much more important things to do at the moment. Like getting to the gun.

He launched at it the same second Diamond did, groping wildly for the gun that could either be his salvation or his destruction. At the moment, he was _really, really_ hoping it would be salvation. He shouted in joy as he grabbed onto the butt of the gun-

Then suddenly a loud gunshot went off, a sharp piercing scream- sounding very much like Usagi- accompanying it. He grunted as he fell, his hand gripping his thigh tightly. He moaned, trying to stop the blood flow- it hurt like hell! He turned around, glaring at Rubeus, who held the gun aimed straight at him, and slightly comically, Mamoru could almost see the smoke filtering from the gun. And he had only thought that happened in the movies.

"MAMORU!" Usagi cried, pulling from Esmeraude's grasp on her behind Rubeus and running to him. She had obviously kept them distracted- but she couldn't have held off all three of them. It was impossible, and he was impossibly proud that she had done it for even that long. She was superhuman, stronger and brighter than anyone he had ever met. "Are you okay!?" she cried, her eyes were wide in so much fear that Mamoru winced. The scary thing was that the image sent more pain through him than the actual bullet wound.

"I'm fine," he grunted as he got to his feet. Usagi helped him stand and together they turned towards Diamond. He had recovered the gun, which Mamoru had dropped as the bullet had pierced his thigh.

It hurt like a bitch- but he didn't even care. He pushed all his hurts, all his anger, _everything _to the back of his mind. Kevin had told him to protect Usagi, and be damned bullet wound to the _heart_, he was going to do just that! He couldn't have her hurt again.

"Told you I was going to kill you," Diamond spat, his nose had stopped bleeding and he wiped it clean and moved back so he was farther away from Mamoru, as if afraid of what Mamoru could do. And he _should_ have been afraid! Because, injured or not, Mamoru wasn't giving up.

"The only reason you even got this far is because of those guys," he said coldly, nodding his head in the direction of Sapphire, Rubeus and Esmeraude, who were surrounding the two of them in a tight semicircle.

Mamoru reached slightly for the knife tucked in his pocket, ready to chuck it at Diamond and giving him enough time to cover Usagi so she could make a run for it, but Diamond moved forward, aiming his gun at Mamoru, "Hand away from your pocket, we're _not_ going through this again." Mamoru pulled the knife out regardless of the words, knowing he had no other choice.

Diamond moved even closer, his gun not moving from Mamoru's face, "Drop it, or I'll shoot. And believe me, the aim on this shot will be much more fatal."

"Just drop it," Usagi whispered from behind him, fear in her voice. He sighed as he dropped it to the floor.

"Sapphire, get it," Diamond said, his eyes not moving from Mamoru's face, hate blinding all other emotions. Sapphire rushed forward and grabbed the knife from the floor, not looking at either him or Usagi, his eyes directly on the ground.

"No matter what you do, Chiba," Diamond said, his cold eyes burning in hate as he looked at Mamoru, "No matter how many times you save her, I will be the one to have her. You must know that."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, knowing it was the truth, but not wanting to admit it. Diamond would never give up on Usagi- unless one or the other was dead. And no way in hell was it going to be Usagi. But Mamoru had no luck left, which was the only reason they had survived this long- and Usagi's strength of course. But there was no getting out of this.

Yet, every cell in his body yearned to protect her. And he would do his best for as long as he could- but at this point it didn't seem like much longer.

"She is mine," Diamond said condescendingly to him, "Just as she always was- and always will be. Come, Usagi" he said, beckoning his hand at Usagi for her to come to him.

Usagi took a small step towards him, and Mamoru knew she'd go all the way- if it meant protecting him, but she knew as much as he did that the second Usagi was in Diamond's hands, he'd shoot Mamoru dead. Mamoru tensed beside her, just about ready to launch himself at Diamond again- it might do something of good...

She placed her hand on his arm, calming him and assuring him she wasn't going anywhere. He glanced at her, as she looked dead on at Diamond, fire in her eyes, "I'm not yours, Diamond. I'm not a _thing_ to control. I am a person, so rape me, torture me, _kill_ me, but I will never be yours."

Diamond laughed coldly, "You won't die. You'll suffer for as long as possible, till your own heart gives out- and you'll be mine forever, so much of your body ingrained in mine."

Usagi felt Mamoru tense even more before her, shaking in his pure fury at Diamond's words. "You won't _touch_ her again," Mamoru hissed in front of her, "Not over my dead body"

"I'm fine with that," Diamond said as he tensed his finger over the trigger. More fear than she had ever known burst through her at the image of Diamond facing down Mamoru, and she knew she had to stop it- in whatever means necessarily.

"NO!" Usagi cried from behind him, moving so quickly that Mamoru had no chance to stop her, and stepped in front of him, "Don't you _dare!_"

"Move her, Chiba," Diamond said coldly, "Or I will"

He took a step closer to push Mamoru forward and Mamoru quickly pulled Usagi to the side, "Usa, please, don't do this," he said in a hushed whisper.

"I'm NOT letting you die!" she cried at him, her eyes brimming with tears, "I'm not going to live without you!"

"Usa," he said quietly, "The guys are probably on their way now. They'll find you- we distracted these guys for long- but we can't do it anymore- there's nothing else to do."

She loved him so much in that moment that she hated him. How could he say that? After everything they'd been through, he was just going to throw down the towel?

"So you're just going to give up and die?" she cried, her eyes burning in fury, "After all you've said, you're just going to give up?" But in the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't giving up. He was doing the only thing he could- but he couldn't do it! He _couldn't _die!

"I love you, for always and forever," he said, kissing her on the forehead, "And I'll be with you always"

"Mamoru, no!" she cried, grabbing him as he moved away from her.

"You gave me the one thing I wanted, Usagi," he whispered, "What better way to die than protecting it?"

"Move, now," she heard Diamond say coldly, waving his gun at Mamoru. Mamoru looked at her, so much love in her eyes that she moaned.

"I love you," she whispered, touching his face. She could distantly feel the tears falling from her eyes. She saw them brimming in his eyes.

He pulled her to him, crushing his mouth to hers. She accepted it, kissing harder and more passionately than she ever had before. It was the _most_ amazing kiss she had ever had as his love encompassed her, even wiping away the horror of the situation for a few precious seconds. He pulled away slowly.

"Kevin wanted me to help Minako," he whispered quietly to her, "I want you to do that in my place, Usa. You're the only one who can help her, do it for Kevin," he paused, stroking her hair, "And for me, love, never stop loving. Your brightness will save countless others after me, I'm sure of it." He smiled slightly at her, "I love you, Usagi," he said and he stepped away from her, moving away. Sapphire stepped towards her, holding her arm tightly, as if afraid she would do something. She watched Mamoru walk, her heart in her throat, not believing what was occurring.

Her mouth opened uselessly, reaching out to him wordlessly- she _needed_ to reach him!

"Goodbye, Chiba," Diamond said, accomplishment in his voice, "Hope the fucks were worth it"

Mamoru stared back at him defiantly. "Loving her was worth more than _anything_. Much more than my life." Somehow, in some way, he was ready for it. He knew it was because he knew all else was useless. There was no way he was getting out of this, there was no way he was saving Usagi now. But he had done all he could.

It had been useless. But it was all he had. Now he just had to hope that Jason, Nick and Zach would figure out where they were before Diamond moved her again. And he had utmost faith in them that they would. They would be there before Diamond knew it, and now he was stupidly wasting time killing Mamoru. But hey, he wasn't complaining, not if it meant Usagi would be safe again soon.

He hadn't done what Kevin had asked, and he hated it. He wished there was something more he could do- anything. But he was outnumbered and they all had guns that could easily shoot Usagi. He numbly felt the pain in his thigh, but it was as if his body knew the pain would all go away soon enough.

But Usagi- she'd have the pain of losing him. But his friends, and the girls, would help her. And they could help anyone; look how they had helped him. Not to mention, Usagi was the strongest person he had ever met. She wouldn't let this deter her. She couldn't.

"That's good then," Diamond said, an evil glare directed at him as he raised the gun to chest level. "I'll make sure she remembers that when I fuck her brains out."

Mamoru growled furiously, hating Chambers more in that moment than he ever had before. "I'll be waiting in hell for you, Chambers," he said coldly, not bothering to rise anymore. He was trying to provoke Mamoru, but Mamoru wouldn't be provoked. Not in his last moments. He wouldn't let the last image Usagi saw of him be one of fury.

She would be safe. In the end, she would be safe. He had to keep reminding himself of that to keep from launching himself towards Diamond, only to be shot between the eyes or something. At least this way it would be calm. He knew any other way would only upset Usagi more- and he didn't want that.

Oh, who was he kidding? Seeing him die would upset her immensely- but she'd get over it. Eventually. She was strong like that.

He was sorry he had wasted so much time chasing after his dream of revenge instead of living his life, spending time with the guys, girls, Kevin and Usagi. That was his biggest regret- right after not being able to protect Usagi.

She had survived so long alone, and _she_ had been the only reason they had made it this far. Not because of him and his FBI skills, it was only because of her strength, her perseverance, and most of all, her love. And he couldn't be happier about that. She would survive long after he was gone- she wouldn't give up.

He looked at Usagi one last time, ignoring the second cocking of the gun, knowing Diamond was only doing it to scare Usagi. She looked wordlessly at him, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her cerulean eyes sparkled with even more unshed tears, his white shirt striking a light contrast to her immensely pale skin as her hair fluttered lightly behind her.

She looked beautiful. More beautiful than anything he had ever seen before. And he was happy that that was to be the last thing he saw.

"I love you," he repeated, knowing she knew but needing to repeat it. He had built his world on hate and rage, not seeing how much it took for him and others- but she had come. And she had surrounded him with love, replacing anger, pain, and hate with love. And he couldn't be more thankful.

Usagi saw Diamond tense, his finger pulling the trigger in slow motion and tears burst from her eyes, "NO!" she cried, launching her body forward faster than she could even imagine doing so, the hand on her arm tried uselessly to hold her, but she pulled away violently. She had never felt such power in her veins as she did at the moment she saw Diamond press the trigger. She would NOT let him die. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Ever.

She jumped forward, ignoring the indignant screams behind her. And before she knew it, she had stopped. The sound of the shot rung out, reverberating around the now silent forest around her and she didn't have the chance to make sure Mamoru was safe before something hit her, stealing her breath from her.

"USAGI!" she heard someone cry from behind her and she looked up, meeting Diamond's eyes distantly. His face was inhumanly pale, staring at her. His gun slipped lankly from his hand, which was shaking crazily, and his violet eyes widened. He was staring at her body and she looked down, wondering what was happening. That was when pain hit her and she gasped as she fell backwards.

She'd given a lot of thought to death for the last few months, and at this moment, she knew she was fine with it. She was saving the person she loved most in the world, and that was the best way to die. Mamoru had said it perfectly before. What better way to die protecting the thing in the world she loved most? Sure, she'd rather neither she die, nor Mamoru, but what life could be that perfect? This was the best way she could think of it happening.

Strong hands caught her from behind, supporting her, "Usagi," she heard Mamoru moan again and again, "Usagi," he was gripping her tightly, shaking madly.

She was lowered to the floor and she finally met Mamoru's eyes. She smiled distantly, seeing through the pain as she looked at him, "Mamoru," she whispered, attempting to raise her hand. A sharp pang of pain shot through her and she looked down at her chest. She saw red leaking underneath Mamoru's pure white shirt over her chest. She smiled slightly. He was safe. She had somehow managed to make it to him in time.

He looked up, so much fury in his eyes that Usagi couldn't understand why. "You son of a bitch," Mamoru said, shaking immensely as he looked away from her, obviously speaking to Diamond. He went to stand up, struggling to his feet. He wanted to avenge her- but she could care less for vengeance.

"Mamoru," Usagi whispered, catching his hand with difficulty, "Don't leave me." She wanted her last moments to be with him. So she could stare into his eyes and feel the love she had been refused for so long.

She could barely believe they had met one month ago. But that was love. It came any time, any place, during any situation. This one just happened to be taking her life. But this love was more than she deserved. She'd caused so much pain in other's lives, and yet, he'd still had the love in his heart to love her. She still wasn't paying him enough for his love, but it was as much as she could give. She could give him a second chance to live and let go. A second chance at happiness.

She'd had her chances, and she couldn't be happier.

He was back down in an instant, the rage being replaced with love, "Usagi, why, why?"

Pain was present in his eyes that she had never seen before. It was more than a human being could handle.

"I love you," she whispered, more pain rushing through her

"Stop the blood flow!" she heard Rubeus call distantly and Mamoru's hands were on her chest, pushing down hard. She looked down, seeing the blood leaking still.

"I love you so much," she whispered, smiling up at Mamoru, who looked more beautiful than she had ever seen him, with the sun behind him, lighting him up like an angel. Her very own angel. Sent to save her from the hell she had been in.

"Usagi," he moaned again, looking down at her, "You shouldn't have…"

"I had to," she whispered, knowing she was saying the truth, "I couldn't watch you die…"

Mamoru moaned in agony, looking down at the angel beneath him. His hands were coated in blood as he pushed as hard as he could down- but the blood wouldn't be stemmed.

"Don't you leave me, Usagi," he moaned. He couldn't believe what was happening. It was like he was living a nightmare- worse than a nightmare.

"I love you," she repeated again and his hands shook in his desire to touch her face. But this was more important.

"I love you too, more than life itself. And if you leave me, Tsukino Usagi, I swear, I will smash through heaven itself to find you!" She smiled lovingly and his heart thudded against his chest erratically. "I always loved you," he said adamantly, "And I should have told you the instant I saw you- but it took me too long to listen to my head any my heart. I'm _sorry_. I wasted so much-"

"I knew," Usagi whispered, her eyes holding nothing but pure love as she looked at him, "I always knew"

His sight and sound was blind to everything that wasn't her- but his body was telling him something was occurring around him, but he ignored it.

"Please don't leave me," he said, tears falling from his eyes and onto her face, "Please…" he was begging. He never begged. But nothing was more important the person lying before him. Nothing.

"I'll never leave you," she whispered, "I'll always be with you, here" she raised her hand slightly and touched his heart with it, her hand resting lightly on his chest. She then moved her hand upward, stroking his face lightly as a light smile lighted her face, "My angel…"

"No…" he moaned, "it's not enough. Please," he moaned, "I just found you…please, don't leave me"

"Mamoru…tell my family, the girls, and the guys that I love them," she whispered with difficulty, her eyes fluttering tiredly. "And Mamoru? Please…live…for me,"

Her eyes unfocused for an instant and he could tell her pain was extreme. "Please, Usagi. Just hold on, for me. You've been _so _strong, you just need to be strong for a little longer. Please, Usagi. You can't leave me"

"Kiss me," she whispered, her eyes closing momentarily and opening again. He obeyed her immediately, leaning till his face was inches away from hers.

He pressed his lips to her cold ones, pouring as much strength and love he had within his body, willing for her to be strong, "Please, Usagi, don't leave me"

Usagi felt the darkness closing in on her; she could barely see Mamoru clearly anymore. Her hand flopped to the floor, unable to find the strength even to caress his face one more time. She struggled to keep her eyes open- if only to look into Mamoru's one last time…

Her eyes closed, her body unable to keep them open any longer, "I never will," she whispered, as the darkness took over.

Mamoru felt ice-cold horror fill him, pain, terror and love tearing on his insides, "NO! USAGI!" he cried, moving his hands so he was shaking her by her shoulders, "NO!"

He looked up at a weird sound- sounding like a cry of rage, but surprisingly it wasn't his. But what he saw surprised him. Diamond was aiming the gun- not at him, but at Sapphire, who was stepping closer to Diamond, "YOU KILLED HER!" Sapphire roared, pain evident in his voice, "YOU KILLED _HER_!"

Diamond moaned, "I didn't mean to…"

"Sapphire! What are you doing?" Esmeraude called, moving so she was pointing at Sapphire as well.

Sapphire brandished the gun wildly, red blinding him to everything but his hateful brother. "He swore he wouldn't kill her. He SWORE!" Sapphire roared, "The one person he supposedly loved more than life itself, and he KILLED HER!" He shook his head, watching in his mind again as Usagi tore away from him to jump in the way of the bullet.

Oh _god,_ he had _killed _Usagi! He had killed the sweetest creature in the world.

"He's evil," Sapphire whispered, "He's not my brother. He's not even Diamond Chambers." Hatred filled him for the man that he had once done _everything_ he could to save. He had been aiding and abetting a monster.

"Sapphire, please…" Diamond whispered, "I-"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BEG!" Mamoru roared at Diamond. And Sapphire glanced at the man Usagi had sacrificed herself for.

Tears were falling from his eyes, and his undershirt was streaked with red from Usagi. He was leaning on his knees as if he had never been shot in the thigh in what felt five minutes ago. His hands were covered with Usagi's blood, but he merely pressed harder against Usagi's bright red shirt. In him, Sapphire saw everything that Diamond lacked. Mamoru was everything that Usagi _could_ love. And she had chosen his life over hers.

Diamond froze, his eyes turning back into hate as he looked at Mamoru, "_You_ killed her," he spat at Mamoru, "You _let_ her jump in front of you. This isn't my fault"

And he whirled his gun to point at Mamoru and his finger once again tensed over the trigger, but he never got the chance to press the trigger.

Because a shot had rung out, and a bullet pierced his abdomen, and Diamond gasped.

Sapphire looked at the gun in his hands vaguely. His hands shook uncontrollably as he realized what he had done. Diamond fell to his knees, looking up at the person who had shot him.

Sapphire had just shot his brother. The one person who had always been in his life, the one who had always pushed him forward. He had shot Diamond. Sapphire was breathing furiously, his breathing increasing as he looked at Diamond. He knew now that Diamond had deserved it.

Diamond had killed Usagi.

Sure, Sapphire had helped him- but he knew he would do everything he could to help her. And the one thing Usagi needed was for him to save Mamoru. And he would. He had to. To make up for everything he had ever done to her.

*

_He walked into the room, noting the horrible state of the room. "What the hell happened in here?" he muttered to himself, looking at the ripped bed sheets and crazily mussed bed. _

_A soft moan hit his ears and he gasped as he whirled to the corner. "USAGI!?" he cried, running to the girl laying against the wall, groaning softly. Pure pain shot through him as he saw the horrible state she was in._

_There were horrible bruises along her wrists and other various parts of her body. Then there were the cuts, some of which had crusted over all over her body- some looking weeks old. _

_Oh God, what had Diamond done?_

_He picked her up carefully, knowing he had to get her to a doctor- a hospital! He was almost to the door when the bathroom door creaked open and Diamond emerged, drying his long white hair with a towel._

"_Oh, hey, Sapphire," he said indifferently, "Where are you going with Usagi?" _

"_Where am I GOING with her, Diamond!? I'm taking her to a fucking doctor, that's what I'm doing! What the hell are you doing to her!? Cutting her, hurting her, what the fuck is wrong with you, Diamond!? She's only an innocent girl, for God's sake!" he had never felt more anger at his brother than he did in that moment. He had known that Diamond was mad with power, but he hadn't known he was _this _mad._

"_Just call Hoshi," Diamond said, shrugging as he moved to the mirror. "He's patched her up before"_

"_Before?" Sapphire whispered furiously, "Exactly how many times have you beaten her unconscious?" _

_Diamond shrugged uncaringly, moving to the wardrobe from where he pulled out a dark button-up shirt. "She's been cheating on me"_

"_So what!? You don't beat a girl half to death for ANY reason!" he cried, "She doesn't deserve that!" _

"_Yes, she does. And if you let her go, she'll go running to the police and make up some story about how I beat her all the time and they'll throw me into prison. Do you want that to happen to me?" He was looking at Sapphire with a guarded look in his eyes, as if assessing him._

"_But- Diamond, she's hurt," he whispered horrifically, knowing he could never purposely send Diamond to jail. He loved his brother too much to do that. _

"_Call Hoshi. He's more qualified than most doctors anyway," Diamond said, pulling the shirt on and buttoning it. "Plus, she'll be better in no time. She's a fast healer," there was a sadistic tone in his voice that Sapphire had never heard before._

"_Diamond…you can't do this"_

"_I CAN AND I WILL!" Diamond suddenly roared, swiveling around to spit in Sapphire's face. Sapphire just gripped Usagi tightly to him, afraid that Diamond would accidentally- or purposely hurt her. _

"_And you will help me," Diamond spat, "Or the second she gets away from me, I will send someone to kill her. She belongs to me, Sapphire. I can do what I want with her, and if you want me to stay out of jail, and her to live, you'll do as I say"_

_Sapphire merely looked at his brother, knowing he had no other choice. He couldn't let Diamond kill her- or get arrested. He was the only family Sapphire had left- and he wouldn't kill Usagi if she was with them. Right?_

_No. He wouldn't. Even Diamond wasn't that crazy._

"_Fine," he said as he turned and lowered Usagi onto the bed. She moaned once again and curled into a small ball, covering her body. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, looking straight into his._

"_Sapphire…" she moaned, "Help me…"_

_He closed his eyes tiredly and turned around to call Hoshi, their private doctor. _

"_Please…" she whispered behind him, pain the only thing heard in her voice. _

"_Shut up, bitch!" Diamond shouted and a harsh slap rung in his ears. _

_What was he doing? _

*

"Sapphire?" Diamond asked, confusion in his eyes, "You'd shoot your own brother?"

"Because you aren't human," Sapphire said, his eyes full of tears, "You killed an innocent girl- and you wouldn't even take the blame." And he meant the words- more than he'd meant anything he'd said to his brother in the last six months, ever since he had seen Usagi collapsed against the wall.

_I'm so sorry, Usagi...I hope you can forgive me._

Diamond's face contorted in fury and he raised his gun so fast nobody knew it was coming- and before he could be stopped, he shot Sapphire- straight through the head.

"SAPPHIRE!" Rubeus shouted out, as Esmeraude gave a pained scream.

Sapphire's eyes were still full of pain when he fell onto to the floor, instantly dead.

"Sapphire!" Esmeraude cried almost hysterically, "Sapphire!? Get up!"

She looked at Diamond, her eyes wide, and her mouth open, "You- you killed him"

"Bitch shot me," Diamond said, pulling his hand from his abdomen, which was coated in blood

"You'd have lived," Esmeraude whispered

"But not anymore," Rubeus said from beside Usagi, his hands pressing down on her chest wound as Mamoru had been doing minutes before. He nodded at Esmeraude, who raised her gun and shot Diamond straight through his chest.

Esmeraude shook her head as Diamond looked at her, disbelief in her eyes, "You'd kill anyone if it meant you'd get your way. I can't believe I didn't see it before"

Diamond looked at the people he had trusted most- had used the most, utter pain in his eyes. He knew he had gotten what he deserved in the end. He had destroyed everything he had ever loved: Usagi, Sapphire, his business. There was no doubt in him that he'd suffer for eternity for the horrors he had done. And he was sorry. But it was too late. Her cursed himself in those last moments.

He looked at Usagi, her beautiful golden hair splayed around her, blood marring the white shirt she was wearing. He had done that. He had finally destroyed the most innocent creature in the world. He looked at Sapphire last, a soft gasp was the last thing heard from his lips.

Mamoru looked on as well. He had never imagined that they would turn on Diamond. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. He turned back to Usagi, hoping she had miraculously healed while her killer was shot down.

Rubeus was beside him, pushing against Usagi's wound desperately, stopping some of the slow bleeding. He looked up at Mamoru and chucked him something, "Call your friends," he said, "They've been flying over the area for hours. They'd better have a medic."

Mamoru placed his hand on her pulse, which was weakening.

Barely seeing his phone, he pressed the last number and was directly connected to Jason.

"MAMORU!" Jason roared, "Where are you!?"

"Usagi," Mamoru whispered, unable to think or see anything else.

He head someone crunch up behind him and snatch the phone from him. He looked up to see Esmeraude, her face twisted in agony as she began telling Jason where they were, what was wrong and how to find them.

They heard a helicopter roar distantly, and time passed in an instant that the helicopter was landing through the trees on the flat plain.

Agents came rushing in, guns at the ready. The only person left with a gun in her hand had long ago dropped her gun.

"Usagi!" Mamoru cried from beside her, "Help's here. Don't you leave me now! Do you hear me?"

He could feel her pulse weakening even more and his heart pounded horribly, wanting to jump out from his chest and into hers if it meant it could save her.

He gasped as he felt the slightest of pressure on his hand, and he knew she had squeezed back, willing to fight- for him and for her.

"Fight, Usagi!" he whispered, "Hang in there, you'll be fine"

Agents were beside him in an instant, bringing a stretcher.

"Mamoru," Jason said softly from beside him, "You have to move," there was pain in his voice that mimicked his own- but it wasn't nearly as much as his.

He nodded and moved back, allowing the agents to surround her. Rubeus helped them lift her onto the stretcher, and then moved out of the way as the agents rushed the stretcher back to the helicopter.

Mamoru moved to follow, but Jason stopped him, "There's no more space in the helicopter. It'll fly faster if it's just her and the medics. We'll get onto the next one"

He nodded understandingly, staring after her. The helicopter lifted up immediately after Usagi was in, and roared away in an instant.

He watched as the helicopter sped across the plain and over the distant house and he kept staring after it, as it became a speck in the red sky.

How could he have been so stupid as to let her jump in front of him!? He moaned in agony, holding his head in his hands.

If Usagi died, he would _never_ forgive himself. He wouldn't even survive it. But she had given herself to save him, and he knew he couldn't let it be in vain. She had sacrificed herself for him- and no matter how much he wished he had been able to pull her out of the way of the bullet, he owed it to her to live.

But it wouldn't be much of a life. She had been the one thing he had been eager to live for; with her gone…it would be a living nightmare. He'd never forgive himself for killing his only love, and eventually he knew he'd just give up. He couldn't live without her, not anymore.

* * *

**Wow. I forgot how much stuff happens in this chapter. I expect I'll be butchered for having all this happen- and voicing opinions in reviews are the best ways to do that. I can't really believe I did all that either.**

**So, Imogen Heap's Hallelujah is just about the best song ever for crazy stuff like this. It conveys sorrow like nothing else ever before. And thus, perfect for this chapter. Check it out if you can! **

PrajnaK: Climax-y enough? I may have gone overboard ^_^"

Whartongirl11: I can't even say anything without feeling guilty =/ But I did say Jason was going to be safe, and hey, he's safe. And about Usagi killing Diamond, well, I guess you can see why that didn't work out. I'll mention more later!

Sunny38: So the bad guys did help, eventually. Yay?

madamqueenkim: I loved your last review! It totally made me all happy and smiles! Hm, a sequel? I don't know about that. I have way too many other stories in the works to do it at the moment, but who knows, maybe during a slow week, I'll pick it up again! At this moment, anything is possible!

raye85: Well, I must say, you guessed what would happen before it happened! Or at least the Sapphire part. They unfortunately do get caught and horribleness happens. Sorry about that. =/

mangamania: So, the Caesar is dead. But a lot of other people are as well too. But keep in mind what I told you all the way in the beginning, it still applies!

**This was the penultimate chapter so tune in for the last installation of Going Under soon! And don't forget to comment on what just happened! You never know what one review might change! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, so way late update, but can you blame me for holding onto this story for as long as I possibly could?  
Also, I had to fix up lots of it, and I must say, the incessant amount of reviews about keeping people alive really were taken into account, so don't give up hope just yet!**

**First, I must thank all those who helped me all the way through this story, and there's an INSANE amount of them. Okay, I'll save the really gushy stuff for the end of the chapter. Read on, awesome readers! :D

* * *

**

**Thanks to:**

****

Sunny38, moonlover46, raye85, SailorEarth87, LunaisED, Moonlight Usagi-chan, Silvermoonlight9, sweet usako-mamo chan, Neviegirl, BrodySTFU, iluvboys, tryntee13, jessicam42, The Cuteness, Heraldo, Bunny16, bakagirl123, caspeana, lovemeetsdeath, Rhen-chan, sarahr85, kitten13, Paramecio, Mibz, AllinaMae, unspoiled rini, SerentiyMoonGodness, DragonAngell, romancelover1612, Ariel Moon, MindaAnn, tiffany aka basketcase, sm sporadic reviewer, anon, StarGazeEyes, Arenee2006, Lauren, TsukinoGoddess, kimora, beks, 17wings, Brez4Life, RL Bella, MistressoftheLight

And all my other readers and reviewers! THANK YOU!

Special Thanks to:

Unknown Reader, who although hasn't read much of this story, will always play a big part in my writing just because she was the first one who believed in me.  
Madamqueenkim, mangamania and jupiter2005  
xSapphirexRosesxFanx for staying with me ever since the beginning  
PrajnaK for her funny reviews  
Whartongirl11 for listening to my babbling  
and Frooti for everything, and I'm not sure you'll ever see this, but no matter what, you'll always be an awesome friend, and the one who helped me believe I was a good writer!

Okay, I seriously have to stop gushing and save that for later! For now, enjoy the FINAL CHAPTER OF GOING UNDER!

* * *

Going Under

_Sadness is beautiful  
Loneliness is tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother, if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart_

_- "Shape of My Heart" by Backstreet Boys_

**Chapter 25**

Mamoru sighed deeply as he stared out the window at the sight that had become his best friend in the past few weeks.

"You have to go home, Mamoru," Makoto said kindly to him, "You can't stay here forever- the doctors are talking of kicking you out"

He shrugged, "I'll find my way back in"

Rei scoffed, "No doubt you will,"

"But," Ami said, directly beside him, looking in the opposite direction, "As a doctor, all I can say is that it's very unhealthy"

"Unhealthy?" Mamoru laughed disbelievingly, "Does it look like I care about my health?"

"Not really, no," Makoto snapped, "But we care about your health"

"What do you think Usagi's going to think when she wakes up to that face?" Rei added, "'Oh, look. There's that boyfriend that I almost gave up my life to save- wow, he looks about dead, maybe I didn't do my job'"

Makoto sniggered at Rei's impersonation of Usagi, but he merely cast her an annoyed glance.

"You've been here for three weeks," Ami said adamantly, "You've showered about twice, shaved once, and you eat only when someone forces it down your throat- which because of us isn't as rare as it should be"

Mamoru glanced at Ami, worried that he was hearing sarcasm from her. She tended to avoid the sarcasm whenever she could, but this was obviously worrying her. He shrugged at her with one shoulder, turning to look back out the window and at the bright and cloudless sky.

"Seriously, Mamoru. You _need_ a shower," Makoto said, waving her hand, "I'm surprised Usagi doesn't just wake up from the stink of it all"

Mamoru's eyes went straight back to the beauty lying on the bed. She looked like she'd just fallen asleep with her mussed hair, and soft breathing. But she hadn't just fallen asleep. She'd been asleep for three weeks -he glanced at the watch- and two days and three hours. And he had barely left her side in the whole time, unable to find the heart to walk away.

But the girls had a point. Even he could smell the faint hint of staleness- which was definitely a first. He positively did not want the others to throw him out and force him to go home if it got too much. So he sighed, "Fine," and he stood up, "But someone has to-"

"We'll be here when you get back, I'm sure," Makoto said, "Since it'll only take a top of a half-hour"

"I say fifteen minutes tops," Rei said, "He's not leaving her side for longer than that"

"Shower and a shave should take longer than that," Makoto said, raising her eyebrow

"Ah, Makoto," Rei snickered, "What little knowledge you seem to have of our Mamoru." He rolled his eyes at Ami, who shrugged uselessly.

"I bet it'll take him a half-hour," Makoto said, giving Rei her raised eyebrow.

"You're on. No longer than fifteen. Ten bucks," Rei said, tossing her hair and casting Mamoru an evil eye- telling him in _no way_ was he to take longer than fifteen minutes. She would probably have his head if he did take too long.

Ami shook her head at the two of them, giving Mamoru a helpless glance, "Go, Mamoru"

"I'm going, I'm going," he complained as he stood up, knowing he'd be back within fifteen minutes- with time to spare to visit Kevin.

Kevin was only two floors down- in the recovery room. The bullet had barely missed his heart and he had managed to hold on till Jason had arrived with the backup that had been about twenty minutes off. From there on out, it had been touch and go. He had been inches- no, millimeters away from dying, but somehow, he had survived.

Something had kept his heart beating till the bullet had been removed, and after that he had nearly slipped away from loss of blood. But he lived. Now, his heart was healing slowly, and he was going to be fine, given time. He had had a close call- much too close for Minako's liking, but he was recovering fine. His body would never be as strong as it had once been, but it was a miracle enough that he lived. And Mamoru knew Kevin would eventually be able to beat Nick in a fistfight again.

Mamoru had felt his heart lift when he had heard about Kevin. But as much as it raised his spirits, nothing was enough for him- except if it happened to be a blonde beauty who would look into his eyes once more.

By the time Usagi had arrived at the hospital that fateful night, her body had been much too weak to continue fighting with her awake- and thus, they had been forced to induce a coma. Her mind showed signs of slight activity, but she couldn't wake up- until her body decided it was ready anyway.

Mamoru dragged himself to the doctor's station- which he had taken to using whenever asked to clean himself up- which was getting to be more and more often, what with the increasing amounts of visitors Usagi received.  
The doctors, when seeing he would never leave- and him flashing his old FBI badge till they let him in, let him use it without complaint. Even giving him his very own locker. After grabbing some scrubs lying in his locker- Zach having put them in a few days ago, probably- and his shaving kit, he went into the shower section.

He was showered and clean within seven minutes, and then shaved within the next three. He then went to visit Kevin, not at all surprised that Minako was seated beside him, the two of them bickering like an old married couple.

"Yo, Mamoru," Kevin said, looking up as Mamoru walked in, "Who's cooler? The elf or the man?" There was a light smile on his face, and Mamoru could see the relief in his eyes. They had had a talk after Kevin had regained consciousness, both just letting all their feelings for each other out. They had been so close for so long, but they had never once talked about how much they meant to each other. He knew that Kevin was healing from his wound- along with his emotional scars with Minako and the girls around, and he couldn't be happier for his best friend. If there was anyone who deserved it, it was Kevin.

"The man, duh," Mamoru said, pretending to be insulted, "Who can compare with Viggo Mortenson's 'But it is not this day' speech?"

"Legolas can," Minako said, sticking out her tongue at Mamoru, "He took down a whole Oliphaunt"

"Nice to see you up and about, man," Kevin said, smiling at Mamoru, "Thought you might have died beside Usagi"

"Usagi would have been quite pissed," Minako said, giving Mamoru a small smile, "Thinking she took that bullet for no reason"

Mamoru had thought that everyone would have hated him for what Usagi had done for him- but it had been the opposite with everyone (with the small exception of Kenji Tsukino- but he had a feeling there was nothing he could do about that)- and even Kenji seemed resigned to accept Mamoru as a part of his family.

None of them had given up hope on Usagi- just as Mamoru had never given up hope on her.

He didn't smile back however. That moment was forever ingrained in his brain- and whenever his body felt too exhausted to stay awake- he would slip off into recurrent nightmares where she died in his arms, over and over.

"Oh, she's kidding, dude," Kevin said, a sad smile on his face, "Usagi is only going to be pissed that she hasn't had real food in the past three weeks." He had been the most broken out of the guys about Usagi's coma- seeing as he had almost died for her. When Mamoru had told him what had happened, Kevin had almost punched him out. He knew exactly how Kevin felt- as he wanted to do the same for himself. But everyone acted as if it hadn't been his fault.

Minako snorted, "Ain't that the truth. I imagine she'll even inhale that horrible hospital macaroni and cheese." Mamoru couldn't help but let out a little laugh at that and Minako grinned at him, obviously happy that she had made him laugh.

It had been an ongoing competition for Makoto, Minako and Rei for who could make him laugh most. At the moment, Minako was winning by a mile. It was her- the person who reminded him most of his Usagi, that could bring real laughter out- if only for a millisecond.

"I've gotta get going. I've been ordered by Rei to win the bet that I can get back from the showers in fifteen minutes," Mamoru said, giving Kevin and Minako a wave and a wane smile, "I'll see you later"

He was back in Usagi's – and his, if anyone looked in often enough- room on the dot of fourteen minutes and Makoto grit her teeth angrily as she handed Rei ten dollars. She cast him a glare, her eyes flashing angrily, "You're so paying for that, Chiba." She had just about challenged him for a fight every single day since Usagi had been in the hospital. He had heard she had beaten Zach, Jason and almost beaten Nick. At the moment, he was slightly fearful of fighting her- she sure had a lot of pent up anger at him since she'd been visiting Usagi. He was sure that that anger would manifest itself into power. And he had heard the horror stories Jason and Zach had half-heartedly told him of their fights with her.

"Thanks, Mamoru," Rei said, giving him a grin, "I didn't have ten dollars on me in the first place." But truthfully, he was more afraid of getting Rei angry- she sure was a spitfire. He had seen her bite Jason's head off a bunch of time- though that hadn't stopped Jason from annoying her again.

"No problem," Mamoru said as he sat down in his seat, feeling at home once again. "Where are the guys by the way?" he asked them, wondering why Jason, Zach and Nick weren't tagging along with the girls as they usually did.

"At the office," Ami said, rolling her eyes, "Giving some sort of lecture of how you caught Diamond Chambers"

Mamoru vaguely remembered getting a call on something of the sort from Agent Martinez, but he had politely refused, telling him there was no way in hell he was leaving Usagi's side for something that fickle. He had then concluded by saying that he was quitting, and they could have his badge and his gun- but he had lost them in the process of fighting for his and Usagi's life.

Agent Martinez hadn't seem all that surprised, actually sounding slightly proud. He apologized one last time, saying if Mamoru ever needed anything, he was welcome to ask for FBI assistance. Turned out the FBI owed him a lot- what with him sort of 'catching' Diamond Chambers.

Diamond Chambers had been pronounced dead on the scene three weeks ago, having had a bullet pierce through his heart and stomach. From what he had overheard from the medics, it hadn't been very painful- since once he had been shot in the heart, it had been over. He seriously wanted to bring the s.o.b. back to life so he could punch him a few million times. But he knew wherever Diamond was, he was definitely in pain. He would suffer for what he had done to Usagi- somehow and in some way. There had to be that much justice in life and death.

Sapphire, on the other hand, had been instantly dead when that bullet had shattered through his skull. A part of Mamoru mourned his death. Sapphire had been completely jarred by Usagi's apparent death- and he had turned on his brother, effectively saving Mamoru's life. He understood where Sapphire was coming from in a way. Mamoru had seen it in his eyes.

Sapphire had loved Usagi, and to think she had died- it had broken him. But he had broken too late- he had been fine with giving up her freedom, but when it came to her life- that was the only thing he hadn't been able to handle. The man had been fighting with his love for Usagi, and his love for his brother, and only at the end had he finally chosen, if you could even call that choosing, Usagi.

But Mamoru had to believe that their escape hadn't been thought out only by the two of them. Someone had tied him up with easily breakable chains, someone had left the hammer in the closet, and Sapphire must have known Usagi would try to contact him if she knew he was on the phone with Sapphire. He had thought they had had a guardian angel- it turned out to be Sapphire Chambers.

The poor man had never experienced a true moment of freedom from his brother, maybe that was why he had loved Usagi- because she had had the guts to escape and do the things Sapphire could only dream of.

Esmeraude and Rubeus had been taken in- but Mamoru had placed a call to Agent Smith, vouching for them- since he felt an odd sort of connection with the two of them. They, in the end, had saved his life- though they had almost cost Usagi's life, and he knew if Usagi hadn't taken the shot for him, none of that would have happened- but he could understand where they were coming from, as odd as it was. All that mattered was that, when it had truly counted, they had come through for Usagi.

Agent Smith said that it would all be taken into account during their trials. But Mamoru had no doubt that they'd be fine- probably escaping with slight community service and light prison sentences. The two of them were survivors.

No doubt they'd survive this.

Now if only Usagi would wake up, everything would be perfect. Somehow, miraculously, the only people to die so far- excluding the agents lost in the battles- had been the remaining Chambers. And he hoped with his whole heart that it would stay that way. But he found that he wasn't giving up hope.

If there was one thing he knew about Usagi, it was that she was a fighter.

"Come back to us, Usagi," he said, leaning to her and grasping her hand, "We know you're there. We can feel you with us. It just takes a little more- show us you're with us"

"Please, Usagi," Ami said, mindlessly clearing Usagi's hair from her pale face with her hand while she held Usagi's other hand, "We miss you"

"And Mamoru's really turning into a stinker sitting here all the time," Makoto complained, "I still can't believe you chose this guy to almost die for"

Mamoru gasped as he suddenly felt pressure on his fingers- Usagi had squeezed back.

He looked at Ami, who had gone pale as she stared at the brain screen, "Keep insulting Mamoru!" she near screamed at Makoto and Rei beside her.

Thankfully the other girls caught on soon enough and it was an all out insult of him.

"Seriously, Usagi," Rei said, "He's such a loser- what with having no job, and only four friends- he's such a loner, how'd you ever fall for him?"

"He's really stupid too," Ami said, unable to completely lie, Mamoru saw her fingers twitch, "Zach's so much the better choice"

There was no response this time and Mamoru felt his hope drain slightly. It had only been a brain spike- they'd gotten used to it, but they had never been rewarded with her opening her eyes.

Rei and Makoto deflated and looked at Usagi with hopeless looks on their face, looking defeated. He squeezed Usagi's hand, "It's okay, Usa. Take your time- just make sure to come back to us"  
Ami nodded, "We'll wait as long as we have to"

His heart hit his stomach at the words. This was all his fault. If he had made sure Usagi couldn't come in front of him…

But his mind disagreed. If that had happened- there wouldn't have been anything holding Diamond back from taking her for himself. But she'd have been alive! That was worth more than anything. He knew she would have disagreed. Her actions that night had told him that she would have given up if he had died. She was stronger with him than she was without him. He hated knowing this, but he knew it was the truth.

And here they were, almost two months after their first meeting, and Usagi had nearly died, he had nearly died, his best friend had nearly died, and the people she loved had nearly died. He was a walking plague, wasn't he?

But what the guys and girls kept trying to get through his "thick head" (as Jason quoted) was that it would have been worse if he had never met Usagi. He thought back to the first night- when he had told her who he was, her face had lighten up, full of hope when it had been dulled and sad the whole night before that. And he knew that it was then that she had come to trust him- after so long of not having any hope of truly escaping Chambers, she had allowed him too close- and had paid for it with her privacy when he had bugged her. But even that had not pushed her away, she had accepted it quickly- though that might have had something to do with his past, but she had understood _why_ he had done it.  
She had come to completely accept him- and love him regardless of his _many_ faults. She had killed for him. She had died for him. And what had he done?

What had he done to deserve such love?

His love was what had almost destroyed her in the first place. The reason Chambers had been so pissed was because Usagi had chosen him- had it had anything to do with him being Darien Shields, the man Diamond had failed to kill so long ago, or just his obsession of Usagi, which if she had loved any man, he would have tried to kill him just the same? Chambers was dead- his dream for the past fifteen or so years of his life- and he didn't even care. The love of his life was in a coma. Nothing else mattered.

He had noted, from a distance, that the girls and guys had paired up. Ami and Zach were always whispering quietly to each other when they were together, Zach discreetly comforting her when they thought no one was looking. Jason was always hovering around Rei, and as much as he had come to know Rei in the past three weeks, he knew she enjoyed having him around, and she let him care for her- which he hadn't seen anyone else be allowed to do. Nick and Makoto were going at it like crazy- PDA might as well have been their forte in the way their hands were always on the other. It looked like Nick- in the horror that he might lose Makoto the way Mamoru had almost lost Usagi, or the way Minako had almost lost Kevin- had finally snapped his head on straight and pushed his and Makoto's relationship forward. Makoto had immediately ditched her boyfriend, who, according to Rei, was a jackass.

As for Minako and Kevin, it was clear that they were crazy for each other way before what had happened, and yet Kevin couldn't believe that Minako was in love with him. He always had a surprised look on his face whenever Minako showed affection towards him, but Mamoru could tell he was getting around to believing he wasn't in heaven but right down here on Earth. He couldn't have been happier for Kevin, who deserved life and love more than any other man he had ever met.

The girls stayed for a little longer, talking of nonsensical things like make-up, shopping, food, and Mamoru's mind wandered, unable to stay on the small topics. He rested his head against Usagi's hand- his usual sleeping place- and allowed the darkness settle around him, unable to keep fighting it anymore.

*****************

Mamoru opened his eyes to a slight pressure on his head, "Usa?" he whispered sleepily, "Is that you?"

He raised his head, knowing it was just his head messing with him, as usual. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room.

She blinked back at him.

He blinked a few more times.

She returned the visual.

"USAGI!?"

"Hey, Mamo," she croaked, "Am I in heaven?"

"OH MY GOD!" Mamoru cried at the top of his lungs, "USAGI!"

He felt the tears falling as he hugged her midsection and then continued on to kiss her senseless. It was as if his heart had burst into life in the past few seconds, and as he kissed her, he felt as if he was once again alive. Because she was the only thing worth living for.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered into her hair, tears falling thickly into her lustrous locks, he shook his head, his voice unable to add anything more at the thought of that.

He looked down at her, her eyes were leaking tears just as his- and just as his, he could tell they were tears of happiness.

He hurriedly detached himself from her, mentally slapping himself for not doing what he had been told to do when she woke up. That was when he began pressing the nurse button like a maniac.

"Would you like anything, Usa?" he asked, leaning in with wide eyes

"Water would be nice," she croaked

He immediately poured her a glass of water, handing it to her. She easily lifted her hand, glancing at it as she did so, a confused expression on her face as she took the glass and drowned the water down.

"What's going on?" she asked after she finished the glass, "Where am I?"

"You've been in a coma," Mamoru said, wiping the tears from her face and then continuing to take the glass from her, "For the last three weeks"

"But I died," Usagi whispered, a confused look in her eyes

He shivered as she said it and then shook his head, "You didn't die- you were _very very_ close however- which is why they had to shut your body down. It needed time to fix everything"

"Why are you so sad?" she whispered, her hand reached for his face and cupped his cheek lovingly, "You look like you haven't slept in years"

"I've been here," he said, leaning immediately into her embrace- a reflex almost, "And these seats aren't the most comfortable"

"Then join me," Usagi said, "Get some rest"

She scooted over on the bed, patting the spot beside her softly.

He shook his head, "This is what I _want_ to be awake for, Usa," he paused, wiping the tears from his eyes, "This is the only thing I want to be awake for"

She smiled and he felt his heart thud dangerously. He was ecstatic; she was awake once more. Thank god.

****************

Usagi stepped out on the dance floor, remembering the last time she had gone at it alone. That night was when Diamond Chambers had saved her, sure only to give her something worse, but it had all worked out well, hadn't it?

She looked back at the table where her friends were chattering happily, all of them shining brightly like stars. She had never seen them this happy, and she'd been with them every step of the way since they had been teenagers.

They spotted her and made their way over, and the five of them danced the night away to random pop songs. Then all of a sudden, a slow song had them pairing up with their boyfriends as she waved them away, saying she'd be fine.

Usagi felt sadness consume her for a second as she saw them move away from her. She didn't have her boy today- the first night she had felt strong enough to venture out into the big bad world once again.

Mamoru had been busy for the past few months with setting up his business-- since Mamoru had reclaimed the Shields Empire. He had bought the Chambers corporation, which had been cleared out by the FBI after Diamond had died, and Mamoru was now the head of the Shields-Chiba Incorporated. Nick, Kevin, Jason and Zach had immediately dropped their lives in the FBI as well- having been threatened by Makoto, Minako, Rei and Ami.

She felt slightly sad, surprisingly about the way things had ended in Fresno. Her heart felt immense sorrow for Sapphire, her one confidant through the horrors of her and Diamond's relationship (if one could call it that) and she wished he hadn't sacrificed himself. But she knew she owed him everything in the world for saving Mamoru. In a way, she had known that he would destroy Diamond for 'killing' her. He had loved her- in his own way and that had led him to save the one thing she had almost died for, Mamoru. And she'd always remember Sapphire for that. He was a hero.

As for Diamond…she wished there had been another way to keep Mamoru safe, but she knew there hadn't, so she had Sapphire and Esmeraude to thank for that. She had never expected it to happen, that they'd one day choose her over Diamond- especially not Esmeraude. But their eyes had finally been opened to how insane Diamond had been. She had visited the both of them in their separate prisons, and surprisingly, neither had harbored any resentment for her. Both had even apologized for their previous behavior- not that she had thought it necessary. They had saved her and Mamoru's life- she didn't have anything but love for them now.

In the end, everything had worked out. Most importantly, Kevin had recovered from his near fatal bullet wound- and now both of them held vaguely similar scars along their chests from where the bullets had been removed. And she could tell Mamoru couldn't be happier that the both of them were perfectly fine. He was so much brighter than she had ever seen him, and she knew that she was getting to know the Mamoru that was supposed to have been, and would have been if the horrors in his life had not occurred.

It had been a good three months since that fateful night in Fresno and she hadn't been happier than in those three months- excluding, of course, the three weeks she had been in a coma. But during the next weeks it was as if her life had fallen into perfect place. Her family was repaired- her mother had also improved as Usagi improved, and was now almost as strong as she had been before her stroke. Her friends were, of course, paired up with each other and the happiest for it. They had all found love in the most unexpected of places, just as Usagi had. But these things had nothing to do with Usagi's happiness- okay, maybe not _nothing_, but not everything. Most of it had to do with the man-

Who was now standing in front of her?

"Mamoru?" she asked, her brows furrowing as she looked at the man in front of her. He'd always look like an angel to her, and she could hardly believe he was there some of the time.

He smiled at her as he came closer and immediately after she was held lovingly in his hands, the song changed-

"_Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again"_

A smile immediately came to her face. It was the song that Mamoru had called 'their song' and it was perfect. He had probably gone and asked the DJ to play it for them. She leaned her head against his chest, as love surrounded her.

"_You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose  
__You're everything__"_

They swayed slowly to the song, unable to find the words to halt the melody. Mamoru sighed deeply into her hair, ruffling it slightly.

"_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
__Any better than this__"_

She felt calm surround her- as it did the second he held her in her hands, but this time, it was permanent. She remembered clearly that the first time she had met him had been in similar terms, and they had danced together. Now, four months later, it felt like she was in his hands for the first time. Every time felt like the first time. And she loved it. She was sure it would forever stay the same way.

"_You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart  
When you take my breath away  
__Would you take me in take me deeper now__"_

"I love you," he whispered down to her, "Don't ever leave me again" there was so much emotion in his voice that she didn't have to look up at him to understand that he was close to tears. The man who had never cried before meeting her sure did a lot of crying when it came to her. And she couldn't have been happier that he was just as he was.

"_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this"_

"I won't," she said into his chest, "I'd never leave you"

And she meant it completely.

"_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this"_

She couldn't find the answer to the song- and she never would.

He kissed her forehead softly, "I'm sorry for everything, Usa"

"What is there to be sorry for?" she asked, her heart in her throat, "I wouldn't change anything of what happened in the past four months"

"_Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything"_

"Nothing?" he asked, a perplexed, endearing look on his face.

She kissed him, "Nothing at all. Every moment, every _instant_ led me here. And I wouldn't have it any other way"

"_You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything"_

It was sad how it had taken a mentally deranged, obsessed boyfriend to lead her to the love of her life. And along the way, she had been hurt in immense ways- but she wouldn't have changed a single thing. She loved everything just the way it was. Where she was held lovingly in the arms that would forever love her.

"_You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything"_

Her death had been impossible to avoid, she had known it that instant when she had taken the bullet for him, but somehow, his love had saved her, again. And it would keep saving her.

"_You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything, everything"_

She had never looked so forward to anything in her life than she did at this moment. She could see pure happiness forming around her. She'd have a full life with this man. She could already see the wonderful children that they'd raise together, the hours they'd spend together, the business they'd make together. They'd never again be separate from one another.

"_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this"_

She'd almost died for this man, and she would again if she had to. But she knew that the fight was over, there was peace in her world once more, a bright and beautiful peace that would blossom like a flower.

"_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better any better than this"_

She'd almost been destroyed in the past year- but it had taken this man to rescue her, to save her from going under. This was how it ended.

"_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this"_

With a happy ending and the promise of a beautiful beginning in which they would leave behind their broken pasts and head off into the sunset together. In love and happiness, together _forever_.

"_Would you tell me how could it be  
Any better than this"_

**FIN

* * *

**

Okay, wow, so Going Under is officially over... :(

But it was an AMAZING run. I sincerely loved it and everything that came from it. All the reviews, the friends I made, and just the story in general. I never thought I could write something this profound and get away with it, but wow...I definitely didn't expect this. I started out as a wannabe writer at the beginning of this, and I saw myself grow into at least a mediocre one! :D

Thoughts on the last chapter (which, if you review, I will definitely go into even deeper conversation about): It was insane. I changed the way this chapter ended about a gazillion times, but after much, much, much thought, I finally decided to keep it like this. I just couldn't kill off Kevin OR Usagi. It just...wouldn't have been right, y'know? Plus, I was plenty evil for having them suffer through all of the stuff leading up to this anyway, right? ^_^"

The song I used for this chapter was Everything by Lifehouse, and I thought, was the best song to use for the couple of Usagi and Mamoru. They went through so much together, and learned to love each other, and even when it was all threatened, they managed to hang onto each other. WOOT! GO USA/MAMO! (Okay, I honestly love Seiya too, but for this story, Usa/Mamo all the way!)  
But yes, I did pick the songs from my personal favorites, but I tried to make sure it leveled with the chapter/story too, so if you guys want to check out the songs, please do, they're awesome! :)

This story was...just amazing. I worked for hours, days, months (you get the drift) and I'm just amazed at how it turned out. The characters really wrote themselves out, and it was like I was just the pen for it all. I loved all the characters, and hated putting them through all of that grief.

Okay, now I just don't want to stop talking. Please, if you have any questions or comments about the story, don't hesitate to message me/ REVIEW. I will definitely answer/comment to the best of my ability. (At this point, I'll do anything to keep Going Under alive for a little longer!) :'(

For readers who liked my writing style, and want to see more, check out my new stories, Sorrow and In Darkness. Both are much darker than Going Under, so only read them if you're up to it. I'd love to have a similar following as Going Under, but if it doesn't happen, I won't mind all too much. Going Under is special, I totally get that.

So, one last review for the writer who brought Going Under to you? Would you be so kind?

Thank you, all of you guys! I hope you enjoyed Going Under as much as I did!

**:D  
**


End file.
